WWE High: The Beginning
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: Before the Misfits, before the move to Florida, before the couples and before their senior year. WWE High: The Beginning follows the original group of Misfits (Dean Ambrose, Summer Rae, Seth Rollins, Paige Knight, CM Punk, AJ Lee, Justin Gabriel, Layla El, Sami Zayn, Emma Dashwood, Adrian Neville, Adam Rose, Randy Orton, Sheamus Farrelly, Dolph Ziggler and Roman Reigns) before the
1. Start of Another Year

WWE High one of the best schools to attend in Florida if you were interested in wrestling or generally wanted to get a good start in any future and dream careers. Like every school they had a rival one. In the case of WWE High this rival was TNA Academy. Whatever one school did the other tried to outdo it and both had been noted to want to face the other in the annual school wrestling tournament. Students had been known to transfer to one as had teachers like Hulk Hogan and Kurt Angle.

At WWE High students were arriving at the large building ready to start the new school year, Stephanie McMahon had met up with her friends, Rosa Mendes, Kaitlyn, Nikki Bella and Maryse. They had met within the first few days of their first year, fast becoming friends, having similar likes and interests. Stephanie had naturally become the most popular girl in school when it was revealed she was the only daughter of the headmaster, her brother graduated the year before she had started the school. The group of girls quickly became known as the Popular Girls whatever they said would be followed by others in their year, well almost everyone. That's where the boys come into play, the small group known as the Jocks lead by Hunter Helmsley. They were the ones who made sure the boys would follow what Stephanie said.

It worked for the most part, not many dared question the new things she had set up and likely put in place for the year. But there was one who stood up to her, and her lackeys as he put it. Dean Ambrose. He was known to be a loner, not willing to change for someone he didn't like so he refused to do as she said. This year was going to be no different. He was still going to be alone, he was still going to be a target of the Jocks cruel jokes and bullying and he was still going to stand up against the requests and demands of Stephanie.

Since it was the first day back after the summer holidays, the second year at the high school for Stephanie and her friends as well as Dean. As normal for the first day of school each student went to their tutor rooms. Dean happened to be in the same tutor as the group he had a running war with. As normal upon entering the room he went to the back of he room, taking a seat on the table. Drew Galloway soon joined him, knowing the other teen would need a little back up since he enjoyed his own company to that of others.

"Welcome back everyone to your second year at the school, this year we have a new transfer student, Summer Rae from North Carolina" spoke Michael Cole, the tutor of the eighth year students, knowing things were likely to be no different than the year before, except maybe a few new friendships being formed as they matured a little more. As if on cue Stephanie arrive with her friends smiling when she seen the new blond transfer student, inviting her to join them in the group. An offer Summer accepter with a smile on her painted lips. Dean just scoffed thinking the new girl was going to be like the others, high maintenances and stuck up.

"When is there going to be a girl here who is more like me?" random asked Dean, he always wondered if there was ever going to be another like him, Drew only looked around and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder tapping his finger a few times. "I'm serious, our year has too many high maintenance bimbos rather than girls who are proud to be who they are. About the only ones who couldn't give a damn for the social class is AJ and Tamina" added Dean waving when AJ looked up and over to him upon hearing her name. He got on well with AJ due to their similar almost reckless personalities.

"You never know this Summer girl could be different from the rest" replied Drew smiling when some of the ones he had become friends with entered the room, as a small group they had decided to give Dean back up whenever he was in need of it, which was quite often last year, there was a number of times he and one of the jocks ended up in the trainers room due to getting into fights. Dean's parents being called as would the parents of the one he got into fights with, not much would change. There would be peace between the Jocks and Dean for around a week then the fights would start up again, each time Vince knew it would be the Jocks to start it, normally teasing Dean about the clothes he wore, which in turn would cause the other teenager to snap, his unpredictable nature being what made it so difficult for the Jocks to tell when he was going to turn around and bite back at them.

"Yeah sure, her style and choice of friends really scream I'm gonna stand out and be different" responded Dean, smiling slightly when the other Jokers as people called them surrounded him and Drew. He was thankful for the back up they had given him, as they were there when no one else was. It wasn't long before Drew noticed Emma another student in their year walk in and join the popular girls like Summer had done. Dean sniggering, as he remembered what she was like in her first year, she had joined half way through the year and struggled to find her place, she was paired with him for a week or two, then went to Natalya and her friends, as well as AJ and even to Brie and Naomi, never really finding her place with any of them, it appeared over the summer holiday she had joined the popular girls and turned her back on everything she said she liked and wanted.

It wasn't long before the bell signalling the end of tutor sounded, each of the students going to their first period of the day. The school corridors soon flood with students of different ages and teachers to make sure they didn't do anything daft or dangerous, as well as to help the first years find their way around the school if they needed help. Dean quickly grabbed hold of his bag, putting it over his shoulder and saying goodbye to the jokers knowing he wouldn't see them until lunch or even when tutor period came around again. Seth too left the tutor room, he was the only rocker to be in the tutor or even in the year, as the others were in their senior year. Which meant by the end of the year he would be alone. Punk walked over to a red head, who was in the group with Natalya and Naomi as well as the identical twins Jimmy and Jey Uso. Maria had asked him out on the last day before the summer holidays, they had spent the summer getting to know each other. Where as AJ looked on from her group, her smile fading when she seen Maria and Punk together. She soon noticed Dean leaving the class and grabbed her things chasing after him.

"Dean!" shouted AJ when they were in the corridor, the dirty blond haired teen turned around when he heard his name being called. Stopping to let the dark haired girl catch up. She smiled at him. They had met and bounded in science class last year, being lab partners, to her it was awesome as she met someone else as crazy as she was. Although not best friends she was well aware she was one of the lucky few he would talk to. "We have the same classes for the entire year. So my lunatic friend you are stuck with me" smiled AJ, seeing a small smile appear on his features too. It wasn't long before a well built Samoan with an afro of dark locks barged past, knocking in to AJ and causing her to drop her things. Dean having seen this quickly grabbed hold of the boys arm, forcing him to stop and turn around.

"Hey watch where your going, you just ran in to the lady here and didn't even stop to apologise to her" spoke Dean, the look in his eye is one that could make anyone fearful, especially since it was known, the teen it come from didn't care for the rules and holds the record for most fights in the first year at the school. The larger student looked to AJ picking up the contents of her bag and her books from the floor, and to Dean's hand wrapped around his lower arm. "Well apologise to her" added Dean, noticing students in the corridor were beginning to stop and watch what was happening.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock into you and force you to drop your things" spoke the dark haired students, noticing Dean let go off his arm as soon as he had finished apologising. To which the boy went on his way being careful not to knock into any more students as he went. AJ turned to Dean and smiled once again, that was the first time anyone had stuck up for her when it comes to idiots in the corridor as she put it. Seth was walking a few meters behind the pair of Dean and AJ, noticing how the teenage boy the same age as him had helped another, especially when their rumours going around the school, Dean didn't get on with anyone and would be violent and anti-social to everyone not just those he didn't get on with. It brought a small smile to his lips at seeing how kind he was to someone else who was likely to be alone by the end of the year. AJ Lee.

It wasn't long before Seth arrived at the English rooms, having taken the long way around just to take a little more time to get there. He had been teased mercilessly by Jack Swagger one of the jocks last year for turning up to lessons early and before most others were even there. As he exited the bathroom, he heard slight groaning and some other voices saying get him or did you feel that. When he rounded the corner he didn't see anything other than an empty corridor, but could still hear the voices, one he recognised as Jack Swagger, the other he was sure belong to Hunter, the head of the Jocks and one who would do anything to impress Stephanie. Seth followed the voices to the small courtyard, seeing the jocks surrounding, who appeared like Dean, Seth shook his head before doing the last thing he thought he would do.

"Leave him alone" spoke Seth loudly, knowing the boys had heard him when they turned around. "Seems rather pathetic you bunch are following his lead to impress Stephanie, I bet he wouldn't return the favour. Plus Dean hasn't done anything to you bunch other than standing up to Princess I-Know-Everything" added Seth, he never really got on with Stephanie or the boys that followed her every demand, she wasn't a queen or anything to be proud of, she was just another demanding girly girl. Everything had to be her way or no way. "Plus I just filmed the entire thing, all I have to do is go to Vince with it. Then you will have to answer for what you've done to him and won't have any way of getting out of it" continued Seth, seeing the fear appear in their eyes, especially when their reputation could be ruined.

"Yeah and what's to stop us beating you up and just taking your phone?" asked Hunter, about to walk over to Seth with his lackeys when he spotted someone most people feared in their year. Dressed in back as normal, he appeared behind Seth with a smile, soon standing next to the other teen, his smile turning serious. When Seth turned to see who had stopped the Jocks in their tracks he was sort of surprised to see none other than the bad boy of their year Randy Orton. Hunter and Randy soon stood face to face. Neither one really liking the other, Hunter always trying to prove he was the toughest, picking on those he seen as weak where as Randy didn't really have to prove anything, being a third generation student, he preferred to help those who appeared to be in need of it. There had been many times he had come to the aid of Dean and he had become good friends with Seth since they went to junior school together.

"You touch him in any way then I will personally make sure you regret it" spoke Randy, his voice low and dangerous, almost like he was warning the others who followed Hunter not to try anything or suffer a fate worse than any they could personally give out. "Seth, get our class lunatic out of here" ordered Randy, watching as Seth did as he was told and went over to help Dean to his feet, quickly giving him something for his bleeding nose. Randy smiled when neither of the Jocks attempted to stop him, more than likely afraid of what Randy himself would do. "If I found out either one of you have done anything to Seth, Dean or AJ then I will bring hell to you" spoke Randy before leaving the group of boys alone.

"You didn't record any of that did you?" asked Dean, proving he had noticed when Seth had appeared and not seeing him record any of of it on his phone, or even seeing the phone in his hands. Seth shook his head in response, earning a small smile from Dean. "Thanks for saving my ass back there. Its nice to know someone other than AJ and the Jokers have my back" continued Dean, holding his hand out to Seth, who smiled and shook his hand. Both boys knowing that was likely to be the start of a friendship between them. "Wait was that Randy Orton who forced the Jocks to back off?" asked Dean when it hit him who it was who had helped the pair of them.

"Yeah, we went to the same junior school. I was pretty much the only one he knew since Jimmy when to Ring of Hour College. He said he would look of for me and anyone else who needed it" explained Seth confirming it was indeed the bad boy who came to their aid. "So what lesson should you be in?" asked Seth, deciding to help the other teen to his scheduled class. He watched as Dean went through his bag, moving balloons and other things around to find the paper schedule. Soon pulling it out and turning it around to find what he was looking for.

"English with Mr Roberts" replied Dean, "I think I remember being told by AJ you had the same schedule, along with Punk and Roman" added Dean revealing they would be in the same classes throughout the year unless it was spontaneously changed or one of them got excluded or expelled from the school. The two boys soon went to the room they were supposed to be in and now five minutes late for. Dean knowing what it was like being late, tried to calm a panicking Seth who had never been late before. "Relax man, Mr Roberts never really cared last year, as long as we get there eventually, the worst he would do is say he's gonna set Damien on us" spoke Dean in an attempt to calm the other teenager down, he had Mr Roberts last year.

Across the pound in England there was another in a similar situation to Dean Ambrose. Her name was Paige, she was often the target of jokes and pranks by the popular bunch, some of whom she had once been friends with. Paige's raven hair and pale skin had always gained attention, as had the well know fact her parents were professional wrestlers. Ricky Knight and Sweet Saraya. She was their youngest child and only daughter. Most who befriended her only wanted to know her parents or use her as a way of gaining popularity. Like Dean she was also in her second year of high school. She attended any regular high school in England, called McKinley High. Her best friend Aidan had moved back to Ireland during the summer holidays but promised to keep in touch with her, since he had called her his only true friend.

Upon arriving at the school with her older brother Zack, she said goodbye to him and promised to meet him at the school gates. He was about to start his fourth year at the school, as a tenth year student, like with Paige it was well known who his parents were, but unlike his little sister he had found his place with a group of other boys who enjoyed the sport his parents were known for. As Paige walked to her normal hiding spot, she could hear the whispers as she walked past knowing at least one of the popular bunch were once again spreading rumour. It wasn't long before two of them blocked her way.

"Well hello there Paige, I would ask how your holiday was and all but we already know how it was. Boring and repetitive just like you" spoke Tammy, she was the so called leader of it, the one to spread the rumours, to make up allegations and to initiate the bullying, she was essentially the one to choose a target and show the others how it was done. Paige just rolled her eyes knowing Karris the girl to be stood next to her would likely do something as well. As would Nicole when she finally made herself known. "Seriously though, when are you going to ditch all the dark things and update to the it style?" asked Tammy, seeing the way Paige looked at her, she had been on the receiving end of that particular look a fair few times.

"Hello Tammy, Karris, I would ask how you're holiday was too, but judging by the looks of you, it was just the old routine of partying putting on make up and fake tan and being more stuck up and bitchy than you normally are. So lets just get this over with. I will ditch my style when I want to not when some stuck up cow tells me to. Got it. Good now leave me alone" responded Paige, speaking her mind as always and walking off shortly after. She knew like last year it was going to be hell, the only friend she really had, left to live in Ireland before the new school year began, leaving her alone. It wasn't long before someone grabbed hold of her wrist, she was about to tell them to let go when she realised it was Danny, one of the Goth's and Rockers. He smiled at her.

"Welcome back Paige, Aidan asked us to keep an eye on you. Any friend of his is a friend of ours" added Danny, he could remember when Aidan had introduced everyone to Paige. She was the one all of them had said they wanted to know since she was the only first year to stand out. Aidan had smiled and said he knew her, due to them being neighbours. Paige smiled at Danny, he and the rest of the rockers and Goths were in the year above her, and always made sure she was welcome and made a point of putting a smile on her pale features if she was feeling down. "You'll be fine, you know you will, a tough girl like you who has been training to wrestle for like three years now, and stepped into the ring for the first time over the summer, no one will do anything without you kicking their asses all over the school" spoke Danny, he had been at the wrestling show when Britini Knight was introduced as the opponent of one of the girls there.

"Thanks Danny. Maybe this year will go better than the last" replied Paige, she knew he was right, she was likely to be the only one her age who knew how to wrestle and now did it professionally, wanting to compete in the ring whenever she had the chance. She also knew this was the year where she would have to tell her teachers and class mates what she wanted to do for a career in the future. She knew what she wanted to do now. She knew she had the talent all she needed now was to find someone willing to take her on.

"Your welcome Shorty, come on I will take you to your first period. ICT with Mr Penn right?" asked Danny, remembering the schedule from when he had the same last year, he was in the same set as she was 8C so knew what lessons she had when. "I will be waiting for you at lunch just like Aidan used to do. Be brave Paige you awesome and you know it" spoke Danny when they reached the room she was supposed to be in, using the back entrance. He watched her into the room then went to his own class room, knowing the others in Liam, Kieran and both Jordan's along with Michael would be waiting for him in Maths, like him they had agreed to keep watch over Paige, knowing she felt alone and like so many others didn't know where she belonged within the school social grade.

To Paige's dismay Karris, Nicole and Tammy were already in the class, along with the boys that seemed to find it fun to terrorise her. She just put her music back in and walked past them, dodging Tammy's foot as she went past, suppressing the urge to accidentally whack her upside the head. Like she did with every class last year she sat at the back of the room, playing around with her music until the lesson actually began. Besides sports her favourite subject was IT as it gave her freedom to be creative and ignore all those who were annoying to her. Once again Paige heard laughing looking up just in time to see Karris pointing in her general direction, when she looked around her and seen no one she just rolled her eyes and carried on with what she was doing, knowing they were doing it to be spiteful as always.

It wasn't long before one of the boys who annoyed her most of last year Mason, walked up behind her while she was distracted and pulled her earphones out of her eyes, laughing along with his friends Rhys, Evan and Devon. Paige just looked at them before walking over to the group of three girls who loved to bully her, she could hear them talking about her, so in a weird way Mason had done her a favour. Neither one of Tammy, Nicole or Karris seen he standing there. Well that was until Chloe, Paige's only friend in the class appeared.

"Seriously if you three girls have anything to say about me, then be the big girls you claim to me and look me in the eye and say it to my face. You can be damn sure I will do it to you if I have a problem" spoke Paige before allowing herself to be pulled away by Chloe. The other girl had sandy brown hair with bleach blond streaks going through it, hazel eyes and olive skin. She was basically the opposite of Paige. The two had become friends when they were paired together for a project in graphics. The two bonded over likes and opinions of the three who thought they were better than the rest of the girls in the year.

"Wow they started already. That was quick even for them, and here was me hoping this year would be so much better than our last one" spoke Chloe, smiling and hugging Paige in a friendly way, she knew the girl only accepted hugs off those she called friends. She took the seat besides Paige and listened as Mr Penn started the lesson that was set to go until break. Like the year before in graphics, Chloe and Paige were paired together for the task, since the program they were set to use was new to them and was also difficult to get the hang off. This year they were going to be creating their own website, to use as a portfolio for their work in the upcoming year and the one following. As the class progressed the more Paige felt as if something was wrong. There was something about Chloe that didn't feel right, Paige felt as if the other teen was acting around her, trying to hide something.

It wasn't long before Mr Penn sent them to the computers and instructed each person to login using their own personal login and bring up the program called Adobe Dream weaver. He waited until all of his students had done the task before explaining to them what the project they were going to be doing would entail. Saying although they were working in pairs, they both had to create their own person online portfolio using the Dream Weaver program. He had given each of them a piece of paper with clear and precise instructions to follow, if they followed it correctly each of them would end up with the basic frame for their online portfolio unique to each of them.

Back at WWE High, Dean and Seth had spent the day moving from class to class, and spent lunch and break with each other. AJ had also joined them on the odd occasion smiling at what she was seeing. It had taken over a year but Dean had someone else he called friend other than her. She also knew there was something a little more there, as Dean had bounded with Seth quicker than he had bounder with her. Since it was the senior's final year they wouldn't be back at the school for another two weeks due to a school trip. Thrust that meant the three of them would be spending a lot of time with each other. Something Dean had welcomed. The Jocks had left him alone since that earlier confrontation although AJ had whacked him upside the head.

"What's up with you?" asked Dean noticing AJ not paying attention to what was going on around her again, similar to how she was earlier on during the first tutorial of the day. AJ looked at him when she turned around to face him and Seth clearly not heard what he had asked her, as evident by the blank look she had given him in response, something that had caused Seth to chuckled to himself. "I asked what's up with you?" repeated Dean, this time watching as AJ looked back around at the dark haired boy that was a member of the punks. He had taken the name CM Punk but allowed those he was close with to call him Punk.

"I think she has a crush on Phil" spoke Seth watching as AJ looked to him. He knew then what he had said was true as did Dean, he had said something similar the year prior and was on the receiving end of the psycho look she was now giving Seth. The other teen merely held him hands up in defence. Watching as she turned her attention back to the boy in question, sighing heavily when she seen how he interacted with Maria. She knew he wouldn't look at her in the same way, hell he had ignore she even existed before they went on the summer holidays and didn't even notice her when he walked past her during the actual holidays.

"AJ its clear as day how you feel, so why don't you just go and tell him?" asked Dean showing his support for his friend even when he didn't particularly like the guy she was crushing over. AJ turned and smiled at him then pointed to the red head who was sat in his lap. "Ah that's why. Well then my dear crazy friend do something to gain his attention, do what you do best" added Dean when he caught on to the reason why AJ refused to say anything. The boy she was crushing over already had a girlfriend and one he appeared to be happy with. AJ turned back to Dean and Seth when Punk looked her way, trying her best not to show it hurt her to see him with another girl, especially one that could be as mean as the popular girls. Plus it didn't help Maria had a reputation that proceeded her when it come to the string of broken hearts she had left in her wake. It wasn't long after that Dean and Seth along with AJ heard someone clearly their throat behind them.

"Hey there, I was wondering if I could talk to AJ?" asked Punk watching as both Seth and Dean looked to each other then over to the girl in question. She nodded before getting up and following him out the classroom. The duo of Seth and Dean looked over to where Maria was shortly after, seeing she clearly didn't like how her man had left the room with another girl without telling her. It was clear to see it frustrated her, and she liked to be the one in control the relationships she was in. both boys returned to playing about with their phones after that, challenging each other to random things and talking. Generally acting as if they had been friends for months rather than hours.

"She'll be fine. If she's not then she will tell us and we will look out for her" spoke Seth, revealing to Dean he wasn't just going to up and leave him when the seniors returned to the school, he had the intention of staying put and being a true friend. Dean smiled and nodded in reply, thankful he had someone else there besides AJ he could call a friend. It wouldn't admit it but he like the feeling of knowing there was someone who was willing to risk it and be friends with it. He like the feeling he got when he realised he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.


	2. Formation

When AJ returned to the classroom she smiled at the two boys, wiping tears from her eyes as she walked to where they were sitting. She knew they would ask what was wrong. She also knew if she told them the truth then they would likely hunt Punk down for upsetting her, especially Dean where as Seth would likely give her a hug and comfort her. She knew they had spotted something was wrong with her by the way they looked at her then at each other.

"I'm fine" spoke AJ in a quiet voice, her eyes glassy from the tears that were threatening to fall. She really wanted to tell Punk how she felt instead she had stayed silent and let him talk, saying how he was happy with Maria and how he thought she was his perfect girl, even when it was clear they had nothing in common. "I didn't tell him, I think I'm gonna forget about it" added AJ as her tears began to fall, she was quickly pulled in to a hug by Seth, his shoulder length hair tickling her. All three of them could hear the popular girls sniggering at her. Dean only response was to rub her arm slightly knowing she didn't want him to do anything, although he was aware Punk was looking over at them in confusion not understanding why AJ was balling.

"You should definitely do something" responded Dean, whispering so only Seth and AJ could hear him, AJ looked up in confusion wiping her eyes with her thumbs. "Be your unique and crazy self, do something that will show just how much he means to you, show him what he is missing out on" added Dean, knowing he was getting to AJ, and noticing how she was beginning to think about what he was saying, after all she was known to do things no one else would to make a statement, the only person who would think what she did to get her point across was normal would be Dean the teen now telling her to do something. She smiled slightly.

"Like what?, run around the school with a t-shirt that says I love CM Punk on it" asked AJ sarcasm clear in her voice, an act that brought a smile to both of her friends lips. "Okay I will do something like that if you use your uniqueness to make a group for people like us" added AJ after a few minutes of contemplating what to do. She knew is she was going to do something to tell a boy she liked them then she was going to get Dean to do something he had been wanting to do for a while. Seth just sat there quietly, knowing whatever they were on about was new to him and thrust he didn't have a clue what this group was Dean wanted to set up.

"Fine but I'm gonna need Seth's help to form the group" replied Dean, agreeing to the idea, Seth smiled and nodded looking confused. "Oh I told AJ last year I wanted to start a group like the jokers for people who didn't fit in with the current social groups. People like us, misfits and outcasts" added Dean explaining what sort of group he wanted to create. Seth once again nodded once again agree to this, he knew he could help as he could think of a lot of people who weren't happy with their current groups like Adam, although a partier he didn't act like the rest of them.

"Okay sure, Randy probably be good to join and we could ask Adam Rose, maybe Layla" spoke Seth smiling when he seen the other two nod to who he had mentioned. AJ had said before Layla was way too nice to be a popular girl, she had a big heart and was normally the ones to pull the girls away or stop them before they did anything. She never really smiled when around them unless she seen Justin that was. The only Jock not to be involved in the bullying, he actually appeared more like he was trying to find who he was, rather than help his so called friends with their plans to terrorise other students for being different.

"And Justin, got to ask Justin" added AJ, she had remembered when he was nice to her the previous year, how he had come and help her get the chewing gum out of her hair when Kaitlyn had purposely thrown it at her during gym class. It took him a few hours but he stayed there and help her as best her could. Even engaged in some friendly conversation with her and promised her he would make sure the Jocks didn't do anything to remind her of the incident. "Oh we should make a list of potential members, and I will make my plan for spiky over there" added AJ, not mentioning his name, only giving him a sort of code name after his hair style. Seth and Dean just chuckled mainly how fast she had changed mood, in the few minutes they had been talking she had gone from a balling mess to happy and coming up with plans to make her feeling known and to help Dean with the group he had mentioned he wanted to start.

* * *

Over at McKinley High, Paige was working to perfect her online portfolio change the colour of the background from white to black, putting Gothic/punk style writing it and changing the font colours to something that suited her more than the bog standard colours it came with. She had also followed instructions given and found the websites needed to create her own personalised logo for the top corner of every page and the buttons that would lead to different sections of the portfolio.

"I thought we were creating online portfolios not websites" came the near glass shattering voice of Karris, if it got any higher both Paige and Chloe could swear they would hear the windows and mirrors all over the school breaking when she spoke. Just like always they seen she was with Nicole and Tammy both smiling either side of her while the other around the trio cringed at the sound of her voice. "Seriously Mr Penn these are instructions to creating a website, what in the world would we be doing with one of those?" asked Karris making her point known, as normal Mr Penn got to work explaining the point of it, as well as telling her she would be marked on the over all look of it and how well it worked.

"I swear that girls voice could be used to torture people" remarked Chloe, seeing Paige smirk slightly from besides her, there was just something about her voice that just hurt peoples ears or just generally annoyed people. It was almost as if teachers knew she was going to complain or ask a question as soon as they heard her voice. "Okay, I admit that looks awesome, almost like I'm looking at a fan page for your IT work" added Chloe mere moments later. She smiled at her close friend, still hoping the year would go better than the last especially if the deal she had made over the summer was going to have anything to do with it. Her sister Sapphire had said she had sold her soul to the devil by making such a deal, just like she knew Paige wouldn't like it.

"How'd your summer go?" asked Paige, making small talk while working on the buttons for the links, they had been given a list of things to call the buttons ready for each subject they covered over the next year or so. When she glanced over at Chloe she was surprised to see her waving at Evan of all people, that alone gave her an unsettling feeling. One she personally didn't like very much. When Chloe returned her attention back to Paige the raven haired girl smiled before returning to her work.

"It went okay, went to the theme park with my family. Left the annoying summer camp my parents always send me too. Went on a shopping trip with my sister and cousin, finally got around to going to the concert I told you about and started dating Evan over there" replied Chloe revealing she was now dating one of the many people who had previous terrorised both of them for the hell of it. "What about you up to anything?" asked Chloe politely returning the question, she like many were aware that she was a member of the well known wrestling family. So many had used her to gain popularity or to prove their worth to the ones who basically ran the school.

"Same as normal, helping out with the wrestling summer camp, avoiding Roy's cooking, keeping active, drawing a little bit and helping out at WAW when my parents need it, they're thinking of expanding the company" responded Paige missing out the bit about the blog she had started before the summer holidays, a blog which had gained the attention of several wrestling fans around the world, she never actually said she was now an active wrestler in her parents wrestling company. She knew if anyone of her class mates found of then they would question her about it and probably use her even more than they already were.

"Cool, would you mind helping me with the portfolio after break?" asked Chloe knowing if she was going to have something that looked fabulous and worked perfectly then she was going to need some help. She also knew eventually she was going to have to tell Paige about the new friends she had made over the holidays, those being three girls in the class they disliked Paige so much. "Oh and don't forget in Mr Phillips class we have to prepare the presentation for the _Our Dream Job_ thing" added Chloe reminding Paige of the part of the day she wasn't looking forward to. It was basically the hell for the afternoon. The last period of the day would be preparing then the third and fourth period the following day would be presenting them to the class.

"Yeah can't really forget the class I have been dreading all frigging' summer" responded Paige, a hint of sarcasm in her tone as she turned back to the computer to save the work she had done, it wasn't long after the bell rang signalling break, to which Paige locked her computer and grabbed her bag, going to the top floor of the school knowing hardly anyone went up there during breaks and lunch. Chloe quickly followed behind her, knowing she didn't want to the victim of any cruel jokes the ones who were at the height of the school social grade had planned.

* * *

Back at WWE High it was break, Justin had gone looking for AJ, Dean and Seth having heard his name mentioned in class before the bell rang. He had said he had something to do to the other members of the Jocks to which they had merely nodded and carried on with the planning they had to get vengeance on Seth for helping Dean earlier in the day. Something they hadn't taken to kindly to. Justin was walking around the back of the school when he heard AJ's laugh, it was one that could bring a smile to anyone who was in hearing distance, he smiled to himself before following the laugh to the location. Upon arriving he was met with smiles and laughter, that soon changed when the noticed he was standing there.

"Woah, mean no harm. The others are in the canteen planning something" spoke Justin with his hands up in the air as a sign of surrendering to them, he smiled when they nodded and sat back down on the curb they were on before. AJ smiled kindly at him clearly having remembered when he helped her the year before. "I came to ask you something, about why you mentioned my name earlier" added Justin seeing the way AJ looked to Dean and Seth nodding slightly as if giving them encouragement to tell him the truth.

"I'm creating a new group, one for those who don't want to be part of the normal social groups. One where the members can just be who they truly are without being judged by other members. AJ remembered you helped her last year and mentioned you as a possible member" replied Dean being honest with the answer. He could see the soft look Justin gave in response. He had guessed that wasn't what Justin thought he was going to say. To Seth and Dean it appeared as if the other dark haired boy before them was thinking about something.

"Okay, I'm in" responded Justin after a few minutes of thinking through everything. He knew the Jocks were his friends but they had never truly accepted him for not wanting to hurt another student in any way. Instead they had judged him on it. He knew how different Dean could be and from listening to AJ the year before, knew he had good intentions behind creating the group he was now determined to start. "I know from AJ you have good intentions, you want to make sure others like yourself aren't alone. So I'll be happy to join you guys" added Justin seeing the shock expressions from two of them and a smile from the other when he agreed to join them.

"Well that five members we have now, us for and Randy" spoke Seth after a few minutes of trying to come to terms with the groups growing number. As well as revealing to Justin, the fifth member was the resident bad boy of the school. "I will go and ask Adam, see if he wants to join us" added Seth shortly after, waving goodbye as he went and giving AJ a hug when she all but chased him to get one. That alone showed Justin just how different they really were and how proud they were to be like it.

"So who else is on the list of people to ask?" randomly asked Justin sending a message to the others in the Jocks informing them he was no longer to be part of the group. He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive any reply, it was almost as if they didn't care or didn't even notice he was gone. Dean handed him a piece of paper with the list of name scribbled on it, he was handed a pen shortly after. "In case I think of someone else who would be interested in joining us?" asked Justin again only receiving a nod of the head in response. He smiled before writing the name Sheamus Farrelly and Dolph Ziggler down. "Sheamus he doesn't really have a group, most are okay with him but don't really understand him" spoke Justin explaining why he put Sheamus down on the list.

"How about I follow him around until he sees me" said AJ when all was silent between them, Justin looked confused about what she was on about where as Dean just looked around at her and smiled. "Or maybe I could just hold up signs whenever he is around to get the point across, or even just write him a letter or a text see if he responds to me" added AJ saying her ideas out loud and trying as hard as possible to keep her amusement to herself, especially at the looks she was receiving from Justin.

"The first two are brilliant if you want him to think your a stalker, the other two could work, you would have to get the letter past Maria though" replied Dean, adding his own comments to it and turning around to see Justin looking more confused than ever. "She has a huge schoolgirl crush on Phil, she was gonna tell him earlier on but decided against so now she is thinking of other ways to tell him" explained Dean seeing Justin nod to what he said and look up to AJ with a small smile on his lips. It wasn't long before Seth returned being followed by Adam and who appeared to be Randy. Three of them talking to each other as they joined the remaining three. It was then AJ seen Sheamus walking around alone, seemingly mind his own business to which she smiled and skipped over to him stopping in front of him shortly after.

Sheamus looked at her for a few minutes, knowing her only by reputation of being completely out there. He smiled at her a few seconds later, not sure why she was standing in front of him. It wasn't long after that she took hold of his hand in her small one and began to pull him to where a small group of five boys sat, all seemingly getting along. He didn't put up much of an argument with her, after all it wasn't very often a girl come up to him, smiling, takes hold of his hand and pulls him somewhere.

"Hey Sheamus, these guys and this lady are inviting you to join us. In our own little group" spoke Justin, knowing he was the only one that Sheamus actually knew the others were a mystery to him. Sheamus smiled and nodded not being able to will himself to speak, if he was honest he was still slightly shocked a girl had come and got him so he could actually join the group. "Well then welcome to the group Dean here created. In cording to AJ there he has wanted to create it since about half way through last year. A place where we wont be judged, where we can be us" added Justin officially welcoming him to the group.

"Oh wow I just got a reply from Layla" suddenly spoke AJ getting pretty excited about the text to the point she was practically doing a dance while jumping around. "She said she is on her way over and she has left the popular girls to be a member with us" continued AJ getting excited the group Dean had once only imagined to exist was now an actual group in the school, although unknown to everyone other than its members. The others around had began to notice they were drawing the attention of other students each looking at them in odd ways, wondering why they were together when most of them had their own groups to be part of.

"Hey guys, bell is about to sound so we better get moving to maths with Mr Lawler. We all know how he can be when he has to repeat things" spoke Layla upon reaching them. She liked the idea of being with the people she had joined. There was just something about seeing them together that made her smile, maybe it was because she thought they were brave, or because they were different and were happy to show it to the others out there. AJ got up and hugged her knowing they all had the same classes, that being what made it so amusing. Were they going to reveal the new formed group to the world so soon or just act like they were still with their former groups.

"We should all sit together" said Sheamus as they walked closer to the door that would lead inside the huge school building. Each of them slowly agreeing to the idea as they walked down the halls. Neither of them aware of Stone Cold stood near where they were smiling to himself at the formation he had seen and how that simple idea had given some of them friends and a purpose while not in the regular classes. It wasn't long before they all arrived at the class, Justin getting a little nervous when he seen the other Jocks there, he knew they were expecting him to join them, much like Layla was aware Stephanie and the rest of the girls thought she was joking when she said she had found new friends and a new group. Randy placed a hand on Layla's shoulder giving her the courage she needed to show she wasn't joking, where as AJ happily pulled Justin to the place where they would all be seated, causing him to smile in the process.

* * *

At McKinley High, Paige was happily talking to Chloe about random things when they were suddenly joined by Anna, she was in the year above them, being Karris's older sister. Like Karris she had bleach blond hair and a high pitched voice, maybe even more annoying. She also thought she was the face that ran the place all be it in a different year. She stood there with her tie loosely done, and her hand on her hip like she was waiting for her slaves to do her bidding. Something that was unlikely to happen considering she was alone. Paige was sure the entire school had her argument with her so called friends and boy friend.

"You Chloe right?" asked Anna, although it sounded more like a demand than a question. When Chloe nodded slightly, Anna merely smiled a sickening smile that would make anyone think there was an alterer motive behind her appearance. "Good, break up with Evan. Karris wants to date him, and whatever a Reid wants, we get. So might as well hand him over" added Anna wanting to get this over with quickly, after all she had a new boyfriend of her own to find, since she had her mind set she was replacing Owen.

"Erm no. He's a person not an object. If he wants to go out with her then that's his choice. And I don't care who you are you have no right to speak to anyone here like your better than them" responded Chloe clearly winding the older teenager up, especially if the scrawl upon her features was anything to go by. The scoff she let out shortly after also confirmed she was getting annoyed another person wasn't doing what she had asked for or rather demanded. It wasn't long before Anna took a few steps close, kicking Paige feet as if to signal for her to move them.

"Honey, in case you haven't noticed I am better than everyone especially you. I mean look at you, you're nothing special, only have one friend. I don't even seen what Evan even sees in you. Lets face it, your not that pretty and your not even that stylish" replied Anna, a smirk now coming to her lips as if she was proud of the words she had spoken, Paige just rolled her eyes. "I know your jealous of my little sister. I mean she's everything you're not" added Anna, this time Paige stood up, clearly not impressed by what was being said.

"Better than everyone else, the only reason why boys hang around you is because they know your easy. Look at you, face plastered with make up, tight fitting blazer, top buttons of your shirt undone, shoes you can't even walk in. Your sister is better than you, speaking of which I'm not jealous of her, there isn't anything she has that I want, everything about her screams spoilt brat just like you" spoke Chloe before grabbing hold of Paige's arm and dragging her down the stairs that lead back to the first floor. Leaving behind a rather stunned Anna that a second year student could speak to her like that and think it was okay. It didn't help there were other students, girls in her year who had seen the entire confrontation and were now applauding Chloe for doing what no one else would.

Upon returning to the class, there seen Karris, Tammy and Nicole standing there chatting amongst themselves. Chloe just shook her head, knowing that Karris was unable to fight her own battles, after all she was just like her older sister, needing other to do her bidding for her and always needed layers of make up on to make herself better than anyone else. It wasn't long before the pair heard the familiar voice of Anna getting closer. She casually walked passed the two girls and over to her sister, telling her what had happened and loud enough for the entire school to hear. There was just something about the two sisters that was off putting. It wasn't long before Karris wobbled over to the two girls.

"You know I will always get what I want, so why fight it?" asked Karris, watching as Chloe and Paige looked at each other, Paige once again rolling her eyes and trying as hard as possible not to laugh. It wasn't long before she seen Katie walking passed to which she waved, and received one in reply. "What's your problem?" again asked Karris this time directly at Paige herself. Paige herself just chuckled to herself, not being able to believe Karris was daft enough to ask that.

"What's my problem? You and your sister are my problem. Both of you thinking you own the god damn school. Well guess what yah don't. Just because you wear shoes you can't walk in doesn't mean your the best neither does that amount of fakery. So a little tip buddy, if you want something or got a problem with someone tell them yourself, don't get other people to do it for you. As you come across as a weak as you look and you act just like your big sister over there" responded Paige not sparing anyone's feelings, most of the school learnt last year that Paige had a lack of mind filters, she would just say what she was thinking no matter what the consequences were. She wouldn't spare anyone if they got on the wrong side of her and she definitely didn't forget when someone did something to her.

Mr Penn arrived soon after, sending Anna on her way to the next class and ushering his own students into the classroom so they could continue on with their portfolios and begin the first subject to add to it. He knew some of his students were talented with computers and in other ways, just as he knew some of them were a little more about asking questions they already knew the answers to, more than likely to gain attention that they didn't need. Once all the students were sat down he put a block on the computers, knowing it would gain their attention and a lot of groans.

"Okay guys, the first mini subject links in to Mr Phillips class you will have over the next week or so. About what you want to be when your older. So your gonna make a little presentation on that, as well as write a biography about yourselves so people know who these portfolio's belong to and so they can get a good image of who you are as a person. And yes Karris this is basically a website. Now on you get" explained Mr Penn and answering Karris's question before she could even open her mouth to ask it. She quickly unblocked the computers and went around the class giving each of them another piece of paper with things they had to include on there. Something he was sure a select few would no doubt neglect as they had done with the previous instructions.

After everyone got to work, Mr Penn went over to Chloe tapping her on the shoulder and signalling for her to follow him, to which she did with curiosity and a bit of dread at what he was going to tell or even ask her. Once they were both in the corridor and Mr Penn was sure the other 19 or so students were doing their work, he turned his attention to the girl in question. He planned to have this particular talk with several others in the class as well including the so called IT trio.

"Just wanted to ask if there was a reason why you neglect to follow the instructions I gave to you earlier on?" asked Mr Penn seeing the uncertainty grow in her eyes as it dawned on her they weren't going to get away with as much as they did the year before. Instead all teachers would be knuckling down on them and making sure they did all work provided for them. "I have kindly asked that other students don't help those who are falling behind, I am already aware of Paige's other commitments outside of school which will prevent her from doing extra work with students" added Mr Penn making it clear Paige wasn't going to be staying behind after school to help her this time. It was just going to be her and the piece of paper along with other students who had fallen behind.

"Sorry Mr Penn, I was just trying to work out what I wanted to my portfolio to look like in terms of colours, fonts and the over all design. The others make it look so easy, but my style changes all the time so it more difficult to find something that shows who I am perfectly. Plus I can't stay behind I have dance practice and other commitments outside of school as well" replied Chloe, knowing that dance class wasn't going to be enough to keep her from staying after school. She knew she would have to give information and get her parents to contact the school to confirm what she was saying was true.

"Then I suggest that you keep up with the work, if you need help then call me or my assistant over. Other than that then there is no excuse. If you fall behind with the lesson then you stay after school until you have caught up. And you will need to get your parents to contact the school about the dance class" responded Mr Penn before allowing her to return back to her work, he knew she was confused when he said Paige had other commitments outside of school. It was clear Chloe didn't know what he was talking about, and was making him wonder if there was a reason why Paige hadn't told her. He watched her go back to her seat while he went and fetched the next student asking the same questions and getting different excuses, he knew the most imaginative and likely unbelievable ones would come from Karris, Tammy and Nicole. Those three always seemed to think they could get away with anything, just by opening their mouths and their looks.

"What are your other commitments outside of school?" asked Chloe when Mr Penn left the room, she didn't know whether to be hurt Paige hadn't told her or be terrified that she suspected something was off. She knew if it was the latter then there was nothing she could do as she knew her cover had been blown. She knew if she had lost Paige's trust then there wasn't much she could do to regain it. Paige just looked around at her and smiled, deciding whether or not to tell the girl. She knew he only reason why Danny and the others knew was because they happened to be in attendance that night along with Aidan as a last thing they did together. It just so happened they recognised her, she was at least thankful for them keeping it to themselves.

"Working at my parents company, my dad phone up about it and came in during break to give them all the information needed. Nothing interesting" replied Paige being honest all though missing out the part where it was doing her dream job rather than being in the camp, or around backstage to get everyone to their positions before hand. Although to Chloe she knew it wasn't important but to Paige herself it was, nothing could be more important then fulfilling her dreams of one day following in her parents foot steps and making it to the big time in wrestling. She wanted to be an inspiration to people out there, she wanted to leave her mark on the wrestling world.


	3. Broken and Found

The next day came around quickly. For Paige she had been dreading the day as it was the presentation in Mr Phillips class. She knew all to well people would ask her questions before had, mainly her class mates as the teachers were already aware of what she was doing outside of school. Paige had also began to get more suspicious of Chloe, noticing some changes in her mainly her appearance that the other girl mostly thought she wouldn't notice. Something she was actually mistaken on, especially when she and her brother Zack had seen in her in the city centre with Karris, Nicole and Tammy. Zack noticing the expression to come over his younger sister's features, lead her away from them and asked her what was wrong to which she had explained, he had hugged her and knew things weren't going to be any better than the year before.

At this moment in time Paige was in the car with her mother and brother, her music in as she watched the many houses and sceneries go by, most of it blending together as it went passed, there was a few times it stood still but that was only when they stopped at traffic lights, letting pedestrians cross the road safely. Paige already had the gut feeling the second day at school wasn't going to go well, after all the scene in the city centre was on repeat in her head, bringing up feelings she didn't want to feel and making her want the day to be over before it even began properly. Before she really knew it they were outside the gates of McKinley High, to which she said goodbye to her mother before getting out of the silver car and walking up to the school, Zack following behind her worried about her since he knew about the struggles she had been through and was still going through to find her place.

"Good luck Paige" spoke Zack before hugging her in an attempt to give her a small confidence boost and get her to smile a little. He walked towards the art floor after that, knowing he was set for the first period in art and most of the day in either business studies or sports. He also knew he wouldn't see if younger sister again until school finished and one of their parents or older brother come to pick them up. If he was honest he worried for her, how she was the one people tormented when they wanted to prove themselves or used to get their point across, for Tammy who's older brother was in the same year as him, she used Paige to test her new crawl pranks and tricks on. He knew eventually his little would snap and when she did nothing would stop her, not even the school rules and policies. Paige made her way to the maths floor, expecting the worst when she got there and from the day in general, as she knew by presenting what her dream job was to the world, her class mates would say it was either impossible or she wasn't good enough, they would try and pull her down.

"Hey Paige" called Chloe, when she seen the other girl walking up the stairs, noticing she had her headphones on so there was a good chance she didn't hear her calling. Chloe instead opted to run or the stairs weaving in and out of students and dodging other to get to the raven haired girl instead. Surprised when Paige all but blended into the sea of students on the first floor of the school, Chloe looked around for her, turning around when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She only smiled slightly when she see Tammy, the girl who stayed with her yesterday when they had to catch up with the IT work. She had bounded quickly with Tammy, finding they were alike in so many ways to the point they were near enough twins. Tammy could tell just by looking at Chloe something was bothering her.

"Something wrong?" asked Tammy watching as the sandy brown haired girl looked unsure about something before shaking her head to respond to the question. She looked to the area where Chloe was staring to not seeing anything other than the man students making their way to their first period of the day, while trying to dodge other students and teachers. As well as avoid dropping their things on the floor or falling over at any cost. It wasn't long before the bell signalling five minutes before class starts rang. Both Tammy and Chloe looked at each other before walking down the busy hall way to get to their own classroom. They had Maths with Mr Banks, a teacher that never seemed to smile or know what he was actually doing. He always seemed to get them to work out of text books instead of helping them to learn in a way that was helpful to them. Upon entering the room Chloe noticed Paige was missing, concern stretching over her young features at not seeing the raven haired one there. Especially when she seen her earlier on heading that way.

"Take a seat girls" spoke Mr Banks, clearly having something to tell each of them. He was aware they knew of some changes happening in the maths lessons, such as the entire year having maths at the same time and the year being split into different groups depending on their maths skills and how well they paid attention the previous year. "Now as you were aware last year you were being assessed and were told you would be split into several different groups depends on your results. You may have noticed Andrew, Gemma, Daniel, Paige, Ethan and Samantha missing. They are in Mr Skelton's class since they had high scores from the assessments. It also means you lot here didn't do as well. So this year we are going to be making changes, such as a seating plan being in place, so no friends will be next to each other and no playground chatting will happen in here. If you fail to complete work then you will be in here during your own time to complete it. Am I clear?" explained Mr Banks, asking if all the students in the class understood before telling them what page to turn to. He could also see the look of Chloe's features to learn Paige was no longer in the same maths class as she was.

He watched as the class got up to find where they would be seated, noticing how Karris began to complain about being in front of his desk, next to Jordan the one guy in the year who refused to take notice of her. Tammy was at the end of the second row where as Nicole was mid way down the third row with Chloe being in the fourth row nearest the door. Mr Banks listened as his class began to complain about not being near their friends and saying it wasn't fair, although he refused to reply to them as he knew what most of them could be like. He smiled slightly when it started to settle down and the students started to get on with the work they had been given to two for the first forty-five minutes of their school day. He only hoped Mr Hovered, Rex and Skelton were having better luck with their own classes.

* * *

At WWE High, students of the eight year were starting to ask questions, mainly the popular girls on why Layla had left them to join a bunch of nobodies as Stephanie had put it and the Jock who had been trying to work out why Justin seen in them, especially when they though he had everything when he was with them, popularity, best girls in the year, no one would stand in his way. Now he had joined a group that had the loner Dean Ambrose in and the bad boy of their school in the ranks. They knew the group was newly formed by how awkward each of them were around each other, almost as if they were trying to get used to being around each other, like they were still getting to know who each member was. Sheamus appeared to be the happiest with the group, since he had gained a bunch of friends he could have a laugh with and wouldn't judge him by his accent or because they couldn't understand him.

"What do you think?" asked AJ as she joined each of the new formed group in the school's courtyard. Showing off her new tank top, Dean just smiled at her, the same cheeky smile he gave when he was around his friends and truly happy. Where as Seth just gave her the thumbs up. Layla looked to Randy, Sheamus and Adam shaking her head and shrugging her shoulder, not having a clue what AJ's tank top was about, although she had a feeling she was going to find out sooner or later, Justin on the other hand gave her a high five with a huge grin on his lips, knowing all to well the person the top was aimed at would take notice of her.

"Well if that doesn't get his attention and get him to ask question then nothing will" responded Justin, he always did admire AJ's imagination, even if it was from a far. There was something about her that made him smile, much like there was something about Layla that made nervous and his hands go sweaty. "He would be an idiot to ignore you AJ" added Justin before the bell rang, he smiled as they walked to tutor together. Especially when he thought yesterday during the first tutor there was only three of them in the group now today there was going to be eight of them sat together, showing they weren't afraid to stand out or been seen together. Showing they were no longer afraid of being judge for who they had chosen as their friends. They were happy to been seen together, to show they were united even if they were still getting to know each other. Justin smiled when he realised what AJ's tank top said, knowing there would be someone in the tutor to question her about it, considering it said I love Spiky on it.

"Layla" called Stephanie, Maryse one side of her with Nikki the other, the opposite side of the table were the other two blonds of the group in Summer and Emma, Rosa was sat between them, all seemingly chatting amongst themselves, with Stephanie only looking up when the door opened. The so called Queen of the school got up from her table and walked over to the English brunette, she had every intention of asking her questions on what was happening, especially since the other girl hadn't joined them in their after school activities or sat with them since she had sent the message almost twenty four hours before. "What's going on? Why are you hanging around with those losers, your a popular girl, you're supposed to be with us" spoke Stephanie when she reached the rogue member, a small smile on her lips although she knew no one was paying attention to her and Layla, it was tutor after all.

"There not losers, they are my friends. Come one Stephanie you know I didn't fit in with what you wanted, I didn't torment other students or even care to take part in what you and they were doing. I tried to stop you. You were replacing me with Emma anyway, now you don't have to. I'm staying with them, they don't judge me and accept me for who I am. But thanks for giving me a place in your group" responded Layla, revealing she knew of Stephanie's intentions of replacing her with Emma, just as she knew she never really belonged with the group the daughter of the headmaster made. She was too kind to be with them, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by other members or the jocks. Stephanie just nodded and shook her hand before returning to the group, where as Layla returned to her own one with the newly formed Misfits.

AJ watched as Punk entered the classroom, although she pretended she didn't notice, as besides Seth and in front of Dean, listening as Sheamus told some of his jokes, each of the misfits smiling and laughing, as well as answering their names to the register when Booker T called them. He himself had spotted the new group, smiling at seeing some of them who appeared lost before finally having a place of their own and people they could call friends. Especially Sheamus who he had seen on many occasions walking around the school on his own and not having anyone to talk to or people to call friends. That had now changed since he entered the room with the remaining seven members of the new group, a smile on his lips as they sat at the back of the room together as a small group.

"Who's Spiky?" asked Punk to Maria and the other members of the photographers. Beth and Natalya both followed his line of stare over to the dark haired girl who had been too weird for a lot of the groups. Noticing on her top it said I Love Spiky on it, in glitter and sequins it appeared as if it was a hand made top. Natalya turned around and shook her head, if she was honest she didn't know much about AJ, she hadn't spoke to her except one time when they were paired together in gym class, Beth on the other hand smiled, she could remember working with AJ in catering and how happy and cheery the girl was, never been able to stop smiling when she was around. She knew there was some sort of attraction there, especially since Punk had began to take more notice of her.

"Does it matter who Spiky is? You have me to shower with your love" asked Maria, noticing he was staring at AJ, something she didn't take to kindly to, considering AJ wasn't Punk's sweetheart, she was. The one thing the red head didn't like was competition for her man which was exactly what she was getting with this one. She knew she would have to do something to gain Punk's attention again. She thought the summer they spent together was one of the best, yet now that was fading, he didn't pay as much attention to her, since returning to the school, although she hoped that was because he was concentrating on his classes. "You're not jealous are you?" asked Maria, seeing the look in his eyes. She recognised it from before, he had given several girls in the year that look but normally it went away when he got what he wanted. It worried to think he had her yet he couldn't seem to take his eyes on the girl who had made friends with Dean Ambrose.

"What? No. I'm just curious to know who Spiky is that all" responded Punk, seeing the look that Maria gave him. He had seen that a lot over the summer, mainly when he didn't believe the words he told her. He shook his head before looking over to AJ one last time. "She's never shown any interest in anyone beside the guys she hangs out with. Plus we would have noticed if she suddenly started to date someone" added Punk trying to explain what he meant. Although he had a feeling he was digging himself into a deeper whole if Ashley's amused expression was anything to go by. "Any ways I got to go, the guys are back today and I promise I would catch up with them" spoke Punk before kissing Maria on the cheek and leaving before she could protest about him leaving.

"We should have our own little spot where we go when we're not here" spoke Justin, he could always remember the Jocks on was a parking lot behind the shopping mall, not many people were aware it was there so it was always quiet. He was also aware the girls one was in the mall itself, a little cafe on the fourth floor, tucked away in one of the corners near the lifts. He smiled when the other nodded to him. "Since we are different from the other groups, then our hang out spot should be different to. Something that only we know about" added Justin trying to think of places they could use. He watched as the others began to think about places they could use, something that was then but also something no one would fine.

"Why don't we build a tree house?" asked Randy, seeing the way the others looked at each other. "It will be something only we know of and it can be in a place we as a group choose. Somewhere no one would find it. Plus it would also be something we made as friends" he added watching as they began to smile and nod to his suggestion, something he was actually surprised at. As he was half expecting Layla and AJ to give him a weird look and say something about their clothes or nails. He could see now Layla was never a true popular girl, just as he could see why AJ became friends with a group in a higher year than her. They were truly never afraid to be themselves. "Any ideas on where to build it?" asked Randy, he had come up with the idea but didn't know of any well hidden places the could build there little hide out.

"Well there is the woods near the park we used to hang out as when we were in junior school" replied Seth reminding Randy of the woods near the park they had played at when they were younger. He could still remember following Randy into the woods with Jimmy and getting lost in there. Their parents spend a few hours looking for them, by the time they did the three of them were huddled against a tree, shivering from the cold and had fallen asleep. The three of them had been grounded and restricted from going into the woods again until they were much older. Seth watched as Randy smiled at the memory, knowing that would be the perfect spot since hardly anyone went into those woods, for some reason most people avoiding them and the park after a certain time.

* * *

Back at McKinley High break had come around, Paige feeling distrustful of the girl she had thought of as a close friend asked Danny and the others she was close friends with in the year above her if she could spend break and lunch with them. Something they had accepted due to wanting to catch up with her and be there when she needed someone, plus she was the only girl in the school who loved wrestling as much as they did. Like she did the year before she met them in the area behind the sixth form rooms, a smile on her lips as she joined them, each of them welcoming her with a high five and ruffling her hair a little bit.

"Good to see you again shorty, how yah been doing?" spoke Michael, he could remember giving her the nickname that had seemed to have stuck, mainly because she was the shortest and only girl of their little group. He always enjoyed her company although he knew she would be on her own when she came to her senior year, so along with the other encouraged her to find friends in her own year. "Things not going good with Chloe?" asked Michael, having watched as the two appeared to become more distant, he had also watched as Chloe started to change her appearance hoping no one would notice.

"I've been good, classes are boring as to be expected. How are you guys?" asked Paige, not really wanting to answer the questions about Chloe which sent alarm bells to each of the boys. They knew something was bothering her if she didn't want to answer the question. "I know your worried, I'm just a little distrustful of her at the moment. She's been acting weird since we come back, and thinks I haven't noticed" added Paige, revealing she was aware they were worried about her and her friendships with Chloe. Each of them nodded at her explanation, knowing in her own time she would figure out where to go from her current point, if she would trust Chloe again or break all connection to her. Each of them also knew it would take her a while to figure out and it would be the other teenager actions which would help Paige decide it. It wasn't long before Danny's expression turned to a serious one, Paige having noticed looked to where he had his sight fix looking away shortly after, not sure how to feel about it.

"It will be okay Paige, you got us to hang about with" spoke one of the Jordan's flicking her hair a little bit in order to distract her. He had learnt from the year before she hated it when someone messed with her hair, he smiled when she tried to whack his hand away, knowing he had succeeded in his attempts. "So you gonna talk about your wrestling for future dream job?" again asked the same Jordan, he always found it amusing how one of his friends had the same name, the only difference between the two was the last name, his was Hiscox where as the other Jordan of the groups was Andrews. Both of them just happened to be blond as well.

"WWE Superstar, since I'm technically already a professional wrestler" responded Paige always smiling at the thought of already doing her dream job. "What did you guys say? When you had to do this" asked Paige wondering what the boys around her had said at the time. Although in the year above her, most of them understood her better than those in the same year group. She smiled when she remembered Aidan had said he wanted to be a stand up comedian, just because he had that ability to make those around him laugh and smile. Paige watched as the boys around her looked to one and other as if trying to remember what they had said the year prior, or if they said anything at all since this was the first year where they would have to present it to others in the same class as them and the teacher.

"I think I said I wanted to be a ride attendant at one of the amusement parks" spoke Jordan Hiscox, smiling when he remembered the ride he said he wanted to be the ride attendant for. Devil's flight from the Final Destination series. He could also remember what the others around him said. "Michael there wanted to be an architect, Danny and Jordan C here wanted to be professional wrestlers where as Aidan always said he wanted to be an actor" added Jordan H, remembering what each of his friends wanted to be and chuckling when someone mentioned they wanted to be a check out operator at the local store. Liam had mentioned he wanted to travel the world and write about different places were as Kieran wanted to be a radio presenter. Each of them wanting to do different things and be in different places when they were older.

"So Britini Knight, do tell us how did your match go yesterday?" asked Liam, noticing as the others did she was limping slightly, guessing she had taken a bit of a bump at some point. "We noticed you're limping a bit, take a fall?" he added, moving the brown hair of his fringe from his eyes just casually sweeping it to the left. He watched as the others did when Paige looked down at her right leg, knowing it was that one which was causing her the pain and preventing her from walking normally.

"It went okay, lost the match from a submission after catching my right knee on the bottom turnbuckle but other than that, it was awesome" responded Paige revealing she had caught her knee on the turnbuckle causing a little damage that was made slightly worse by the submission she had been put in. "Either of you two thought of a ring name?" asked Paige directly towards Danny and Jordan C, she had lost count how many times she had seen them at the wrestling camp her parents run every summer, always willing to learn new moves to add to their set, and pick up new wrestling skills ready for the future.

"Still working on it shorty, but we will get there eventually, just like neither of us have any doubt you will bring your dream true" responded Jordan C, looking at his watch shortly after to see the time, noticing the bell would sound any second. "Come one lets get you to Mr Phillips class ready for the presentation. Since we all know you are likely to have their best dream job there" he added watching as she picked up her bag and walked with them around to the nearest entrance. He knew like the others did she dreaded presenting it to everyone as they would say her dream job was impossible, as well as unaware she was already working towards it, proving to everyone she had what it took to bring her dream to reality. The small group of boys watched as she entered the classroom, before watching off to their own science class, they were actually looking forward to it as they would be doing experiments with mints, coke, bubbles and paper as well as a few contestable elements.

* * *

Back at WWE High, Punk had been curious to know who Spiky was that AJ seemed to like. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud he was indeed jealous, as he had always had a thing for her but didn't dare admit it in case she turned him down. At this moment in time he was in the library with the others in his class, trying to find something to distract himself so he didn't go over to the brunette in question and ask who the guy was. He was also trying to act like he was doing something so Maria didn't ask any questions since she always liked being proven right and act like she was the better person when she kept reminding him of past mistakes.

"Seth" called Punk as the slightly younger boy passed the book shelf he was at. He sighed slightly when Seth stopped and turned around to walk back to him, a look with confusion and curiosity spreading over his features, mainly of wonder why the other teen had called him over. "Do you know who spiky is?" asked Punk when Seth finally got to him, watching as Seth turned to look at AJ, walking around with her attention on the comic she was reading and some how avoiding hitting something or Stephanie's foot when she tried to trip her. Seth couldn't help the amused smile that come to his lips, especially when it dawned on him AJ's plan was working, she had gotten Punk's attention.

"Nope, not a clue. She just mentioned him once or twice. Never said what his actual name was though. Only that she really liked him" added Seth before walking away, taking hold of the Captain America comic book as he went. He soon found a quiet little area of the library sitting there with Dean, Randy and Justin, he had spotted Sheamus trying to find a book near the computers as well as talking to Sami. Adam on the other hand was on the computers with Layla, each trying to find something, although what is what was, was a mystery to him and likely the others as well. It wasn't long before AJ joined them, sitting between Dean and himself with a small smile on her lips as she continued to read her Justice League comic, her eyes sparkling since it had her favourite comic character of Harley Quinn in.

"He asked didn't he?" spoke AJ, her smile getting bigger when she spotted Seth begin to nod, and showing she had seen the encounter between her crush and one who was quickly becoming her best friend. "Awesome, should keep him curious for a while. Speaking of which Lacey wants to talk to you, said its really important" added AJ, happy her plan of getting Punk's attention was working and also surprised when Lacey had come up to her asked her about Seth. She had figured Lacey liked Seth in the same way she liked Punk, although she appeared to have more confidence since she made it clear what she wanted to talk to Seth about. If AJ was honest she admired the other girl for that as it was something she had every intention of doing but changed her mind when the two were alone together. More because he seemed so happy. She watched with the others as Seth stood up the comic still in hand and went to find Lacey, her little smile getting a little bigger.

"So we gonna scout the woods after school or wait until another time?" asked Dean, wondering if the woods Seth and Randy had spoken of would be a good place to build there little tree house, from what both boys had said it was secluded enough not to be found by accident, and it was a place where people didn't go very often, so it was unlikely the other groups would go there. He watched as he got nods in response, as well as hearing Layla say she wanted to spend some girly time with AJ, with Adam agreeing to go with them to scout the woods. "So just a boys thing then yay" added Dean smiling when he heard the chuckles that came from the others around him and AJ stick her tongue out at him, although she was kind of looking forward to getting to know Layla a little more, especially if what Justin said was anything to go by.

"Hey Lacey" said Seth when he reacted the table she was at with the popular girls and jocks sitting just behind her, Maria, Natalya and Eva looked up at him before returning back to what they were reading. Seth had guessed they only looked up to see who it was who had spoken. Lacey stood up with a smile before leading him away from the table, pulling him by the hand. "So what did you want to talk about?" asked Seth as he practically dragged him across the library. He almost knocked her over when she stopped without warning, stunning him when she kissed him to say he was lost for words would be the understatement. The expression on his face going from shock, to realisation as it dawned on him the pretty brunette had kissed him for literally no obvious reason he could think of.

"Wanna hang out sometime? Maybe go see a movie or something" asked Lacey, making her intention clear she liked him and wanted to be more than just friends or class mates as their current status was. She smiled when he nodded leaving him stunned when she returned to her table, a little excited of what was to come, especially when she could say she had a date with Seth Rollins. Layla having seen what happened along with most of the others in the library walked over to Seth, tapping his shoulder to get his attention and leading him back to the small group when he did respond to her. She could tell he was still trying to process what had happened a few moments before, and what he had done to gain her attention.

"Well, I can definitely said I wasn't expecting her to do that when she said she wanted to talk to you" spoke AJ, giggle slightly at Seth reaction and the looks she received from Randy, Justin and Dean. "Yeah I know, Seth there wasn't expecting it either" added AJ this time hearing the chuckles and watching as Seth shook his head, smiling at his small group of friends shortly after. He didn't know for sure what happened but at least he knew he hadn't imagined it. He was still slightly confused on why she chose him, considering he hadn't really done anything to gain anyone's attention, he just kept himself to himself and hung about with his friends all while trying to work out what he wanted to do in the future besides be a professional wrestler.


	4. Found My Place

Once school ended for the WWE High students, the small group who had come together met at the school gates, Layla standing there with Justin and Randy wondering where the others got to. Her curiosity settle when AJ appeared almost dragging Seth behind her, Dean following the pair with a cheeky smile on his lips at the event he had just witnessed. He actually thought AJ was going to aim at him so was surprised when she got hold of Seth instead. The image of Punk's expression and Lacey's reaction sticking in his brain like someone had paused it on a film. Seth's reaction had to be the best, the mix of shock and confusion as well as curiosity on what he had done to suddenly get the attention of the girls in his year.

"I've got to say I'm jealous, two girls in one day within two hours of each other kissing you. What's the secret?" spoke Dean, the same amused smile on his lips which only got bigger when Layla, Randy and Justin gave him the blank look, not having a clue what happened just seconds after the school bell signalling their freedom from lessons and school hours had come. Sheamus soon joined the group as did Adam like the others not having a clue what happened although they had heard something had happened involving AJ and Seth. "Oh AJ kissed Seth in front of Punk and Lacey. Lacey looked as if she was going to go on a rampage, Seth didn't actually know what was happening or AJ was going to do that and Punk looked really jealous and now thinks Seth is Spiky" explained Dean seeing the nods he got in response, as well as the amused grin to come over Randy's features.

"Well if this is all part of your plan to get Punk's attention its working" spoke Seth coming out of the shock he had been in, now it had set in AJ had kissed him although he was still wondering what he had done to suddenly garner the attention of the girls. He had avoided most of them apart of AJ and Layla having no interesting in dating, then in just a few hours he had been kissed by two different girls in his year group both for different reasons. "Why couldn't you kissed Dean, I'm sure he would have enjoyed it more" added Seth, hearing the chuckles from Justin and Sheamus at the remark he had made as well as spotting the embarrassment to cross Dean's cheeks, clearly not expecting to be pulled into the conversation. It wasn't long before Punk passed the small group, Maria talking to him although it was clear he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, especially when he had his eyes locked on the group of them.

"Come on AJ you can tell me all about your plan to get Spiky's attention while we go around the local shopping mall" came the English ascent of Layla, she quickly linked arms with AJ before leading her down the road not many walked knowing there was a bus stop there, the bus normally quiet as most of the students of their school either caught the bus on the main route or drove to the school, there were a few in walking distance. "Wanna visit Captain Chrisma's comics" asked Layla learning quickly what the only other girl in their group like to do she had noticed AJ barrow a bunch of comics from the library so figured the other girl would enjoy going to one of the best comic stores in the mall, the store came complete with merchandise for different brands like both Marvel and DC as well as the latest mainstream TV shows.

"So where is this woods that's so perfect for our little place?" asked Adam looking to Seth and Randy in particular since they were the two who had mentioned it and the only ones who appeared to have been there, besides Jimmy Jacobs who didn't actually attend their school. Instead he went to ROH College the other side of the city, although the main school wasn't actually in the county. The two in question looked to each other, Randy being the one to motion for the others to follow since there was an entrance to the woods near the school. Just outside the residential area. Their was another entrance by the park although only a dirt path, not many seen it due to the hedges at the bottom of the trees being over grown.

"There's an entrance at the end of Tampa Woods Apartments" spoke Randy leading the group to the apartments, he knew they were lavish high end apartments, with the natural trees and scenery surrounding each of the apartments, giving a secluded and relaxing feel. There had been many times he had wanted to visit one of them just to see what it would be like to have such a luxury. The group walked through the apartment area quietly, although Seth was still trying to work out what he had done to gain so much attention, he could understand why AJ had chosen to kiss him instead of Dean. She wanted to make Punk take notice, and out of the two he shared many similarities with Punk, from the tall stature, to brown eyes and dark hair, plus they listened to similar music.

"That the entrance?" asked Sheamus, noticing a gate had been put in front of it, like the ones to enter a farm where the animals were roaming freely. Randy just nodded before opening it slightly and ushering the small group through. Each going from the tarmac pavement to the stepping stones placed into the mud so people could walk through it without having to worry about messing up their shoes. The group of boys continued walking for a while taking twist and turns every so often, the rustling of the leaves and snapping of twigs as they walked around, the quietness giving an eerily feeling of dread that something was about to happen at any moment. It wasn't long before Seth ran ahead, a small smile on his lips when he spotted a carving he had made when he was just six years old, the day after he got lost. He had managed to find where he was again and mark the tree where the three boys were found after wondering in the woods.

"We're here" spoke Seth, tracing the symbol he had made all those years ago, the memories of what happened to the three of them rushing back, how they thought it would be fun but quickly got scared when night began to fall and they couldn't find or remember the way back. The three had particularly walked around in circles for hours getting themselves more scared whenever a noise was heard, or even when an owl hoed at something. "I came back here the day after we go lost, marked the tree we were found next to" added Seth stepping aside and revealing the symbol he had used was just a simple cross that could mean treasure on a pirates map. Dean looked up at the many branches, noticing a huge ditch near by, he was unsure if it was a man made one or it was something that had happened over time due to mother nature.

"It's perfect" whispered Dean, although he knew the others would hear him due to it being so quiet. "we can build the tree house up there, put a little tire swing off that branch or a rope swig over that for entertainment. No one would think to look for us in here. It will be like a secret only our little group know of. Something we build together" continued Dean seeing the nod of heads when he mentioned the swings for entertainment. He could imagine going there after school as a place to hang out with his friends, a place where they could solve their problems and talk freely about something without the fear of being judged by the others around them. It was in a good spot, it wasn't going to be found by some random nature walkers, nor would it be discovered by their enemies. Instead it was hidden amongst the trees with any noise doubling as a warning to them as someone approaching.

"How far away is the park from here?" questioned Justin, he knew from the earlier conversation there was a park near by, if it was the one he was thinking of then it was kind of like an adventure play ground, with salt causes, monkey bars, slides, swings, fitness equipment and turn tables. The park had something for everyone to enjoy no matter the age. Seth and Randy both pointed in the south east direction, where the ground appeared to be less muddy than that of the way they had originally come from. Although still covered in fallen twigs and leaves. Once again the small group of boys walked together although making small talk about how they were going to build the tree house and what the girls would think of the location, since it was so secluded and out of the way. It was during this time Randy noticed something about Justin with Dean coming up with an idea.

Upon peering out of the bushes and trees the boys seen the little park surrounded by grass a little walk way and steep hills. Like many parts in the city it had been maintained so it was ready to be used by children and adults wouldn't have to worry about it. Randy smiled when he seen it empty, although a row of houses and a residential area was across the quiet road beyond the small gravel car part and another row of neatly trimmed bushes the park wasn't used that much. Dean quickly began to run towards the park, a smile on his lips at doing so, they were together doing something as friends rather than with the groups they once belonged to or on their own as with the case of Randy, Dean and Sheamus. Dean wasn't going to hide his kind nature any more or at least not around those who were apart of his group, who were his friends. Together they could be free from anything that kept them from being themselves.

"Got to give it to him, he's mental, but he's got a good point aiming at the park" spoke Sheamus, watching as the others smiled and began to join Dean in running to the park noticing as he jumped the small fence rather than going through the yellow painted metal gate. The Irish man watched with an amused smile as both Seth and Justin also jumped the fence, Justin landing on his feet where as Seth did a ninja roll landing on his feet although had wood chips in his hair. The remaining members opted for the safer route of going through the gate although Adam tripped up the step taking Sheamus down with him, having not seeing the small step up the brightly coloured paint there to warn people. The two were met with a chorus of laughter, with Randy offering them a hand to get them up, watching as the two boys dusted themselves off then continued on to the park.

In England Paige was waiting at the school gates for her mother to pick her up. Zack was set to stay behind in after school detention and had expressed he wanted to walk home to save one of his parents or older brother from making another trip. As she normally would she had her cross body bag handing from her right shoulder, all her school things neatly placed inside. Her music playing so she could drown out the noise of other students yelling in excitement they were finally free from school and could do as they pleased when they got home. Even if they had to do a few jobs or help with Dinner before they did. It wasn't long before Paige felt someone tap her on the shoulder, turning around she was met with Chloe, a bright smile on her lips although Paige was wondering if there was an ulterior motive, she was well aware Chloe knew she was missing from Maths class and had chosen to hang out with the boys in the year above her rather than Chloe herself.

"What's up with you lately?" asked Chloe when Paige finally removed one of her earbuds allowing the other girl to hear some of the rock music she had been happily listening to before. Paige looked at Chloe with confusion and gestured for her to continue with what she was saying as she didn't understand the question directed at her. "Ever since we come back from the holidays you have been acting weird, not telling me about this other obligation you have, hanging out with those weirdo's from the year above us. Today alone you've been limping around hoping no one would notice" added Chloe her frustration for not being included showing although she was curious if Paige had purposely done due to suspicion.

"I'm not the only one not being truthful though. If you think I haven't seen you hanging around with Karris, Tammy and Nicole you thought wrong. Just like I have spotted your style changing, the way you act. The amount of make up you ware, hell even the way you speak has changed" responded Paige confirming what Chloe had been fearing since the holidays had happened. "I may not have told you what I do outside of school, but at least I know what I want and what I have to do to get it" added Paige shock appearing on her features when Chloe slapped her around the face, if anything it merely caught the thirteen year old off guard although she knew she should have seen it coming. Tammy, Nicole and Karris appearing either side of the sandy brown haired girl, a smile on their lips almost as if they had succeed with their master plan.

"Paige in the car" came the voice of Saraya, having arrived just in time to see Chloe turn on her daughter, she knew if she didn't remove Paige from the situation then things were going to get worse, especially when she taught all of her children to be fighters. The raven haired teenager got up from the floor dusting herself off before getting into the front passenger seat, knowing with the decision Chloe made to turn on her had officially ended their friendship. Everything Paige held back in terms of what she would and wouldn't do was now gone. There was literally nothing anyone could do to stop her fighting back against someone who would no doubt make her school life a misery. After all Chloe knew something about her not many others did, things that the school would no doubt find out about in the coming days.

"I'm fine mum" spoke Paige once she had but her seatbelt on, she could see the concerned looked sparkling in her mother's brown eyes. "I knew it was coming. I will just have to prepare for what's to come now" added Paige revealing she had indeed suspected her close friend would turn on her, after all, the signs were their pointing to their friendship ending. Paige heard her mother him before leaving the school grounds, knowing no matter what her youngest and only daughter would fight back against anything. She was determined to never fit into someone else's mould, just as she was just as determined to make the dreams she had a reality. Although the young age of thirteen Paige, knew more than most about the sport she had decided to do, she knew it would take a lot of training, hard work and years of working to get to where she wanted to be. She wanted to be a WWE Superstar, to make it to the big time and make a difference in the world she had been born into.

"So what we going to do now?" asked Chloe watching as the old model red ford drove down the street away from the school. Although she knew she had lost one of the strongest people in the school and was now likely to be her enemy, she knew she would have the girls surrounding her as back up, she knew she wouldn't be alone now. After all the three girls understood her better than Paige ever could, they had the same style and fashion sense as she did, listened to the same music and two of them lived in the same area as her, the other was in walking distance. Tammy put a hand of the other girl's shoulder almost like she was congratulating her on successfully turning against the only person who had befriended her before the three of them come along.

"We plan" responded Karris, she knew from experience Paige wouldn't back down. The amount of times Karris thought she had won when she purposely tripped Paige in the hall or embarrassed her while doing sports class, yet only to be proven wrong when the raven haired girl come back at her with a vengeance, using her skills in other areas to get vengeance. The most notable during English class when she had purposely tampered with Karris's make up so when she did put it on she looked like a fool and was treated like one by others in the class for weeks after. "We all know Paige is a fighter, but you dear Chloe know her better than anyone, you know her secrets, the way she works, with your knowledge we will be able to combat her tactics and this time we will win" added Karris a smile already appearing on her lips at the possibility of winning when against Paige.

Back in Tampa, the boys were stilling messing about in the park while also talking about what they would need to build the group tree house and other possible members, as well as other random things. Justin had mentioned bringing Dolph to the group, although he seemed happy enough with his current group they would essentially be offering him an alternative if he wanted one. After all he was way more dramatic that most of the others in his group, in a sense he was like Adam was to the Partiers, similar to them but not the same as them. That difference being significant enough to be noticed by others around them. At this moment Justin was at the top of the slide, looking over at each of them there with him, Seth was on the swings, Dean was on the rope climber, where as Sheamus was challenging Randy to a chest game on the oversized outdoor board located just out side of the little playground. He smiled at seeing them, especially when he thought about it, he thought he would regret leaving the jocks, but now he could see it wasn't a mistake but one of the best things he had done. It wasn't long before he slid down the slide, landing at the bottom with a thud, when he looked up he realised the four surrounding him and automatically assumed the worst was going to happen.

"What's going on between you and Layla?" asked Dean, while he and Seth held a hand out for the former jock to pull himself up from the group with. Justin's expression softened a little bit although not much. He had thought they were going to turn on him, instead they asked him about Layla. In now made him wonder how much they actually knew. "Come on the way you have been staring at her, the smile that appears when someone says her name. Got us all wondering" added Dean listing some of the things the others had noticed when it come to Justin and Layla, although they had noticed similar things with Layla too they weren't about to question her about it, Justin on the other hand, not so lucky.

"Isn't it obvious, he likes her. In the same way AJ like Punk" responded Seth revealing they did actually know what was going on. Justin looked down as his cheeks began to heat up as it dawned on him how obvious he had been. It made him wonder if Layla had noticed as well and hadn't said anything or she wasn't interested in him in that way. "Just promise us your not going to take a leaf out of AJ's book in terms of telling her" added Seth, noticing Justin relax a little bit when he spoke those words. It was clear to him and probably the others too Justin had expected them to say it was a bad idea and it would never work out between them, instead they were attempting to do the opposite to that. They were attempting to give him the encouragement and confidence he was in need of in order to tell the brunette English girl how he felt.

"You're never gonna know if she likes you back if you don't ask her Fella. Something tells me she hasn't spotted the longing looks you keep sending her way in class or how your smile gets a little brighter when you see her" added Sheamus, giving him a little advice although he had never gone through it himself, as beautiful as he thought some of the girls were in the school he did feel any attraction to them, other than friendship. "Just tell her how you feel. You never know she might feel the same, but settled for friendship out of fear you would turn her away" added Sheamus, smiling slightly at seeing it dawn on Justin's features, he knew although they have given the dark haired boy a bit of a scare he was understanding they meant no harm.

"We wouldn't have noticed if you didn't say I wonder what the girls are doing. Earlier on, plus I was sat next to you in maths earlier and you couldn't keep your eyes off her" added Randy, revealing it was Justin's own words when they were walking through the woods that had given them the final piece to their puzzle, as well as showing they were observant. They had chosen to watch the situation they decided to help him out with his confidence by giving him a little boost and getting him to see maybe Layla was afraid of being rejected as much as he was, something that hadn't dawned on the south African native until Sheamus had mentioned it a few seconds prior. Adam just stood there with a smile on his lips, knowing all any of them ever needed was people to call real friends and encouragement from time to time. He could see now none of them were just going to abandon another for no reason. They were going to be close friends for a long time to come.

"Thank you" spoke Justin a small smile coming to his lips as the blush that had taken over his cheeks began to subside. "I will ask her tomorrow at school, give me time to work on what I want to say to her" he continued walking over to the swings and noticing how the other returned to what they were doing before. Sheamus and Randy went back to to their chess game with Randy failing epically to get over the fence when it foot got caught in one of the many loops in the design of the mental fence. Sheamus chuckling but helping him back to his feet none the less. Seth was now messing about on the monkey bars, hanging upside down with a cheeky grin painted on his features, where as Dean was attempting to run up the slide, not having much luck with it. Adam on the other hand sat next to him, a small smile on his lips.

"Their the friends everyone hopes for aren't they" spoke Adam, he had bounded with Justin since joining the group, having realised they were from the same country although they come from different cities. With Justin originating from Cape Town and Adam himself coming from Johannesburg. The two also discovered they moved to Tampa in the same year although went to different middle schools. Justin only nodded to what Adam had spoken, as he knew it was true. He could remember when he first told the other members of the Jocks he like Layla, they had told him she wasn't like the others and it would never work out. But the ones he was with now had figured it out on their own and in their own unique was given him the confidence boost he had been in need of.

"Their more than that. With them I feel as if I can be myself without being judged. If it wasn't for Dean creating this group, I know I would be in a parking lot right now, listening to Hunter go on about Stephanie and Miz going on about Maryse. Probably wondering what would happen if I said I was going to ask Layla out. I can see Seth and Dean are close, almost like brothers. When the seniors returned he told them he would be with Dean, they were okay with and even said Dean could join them at any time" replied Justin, he could always tell Dean was different that was evident when he refused to join a group, instead he went at it alone until being encouraged by AJ to create the group he had spoke about. "I hope this group doesn't dissolve like the others have. For the first time since coming to high school I feel happy, I know my place and don't want to lose that or any of them" added Justin, revealing he loved being part of the group and although only been with them a few days felt as if he had finally found his place in high school. With them.


	5. New Partnerships

A few weeks later seen the misfits of WWE High getting stronger as friends. Justin had done as he said he was going to, pulling Layla aside during tutor and confessing he loved her. He had planned for both scenario's although he had been expecting the worst. Both ended up returning to the room hand in hand with huge almost cartoonish smiles on their lips. Seth had also been on his first date with Lacey although he wondered with all the questions, even asking some of the others if they thought it was normal. AJ had continued to where hand made tops or hoodies to gain Punk's attention although he was pretty convinced Spiky was Seth, unaware the other teenager was dating someone else and had only acted so he would ask more questions.

At this moment in time each of them were in tutor, Lacey happily texting Seth since the two only had a few periods together and were in different tutors. She knew Seth had his own set of friends like she had her own, neither willing to compromise on who they spent time with, so opted to meet each other after school hours or before them. AJ was talking with the boys and admiring how happy Justin and Layla were together, the were sat next to each other hand in hand, almost like they were inspiring others around them to find their happiness. Justin had noticed the odd looks the others he had once called friends gave him, especially when they had pulled down his confidence when he said he like Layla the year before.

"So what lesson do we have next?" asked Dean, the others had worked out he had lost his class schedule at some point over the weeks, hence why he asked after every lesson where he was, normally sticking with Seth due to the pair of the having the same lessons throughout the day. The darker haired teen rooted through his bag pack for the piece of paper with the schedule on, quickly scanning over it when he did. The look he gave Dean shortly after gave it away, it was a lesson neither of them enjoyed. "History with JBL?" asked Dean in response, feeling his own heart drop at the boredom that was heading the way of the duo. "Take a slow walk there, see how long it take JBL to notice" added Dean knowing they could probably skip the class and JBL wouldn't even notice, hell he could talk in front of an empty room before something dawned on him.

"If only, Stone Cold is patrolling the halls again. Don't know about you but I'm not up for getting my ass whipped again" responded Seth remembering the last time he had skipped a lesson, true to his word Stone Cold had opened a can of whoop ass on both him and Dean, personally escorting them to the lesson they should have been in at that particular time. "He has kept a close watch on us ever since" added Seth shaking his head shortly after not really wanting to remembering when one of the corridor patrol stunned him before sending him to class, although both he and Dean had a good reason not to be paying that much attention. Justin just smiled, remembering to pair wobbling through the door, how the pair explained they had been caught by Stone Cold and sent to class once they come round from the shock of being stunned.

"I don't think I've seen you two so willing to go to history class. Its pretty scary" chimed Justin, the signature smile on his lips at seeing the way the duo looked at him. "Don't worry you can catch up with homework Dean and Seth can doodle or day dream about his next date with Lacey. JBL wouldn't notice. Hell world war three could happen all he would do is shout quiet before going back to watching some of his old matches" added Justin seeing the amused look that come from Sheamus and Randy at hearing what JBL was like as a teacher, William Regal was the opposite when it come to teaching them in graphics, always watching them and making sure they understood their work, walking around to make sure they were doing as instructed as well as get the work he had set completed before he allowed them to leave.

A few seconds later the group along with the rest of the tutor heard the bell signalling it was time to make their way to their first lesson of the day sounded. Dean and Seth both looked to each other, grabbing their things and slowly making their way to the first floor. They knew they could take the backstairs down as it come out at the furthest end of the school and it would take them a little longer to get there. Neither of them really understood why they had to sit through the boredom of history, they wouldn't need it in their chosen field, they wanted to be professional wrestlers, like their idols had been before them. Just like those they looked up to they also wanted to become heroes and inspirations to others around the world and say the made it.

In England, Paige was walking to school on her own. As normal she was dressed in her school uniform, but had her leather jacket in place of her blazer. Her earphones in so she could block out the noises around her, the normal rock music playing loudly. The young teenager knew what was to come when she got to school, the events the day before were a sure to play a part in what happened during the course of the current school day. The raven haired girl had not doubt Tammy, Nicole, Karris and now her former friend in Chloe would be planning something, after all Chloe had the ammo they needed and always hoped to one day have, she knew Paige's secrets or at least some of them. She knew those secrets would be common knowledge around the school soon enough.

The close the school gates got the more Paige got the sinking feeling in her stomach something wasn't right. She knew she would find about upon entering the school, her nerves started to act up as well which only made her realise it was likely to be bad, probably another rumour going around the school about her, no doubt started by one of the three she had nicknamed the twisted trio. She never did understand why they always tried to victimise her, maybe it was because she was different and didn't want to fit into their ideal mould or because she stood up to them when they did something rather than letting it go like so many others in the school did. It wasn't long before she was standing outside the dull silver metal gates, flakes of the black paint still dotted on them here and there.

"Back in the prison again" spoke Paige to herself, she knew if she was going to follow in her parents footsteps then she had to succeed in school, but that didn't change she felt as if she was in a prison whenever she step foot through the gates that would be locked half and hour after the bell rang signalling then start of the school day. The teachers told them it was for their own safety but even then it felt as if she was trapped with people who would never understand her or her aspirations. It wasn't long before she caught sight of Chloe with her new group of friends, pointing and laughing at the first years she had helped a few days prior, it was now Paige was beginning to wonder if she knew the real Chloe at all, or if was all just an act. She suppose she would find out soon enough.

"Look there's Paige" shouted Karris, the unmissable glass shattering voice piercing the ears of anyone in hearing range. Most of which scrunched up their faces and covered their ears upon hearing her, an act that brought a smile to Paige's lips, especially when she knew it wasn't just her that couldn't stand to hear the bleach blonds voice. It wasn't long before Karris pointed towards her, to which the raven haired one just waved and walked off, not bothering to stick around to find out what the small group of girls were up to. She knew nothing good would come of it. It was them after all, they found fun in making others school life a living hell.

"Paige" called Chloe, running after the other teenager, although she knew it could be impossible to catch her at times. If she didn't want to talk she had a talent of blending in the crowds of students despite her differences in appearance. It was something Chloe had never figured out, it was almost like she had a secret power or knew of hidden corridors around the school that no one else did. Chloe soon reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the girl in which she wondered about, whether they were still friends or could back to their former status, she knew she belonged with the girls she was with now but that didn't mean she didn't still kind of care for the girl who had been there to help her along the way. "I just want to talk" added Chloe when she turned the raven haired girl around, letting go of her shoulder almost instantly.

"There's nothing to talk about" responded Paige before walking away, hearing the noise of a heal on concrete coming from behind her signalling the sandy brown girl was following her. She should have known it wasn't going to be that easy to get away or forget they were even friends. "What, what do you want? That you have to stalk me to my next lesson" asked Paige upon turning around watching as Chloe come to a sudden halt clearly not expecting her to turn around. Chloe looked at her seeing the blank expression painted on her features, void of all emotion something she found odd for the raven haired girl, especially since she was aware she practically wore her heart on her sleeve even if people didn't realise it.

"To talk about what happened yesterday" responded Chloe noticing the blank expression didn't go anywhere although the sigh that escaped Paige's lips and the way she shook her head made it clear she wasn't interested in talking about it or didn't want to remember what happened. "I'm not leaving you alone until we talk about it" added the sandy brown haired girl, following Paige when she walked away, she knew she would be able to follow her most of the day due to the pair of them having most of the lessons the same, the only ones that were different were citizenship and maths. The middle and last period of the day. "The others know I'm going to talk to you, so if I have to send them a text to say I will be following you then I will" finished Chloe once again stopping but this time backing away, the blank expression she had received before had now been replaced with burning fury, like nothing Chloe had seen from Paige before.

"Then you're going to be following me for a long time. Cause I don't want to talk about especially to you" responded Paige walking towards the back of the school where the sixth form area and catering was. There she met the boys in the year above her, a small smile on her lips although that soon went away when she was reminded Chloe was following her by the clicking of the heals she wore, although it sounded as if she was running to catch up with her. Chloe smiled and waved at the boys when she finally got there, seeing the confused looks she got in response suggesting they knew something had happened or they had noticed most things that made her stand out to them the previous year had now gone. She watched as Jordan H gave Paige the questioning look, although he nodded soon after, clearly having realised something was going on between them or had accepted the silent answer Paige had given to his equally silent question.

"So Chloe what brings you to these deserted parts of the school?" asked Danny, looking at the girl in the shortened school skirt and tight fitting white shirt, as well as the face full of make up. He had made sure to stand between the two girls, knowing of Paige's short temper as did the others in the group, each of them looking as if they were preparing to catch either or both girls if anything happened. After all it wouldn't be much of a surprise to them if the normally smiling Paige suddenly snapped and released all her pent up anger she was holding back. "You know since you pretty much refused to come here with Little Miss Knight before" added Danny, dropping subtle hints he knew there was trouble between there pair of them, and that he had actually seen what happened after school the day before.

"Just want to talk to Paige about what happened between us yesterday. Clear the air and get things back on track" responded Chloe looking down to the ground beneath her feet. Suddenly finding the small stones there interesting mainly because she knew one or more of them knew more than they were letting on. "I don't want to leave things between us, in a bad or awkward way, at the moment it is both so I want to get things sorted before they get any worse" added the younger teen, looking up to see the only one looking at her was Danny, the others were preoccupied with other things. One of the Jordan's was practising his flips and hand stands, where as the others were cheering him on with smiles on their lips. Paige however was leant against a near by tree, watching the boys showing off their gym skills a small smile starting to return to her lips at seeing them act as if nothing was wrong.

The bell soon rang, to which each of them picked up their things. Michael picking up Paige's, running off with it knowing she would no doubt give chase and attempt to get her belongings back from him. He knew which lesson she had so headed towards that area, in his own way giving her a reason to run away from Chloe although it was unlikely the other teen girl would see that as she would likely only see it as some harmless fun, although with his act he had left Chloe with the others he and Paige called friends. It wasn't long before she caught him, a smile on his lips as he willingly gave her black cross body bag back to her, watching as she slipped it over her shoulder and rested it on the blazed which had replaced her leather jacket at some point

"What happened shorty?" asked Michael wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he walked her to class, he could remember the cool kids in his own year questioning him about his relationship with her. Believing the two were dating when in fact they were close friends, although he didn't mind how they presumed they were dating he considering Paige to be a close friend and someone he could trust. "I know something happened, normally you wouldn't mind Chloe following you maybe you'd find it a little annoying. But that wasn't annoyance I seen in your eyes earlier, that was anger and hurt. So tell me what happened between the two of you" added the dark haired boy, revealing he had indeed noticed the look she gave to Chloe earlier on before the bell rang. He knew he had hit a nerve when she sighed quietly and shook her head in refusal. "Okay it's fine if you don't want to tell anyone, just don't let it get to you" he finished before turning her to the classroom door and gently pushing her towards it, he could see Chloe wasn't in there, suggesting she had given up on her crusade.

When Paige entered the classroom she smiled, seeing there wasn't that many students in there and she could pick where she wanted to sit rather than fit herself in to an empty spot and an awkward position. As she felt comfortable where most people overlooked her she chose to sit in at the back of the room, away from where most of the others were but near to Allen, he was a couple of seats away from her, as always his music in and drawing in his sketch pad. He was like her in terms of being a loner in his own year but had friends in the years above, she could remember him saying he wanted to be a comic book writer and artist when he was older, having used his experiences from school to create his own comic, something he had willingly showed as well as his impressive drawing skills. The three Paige had been dreading seeing soon walked through the door, their faces caked in make up, although Mr Wright's facial expression said it all, especially when he walked over to them and handed each of them several face wipes.

"You know the rules girls, make off" spoke Mr Wright, his blond hair styled with gel in a cool but smart way, he was one of those teachers who had a similar look to one of the others and students speculated if they were related. In the case of Mr Wright he was a near enough identical to Mr Presley right down to the way he walked and talked, the only difference between them being the hair and eye colour, everything else was the same. It wasn't long before Chloe entered the room, being given face wipes by Mr Wright like her friends had been moments before hand, she however signalled to the three girls she would be with Paige but also signalled to the mobile phone so they could keep in contact throughout the day.

"You know you can't avoid me forever" said Chloe while standing in front of the desk Paige was sat behind, Allen looking over at them seeing Paige wasn't paying attention to the other girl, plus he knew from listening to others who had been in the class with Mr Wright they would need to find a partner for his lessons, that same person they would be with for the entire year. Chloe just sighed when Paige didn't respond taking the seat in front of her knowing she would have to keep trying throughout the lesson and the day to get Paige to talk to her again. Allen however had come up with an idea, having been forewarned of what was to come he in the art lessons he knew the two girls wouldn't last the year being partnered together.

"Hey Paige" called Allen from a few seats down, a small smile on his lips when she turned her attention to him from her phone and blank sketch pad. "Wanna be my partner since a friend of mine mentioned we would be partnered up for the entire year. Your the only person in this class I find cool" asked Allen, seeing the way she nodded nervously at him, with a smile of his own he moved a little closer so there was only a seat separating them, he put his bag on that seat and got comfortable, returning to his drawing shortly after. He knew he could handle having Paige as his partner, as both were loners in the eyes of their fellow classmates and both preferred to work alone when they could.

"Thank you" whispered Paige seconds after Mr Wright mentioned they would be in partners to do the current years tasks. He also explained since it would be a joint project they both had to decide what they were going to do and how they were going to present it to the class at the end of the year. While the class went about finding their partners he took the register to make sure everyone was there. Mr Wright as normal would explain what their project and what it would entail, making sure they had all the details so they could complete it to the highest standard they could. "No problem" replied Allen, in a whispered tone much like Paige's was, he knew they could combine their skills, Paige's imagination and most like fun loving nature with his drawing and eye for detail.

"Okay everyone, since this years projects is all about working in a team. You guys are going to need to find a partner. Once you have found a partner write the name of your team on the card in front of you along with both of your names" spoke Mr Wright his voice booming over the chattering teenagers, each giving him their undivided attention when he spoke. He watched as almost all of the students got up to find a partner, but noticed how at least six of them stayed where they were. The two friends that sat in front of his desk stayed put, as did Nicole and Karris, to his surprise Allen and Paige had also stayed put, conversing with each other. He was kindly surprised as he thought he would have trouble getting the pair to work with someone, instead they decided to work together and use their similarities to their advantage.

"So any idea's for our team name?" asked Allen, noticing Chloe was about to ask Paige to be her partner but stopped when she realised he had asked the same raven haired girl her ideas on their team name. "I was thinking something that different from everyone else, since we're not like them. We're unique" added Allen, having an idea on what kind of team name he would like, but didn't have anything in particular in mind. He was only suggesting it be something unique like them. He could see Paige was thinking about it, and knew her imagination would be a brilliant assets for the projects to come. Just as he knew from English class she had big dreams and wasn't afraid to do whatever it took to bring them true.

"How about Up Up Down Down. Since there are two of us and we move up and down the school building and social groups all the time" replied Paige, seeing the way Allen looked at her and nodded to her explanation. He knew she was right their social class was different in each year, in their own year they were loners, considered to be uncool and not worth the time to speak to let alone hang about with, but in the year above they were considered cool, not being afraid to show who they were despite any and all obstacles put in their way. It was the same with the senior year and to the year below them, some of which seemed to look up to them for being alone and different almost fearless when standing up to what the popular ones wanted.

"I like it, Up Up Down Down it is" spoke Allen nodding and drawing the team name on the card, carefully and adding details to it. Once he was done he gave the card to Paige with a purple pen figuring it would be one of her favourite colours other than black to use. He had noticed that in IT class. "Ladies first when signing names" added Allen watching as she signed her name to the left of the team name, he did the same on the right. Then set the card up so it was between them and showed both of them had agreed on their team name. Both of them looked around the class after that seeing some were still deciding on team names. Allen in particular noticed besides Paige and himself there was only two other male/female pairings, the others were of the same gender almost like they were scared to work with the opposite gender in case things didn't go as planned or the they had to do something they didn't want to.

The other side of the pound saw the group of friends known as the misfits in different classes, each one of them watching them time. At this moment in time AJ was in science class, although she enjoyed the thought of it due to being in the same class as Punk, she found it rather annoying in reality, more due to Maria's constant complaining that she had to work with Matt Hardy rather than her sweetheart, who was the opposite side of the classroom to her. Even Punk seemed to find it annoying more due to the fact she wasn't allowing him to have the space he desired so much.

"So new lab partner how are you?" asked Punk sitting next to AJ since the half of the class had been instructed to stay put while the other half had been told to move around until they found someone they wanted to work with for the year. Punk had seen AJ sat there not really paying attention since Justin had to find another person to work with, so he had taken the opportunity and sat next to her making it known to others around him he wanted her to be his lab partner. "Kind figured we could use this time to get to know each other, you seem like a cool girl, definitely one who doesn't care for any stereotypes and always there to help friends out like Dean and Seth" added Punk noticing she had at least turn her attention to him instead of ignoring he was like he was expecting her to do.

"Well Punky Bear, that's the type of girl I am, Geek Goddess at your service" responded AJ, bowing to him with a cheeky smile when she said the nickname so many called her, she knew they had called it her in a mean way but she had adopted it as her personal nickname since she loved it so much, it described her so well plus she didn't mind showing her geeky side, in fact she loved to show it. Never afraid to walk around with her friends, talking about the latest TV show they were watching, comic book in hand and sing along to random songs even if she didn't know the world. A band t-shirt or something she was interested in printed on a t-shirt, with little modifications to suit her liking. Punk smiled at her, shaking her hand when she finally offered it to him, finding the nickname she had given him amusing, he knew she nicknamed everyone she was around and considered a friend to felt pride she had given him one too.

Towards the end of the class, Maria had given up paying attention to what she was supposed to be doing, something that would have been costly had her lab partner not been there. Matt looked over to where the red haired was staring, seeing Punk and AJ working well together both with smiles on their lips although they looked ridiculous in the lab coats and massive goggles on, much like everyone who wore them did. Matt could tell that Maria was either annoyed she couldn't work with her sweetheart and had to watch as he got close to the same girl she had noticed him paying attention to or because the two seemed to be having a good time together, especially when she could see a genuine smile on his lips when they did something using the chemicals and other objects on their desk.

It wasn't long before Punk took his phone from his jeans pocket, giving it to AJ to type her number into his phone, his smile getting a little brighter when she allowed him to do the same thing. He could see why Dean and Seth got on with her and why she was apart of the fast growing group the Misfits. He could tell she was happy being with them just by the smile that graced her lips whenever she spoke about them. How she had formed a tight knit friendship with all those who had joined the group, making the group sound like it was the next big marvel film or comic books coming out. When the bell rang, he said his goodbyes to her, watching as she walked away with Justin, Sheamus and Randy giving each of the boys a hug and high five, that bright smile not moving anywhere. Punk could tell she had found her place in the year social class, he only wished finding his place was just as easy he was still trying to find where he belonged especially when he knew he was gong to be alone when the next year come around. All of his friends were in senior year and would be moving on with the next stage of their lives.

"What were you talking about?" asked Maria when she finally joined him in the hall, she was half expecting him to have gone on to his next lesson trying to catch a glimpse of the other girl who had caught his eye. Maria knew AJ was her competition, she had seen the looks her man sent in the direction of the other girl. Even how interested he was to find out who Spiky was, although he now believed that person was one Seth Rollins he still tried to get a member of the misfits to tell him so he had some sort of confirmation. He even questioned Seth himself on it to no avail the other teenager refused to admit or deny anything instead leaving Punk with more questions than answers. It had been almost two months since they can come back from the summer holidays and Maria could see with every passing school day she was losing her sweetheart to the Geek Goddess, she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Nothing, just science stuff and comic books. Nothing that would interest you" responded Punk, the smile on his lips wavering a little and the look in his eye told Maria he wasn't telling her something, she didn't question him further though, English was next and with Stone Cold on patrol it was better to get there quickly and before they were later than ten minutes just to avoid him using his beloved stunner or other moves to teach them a personal lesson and give them a reason not to be late again. He was the one patrol officer who had the least amount of students skivvying mostly because they knew of his reputation from older students and feared he would do the same to them. As the pair made their way down to the English floor they were met by some of Maria's friends, although he was polite and said Hi to them, Punk never felt as if he belonged with them yet with AJ and listening to her talk about the misfits he felt as if they were the people he should be with, it was then he come to a decision, quickly pulling out his phone and sending one Geek Goddess a text message.

" _Mind if I join you and the Misfits today?"_ was the question Punk sent, receiving his reply just seconds later, a two word text message with a little smiley face emoji at the end, that alone brought a content smile to Punk's features especially how she and the others had allowed him to spend break and lunch with them, giving him another option of where to spend his free time. Something he was grateful for, especially when they seemed so tight knit and happy together. He could remember seeing Justin and Layla walk into class hand in hand, both with smiles on their lips at finally being together and showing the world and their former group friends they didn't care for their opinions any more, they just wanted to be together and with people who accepted that. It was at that point Punk stopped in the hall, watching as Maria noticed and told her friends she would catch up with them. When she walked over to him she could see there was conflict in his eyes.

"I wanna break" spoke Punk, watching as the questioning look Maria had was replaced of one of shock and confusion, no tears in sight. "Look at us Maria, we're too different you're into romance and musicals, wanting everything to perfect, yet in doing that you are trying to change who I am. I'm not the romance and musical type of guy, I'm the horror and action type, the geeky comic guy who can quote the Joker and Batman, I'm the one who would dress up as Hawk-eye just to put a smile on a first years lips. We're too different, you know that. I think it's time we went our separate ways, see if we can find the person who truly makes us smile" explained Punk revealing he had noticed her attempts at changing him, just as he knew they weren't working as a couple, they didn't have anything put the school and their age in common, nothing else.

"What!" almost shouted Maria, instead of being upset her sweetheart had decided to break with her, she was angry about it. "I am the first lady of this school, I decided when things are over. I'm the hot one, so it should be me to break with you not you to break with me" responded Maria a little calmer, although her personality was truly showing. It was clear to Punk this was the first time Maria didn't have control when a relationship ended, this was the first time a relationship ended that wasn't on her terms. It was also clear she didn't like not being the one to break hearts. Instead of waiting around to see her reaction get worse, Punk smiled and hugged her, giving her one last kiss on the forehead before walking off leaving the red head in a sieving mess, and no doubt planning her revenge. Her sweetheart had left her and she didn't know who for although he had at least given her the reason why. She could guess who he had left her for, although she thought like most did that AJ Lee was already dating someone. Whomever this Spiky was.


	6. Sense of Belonging

"So hows your girlfriend?" asked Punk sitting next to Dean and Seth in Maths class instead of being with Maria and the rest of the photographers, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other students in the class. Most had been whispering about Punk and Maria breaking up and Punk possible being the newest member of the misfits, the dark haired boy didn't mind it very much as he had enjoyed break with the small group and the rumours of him and Maria breaking up was true. Although he doubted the red head would admit to it. She was pretty angry about the break up mainly because it was him breaking with her instead of her being the one to end things. It was clear she wanted to be the one in control of a relationship.

"I don't have a girlfriend but thanks for asking" cheekily replied Dean, his almost iconic smile planted firmly on his lips and he attempted to work out the equation in front of him. While also trying to keep his focus and not pull out his bag of jokes just to make things a little more fun. Maths with the stand in teacher wasn't that fun, especially when the guys voice was putting the entire class to sleep, not that he noticed it. He appeared to like the sound of his own voice and wasn't going to stop boring them any time soon. It wasn't long before Dean pulled out a water balloon with the names of the Jocks on it, taking aim when no one was looking and aiming it at the back of the Maths teacher's head.

"Lacey's fine, get texts from her when we're in class and we spend time together before or after school since neither of us are willing to compromise on our friends" responded Seth seeing the confused look to cross over Punk's features, it quickly dawned on Seth that Punk stilled believed he was Spiky due to the kiss a few weeks prior. "Yeah I'm not Spiky, she just kissed me because Dean dared her to" added Seth quickly making up an excuse of why AJ had kissed him during that class. Seth himself still couldn't believe it, that day had been eventful to say the least. Kissed by two different girls in the year one of which was now his girlfriend and the other had successfully got the attention of the man he was talking to now. Seth turned his attention to Dean when he felt the other teenager tapping him on the shoulder seeing the water balloon he had in hand, Seth knew what he was going to do.

Before the poor maths teacher knew it a light blue water balloon had hit him in the back of the had and burst, soaking him and washing all of the writing on the whiteboard away. When he turned around the twenty or so eighth year students were all doing their work, looking into the text books and trying to work out the equations in there as they had been instructed to do. He knew someone had thrown the balloon at him, he hadn't heard anyone enter the room as the door opening and closing would have caught his attention, so it had to be one of the bunch in the room. He soon picked up a piece of the balloon, seeing the name Hunter written on it a long with part of another name.

"Mr Helmsley" spoke the stand in teacher, walking over to the group of boys. When Hunter looked up he followed the teacher out of the classroom wondering what this was about, sure he had chuckled and found amusement in what happened but he wasn't the one to do it, although he would admit he was tempted just so they would all be bored to death. "Next time you want to pull a prank like that, don't put your name on the items used it the prank. I will let you off with a warning this time but do it again and I will give you detention. Do we have an understanding" asked the greying teacher clearly not interested in finding out the true culprit behind the attack instead blaming the one who's name was written on the shattered balloon. Hunter merely nodded not really taking any notice and walked back into the classroom, just for this once he was willing to take the fall. Guessing whomever had done it did so because of the sheer boredom they had suffered in the first ten minutes of the class. Like many Hunter only wished time would speed up so they could go on to wrestling class, or the P.E class where they got to choose what they did.

Over in England, Paige was happily in Art since Graphics and Art were the same project they would move between the rooms and floors necessary to do the work required of them. Paige and Allen were currently coming up with ideas for their surreal reality project, they knew they wanted to do something where it combined their interests. Paige's wrestling and Comics, the two were sat either side of the dark thick wooden table, their team name in the middle of them each with a piece of paper to write down their ideas.

"Oh I know how about we make a comic on wrestling. Make up a wrestler and show their journey" spoke Allen seeing the way Paige looked at him. "It combines both our interests, you have a better knowledge than anyone else in the entire school of wrestling and I'm a comic enthusiasm, can draw them and make it look awesome" added the blond boy, smiling a little bigger when Paige nodded to his question, he already had an idea on who to do it on, he was just hoping she would agree to it. "Use you as the main character, make up a journey for you to go on, give you a different name" finished Allen, seeing the uncertainty in Paige's brown eyes. Mainly because she wasn't sure about the main character being based off her. "Your an awesome wrestler, embrace that and don't be afraid to show the world that you are Britini Knight the next big thing in wrestling" added Allen surprising Paige when he said her ring name as she was unaware anyone else in the school knew.

"How did you know?" asked Paige, curiosity rising as to how he had found out, although she could guess it was the same way the guys knew. Being at the shows. "Promise you wont tell anyone else. Especially not the twisted Trio and Chloe, they don't understand anything outside fashion and make up" added Paige just hoping he wouldn't tell anyone else, her smile returning when he nodded to the words she had spoken. "Thank you" she added before moving her long slightly curly raven hair from her face. "So what should we include, there are loads of companies in the indie circuit?" asked Paige showing she would agree to his idea but he had to pitch in and help as well and not reveal she was the new girl in the world of wrestling or at least in active competition.

"Which are the companies you know about or like to work for?" asked Allen deciding since the main character was her wrestling persona then she should choose the companies the character worked for. "I know about WWE and WAW along with Belatrix Women's Warriors and maybe TNA but that's it" added Allen revealing he knew of the two her parents owned and the biggest company when it come to wrestling in the world with WWE, and he kind of knew about their competition but that was it, he didn't know about any of the others out there and he could tell by what Paige had said there were a lot more he didn't know about it. When he looked up he seen her smile at him before she began to list the names of companies she knew of in the independent circuit.

"Well you have Ring of Honour, Full Impact Pro, Combat Zone Wrestling, New Japan Pro Wrestling, Dragon Gate USA, Shimmer Woman's wrestling, Shine Wrestling" responded Paige listing just some of them she knew of that weren't part of WWE, she knew there were a lot of them out there but they were the ones that popped to mind when she thought about it. Allen smiled and write down the ones she had spoke of, while also looking over to Paige every now and again in order to draw her. "What are you doing?" asked Paige catching the blond when he was near enough staring at her. She found it curious to say the least but knew she would have to get used to it since they were be partners in both Graphics and Art for the next year.

"Just trying to get every detail. Don't want to mess anything up, after all Britini Knight is going to be the main character then we need to get her just right. I.e. get her to look as close to you as possible" replied Allen going back to his drawing when he was sure he had memorized the details around her eyes and the top of her nose. He knew like he was aware Paige did it would take a while to get the picture perfect. Above the name in a random style he wrote Britini Knight so he could remember the name of the character he was drawing. Once he was done with the face he went to the body, drawing a sketch of an outline with a few minor details. "How about tattoos?" asked Allen he had an idea for a few but wanted to know about some she had in mind. "I was gonna say put one down the spine, and across the collar bone, maybe on the ribs as well" added the blond teenager seeing the smile that came to Paige's lips, although the character was based of her it was clear their would be things about her that was different such as the tattoos and likely backstory.

"Middle finger on both hands as well as the left wrist. Could do piercing, I was thinking the ears being done five times each, four at the top and one at the bottom, lip, tongue and maybe the stomach" added Paige giving her idea's seeing the other teen nod in agreement. "So a Gothic wrestler that should be interesting, could nickname her Wednesday" continued Paige hearing the chuckle from her work partner it was pretty clear he had picked up on the Addams family reference she had made. Although only a character the two were determined to make her feel as real as possible so people could kind of connect with the character they were creating for their project. "We could use her for the product one in graphics as well, like she has her own fashion line or merchandise, make her feel like an actual person" finished Paige thinking ahead to when they were in graphics, how they could use their character in that as well instead of thinking of something entirely different.

"That's a good idea. Since she is a wrestler design a logo with UpUpDownDown being the website you can get it from, create a few other wrestlers to go on their as well. Little prices and things or we could just use UpUpDownDown as her website domain and make it look like she has a fan site" responded Allen liking how they could incorporate their character into other things as well. "Watch out Chloe and the bandits are listening" added Allen upon realising the four girls were listening although he didn't know why. They were just talking about their work while doing other things, Paige was coming up with the main story for the character and comic where as he was bringing the character to life with Paige as the model for it. "Can we help you four with something?" asked Allen irritation clear in his voice.

"Just wanted to ask how you come up with your idea so quickly since you two are the only ones to have an idea so far" replied Chloe seeing the drawing Allen was doing, the character appeared to be in a roped square of some kind, a championship resting on her shoulder with a crowd of people behind her like they were watching what was going to happen. Where as Paige had several pieces of paper, one of them had a what look a design for a website, another had names of something and then the bit she was working on appeared to be a biography for a character. Paige didn't even bother looking up at the girls instead she carried on writing the biography for the character, she knew Chloe would be following her around for most of the day but that didn't mean she had to talk to her unless she really had to, like ICT.

"Easy we combined our interests and put our dream jobs together come up with it, not that hard to do if you have a brain" spoke Allen, looking to Karris and Nicole when he said that, after all it was no secret the girls spent more time trying to prefect their looks rather than actually paying attention in class and when they did it normally ended with them asking a question any person who know the answer to.. "I wouldn't rely on your two buddies there, you might end up with the same plastic future as them" added Allen already figuring at least Karris was going to be one of those people who relied on looks rather than skill or talent when she was older. He was still convinced there was still time before Nicole and Tammy ended up the same way, but that was only if they left the future Barbie doll to her own devices and found their own path.

"Says the guy who has to work with the weirdo, what could possible come out of what you two are combining. Nothing you know why because no one cares about comics and they definitely don't care about wrestling, its not even a proper sport" shouted Karris clearly taking an offence to someone saying she didn't have a brain. She thought she was quite smart, after all it takes brains to be at the school with modified uniform to match the latest fashion trends just like it, Mr Wright must have heard the commosion as he swiftly made his way over all but demanding the girls go back to their own seating area and leave the duo alone, he had been watching each pairing as they come up with different things and had gone to each one to ask them about it.

"Since I am here would you two like to explain your idea to me" spoke Mr Wright, watching as the two looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation on who should do as asked. Or if they should both do it. Mr Wright quickly looked at the team name, writing it down on the piece of paper along with their names, he could see whatever the idea was, already had their devotion in it, which was more than he could say for the four girls he had just shooed away from the pair. They had come up with a fashion line type thing with make up and fashion all made up of course or at least he hoped it was, he could never really tell with them.

"We are going to do a comic book on a made up wrestler based on Paige here, showing her journey from just another wrestling trying to make a name for themselves to becoming a legend of the business and proving girls can do everything a guy can do" responded Allen smiling as he spoke. "I will be drawing the comics where as Paige here will be using her knowledge of the wrestling business to make the character seem like a real person" finished Allen revealing what their roles were in the project. Instead of doing something neither could do they were using their strengths something Mr Wright had yet to see from the other groups and also something that brought a smile to his lips. He looked up at the pair when he had finished writing waiting for either one of them to continue since he had told the entire class this project and the one from graphics would be connected.

"Then to connect it up to the graphics we are going to create several products to go with our main character, so like merchandise, her own products even signed autographs, as well as a fan page so people can visit and learn information about her as well as see the products she selling" continued Paige explaining how they were going to fit the entire thing into the graphics side of things. Both Allen and Paige knew they had come up with a good idea when they seen the bright smile their teacher had clearly he could see where the idea was going and what they had in mind. Instead of creating something that would be difficult to link up to the graphics class they had created a person, tried to make her as life like as possible by basing her of one of them and were going to use the graphics side of things to make a website and merchandise for her. He knew for a pair of eighth years they were pretty smart.

"Well done, I look forward to seeing what your project looks like at the end" replied Mr Wright walking off shortly after to see what the four girls had come up with, leaving the duo to continue on with what they were doing before. Both of them smiling at what they had managed to come up with and to know it had Mr Wright's approval, they knew from the year before it wasn't easy to get his approval you really had to do the unexpected for him to take notice of what your work and say he was looking forward to seeing the end results. Both Paige and Allen released the breath they didn't even realise they were holding, a relieved look coming over their features shortly after that their idea had been a success or at least in the planning end of things.

Back at WWE High lunch had finally come around, with Punk once again joining their ranks only this time he had the knowledge Seth wasn't Spiky as he had originally thought. He had to options on what to do, try and work out who the guy was on his own or ask AJ about it. He knew he liked her, she was different and not afraid to show it to the world. Instead of hiding her difference she embraced them, much like the other members of the misfits did. Punk had already figured that was why he felt so comfortable around them, because he didn't have to pretend to be someone else, he could just be who he was and not be judged for that.

"So who is Spiky?" asked Punk sitting next to AJ near a tree at the back of the school, he really was curious on who this guy was, especially since AJ had being going around the school professing her love for the guy via her t-shirts and hoodies. "I know it's not Seth, he said Dean had dared you to kiss him that day in class, Dean confirmed it" added Punk revealing he did indeed know Seth wasn't Spiky and Dean had backed up Seth's story for the kiss in class. AJ just looked around at him with a smile on her lips, knowing what she was about to do was technically taunting him but if he was as smart as he said he was then he would figure it out.

"You already know him, he lives pretty close to you" responded AJ, wondering how long it would take for him to realise who Spiky really was. She knew she had the support of her friends, Layla had even helped her to design each of the tops and hoodies she wore so they were all different. When she looked over to Punk she could see the confusion in his eyes at being informed he knew this person. "Do you want more information?" asked AJ, watching as Punk nodded to her. "Well he's attends WWE High in the eighth year, recently broke up with his last girlfriend, he pretty geeky like me, his birthday is October 26, he's pretty amazing we share most of our classes including tutor together" finished AJ, a smile on her lips as she did so. Her attention was soon draw by Randy who had done had tried to do Adam's dance and instead made an idiot out of himself not that he cared. Before either of them released there was a loud smacking noise, like something crashing into something metal.

"Dean you okay?" called Layla from her spot on the bench, didn't know what happened but had looked around just in time to see Dean falling backwards after it seemed like he had run into the metal shutters to the art area. The teenager in question soon held his hand up to confirm he was okay, getting to his feet shortly after and brushing himself up, picking up his bag. A smile on his features as he checked his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding, that smile getting a little bigger when he didn't see any blood on his hand. He soon walked off to the others, reassuring Layla he was okay despite having a run in with the shutters.

"That tickled" replied Dean, a small smile on his lips as he walked over to where Seth was. Although he wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him. The dark haired teenager instead had his eyes focused on the small hand held device. "You know if you keep walking like that your gonna give the tree a hug right?" asked Dean gaining Seth's attention just in time, when the slightly younger boy looked up they he was just inches from the tree in question, to pitch Seth patted the tree and said _Nice Tree wouldn't hurt Seth._ Dean could only roll his eyes and chuckle at that, seeing how each of them could make any situation into something funny and amusing to others.

"How's your nose Justin?" asked Randy remembering Justin smack into a tree in the woods while they were building their tree house. He still had the bandages over his nose as well as the bruising around it. There had been many times where one of them had seen tears come to the south African's eyes when he had rubbed his nose only to remember what happened and feel the pain all over again. Justin looked around at the one who had been labelled the Bad Boy of the school, a small smile coming to his lips before he put a thumbs up to answer the question which was asked, and assuring those around him especially Layla that he was okay and could get through it no matter how much pain he was in or how drowsy the pain killer made him feel.

"Are you going to be joining us full time fella?" asked Sheamus directing his question towards Punk, he knew others were just as curious as he was if not more so. Punk looked around the group noticing all eyes were not focussed on him, something that maybe him nervous but also something he had been expecting, to him they deserved to have an answer to that particular question, after all they had allowed him to join them and they had treated him how they treated each other, like someone they had known for years rather than for a few hours. He looked around each of the group members seeing the original misfit, a geek in AJ, the resident bad boy, a partier, a loner, a rocker, even a jock and a popular girl, he knew they were all different yet they were friends, something he had always wanted was to belong somewhere.

"Yeah, I think I will" responded Punk not feeling guilt like he thought he would, instead he felt the overwhelming of happiness especially when AJ hugged him, as did the other members in what appeared to be a huge group hug. "You guys are all different yet you're friends. Being here with you has given me a sense of belonging rather than like I'm the odd one out. So if its okay with you I would love to be a permanent member of the misfits" added Punk explaining his reasons for wanting to join them on a permanent basis, they had show they didn't have to have the same style or the same tastes to be friends. Every member was different unique that being what he loved about the group, they were afraid to break the rules and be themselves.


	7. She's Not Like The Others

A few months had passed. Chloe had now given up on trying to speak to Paige as she knew the dark hair girl no longer trusted her or even view her as a friend. Although she was also aware Paige didn't see her as an enemy either, something that was likely to change in the coming days. At this moment in time Chloe was with Tammy working on the presentation for when both girls present their idea to the class and some of the teachers. Over the weeks they had created some of the things so they could show those in attendance, they had a picture of their person, made through a website. At this moment in time Tammy was making sure they had everything for the presentation including the mini scripts, although they only had one product made like everyone else in the class. Through the ICT they were making the websites if the project called for it.

"Have we got everything?" asked Chloe looking to her right at Tammy who had the small make up set complete with the logo printed on it, they had also got the start of the website although there wasn't much to it as both girls had come to a holt when trying to think of things they would find on any normal fan site. Tammy looked around at her and smiled, she knew Chloe seen Paige as he enemy for some reason, hence why she had suggest they create a person too and use them to connect the classes together. Although Tammy had initially been against the idea due to neither really having a clue what they were doing she had agreed to it when she had been allowed to be the one to design and bring this fake person to life.

"Yeah, got the make up kit with the little bag each with the logo on them. Poster advertising some of the products and part of the website we have done is up and running" responded Tammy watching as Chloe smile and nodded her head before looking to the opposite side of the room where Paige and Allen were. One appeared to be working on the website still, where as the other appeared to be trying to make a realistic looking photograph of someone for something. She could also see a black and white draft of a comic book or at least some pages near Allen and what appeared to be a t-shirt. She was also jealous of what they had achieved together, like she wanted what they had created or worse wanted to destroy it out of spite and her urge to be the centre of attention.

"Alright everyone. I'm going to go around the pairs and one person from each will pick out a number, whatever number you pick is where you will be presenting in. so if you get number 1 you are going first. If you get 16 then you are last" came the booming voice of Mr Wright, he had been setting everything up next door, so each group could walk through the office that connected both rooms and be in front of the teachers and students waiting to hear of their ideas. He would also have a camera set up so fellow class mates could watch it well finishing off their own little ideas, ready for when they themselves present to the room full of random students and select teachers.

"What number did you pull?" asked Allen when he watched Paige put her hand into the fabric bag and pull out a piece of paper with the number on it. "15 that's a good number, gives us time to finish off any little bits we got to do. As well as practice how we are going to present the entire thing. Although I do have an idea with the t-shirt" spoke Allen knowing the idea with the t-shirt wasn't likely to be used by any of the others, although several of the others teams had created t-shirts for their projects. "We wear the t-shirts so it appears as if we are the models for them. Or we are her fans" added Allen just loud enough for Paige to hear since he was aware the duo of Tammy and Chloe were looking their way although it appeared Tammy was actually trying to finish the things for when they were presenting it to everyone in the next room over.

"Okay I will be staying in here with you lot where as Mr Elton will be coming to fetch each team and bringing them back. He will also be watching to see what you guys have come up with. He has the list with the order you guys are going in. So I wish you all good luck and remember just have fun while doing it" spoke Mr Wright, his smile bright as Mr Elton the only teacher who could pass as his identical twin appeared to collect the first group. He did so with an encouraging smile on his lips as he knew for the groups it was going to be a nerve racking experience. Be could imagine they were pretty nerves to be standing in front of sixth form students and selected teachers and presenting their ideas as if they were actual real things. He had seen many eighth years go through it, although he could remember some, most of them he had forgot due to the idea being repeated over and over again with each year who had to do the project. It was about an hour and a half before Allen and Paige were called to go and present their ideas to the room full of older students and teachers, all having sat through many ideas and asking questions after the presentation was over to get a better understand of what it was the two or three students had come up with.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next pair is Allen Gracie and Paige Knight Team UpUpDownDown" spoke Mr Elton before allowing them through the door, he watched as the quickly set the comic book pages on the table in front of them and noticed how the both wore the t-shirts instead of putting them on the display table. To him that made them stand out a little more than the other 14 groups that had gone before them. On the screen appeared the double screen, the left side with the presentation and the right with the website they had created together. He knew just from the products they had displayed and the partially finished website they had their idea wasn't going to be like the others. Something that intrigued him to an extent.

"Hello everyone, we know you have been sat there for a while and have listed to idea after idea. So we thought we would change it up a little" spoke Allen walking around the room to give each person there including Mr Elton a little flyer they had spent their free time making. "We would like to introduce you to Britini Knight, the main character of Knight's Legend Comic Book" added Allen when everything was set up, the computer generated picture of the girl in questions complete with up close and full body so people could see what she looked like. A smile appear on his lips upon seeing the audience take a little more interest in their presentation especially at seeing their idea was a person rather than just another piece of make up or fashion.

"For the art side of things, we come up with the idea of showing her journey in the wrestling world through a comic book. Each comic shows her in a different company or working her way up the ranks of one. Gaining popularity and eventually making it to her goal of being signed by WWE" spoke Paige holding the comic books pages Allen had produced up, with Allen also showing some of them. "To connect that to the graphics design end of things, we come up with ideas for merchandise so the character felt more like an actual wrestler. So there would be wristbands, blankets, posters and as you can see us wearing t-shirts. As for connecting it to ICT, like most have done we created a website but in the form of a fan page. Where it will list her achievements as the comics come out, as well as have the merchandise and information on meet and greets as well as shows she will be making appearances at" finished Paige explaining how this one thing would connect all three lessons together. They had used their sense and made the person the main point instead of the comic book.

"We came up with this idea by combining our interests together. So the wrestler is Paige's side. There literally isn't a person in the school student or teacher who knows more about wrestling than she does. So through that we based the entire character off her, just making her in her mid to later twenties with piercings and tattoos. Where as the comic book end of things was my idea, turning the character from another comic girl to making her appear as an actual person combined what we knew about each. So Britini Knight went from a paper girl to a live actions person where you could find information about her background and buy merchandise" continued Allen picking up where Paige had left off and explaining where the initial idea had come from, the combined two things together, to create something they could both have control off.

"Its basically both dream jobs combined into one thing. Allen's of wanting to be a famous comic book writer and drawer and mine of being a WWE Superstar. By putting that together we got Britini Knight and the comic Knight's Legend" finished Paige hearing the claps of those who had spent a rather long period just sitting there listening to groups of students with the teachers giving them marks for the ideas they had come up with and how well they had presented the idea. The two answered questions those who had listened to them had, being sure to keep their answers as short as possible but also with detail so those in the room could have a better understanding of what they had created.

Over at WWE High things were also changing with the misfits, Over the few months they had added another member to their ranks in the form of the show off himself in Dolph Ziggler. The bleach blond had quickly gained the nickname Ziggles, he didn't mind it too much although it had bugged him when he was first given the nickname by AJ, he was quick to realise she had nicknamed all those she had seen as her close friends, based on their name or their personalities. At this moment Dean was currently in detention along side Randy since both of which had gotten into an altercation with some of the jocks, Justin being the one to explain what happened although it didn't help them very much.

"I forgot how boring detention is" whispered Dean, knowing Mr Regal could make it a hundred times worse. Although in a way the man in question had actually become like a father figure to him. Since his own had left when he was younger. Randy's only response was to chuckle, it had been a while since either of them had been in detention so they had forgotten how deafening the silence could be and just how slow the time could go. Each minute felt like an eternity before it passed. Making them lose hope they would be freed before they had completely lost track of time or in some cases where they actually were. There had been a few times in the past where Dean had pretended not to remember his own name due to the boredom he had gone through in that half an hour.

"It will be over soon, until then just think of the others. It always helps me when I'm stuck here for what seems like forever" responded Randy after a few minutes. In his own way explaining by focusing on his friends and imagining what they were up to, he was able to keep a grip on reality and not go completely insane. Dean looked at him for a few seconds before looking over to the white painted bricks, focusing on what his close friends could be getting up to. He could already imagine AJ winding Punk up, especially on how long it took him to realise Spiky was him, although he had a helping hand from Randy himself who had felt sorry for the poor guy. He had spent weeks after that trying to show he was interested in her as she was in him.

"Could just imagine Seth sat under the tree no doubt texting Lacey or drawing something. Justin and Layla giving each other the goggle eyes, AJ winding Punk up, Sheamus, Adam and Dolph showing off their skills with Sheamus winning with the kick he does. Should be quiet the interesting one" spoke Dean barely above a whisper so the teachers wouldn't hear although even a mere whisper could sound like someone shouting across the room, anyone could drop a pin in the room and it could sound like something smashing it was that quiet. Not to mention boring for all those involved including the two teachers who were monitoring them. Although they were too busy talking to each other to even notice what was going on.

In the area behind the school, the rest of the misfits were minding their own business when Lacey appeared to them. An uncertain look on her lips at being there especially since she was on her own, her friends said it was something she had to do alone since it was technically nothing to do with them. Layla had noticed her coming and called over to Seth, pointing in her generally direction when she noticed how uncomfortable Lacey appeared to be. It was almost like she didn't want to be there but had to be to see him. Upon reaching her, he smiled gave her a gentle hug and a quick kiss, all while asking if she was okay and trying to calm her nerves. It was like she was afraid of them for some reason, as far as he was aware none of his friends had done anything to her. Other than AJ, who kissed him the same say Lacey had.

"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you here?" spoke Seth a caring tone in his voice almost as if he was trying to sooth her. In a way Lacey's friends had been wrong, this was something to do with them or at least one of them. "Is something wrong?" asked Seth noticing how she looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but where she was, the uncertainty in her eyes and her body language pointed her being there to do something she didn't want to do or feel comfortable with doing. Lacey smiled trying to reassure herself and Seth with a small nod of the head, knowing what she was about to ask could either be the best thing for the boy in question or the worst.

"I'm fine, a friend of mine has been going on about you guys for a month or two now. The rest of us was wondering if he could join your group?" responded Lacey revealing she was there about another member in her group of friends, "His name is Roman Reigns, I think he had a run in with Dean at the start of the year when he knocked AJ over" added Lacey explaining the name of the friend in question and that he had previous come face to face with Dean Ambrose the first day of school before the group had been formed. Seth listened carefully to what she was saying wondering why she wanted someone in her group of friends to join his. Was it to keep an eye on him, or did he do something that hurt the other members of the group?

"Send him over to us at lunch, that was he gets to try out being with the group like Punk over there did, he can make his decision after" responded Seth, agreeing to give the boy in question a chance with his group, so he knew if he actually belong there with them or not. Punk had spent the first break of the day with them, having decided by lunch that day he wanted to join them permanently since he had found the sense of belonging he had been looking for, but they couldn't say the same would happen with Roman, he could spend that short half an hour with them and find out he hated it and belonged with the group he was currently part off. "I will explain to the others so they have the heads up. See you after school" spoke Seth, once again giving her a quick kiss before sending her on her way, this time he noticed she had a spring in her step and a smile appearing on her lips. It was almost as if she had been dreading the answer he would give her.

"What was that all about?" asked Justin, watching as Seth rejoined the group without Lacey trailing him as most of the group had expected. They knew from class a few weeks ago she was protective when it come to her relationship with Seth, to the point she had ended up with a warning for shouting at another girl who was just talking to him, well actually asking for help. It was also no secret she didn't like AJ too much due to the kiss in class. She had of course heard about the incident and although she also heard the explanation that it was just a dare on the part of Dean, she still felt as if the other dark haired girl was trying to take away her boyfriend.

"She just wanted to know if we would give a guy in her group a chance. He's been on about the group since it formed" responded Seth answering the question with honesty. Justin nodded knowing the odds of them accepting a new member were high, as they seemed to be a favourable group for the time being. Maybe because they weren't afraid to be themselves or be seen together as friends. They were all aware it was their acceptance of who each of them were and encouraging each other rather than pulling them down that made them a strong group, although they had yet to face the tests that other groups had been through, the worst one being the test of time. "She mentioned his name was Roman, the same one who Dean got hold off on the first day of school when he tried to walk off after knocking AJ over" added Seth revealing his name to be Roman and that the man in question had indeed already had a confrontation with one of them even if it was before the group had officially formed.

Elsewhere in the school, those who were in detention had been freed from the gym hall, Mr Regal having felt sorry for those who were stuck there so he had let them go earlier under the condition they didn't cause any more trouble with what time was left of the break. If they did then he wouldn't be so kind to them next time. At this moment in time Randy and Dean were walking down the halls, passing the many students who were just wondering around, some of them were with friends walking aimlessly around others were on their own and just trying to get to a particular destination without any hassle. The two stopped talking when they seen Hunter and his group walk passed, they knew the other teenager was pretty angry about losing someone in his circle of friends, in this case Justin, just as he was angry that Layla had willingly left Stephanie's group to join them. Unfortunately for Dean he wasn't looking where he was going.

Before he really knew what was happening, Dean was on the floor holding the back of his head, Randy hadn't appeared to notice what happened since he had carried on walking down the hall, talking like he was under the impression Dean was walking along next to or just behind him. He had no idea Dean was on the floor near the lockers they were walking by. When Dean looked over to what had caused him to fall he seen the new blond transfer student. Her hair covering her face, having obviously been forced from its do when she went over, around her were scattered several things, a few school books, a make up bag and what appeared to her mobile phone and a tube of lip gloss along with a hair brush.

"Watch where your going" spoke Dean, the frustration in his voice that he had been knocked over by the new girl, not that he had any interest in knowing who she was. She was one of Stephanie's lackies, that was enough of a reason for him to stay well clear of her. Summer on the other hand just got to her knees and picked up her things, placing each one back in her bag with caution and in a specific place. When she looked up to Dean, she couldn't help but giggle when she heard a rip and seen the bottom of his jeans had ripped when he had gotten up from the floor. "Seriously do all of Stephanie's lackies have to make someone else's day a little worse for their own entertainment or is it just you who does that?" asked Dean the tone of his voice not changing. Summer stood up once she had everything back in her bag, walking over to where Dean was stood. He was expecting her to scream and shout at him so was rather surprised when she stopped before him and punched him rather hard before walking away. Summer herself had a smile on her lips when she heard him crash into the lockers again.

"Did that Summer girl just punch you?" asked Randy when he finally got back to Dean having realised they had been separated at some point. He had just gotten to the end of the row of lockers when he seen Summer punch Dean, as well as seeing it was not what Dean had been expecting from a popular girl. Dean could only nod before turning back to the direction Summer had walked off to. He knew then she wasn't like the other popular girls. Instead of screaming and shouting the whole situation was his fault and complaining about her hair being messed up or about a broken nail or two, she had instead but her things back in her bag, completely ignored what he said or listened and not said anything then punched him before leaving without saying a word to him.

"Yeah and she's got some strength behind her" replied Dean confirming what Randy had seen did actually happen as well as confirming the girl had some strength behind her. Especially since she was able to knock him off his feat with just one punch. He knew she was a lot stronger than she looked. "She's different from the other popular girls, instead of screaming at me and complaining, she just completely ignored me and then punched me before leaving" added Dean, noticing her first instinct for a reaction was different from others in her little group of friends. Actually it was the total opposite. She had showed she didn't need one of the jocks to fight her battles for her, she was more than capable and probably happy to do it herself. It was clear to Dean, Summer maybe a popular girl but she was by no means a damsel in distress nor was she likely to be one.

"Well she must have done something right. She's managed to get your attention" responded Randy before making a b line down the corridor, shortly followed by Dean. A smile on both of their lips as they took the quickest root to where the others in their group would be. Both boys making sure to miss Cena's out stretched arm and Hunter's legs stretched across the floor, both of which had done that upon seeing the duo come running down the hall. Neither being successful in tripping or knocking them over, as evident when Cena let out a low growl at not being able to catch the two boys. He had ignored his crush when she told him not to do anything to them as they hadn't done anything to anyone other than mind their own business and make their own little group for others who felt as they had done. Nikki Bella was smart like that. She didn't see anything wrong with the misfits, she even spoke to Layla when she had the chance just so she knew the other girl was okay, she could see Layla was happy with her new group of friends. The smile she had showed that.

Upon rounding the corner they both ran for the door, knowing the two boys and the rest of the Jocks would be following them. Randy was a little ahead of Dean so was the first to run passed the button that opened the door. Dean could help but laugh as the brunette smacked into the flexi-glass door with a thud. He quickly pressed the button as he went by, watching as Randy fell through the door as it opened and rubbed his head and nose when he did finally get the other side of the door. He could hear the blond laughing behind him at what happened, similar to how Randy had to him earlier when he had watched Summer punch him and walk away.

"Way to go Randy, you found the door doesn't budge when you run into it" spoke Dean as he helped his friend from the ground, running off shortly after. Once again the boys were chasing each other, only this time the roles were reversed. "By the way I'm so not letting you forget that" added Dean as they ran to their friends, Dean laughing as the images of Randy smacking into the door and falling through it played on repeat in his head, especially how it was in slow motion to him when it actually happened. "You'll be alright buddy, bruised nose and ego maybe but other than that" continued Dean showing his kinder side as they rejoined their friends both with smiles on their lips although Randy was rubbing his nose from where it was near enough flattened by the glass door.


	8. Summer Rae

"Roman Reigns, are you the fella who had the run in with Dean at the start of the year?" asked Sheamus, he could remember being in the hall when it happened, just as he could remember admiring what the one who had become known as the Lunatic had done for someone he seen as one of his only friends. Roman only nodded to the question, nervous to be around them, after all he had spoken about them but never actually thought Lacey who help him to get the chance he had been waiting for. When he looked around the group he noticed all of them doing different things, Randy appeared to be talking to Dean about something, the two couples in the group were sat together, AJ and Punk near the tree Seth was sat under with Layla and Justin on the bench, Dolph and Sheamus were near them. He didn't quite know where his place within the group was.

"Come sit with us Roman" spoke Layla patting the wooden planks that made up the vanished bench she and Justin were comfortably sat on together, they were like the parents of the group, always making sure the others were close by and pulling them back when they were close to going over the edge or in the case of Dean and maybe Randy before they went further over the edge than they already were. Roman smiled a little bit, quietly walking over to where Layla and Justin were, starting to feel a little more comfortable now he was immersed in the group instead of standing at the edge and looking on like he was a predator stalking his prey. The more he listened the conversations the more he began to feel more comfortable around them, after all he knew each of them were welcoming him, they had allowed him this little trial and both Dolph and Punk had left their original groups to join them, months or even weeks after the group was first created.

"So how are things going with your mystery girl Dean?" asked Dolph knowing most of the group wanted to know who she was, as it was a rather interesting topic to them. AJ and Punk soon turned their attention to Dolph and Dean, where as Seth looked over noticing the other teenager had gone red with embarrassment, probably out of being the centre of attention all of a sudden. Layla and Justin just smiled knowing he was serious about whomever she was. Dean tried to hide his face with his hands, hearing a few chuckles coming from Justin and Punk almost like they knew what it was he was going through, Seth however couldn't say that due to Lacey chasing after him rather than the other way around. He smiled none the less as he began to think about a few things he had noticed with Dean the minor changes he had seen appear over the last few days.

"That mystery girl being Summer Rae" spoke Seth seeing the way Dean looked over to him in confusion and curiosity on how he had figured it out, he hadn't told anyone just as he had sworn Randy to secrecy, yet the one he called best friend had said the name of the girl he had taken an interest in. "What it's pretty obvious, you do the googly eyes at her during the classes we have with her, when she walks in the room you forget about everything else and you kept saying her name the other day in JBL's class. Although I think you were day dreaming" added Seth revealing it was Dean's own actions that had given it away to him and just how obvious he was being about the entire thing. Seth soon got to his feet and began to run when he spotted Dean heading his way at a fast pace, the others merely watched the two run around the corner with smiles on their lips.

"Do we have to do the thing we did to Justin on Dean?" asked Randy knowing there was a chance they would have to do that, Justin had almost throttled each of them for that when he was on the receiving end of it, yet now he just smiles at the memory, silently thanking them every day as they had given him the confidence boost he needed to go through with what he had planned, now he was one of the only three guys to be in a relationship, he would do anything he could to repay them for their encouragement, even if he had though they were up to something else when they surrounded him in the little park. Roman once again looked around in confusion, he could see they cared for each other just as he could see each of them were happy to be friends even if no one else understood why.

"Us guys have a little thing we do to give each other the confidence boost, they did it to me when we went looking for a place to hang out together. I thought the worst was going to happen so was surprised when they teased me a little then encouraged me to ask Layla out" spoke Justin almost like he was explaining what Randy had been referring to. "So far I'm the only one who has been on the receiving end of it. And I'm guessing the girls version is nice than the guys one" finished Justin a smile on his features as he remembered what each of them had done to help AJ.

"Me and AJ just spent some quality time together and spoke about boy stuff. She encouraged me as any good friend would and I helped her with the hoodies and tank top she wore with the whole Spiky situation" added Layla putting out there the girls version was to talk to each other and make little plans whether that was going to be how they were going to tell the person they liked or something to gain their attention. She could remember how all of them helped AJ with the whole spiky thing. Each of them had come up with something to make Spiky seem like a completely different person when he was actually Punk., she could remember Sheamus and Adam working together to make social media accounts and upload random things to it all while Dean and Seth along with Justin and Randy gave random details they had cleared with AJ, Seth even going as far as pretending to be Spiky with a few texts, and Dean covering for him when he couldn't do it.

It wasn't long before they heard laugher coming their way, Adam looking around with Dolph just in time to see the missing duo reappearing both with smiles on their lips and slightly wet from the water fight they had caused. The photographers had filmed the entire thing a few getting involved, Dean was sure the Jocks would be gunning for him after that stunt where as the Jokers joined in with them, especially Drew who was never afraid to have fun, Tamina had happily thrown bottles off water of the Hardy brothers coaxing them to get involved to. It wasn't long before they reached the rest of the group, AJ had huge smile on her lips upon realising both were dripping wet, a trail of wet footprints following behind them along with Stone Cold Steve Austin, although he was going quietly so neither of the two teenagers he appeared to be stalking would spot him. Upon reaching them he threw a bucket of water over them chuckling shortly after and patting both on the back before walking off and back to his duties and leaving the rest of the small group confused.

"I'm so doing that again" spoke Seth a smile on his lips as he squeezed the water from his hair and clothes, Dean just looked over to him trying to hold back his own laughter at the events that had occurred. "The water fight with Stone Cold, and probably the teasing of you" added Seth going to lay on the concrete so the sun could dry him off a little before they had to return to class, he could imagine the teachers not being to happy to see both Dean and himself dripping wet and causing a puddle in the seats they had to use, then again he could imagine the students that were in the class after them wouldn't be too happy either. "Do you reckon the Photographers got all that on film?" asked Seth wondering what the group would do with the video they had, he also knew from doing that they others impression of the group had suddenly changed.

"Totally, and I'm with you if you that again, you lot are getting into it as well" responded Dean immediately saying the rest of their friends would be getting involved as well even if he had to throw a bucket of water over them, or even ice. "Right now to hold up to my end of the bargain which will be during tutor" continued Dean knowing Seth had started the water fight out of a dare. Since Seth had done his side then Dean had to keep to what he said he would when he dared Seth in the first place, ask Summer Rae out. "You'll see what I'm up to then, by the way I think the other groups though we were up tight, they seemed pretty surprised when Seth threw a bucket of water over Stone Cold and the jokers, then again the jocks were surprised when I threw a few buckets over them" finished Dean revealing the two of them had changed what everyone thought of them through that single daring act.

In England, Paige was currently walking around the school alone due to the boys either being out on a school trip or in detention. As normal she had her earbuds in but that only blocked out the sound, it didn't ease the feeling someone was following her nor did it block out when some of the boys in her year kicked footballs at her and said it was an accident, their amusement gave it away. She knew like most they weren't going to accept her for who she was, they had essentially been brain washed by the popular ones. It was days like this she wished she was somewhere else who had people in her own year to rely on.

"Is there are reason the four of you are following me?" asked Paige quickly whirling around and taking out her earphones, she wouldn't have said anything if she didn't see the reflection of the four of them when she was going pass the windows to the geography, graphics design and sixth form area. They four were unfortunately unmissable especially when Chloe had made it her personal mission to be everywhere Paige went. The four girls came to a sudden holt clearly not expecting Paige to notice they were there, so didn't have any answer to her question. Paige could see the four them tripping over their words, as amusing as it was to her, she couldn't care less what they wanted, as long as they left her alone. "You know what it doesn't matter, just leave me alone. Go find someone else to entertain yourself with" added Paige before putting her earbuds in and walking off, spotting they were following again through the windows so she smiled and took a detour through the trees knowing she could lose them there, mainly because they wouldn't follow her.

"What did you even see in her as a friend?" asked Karris not bothering to keep her voice down. Paige knew she was talking to Chloe due her being the only one of the three who had been friends with her, Tammy had kept herself out of it mostly but Nicole and Karris were the worst when it come to get involved in things, they thought everything was about them even when it wasn't. "It's not like she's a good influence she doesn't even keep up with the latest styles and her dreams will never come true" added Karris trying to coax Paige into proving she was good for nothing but causing fights and being violent to others. So far she hadn't had any luck with it, as Paige had ignored her for the best part if she did respond then it was for a sarcastic reply letting her know she wasn't bothered in the slightest by what Karris had been doing.

"I don't know, she was there when no one else was. When I needed someone, if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have found you guys" responded Chloe being honest with her answer, she was so thankful for Paige, when no one else was there she was, she had given her a friend and stayed but they had drifted apart over the recent decisions. Chloe knew Paige thought she had sold her soul to the devil, hell her own older sister did but she did it anyway, for the most part she felt better like she had people who truly understood her and Paige did with the boys she hung around with, she had seen Paige smile and laugh with them just as she had noticed one of them walked her to class and came and picked her up for break and lunch. They understood Paige like the girls did with Chloe. "I still have respect for her, I always will. Although she didn't understand me she was there and tried to help, we may not be close any more but I wouldn't wish to hurt her" added Chloe knowing Paige could hear her, she knew every word she was saying was the truth just as she hoped Paige knew it too.

"Thank you Chloe" whispered Paige when she was sure the four girls were gone, she stayed in the trees on her own for a little while longer turning her music down so she could hear the bell when it rang. At least she knew Chloe hadn't been completely turned in to a plastic mannequin like Nicole had, Karris didn't have a strong hold over her after all. She knew that was probably down to Tammy, although the girl was basically the ring leader she never did anything to physically hurt someone, and stopped when she saw her actions went to far. Karris on the other hand was merciless, she didn't care how anyone else felt as long as she was entertained and got a kick out of it. She didn't care for the others or how they ended up. She wouldn't stop instead she would carry on just to get a kick out of her victims torment it was almost like it gave her power and confidence.

It wasn't long before the bell sounded to which Paige looked down at her phone and waited for a few minutes longer before making her way to ICT class. She knew then the corridors and stairs wouldn't be crowd to the point it felt more like a can of sardines than a school hall. Upon getting up she made her way to the nearest entrance, making sure someone could see her so if she didn't appear then it was because someone had stopped her from doing so, she wouldn't put it past Nicole or Karris to do that. The pair were mindless at the best of time, give them a common enemy and they could be outright cruel to that person or group of people.

"See told you she would come this way" spoke Karris looking over to Nicole, both girls stood at the top of the metal staircase preventing Paige from getting to the place all three of them should be. Although there were still students making their way to their classrooms and teachers going by every now and again they didn't seem to notice the almost abandoned staircase had three students on it. Paige just looked at them debating whether to try and get passed them and risk their annoying attitude or to go around the other way, the one she hoped they didn't know of. She knew for some reason they thought it was funny and amusing to target her and younger students, it was almost like they were the rulers and she was the one who would start a revolution against them.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Nicole noticing Paige walking down the stairs again rather than try and get passed them, she also spotted the raven haired girl putting her earphones back in, not bothering to look up as she went instead she went around to the other set of stairs and got to class that way, she apologised to Mr Penn for being late and explaining the missing two students were on their stairs nearest the classroom causing havoc for anyone who wanted to go up them to which he nodded and carried on with the class knowing she would catch up without much trouble. After all she was slightly ahead it terms of work as was Allen, both of which had worked together and helped other students catch up with what they were doing. Although both of them tried their hardest to keep their cool when it come to Nicole and Karris as they had a tendency to act dumb when it come to computers, conveniently forgetting to save their work or purposely deleting it. Even doing things wrong or tuning off the computers to other students knowing they hadn't saved their work.

"So do you want to use this time to start working on designs for the website?" asked Allen walking over to Paige when Mr Penn had told the pair of them to focus on something else, he knew they would turn from working on their portfolios to the joint classes work with Art, Graphics Designs and ICT, so he figured it would be a good idea to start brainstorming ideas for the website they would be creating for their made up person. Paige nodded watching as Allen pulled out his sketch pad and gave her a few pages to write things down on, he also showed her the updated version of Britini Knight he had, the logo's of all the companies she had mentioned weeks ago around her, as well as a few pieces of fan art he had done. There was also a few notes there, like getting real life photos to make it seem all the more real.

"Other than content and the logos what else would we need?" asked Paige knowing she would be doing the writing end of things due to knowing the wrestling world so well. She didn't just want to be a legend of the industry, she was born into it with both her parents being professional wrestlers and the whole incident where he mum unknowingly wrestled well pregnant with her. She was born to fight, she was born to be a professional wrestler, that was her dream, she knew that was where her path lead. "We are going to need a biography for her on the front page, although with a couple of videos and pictures, gonna need a menu of different things and we could make some social media accounts up for her, as well as a place where people can send messages to her" added Paige knowing from experience there were several things that make up a good fan site, after all she had helped her mum and oldest brother with their ones.

"Tour dates, the companies she is signed to and a place for merchandise" responded Allen working on a design for the front page of the fan site, while Paige wrote down all their ideas, he kept his voice down much like Paige was so Tammy and Chloe didn't hear and use their ideas for their own human project thing they had done, although theirs was more of a celebrity compared to the professional wrestler Paige and Allen themselves had come up with, plus they had also based their of an actual person in Paige herself, but only those who were wrestling fans and went to the events the Knight Family ran knew that. "Could also put a section for all the fan art that she receives, so it appears like she is appreciative of all the people who support her, as as maybe a live feed from her social media so people can see her latest tweet or pictures she posted to some where" continued Allen thinking of a way where they could incorporate different things to it to make it seem all the more real.

"I like your thinking, what about the colours and fonts?" asked Paige knowing there was a high probability that Allen had already thought of all of this, and would have already gotten some examples of fonts, when it come to something he enjoyed doing he would put his heart and soul into it. She knew he loved his comic books hence why they had originally created Britini Knight as a comic character although it was based of a real person. She was thankful he had as much devotion to this as she had, as neither would have gotten this far if they didn't have as much passion for it as they currently had. Allen soon smiled and pulled a few pieces of paper out from the end of the sketch pad, revealing a few colour charts with a circle and number around or next to them, there was at least two pages of different fonts there each with two different for the title and the main writing of the pages. Paige looked over them and smiled.

"Britini Knight is based of you, so I figured the colour scheme and writing should be your choice. I know you like Gothic things so I found some pretty cool fonts, and the colour schemes, I remember we said things like black background with silver, red, blue and purple writing" replied Allen a small smile coming to his features as see how appreciative she was of the work he was putting into it, if he was honest he admired her for what she had chosen to do and doing all it takes to bring that dream true, he was probably the only student in the class who knew Paige was Britini Knight in reality let alone the character they had created. It wasn't long before Chloe came over to them although she didn't say anything she just looked at the things they had like she was trying to get ideas for what she and Tammy had created.

"You guys have to pretty good ideas, I mean I have watched you presentation over and over. Are you sure she isn't a real person?" spoke Chloe asking her own question and admitting she had watched the video of their presentation over and over again, she had been trying to work out how they had managed to create flyers, two t-shirts, comic book pages and the draft version of a website with in the few weeks they had been working on the projects. Now here they were working on the ideas for the actual website, including different things they would put on it, Allen just looked over to her knowing Paige had continued writing some things down on the paper she had, and Chloe wouldn't get any ideas from what she could see due to it only being the outline sketch for the website and a few drawn pictures of Britini Knight, the one he had originally shown Paige, then there was another one he had drawn of her with Sweet Saraya where she had dipped dyed her hair with silver and blue then the final picture was her with a few titles, a little crowd behind her.

"Her appearance is based of Paige, but the rest of it is us, things we made up. That's where our differences in interests work to our advantage. You and Tammy used what you both like in hair and make up products. Where as we used what we have a passion for, comics and wrestling" responded Allen telling Chloe what the major difference was with the two people they had created. Kalista Evermore was based of the Kardashian/Jenner family, she was an actress and model that had her own hair and beauty product range. Where as Britini Knight was an upcoming professional wrestler based of Paige herself. Two very different people from two very different pairs. "Plus we kinda thought of everything for this, and we used our free time during breaks and lunch as well as sometimes after school to complete these things. We put time and effort into this, to make sure its as close to perfect as possible" finished Allen just wishing she would leave so they could get on with the important things, he had noticed Paige doodling the logo's of several social media websites including Facebook, Instagram and Twitter. It brought a smile to his lips and also gave him an idea on something he could do for the future.

Back with the misfits they were just heading to their tutor room, each of them having started to make their way to the ground floor entrance of the building when they heard the bell signalling the end of lunch ring out from several areas of the school. To most the bell was annoying but to others it was a pleasant reminder their normal schedule was about to resume. Dean had gotten the group of friends interested in what he was going to do since he had said they would find out at tutor, which they were now heading to, the only person who knew was Seth who had refused to tell anyone merely smiled and chuckling when asked about it, Dean had sworn him to secrecy something he was going to keep to no matter how many times one of his friends asked about it.

"So do you guys reckon Roman is going to join us for Tutor or sit with the others?" asked Randy, he wasn't to sure what to make of the Samoan teenager, he felt as if he was only there to feed information back to Lacey on what Seth was doing, plus he hadn't really tried to get to know them as Punk had done weeks before hand and Dolph had done when he joined them. He had also noticed Roman had joined them for lunch and assumed he was with his original group of friends, he didn't mind too much as it meant they didn't have to tread carefully, plus he had been content on trying to get Seth or Dean to tell him and the others what they had planned for tutor. He knew it had to have something with the mystery girl they all knew to be Summer Rae.

"If he does he does, if not then at least we know where he stands and why he was there" responded Punk, he knew they couldn't assume anything and be like the other groups such as the Popular Girls and the Jocks, they had to do as the Jokers, Campaigners and Photographers do and take a chance on a new person joining them, although he would admit he did think Roman had another reason for being there, like Randy, he got the impression Roman was there to spy on Seth and didn't do anything that would cause Lacey to be upset. "So Dean are you going to tell us what you planned or make us wait until you go through with it?" asked Punk seeing the mischievous smile to appear on Dean's lips and hearing the chuckle escape from Seth and AJ, it was almost like she knew what her close friend was up to despite not actually being told.

Upon entering the tutor room the group made their way to the back of the room noticing the popular girls weren't there again, probably going to be late with Stephanie bailing them out of trouble like she had done every day for the last few weeks. As per normal they answered their names when Michael Cole called them out with the same lack of enthusiasm he has had since taking over the tutor from Booker T, it was obvious he wanted to be anywhere but there, although he didn't have much of a choice, that was the job around the school Vince McMahon had given him so that was the one he had to do, he knew it could have been worse, he could have been given the role as caretaker. A few minutes the popular girls walked in, each smiling at Michael Cole and flipping their hair over their shoulder as they made their way to their seats, Dean's smile returned upon seeing the leggy blond who had gained his attention.

"Excuse me can I have everyone's attention" called Dean standing upon the table to make sure everyone knew it was him that was talking. His smile remained unmoved when all eyes turned to him, a few of the jokers chuckling slightly, especially Drew who was close with Dean before the formation of the misfits and knew he would do all in his power to make sure the group stayed together. "So I know I'm not one for making a scene or anything like that, but for this one person I think its fitting, you see a few days ago she gave me a wake up call and proved to me no matter what your social group is, everyone is different" added Dean climbing down from the table and making his way around the room, AJ could only smile as could Randy when he finally realised what it was Dean was aiming to do, he applauded the man for making a huge scene just to do the one thing that had on his mind, he soon stopped in front of the tables the popular girls surrounded were on. "Summer Rae, a few days you made me realise you weren't like he other Barbie dolls around this table, instead of screaming at me when I knock you over, you punched me and made me whack my head of the lockers and rip the bottom of my jeans. No girl has done that since I've come here, no girl has gotten my attention quite like you. So I ask you to join me in my little group of friends and to join me this weekend at the local concert" finished Dean leaning down in front of Summer Rae and asking her to join the group and asking her out on a date.

"Why not" responded Summer, taking hold of his outstretched hand and allowing him to lead her to where the group was. She could hear a few claps in response to her accepting his offers, as well as a few disgusted grunts from the jocks and the girls she had once called her friends. Although she didn't know which group she belonged in she was willing to find out. She had noticed a few times, the members of the misfits hadn't changed, something she liked. When they reached the table she sat with AJ and Layla as well as smiled and waved at the boys, noticing they protected their own. "So this is the misfits, I have to admit I'm interested by you guys. You're all so different yet seem so happy together. I hope I can be as happy as you guys are" spoke Summer being honest with them, she knew they were close that much was clear just as she knew from watching a few of them they were strong and proud to be seen together regardless of what others thought. She knew there was a few things she was going to have to get used to it, but she was at least willing to give it a try.


	9. Last Day Before The Summer Holidays

The school year was coming to an end. With the summer holidays fast approaching there was rush to tie all loose ends in terms of unfinished school work done. At McKinley High it was now just a week of fun for the students, the work had been completed so they could do whatever they wanted during the day, except go home early. Paige at this moment was on her way to the group of boys, she had taken Allen with her having a feeling he would find common interests with them since some of them were big comic books nerds when they wanted to be, either that or they would ask questions so they could understand better or ask for recommendations so they could give it a try. Like always the pair had kept quiet during class although they did work together during periods they had team challenges. The duo had learnt a lot over the last school year.

"I can't believe we did it. Team UpUpDownDown has done it with, we got our amazing work on display for everyone to see" excitedly expressed Allen brushing his dark blond hair to the side slightly, he had been excited ever since Mr Wright pulled them out of the first period of the day, giving the excuse he needed their help with something when in truth he had pulled them out to show them the many displays around the school with their work on. As well as the one that had it all, the t-shirts to one side of the display, with some of the flyers and comic book pages there as well, the real life photo's they had take and fan art displayed across the board with the team name at the top and the name of their character above a little character profile. In the middle was a little screen with the website they had created on.

"I'm still trying to work out what made our little project stand out" responded Paige putting her hair up into a messy ponytail as they walked down the metal stairs from the art floor. They could hear the twist trio behind them along with Chloe. Not that either of them were really bothered by the fact the four girls were following them, they had grown used to it over the months figuring neither of the girls had anything better to do. "So what do you have planned for the holidays since its the last day of school and all?" asked Paige, she had grown to call Allen a friend over the last school year, just as he had come to call her a friend as well, it helped they lived close to each other when it come to the project they had been doing.

"Work on my art, keep uploading it to social media and other sites. Go to a few comic conventions, maybe a few wrestling shows to support my favorite wrestler. You know the normal before coming back to the prison for another year and figuring out new things" replied Allen practically skipping down the stairs at being reminded about the impending holiday. He knew it was his chance to find ways of doing his dream artist job. But he also wanted to do things that he found relaxing, things he hadn't done in a while, like swimming, or even just walking around the neighborhood with his parents and other family members. "What about you, anything planned?" asked Allen knowing what Paige would be doing but still had to ask since he knew the four behind would be listening, after all they were only two or three steps behind them.

"Helping out with my parents company, same as normally really. Spending time with my brothers and parents" answered Paige, a small smile on her lips as they got down the last of the stairs and headed out the door closest to the where the others would be waiting. She had warned them she was going to be bringing Allen along that day, they had been enthusiastic about the chance to meet the boy who had work with her all year. They had seen him many times but not actually met or been introduced to each other. "So you looking forward to meeting them?" asked Paige knowing Allen would try and hide his nervousness, he had done it with the presentations they had done, as well as when he showed her the drawing of Britini Knight for the first time, hell even when he present the idea at the start of the year.

"Yeah, I actually am. I've seen these guys around with you. Its like they're your bodyguards. Its like they have a silent order to protect you" spoke Allen responding to the question and being honest with her, he had watched as one of them normally Michael, Danny or Jordan C come and got her from class every day with one of the three walking her to the next lesson as well. It actually brought a smile to his lips to see that as it showed they cared for their own and the only girl that was considered part of their little group. "You're like their princess, the only girl of the group. Its like they are protecting you from some unseen force" added Allen bouncing down the rest of the stairs and holding the metal and glass door open for the teenage girl he was currently walking and talking with. He was excited to get to meet them properly instead of a quick hi and bye in the halls or them asking him to look after her. It wasn't long before the pair had gotten to the normal meeting spot, the bright smile Allen had previous possessed now turned into a nervous smile, although the glimmer in his eye was still there

"Hey guys, you all know Allen" spoke Paige upon reaching them, a smile on her lips at being able to introduce her now friend and partner to the group of boys who had been there for her since day one. She could imagine getting through school life without either of them around her. In their own little way they had encouraged her even when they didn't realize it.. "Its about time you guys got officially introduced and yes before you ask he does know about the whole wrestling thing" added Paige informing them he was fully aware she wrestled in her spare time that also being the reason why she never stayed behind after school anymore. She watched as they boys got fully acquainted with each other, noticing how they made Allen feel welcome by asking him different questions and trying to find common ground with him.

Across the pound at WWE High, Summer had now fully settled into being a member of the group, having gotten to know both AJ and Layla rather well, as well as realizing her expectations of a boyfriend were anything but what she had gotten with Dean. She thought he would come from money, wear high end clothes and be the perfect gentleman with brown eyes and blond hair. Yet she had gotten near enough the opposite, Dean could be a gentleman when he wanted to be, he always wore the clothes he was comfortable in and didn't care too much about his family money. He was honest with her when he said he come from a poor family. Something she was grateful for, considering the two had arranged to spend the summer together.

"So what's everyone got planned for the summer?" asked Summer, her blond hair neat despite the slight breeze blowing through the area they were currently in. Her make up was also perfectly done as was Layla's and AJ's although he knew the latter of the two hardly wore any make up. "Maybe we could meet up and hang out together" added Summer, she liked the group a lot, especially the freedom she had to love whomever she wanted and to be who she was, the freedom to express herself to those around her without the fear of being judged. She also loved the people in the group, especially Dean who had brought who to it, and Adam due to the man making each of them laugh when he thought they seemed down, she also got on well with Seth, AJ and Dolph. She was still warming up to the other members of the group but knew she would get to know them better over the holidays.

"Video games, catching up with Jimmy, probably Lacey, family holiday and you guys" responded Seth, his voice dropping slightly when he said family holiday. He loved spending time with his cousins since they didn't see each other often but his dad was always so uptight despite them being there to relax and have fun. His dad always told him to work hard and have fun later, to look to the future. "Probably arguing with my dad about wrestling being a suitable career, he also wants to meet Lacey so that should be fun" added Seth revealing the part he was dreading the most was his parents meeting Lacey, he had never taken a girl to meet his parents before so he was kind of expecting the worst, more in embarrassment terms than anything else.

"Just spending time with you guys. Seems better than being stuck at home all day. I'd rather be out the house. Maybe we should go to one of the wrestling shows. I'm sure WWE is coming through here during the holidays" replied Dean, making it clear he didn't want to be at home and would rather be anywhere but there. With his parents and home life not being like the others in the group he didn't want to be near them. AJ looked down with a small smile on her lips, she knew how Dean felt when it come to not being proud of her home life. She knew what it was like dealing with something she was near enough ashamed off. "Hows everything with you AJ?" asked Dean, knowing she was dealing with some health problems of her own, she had been honest with each of them when she told them of her health issues more particularly her mental health.

"Medication is rather awkward, and its tastes horrible but its keeping everything under control, plus having you guys around to help me is awesome and you don't treat me any different" responded AJ, a smile on her lips, it had been weeks since she had told the entire group she had been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder the year before, the formation of the group had given her a sense of stability and also a group of people she knew she could trust. "It would be awesome to go to a wrestling show with you guys, make some memories together" added AJ, she knew each of them had wrestling in common, or at least most of them, she was still unsure about Roman due to the fact he only spent one day with them every week, the rest of the time he spent with his original group of friends. "Anyone else fancy playing a few pranks? since its the last day and all" asked AJ she had a few targets in mind, one of which being Roman himself just to test his sense of humor, she knew what she had in mind would also wind Lacey up big time.

"What yah got in mind shorty?" asked Randy knowing she could think of some wicked pranks when she put her mind and imagination to it. "If its anything like the one you pulled on the jokers then I'm in and so is Sheamus" added Randy, seeing the look Sheamus sense his way before sighing and smiling over to AJ, no doubt planning his payback on the third generation student. "Who's the target this time?" finished Randy, curious of who she had in mind as the target this time and what she actually had planned for the poor soul. He still had mental images of Drew when he was covered in Florence paint, and when Tamina ended up with tied dyed clothes for the day, even how Viktor and Konnor had ended up in some pretty bright colors. His favorite was probably the Hardy brothers, Jeff had started the day with a single color in his hair and ended it with rainbow and gained the nickname Rainbow Haired Warrior. Matt on the other end, walked around for the day with some unusual face paint, curtisy of both AJ and Layla.

"I was thinking Roman and maybe the rest of the fitness bunch including Lacey" spoke AJ, revealing she was going to aim at the other group Roman was apart of, not that they minded most of them were just curious to be fair, they knew there was another reason why he was there. "Maybe through said prank we can find out what his arterial motive for joining us is" added AJ a smile forming on her lips, she knew part of the prank relied heavily on Seth, although she knew he was up for most things as long as it involved a little bit of fun and laughter. "We can test Roman's sense of humor as well since he doesn't really show much when he is around us, its almost like he is hiding something" finished AJ watching as those around her began to nod in agreement, even Seth did and Dean who was nodding his head like a maniac until Summer placed her hands either side of his head to make sure he didn't give himself whiplash.

"So what's the plan?" asked Dean, when he had finally regained control of his vision, he had sent himself a little dizzy and gave himself blurry vision from when he was nodding his head, everything was spinning but he could just about make out who was who. The voices helped the most since all he could see was blurry spinning images of everyone. "And why is everyone spinning?" asked Dean hearing laughter, he soon realized he had fallen over since the blue sky was now on the side. "Does it involve me walking in a straight line, as I don't think I can do that at the moment" finished Dean, a smile coming to his lips when Summer come to pull him to his feet. It wasn't long before AJ held up her phone signaling the group chat they had created, she knew she could write anything in there and only those in her little group would see it, they had another one where Roman was apart of it, along with the members of the Jokers.

"That's evil but good" spoke Justin reading over the typed up plan AJ had in mind, he knew if it worked Lacey would end up killing them, Seth would be sharing his singing skills with the school, where as others such as Adam would be dancing around the school along with Dolph, either way there was going to be havoc around the school with all signs pointing to the misfits. "Roman is gonna be screaming insanity by the time this is over, especially if he's going to have Summer randomly following him throughout the day, as well as seen Dean out of the corner of his eye. Good way of testing in mentality" added Justin knowing poor Roman was going to get the worst of it. With Summer always behind him and Dean popping up now and again, then with the rest of them doing other things around the school no one not even the teachers would be safe from the chaos they had planned out.

"Lets do this" added Seth a smile on his lips as he supplied some of the others with a few things they would be needing. Including water balloons, whoopy cushions and just a few empty balloons. Dean however supplied some of them with stink bombs, finger traps and a few paint bombs he had made out of balloons. He knew those who were caught with them would be screaming bloody murder. It wasn't long before the Sheamus started on the chat, making sure to type something that would gain Roman's attention to the point he would show Lacey. " _You guys alright, being locked in a dark supply closet like that?"_ typed Sheamus not naming the pair of them, but he knew two would reply back. The conversation carried on until the bell signaling the start of school sounded. Almost immediately Summer got to following Roman down the hall making it look like it was random, Dean however made sure to be briefly seen in a window before going the opposite direction. The mind games had began.

"Hey guys what's going on, who got stuck in the supply closet?" asked Roman when he reached each of them in class, he knew Lacey was interested to know, when he looked around he was surprised when they seemed like they were doing different things, Summer was creepily staring at him an evil grin on her features, Layla looked as if she was trying to comb something out of her hair, where as AJ seemed to be texting someone. Dean on the other hand was looking over to where the campaigners were, knowing what was planned was going to get Naomi and Brie to hate the group for a little while. Jimmy and Jey could probably do Twin Magic on them since it was harder to tell them apart than Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Me and Seth did, god those spiders were everywhere, I'm never going in to the supply closet for anything again, or going to the art floor alone" responded Layla, shivering slightly at the thought of the spiders being everywhere. "The door locked behind us, I kept it open because the light wasn't working, so trapped in the dark on the art floor with spiders, not the best start to the last day of school I could think off" added Layla, making up some details to make it sound more convincing. It wasn't long before Roman began to text someone, although he tried to be secretive about it. When he turned back around he could have sworn Dean was doing some dance but when he did a double take he was met with Dean sat normally on the table behind Summer who was still giving him the creeps.

"Thanks for being a Layla's knight in shining armour when it couldn't Seth" randomly added Justin, seeing the confusion to come over Roman's features, as well as curiosity to learn Seth had done something to help while he was stuck in the closet. "You sure Lacey would be okay with what happened, I mean its not what every descent guy would do" added Justin seeing the amusement appear in Randy's eyes as well as Seth trying to hold back his laughter, especially when each of them had spotted their little plan was working. Dolph and Adam soon slipped something to Seth, who shook his head with a smile on his lips, knowing he would have to pass that off as something else altogether, especially since Roman had seen the pair give him the piece of paper.

"I lost a bet to those two earlier today. They were just giving me the dare I have to do at some point today" spoke Seth coming up with an excuse on why they were giving him a scrap piece of paper. "And really why this one, couldn't you have chosen Skillet or Linkin Park?" asked Seth knowing the two had purposely chosen a Papa Roach song for him to sing the chorus off. He knew it was going to be confusing to those around him. Especially when he read the name of the person he was supposed to be singing it too, off all the people they had chosen Nikki Bella. He knew if he was going to get away with that one then he would have to make a scene to do it. "I hate you two sometimes" added Seth before reading over the lyrics again to make sure he had memorized them.

"We know you do, but that was the deal, you lost the bet and you confess to her through the song" added Dolph playing his part of the prank although he knew Nikki was aware of what was going to happen thanks to the heads up Layla had sent her way, she also knew to play the part to which she and Seth had agreed on. "Oh and Adam is gonna film the entire thing, put it on YouTube whether it goes well or not" added Dolph pointing over to Adam with the video recorder up on his phone, Adam only waved with a smile on his lips when the others looked over to him. The smile was more of what was to come and Roman's reaction to it as well as Lacey's later reaction. It wasn't long before the tutor had gone silent, the quiet was almost deafening and rather unusual for the tutor in question as they were normally the rowdiest bunch in the school, before anyone knew it a farting sound echoed through the room, followed by laughter and everyone turning their attention to where Michael Cole was sat, the poor middle aged man had gone red with embarrassment, having not seeing the whoopy cushion Randy had placed their earlier upon entering the room. The farting noises continued as Michael Cole attempted to get comfy.

"I need you right here by my side" started Seth, singing as he stood up on the table, the girls in the room smiling where as the boys looked on wondering what was going to happened. "No matter what, I've got your back, I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that. I swear to god that in the bitter end we're going to be the last ones standing" sang Seth as he walked towards the tables popular girls ended, he repeated the song as he circled the table. Before stopping in front of Nikki Bella and pulling her to her feet. "We'll fall, We'll never fade. I promise you forever and my soul today no matter what until the bitter end we're going to be the last ones standing" finished Seth with a smile on his lips, Nikki however just shook her head acting as if she didn't know what to do for a few minutes until looking around the room and seeing the camera on her and Seth.

"Ew you're so not my type. I rather date Daniel" responded Nikki before turning around, to which Seth got down on his knee like he was silently begging her. Her only response was to blow him a kiss and lightly slap him around the face although she made it look like there was some force behind it, Seth's acting also helped to sell it like it was more than it was. Michael Cole looked on confused but went back to taking the register shortly after where as Seth got to his feet holding his cheek and slowly walking over to the table to his friends, noticing once again Roman was texting. Seth knew his part in the entire thing was done, a small smile come to his lips when he stopped Summer still staring at Roman as she had been doing for the entire lesson.

"You know I'm going to be thrown out of wood work for asking for this lot right?" asked Dolph knowing he was Mark Henry would have a field day with it although he would probably pick up it was a joke and go along with it. After all it was no secret Mark Henry was one of the teachers who had a brilliant sense of humor often chuckling at Dean's antics or that of the Jokers when he seen them up to something. He was also on duty with Stone Cold that day when Seth and Dean had started the water fight. Instead of telling them off for such an act, he had congratulated them on getting Stone Cold involved in the entire thing. As it had been a while since the Texas Rattlesnake had shown his sense of humor.

"Not to mention JBL is going to clothesline me to hell with this" added Randy, almost regretting what he had been given to do. He knew Dean and Sheamus were going to have a little fun with in math were as Justin and Adam had been given the fun of playing music loudly and starting a conga line through the school just to see how many they could get involved before someone broke up the party and told them to get back to their work. Punk on the other hand had the fun of making all the footballs the Jocks used look like different Pokemon characters. Where as AJ herself would be making things look all the more convincing when it come to Lacey. Summer was doing her job rather well considering she hadn't taken her eyes of Roman since he had gotten to tutor, she had only blinked a few times.

"When you come back to earth let us know how it went" replied Layla a cheeky smile coming to her lips when Randy gave her that seriously look. He knew he had found the perfect lot of friends with these bunch, the were mischievous with just the right amount of evil and sweetness mixed in. plus they understood him better than most did and didn't judge him. Instead they had accepted his protectiveness and the girls often hook an arm around his so he felt as if he was doing something, although he had regretted it a few times when AJ had gotten him to skip down the halls with him. "Could be worse, could have to start a water fight with Stone Cold" added Layla knowing that would be amusing but the hall monitor would see it coming, since it had already been done to him this year although he did get payback by soaking the duo who started it with a bucket of ice water before returning to his duties.

"Here comes trouble" spoke Justin noticing Lacey storming across the quad of the school, she looked to be in a little bit of a mood, especially if the scrawl across her features was anything to go by, and her large steps she was taken to move across the ground quicker and get to her destination faster. "Feel sorry for you Seth" added Justin noticing Dean drag the other teenager from the room quickly, knowing it would only wind her up more if the person she was looking for wasn't there. Not two minutes after the pair of Dean and Seth left the room did Lacey come bursting through the door, her normally vibrant features screwed together in anger, her cheeks red from anger and the heat of the sun outside. Roman looked up where as the others continued on with what they were doing, including Summer who was still staring at Roman in the creepiest way possible as she had been doing since the start of tutor.

"Where is he, where is Seth. Me and him need to talk about his confession of love for Nikki Bella" shouted Lacey, noticing the confused looks she got in response. She was slightly surprised to say the least as she was expecting them to tell her where her boyfriend was. Instead she had gotten the opposite, everyone in the room appearing to be confused with what she was on about, including Nikki Bella herself who knew this was all part of a prank, more on Roman than anyone else, all of them in the room had been given the heads up but the person who was the target. "You, he confessed he loved you, you're not going to take my man away from me, and neither is AJ over there" spoke Lacey when he was in front of the girls, Rosa and Maryse looking over to Nikki neither none the wiser.

"Oh, she means the scene you and Seth were apart of for the YouTube channel show" spoke Stephanie, winking over to AJ when the others weren't looking, giving a cover for what was happening. "Roman must have missed the memo, that they were filming it to day, we sent everyone involved in it a copy of the time table. Its called Teen Reality" added Stephanie seeing the way Lacey looked over to Roman, she had noticed Summer not taking any notice just staring at Roman, she could also seen Roman trying to ignore it not that it was working very well. As if on cue Seth and Dean returned to the tutor room, laughing and joking with each other, the two acting as if nothing was wrong although thanks to Adam and his camera they had a live feed of what was happening and silently thanked Stephanie for her cover. Since they hadn't expect Lacey to be on the verge of a hissy fit.

Later on in the day seen the misfits in different places, Randy was in JBL's class with a few other misfits, gearing himself up for when he annoyed JBL to the brink on insanity, he knew what the consequences would be so was preparing more for that than anything else. Justin was currently in music along with Adam, both deciding on the music they were doing to use, they had received a text from Randy asking them something to which they had agreed, Vince had figured out they were planning a conga line so had given the go ahead as long as it was in the last two hours of school, he hadn't warned the other teachers though, just to see there reaction and which ones would join in with the students and which would stand there in utter confusion. Dolph on the other hand was sat in wood work, along with Sheamus the latter having red marks on his arms from his ruler sword fight with Dean during the previous lesson.

"Sir can I use the glass hammer please? I have some rubber names that need the gentle touch to get them in" asked Dolph seeing the what the fuck look Mark Henry sent his way, he could also hear some of the chuckles of students since he had shouted the question out rather loudly. Mark Henry soon came over to him, noticing he really did have rubber nails in his procession although it baffled him how said student was going to use them. It wasn't long before Mark shook his head about to leave. "Okay how about striped paint? and spirit level bubbles, the ones in this spirit level are broken" added Dolph, hearing Sheamus break down in laughter at hearing Dolph say the spirit level bubbles were broken. Mark soon turned back around to face the teenager, seeing the smile he was trying to suppress a smile, Sheamus near enough in tear from laughter gave it away it was a joke to which Mark just smile at the two boys before chuckling himself, knowing the group had a sense of humor to be reckoned with.

"Conga Conga Conga" sang Justin as he opened the door to the classroom and entered with a line of students and a few teachers following behind. Adam was also in the line both boys playing two different beats of music each with huge smiles on their lips. Mark just stood there in confusion for a few minutes before putting his hands up in there air and joining in with the line. He had by now figured the chaos was the Misfits and most likely the Jokers having a little bit off fun on the last day of school. Sheamus and Dolph also joined in the line noticing it was heading now to JBL class, from the group chat they knew it was to help Randy with what was planned. They had also got the message that Lacey had been filled in on what was happening.

"Conga line everyone join in" shouted Adam as they entered the room JBL used as his classroom, the man looked rather annoyed at he stared daggers at the duo through the rim of his cowboy hat. Randy had been winding him up by asking daft questions throughout the hour so knew he would be ready to blow. "Wooooo lets go people, party in the sports field" added Adam before pulling Randy into the line along with Dean and Seth, each doing their own little dance as they went, other students and some teachers looked a little confused as to what was happening shaking their heads before trying to regain their concentration. Jerry Lawler had a smile when he seen the line of students go down the hall, he had by now figured it was something to do with the two groups who loved to play pranks. He still couldn't get the mental image on Wade getting an atomic wedgey from Drew in retaliation for the English native student pulling down the pants of the Scottish native.

"What the …." spoke JBL when he come from his classroom still non the wiser on what was going on, he could still recall having to fetch his hat down from the flag pole where Foxy had so kindly left it for him, after she had taken it and hung it up there, having worn it around the school for most of the day. "Does Vince know about this?" asked JBL not sure if the students were doing this with or without permission, he knew if it was without then it would be long before Vince caught on to it if he hadn't already. Jerry just stood there with a smile, along with Michael when he appeared, Michael already having been on the receiving end of a the whoopy cushion prank.

"Ah don't worry they have been like it all day. They caught me with the whoopy cushion, Seth and Nikki did a little scene in tutor this morning and Summer has been stalking and staring at Roman all day" spoke Michael when he joined the others, he knew what the groups in his own group had been like due to being with them for two periods of the day. "Mr Reigns is still none the wiser of their intentions considering most of this is instigated by the Misfits or Jokers. Their mental and rather clever when it comes to pranks and memorable events" added Michael watching as Vince and Linda's assistant in Vickie Guerrero come down the hall, a small smile on her lips with silly string in her hair and dangling from her dress.

"Yes Vince knows about this, he caught most of the misfits this morning. He told them they couldn't do the conga line until the last two hours of school. Hows Roman doing?" spoke Vickie asking her own question at the end, she knew from Vince what the group had planned, two of them being obvious where as the others would be doing other things during the day to confuse the poor boy. He had been caught out with a few signs on the back, and seemed surprised when some of the girls obeyed to one, one of the signs had said kiss me on it where as another one read sucks with an arrow point up on it. "Not picked up on it yet, this kind of reminds me of the water fight a few months ago, the one they had with foam balls a few weeks after that, while dressed as comic book characters. What was it, Marvel characters" added Vickie remember some of the things they had gotten themselves into, she had to admit things around the school had brightened up over the last school year. Although she felt for Roman when he finally realized it was all a prank.


	10. A New Year

The new year had began. With it changes had been made to the school routine, teachers were in different positions, new buildings had been planned while others had been knocked down, even knew flowers had been planted over the holidays with old trees being cut down and other things being painted or redecorated to give them new lease of life. The students for sure would notice the changes that had been made although there was a high chance they would miss the tidy things that had been changed such as certain teachers changing rooms and the main office moving to the opposite side of the building so it was close to the main entrance of the school. Just as they were unlikely to notice the small difference that had been made, like the pictures of the previous year senior students being replaced with the current years ones.

"Here we go again another year" spoke Dean, a cheeky smile plastered on his lips while an arm was slung over Summer's shoulders and his school bag over the opposite shoulder. He was once again ready for another year at the school. Although this time he was a little more confident when it come to the jocks and popular girls unlike this year he had his own group of friends each of them he trusted with most things just as he had confidence in the dreams each of them shared. He knew like each member of the group did their differences were likely going to be their strength. They were set apart from the other groups, instead of being the same as someone else in the group, the main things they had in common was the school, age and their passion for wrestling.

"Lets see what happens this year" responded Randy, he was mainly curious who would join them this year if anyone did, just as he was wondering if Lacey was finally going to join them or continued to get Roman to spy on Seth. "Maybe Roman there will finally join us full time instead of spying on Seth for miss Lacey" added Randy a serious look appearing across his features, he wasn't really sure how to react to the confirmation they got that on going joke. Especially when it come from Lacey herself, repeating some of the things the group had spoke about despite the fact she wasn't actually there with them when the topic of conversation come up. Most of them had realised at that point the relationship between Seth and Lacey had been shaken, especially when it had become obvious to Seth that his girlfriend didn't trust him despite him never giving her a reason not to trust him. He had always been truthful with her, although he refused to compromise on his friends and family.

"Can we please turn the subject to something else other than my distrusting girlfriend and her minion please?" asked Seth not really up for talking about this relationship he was currently in, especially when he was still coming to terms with her distrust, he had only ever been honest with her. The only reason he could see for her distrust was the kiss with AJ before their first date, nothing else come to mind other than the three girls in the group with him. All three of which were dating and rather happy with their partners. They had shown it a lot over the six weeks they were free from school for the summer holidays although they had spent most of it with each other. Punk having thrown a little costume party for his little cousin, asking each of them to dress up. The little girl had fast grown to like the trio.

"Okay how about the pranks Dean and probably Seth 'ere are no doubt going to try and pull" replied Sheamus his unmistakeable Irish ascent shinning through in his voice, although not as thick as it had once been. Those around him could understand him better now although he was unsure if that was because they had gotten use to it or if his ascent had actually began to fade a little bit. "Or maybe about what these three pretty ladies have been planning" added Sheamus, knowing the three girls were up to something, they had been whispering to each other over the last week or two of the holidays and they had just sent innocent smiles his way further growing his suspicions on what they were up to. He knew there was a high probability they were going find it out sooner or later.

"Or how Dolph is dating Maria?" randomly added Punk being nudged slightly by AJ in response. He knew it was kind of weird although he was unsure of who it was worse for. Dolph for dating Maria and no doubt being on the receiving end of her perfectionist and borderline demanding ways or him since one of his friends is now dating his ex girlfriend. Things didn't exactly end to good for the pair of them since Maria had thrown a temper tantrum fit for a princess when he did break with her. She had no doubt been planning her revenge and waiting for the right time to strike and put it into action. "Could just imagine her reaction when she finds out she has a rival for the First Lady of WWE High. Both Stephanie and Summer here would be good candidates for the position" added Punk lightening the mood a little bit by suggesting there were others who could use the same nickname Maria had given herself in first year although she never told anyone but her close circle of friends.

"Hey guys" called Roman as he jogged over to them, in his normal attire of jeans and a t-shirt his hoody or jacket just resting on his shoulders being held there by his school bag. "Sorry I didn't spend much time with you this summer kinda made plans with family and things" added Roman seeing the way some of them were looking at him, Summer was smiling innocently almost like she wasn't actually listening to him where as AJ showed her listening skills but decided to test out her psycho smile she had been working on most of the holiday. "Is there a reason why AJ is giving me that creepy look?" asked Roman feeling slightly unnerved by her to the point he took a step back and put his hands up almost like he was surrendering to her.

"That would be for telling Lacey about all of our conversations and spying on Seth for her" responded Dolph a small amused grin coming to his lips at seeing AJ's creepy smile doing what it was supposed to, as well as the shock of Roman when he mentioned they knew about the spying he had been doing for Lacey. "Care to explain it or should we go and ask her?" asked Dolph knowing if there was a choice then Lacey would no doubt say she had nothing to do with it or she was doing it out of her own insecurities. Roman only looked to Seth and Dean then back to where the group he had come from was, doing this several times before hanging his head low and sighing deeply knowing deep down they were going to find out the truth

"She asked me to spy on you after you guys allowed me to join the group. She thought when Summer joined the group you would be tempted by one of them and cheat on her. Plus the whole thing with AJ and her jealousy of Layla. She was just projecting her own insecurities on to you and making herself worry over nothing" responded Roman explaining what it was he had been tasked to do the year before when he had joined the growing group. He knew that Lacey had been insecure about her relationship due to the fact the two were in different groups and both refused to compromise on their friends. "I tried to tell her you wouldn't do anything but she refused to believe due to the fact you wouldn't join her group of friends" added Roman revealing Lacey had asked him to spy after Seth had refused to leave the newly formed group after they started dating.

Over in England, Paige was entering the school not sure what to make of the new year and being in her ninth year. This was the one where their chosen subjects that they had chosen this year would be catered into a time table specifically for each student. They would have their three main subjects build around the normal of Maths, English and Science as well as other subjects the heads of each department seen fit for the students of the year. Paige also knew it was a step close to being free from the school and heading on to bigger things like perusing her career as a professional wrestler. It wasn't long before she seen the four who had made her life misery the year prior, she knew it would only get worse since Chloe was now a fully fledged member and had been over come with jealousy over the holidays. The friendship between them had now become a one sided rivalry.

"Hey look its the vampire, show us your fangs Paige" spoke Karris shouting loudly, Paige had noticed her voice and broken slightly and was no longer the high pitched squeak that could shatter windows and mirrors alike. She had also noticed Tammy appeared to be getting annoyed with the girl in question, where as Nicole just appeared to be enjoying the torment still a loyal follower of Karris despite it being the way to hurt and torment other students who were no doubt innocent apart from refusing to bow down to Karris or not fit in with her perfect school image. Even Chloe had changed, her sandy brown hair now completely blond with a single pink streak either side of her fringe. It was almost like the Chloe, Paige knew and had called a friend had now been completely erased from existence, being replaced with a clone which had been moulded by Karris.

"Hey Paige" spoke Allen, a bright smile on his lips, over the summer holiday he had attended a fair few wrestling shows, taking signs in support of Britini Knight every time. He had even attended the summer wrestling camp her parents ran, finding the sport rather interesting after the project he and Paige had worked together on the previous school year. They had passed the project and all the connecting classes as top of the class due to all the work they had put in, even using their own free time to do extra bits and making their presentation more interactive with the people they were presenting in front of. Plus they had created "Britini Knight" as their person, connecting her to all of the products and making her the main character of the comic book they had done together. "So look forward to the new school year?" asked Allen, walking with Paige since they both had the same tutor, having been informed of the changes before the summer holidays plus he had already been to check on the main notice board. They were both with Mr Penn along with the twisted four.

"What's not to look forward to, twisted trio with clone Chloe, new schedules and teachers boring us to death. Just what I hoped for over the holidays. Plus my brother will be graduating this year" responded Paige knowing she could wind him up on that. After Zack now had the fun of spending most of the year trying to find a date for the prom since he had made a bet with Roy. The two always teasing each other and her. "I think I prefer to be in a wrestling match than here with those four" added Paige motioning behind her when she said those four. Allen of course picking up on what she meant, after all the four didn't waste any time on making the eight year students feeling unwelcome well acting sweetly to first year students, although they could both guess that would change in a few weeks with the new students becoming their victims of torment.

"One day they will regret that, plus Tammy looks as if she could scream at Karris. Makes you wonder what happened over the holidays" spoke Allen in response, he too had spotted the annoyance on the features of Tammy especially when she had to look or even talk to Karris, it was becoming even more evident their had been some sort of falling out between the two, although it was any ones guess on what it was they had fallen out over, no doubt Karris thinking she deserved of something or taken something that didn't belong to her. Knowing Karris they could guess it was all of them. She had no boundaries and didn't care for anything. Everything had to be about her or she would ruin it. "Plus who knows maybe this year everything changes" added Allen hope in his voice that something would happen to at least one of them where they get a wake up call and see the error of their ways.

"Tammy get my bag, we're leaving" spoke Karris ordering Tammy to pick up her things for her and follow behind. Tammy just shook her head with a small smile on her lips, even when she knew what she was likely to do would isolate her from the only people who had befriended her for a few years. She also knew neither Nicole or Chloe would turn against Karris, Nicole because she didn't have a mind of her own any more and Chloe because she had changed over the summer holidays, she had become so much more sadistic and bitchy. To the point not even her own family recognised her any more "I said get my bag. That means bend down pick it up and follow me to Mr Phillips room for tutor" added Karris seeing that Tammy wasn't making any attempt to move, she just stood there like someone had put her on pause.

"One. I'm not in Mr Phillips tutor I'm in Mr Penn's one this year. Two. You have arms so how about you use them and get your own god damn stuff. And three, I'm not your slave in fact I'm not anything to you. I'm done with your childish and bitchy ways your on your own" responded Tammy making sure to drop Karris's bag in a place the other girl would be hesitant to get it from. She knew Karris wouldn't last the day without it, it had all her plans in it along with the make up she would be needing throughout the day and other school things. Tammy walked off with a smile knowing she had done what she should have done either before the summer or during it, she had finally distanced herself from the one person who was pulling her down.

"Didn't see that coming" spoke Paige as she and Allen began to walk to the door closes to Mr Penn's classroom. They knew they would be getting their new schedule today along with the organiser for the year and a few other bits and bobs they would be needing. Plus they would no doubt be put into groups of three like they were every year, paired with others who had chosen the same subjects as they had done, so they had a support system if they needed it and some people to turn to help if they should ever be in need of it. "Way to go to Tammy on that one though, its been a long time coming" added Paige knowing that Tammy probably wanted to do that for a while, most people could see it coming. The one people who were oblivious to it were Karris, Nicole and Chloe, the people her anger appeared to be aimed at. Allen only nodded and walked through the door into the school, quickly turning the corner and down the corridor where Mr Penn's classroom was located.

"Hey" spoke Tammy from behind the pair, a small nervous smile coming to her lips, her eyes full of uncertainty, especially when she didn't know how the pair would react to her. "Is it okay if I join the two of you. You're the only people besides Chloe I know. I'm trying to start over and make a mends for what I have done over the two previous years" added Tammy revealing she was starting over and knuckling down with her school work, she knew what she had to do to get a good job in the future it appears now she had started on it, by cutting all ties with her former friends and making up for everything she perceived as wrong doing she had done in the past. Both Paige and Allen looked at each other likely they were silently going over everything before turning back to her, Paige nodding in agreement to what Tammy had asked and in a way giving her the second chance she was no doubt in need of. "Thank you" finished Tammy showing her kind nature for the first time since entering high school.

"So what subjects did you guys choose?" asked Allen, he could see Tammy was serious about turning over and sincere when she apologised to all those she had hurt. He knew the best thing him and Paige could do was give her some sort of support and give her the second chance that she was looking for, despite everything she had done to the pair while with Karris. "I chose Art, IT and Sports" added Allen revealing what he had chosen as the three subjects he wanted to study before the holidays had began. "Please tell me at least one of you guys chose the same, I know I like being alone but I can't see myself being without either of you until breaks and lunch" added Allen doing his best to make Tammy feel welcome, he knew he was succeeding when Tammy smiled at his comment clearly gaining confidence in herself and the two she had chosen to start over with.

"Sports, IT and Wider Key Skills" replied Paige revealing she had two subjects the same as Allen. "I figured if I'm gonna be a professional wrestler then financing and other money management would be a helpful to have" added Paige revealing she had picked one that would come in handy for her future. She liked the idea of learning all of this before going out into the world on her own and learning it the hard way. Roy had been learning this the hard way, having moved out just over a year and a half ago only to move back in over the holidays due to being terrible with money management and not being able to support himself just yet. Of course each of them had welcomed him home, Zack winding his older brother up a little with Paige practising a few wrestling moves on him. As well as attacking both brothers with hugs when she was in one of her rare loving moods. "What about you Chloe?" asked Paige intending to involved the brunette in the conversation as much as possible.

"Same as you, I enjoyed IT last year with the who portfolio and linking it to different lessons. Sports I love any ways, I find it soothing for some reason and the Wider Key Skills since the others didn't really call to me that much. Plus with Interior Designing as a career choice I figured learning measurements and other things would come in handy" responded Tammy revealing her dreams for a future job was to be an interior designer. Something she knew would be a challenge to achieve but at least she had some to aim at considering she was fully aware Karris wanted to be a Singer/Actress, where as Nicole wanted to be make up artist where as Chloe now wanted to work in a hair salon or at least own her own one.

"So lets work together and get our dreams. An Interior Designer, Professional Wrestler and Comic Book Writer. Seems like things we can all achieve" responded Paige being hope, she knew if she could do anything with the year then it would be to help Tammy get on her own two feet and fight for what she wants. Give her the support she would be no doubt in need of and with the help of Allen give her friends she could turn to when she was in need of it. She had that gut feeling things were only going to get worse for Tammy over this next year considering she had made a scene when she turned on Karris and told her she was leaving the group as she no longer agreed with their views or what they did for entertainment, she was no longer going to sit by and do nothing as they tormented innocent students. "We'll be here to help you Tammy, even when it gets hard" added Paige giving the other teenage girl the hope she was no doubt looking for.

Back with the misfits at WWE High, they had their own problems to worry about. With the start of the new school year come the start of some new rivalries. Over the summer holiday the Jocks and Popular girls had come together and decided they didn't like how they had lost some of their own members to this new group which was fast in gaining popularity. The members they had lost being Justin, Layla and Summer. Two of which being original members of the new group where as the other left weeks before school had ended and joined them in order to be with the person she was happily dating in the wild Dean Ambrose. Neither could really see what was so popular about a group of outcasts, they didn't have anywhere they personally belonged, they had nothing in common. Yet they had created the group and inspired others to do the same.

"What's so special about their group anyway? There has to be some reason why Layla and Summer left her" spoke Stephanie, her rich girl attitude rearing its ugly head as she watched the fairly new group from across the courtyard, her confusion on why the transfer students and the English beauty had left them for such a group was clear in her tone of voice, along with the annoyance that she was losing popularity with the younger kids despite being the daughter of the head master. She could get anyone in trouble and her friends out of it just by giving her dad the innocent daughter look and talking sweetly to him. When she did that he was putty in her hand and would do anything to make sure she was happy. Like when she wanted to get rid of Chyna so she and Hunter could go public with their relationship. "They're just a bunch of losers, their nothing compared to us" added Stephanie making her thoughts about the group known.

"If they want to go and join the group then let them, it just proves that they didn't belong with you girls just as it proves Justin wasn't tough enough to hang with us guys" responded Hunter thinking of a way to make the trio who left look bad. "If they want to join a bunch of losers then they are losers too. We are the ones who run this school, so lets show them exactly what it is we can do when we are provoked" added Hunter making it known he no longer wanted any connection to Justin for the "Betrayal" he had committed by joining a group of people he seen as losers. He didn't see any reason why Summer and Layla would leave Stephanie's group when they could have anything they wanted and got invited to the coolest parties, just as he couldn't see a reason for Justin leaving his own group when he got to date all the hottest girls and get to create the rules for the boys in the school to follow. They were admired for being the guys with the latest fashion and setting trends for the boys of the school to follow if they wanted to be as awesome as they people who set them were.

"Well lets teach them a lesson on who is boss around here. Take the war to them if we must" added Stephanie, not really likely the fact there was another group rising in popularity. She didn't really mind them that much the previous school year due to them still find their footing and getting comfortable around each other but his year as a different story. They had become a united group now, finding their common group and if rumours were to be believed then they also had their own group hangout and hideout. Sending the signal they were serious about being a group of friends and supporting each other in every way possible. "Bring them down before they get over confident and think they are the rules of this school" added Stephanie her insecurities of not being the most popular appearing as it was with not having control of this group. She knew if they broke away from her controlling rules then other groups would too leaving her with no power

"Start with exploiting the secrets of Summer, Layla and Justin. If they don't have any make some up to see if they can last the trials of friendship like all of us did" spoke John Cena putting his cap back on. As normal he was dressed in three quarter lengths with a brightly colour t-shirt, ball cap and sneakers with socks underneath. Like all in the Jocks he had his own style, his own personal was a little more sporty than the others, Miz preferred the latest trends much like Damien did. Dave on the other hand just preferred Jeans and a simple top where as Heath was near enough the same but with a rocky twist normally with band t-shirts on and sunglasses. All of them wore sunglasses for some reason. It was just something each of them had adopted when they first become friends, all of them happened to be wearing sunglasses on their second day of school and it kind of stuck with them as they grew older.


	11. Hurt With Intention

The war had began, the popular girls and Jocks had been working together over the uneventful weeks to find away to break apart the group known as the Misfits. The two groups had planned everything out, from what they were going to do and had a time table, as well as each of them having someone to target, hoping it would dissuade the group from being friends and end the group completely. The girls had been looking for secrets the members of the group might be hiding, with them only coming up with Dolph dating Punk's ex and the good old rumour of Punk and AJ cheating on their respective partners before getting together publicly. They had also been working together to make something up hoping it would tear the group apart thrust ending the one sided threat they could see to their own power.

"So we have something on Dolph, AJ, Punk, probably spout some secrets that Summer, Justin and Layla told us. We have the thing Summer told us on why she had to transfer, and we have Layla's secret about her family" spoke Rosa to the group around her. The jocks looked back at her, surely they had something on Justin they could use against him, even if it was something they considered small or even if it was about his family, they had even considered making things up, like with Seth they had considered that one, with Dean they found to be easy, where as Randy there were unsure about due to his reputation of being a bad boy, in the case of Sheamus they couldn't really think of anything that would be convincing.

"What about Roman do we leave him out of it?" questioned Nikki wondering if the one who was still undecided on whether he was a full time member or not should be brought into all of this. If they did something and it turned out he wasn't a member then they would be starting something with the group he was apart of, she knew Stephanie and Hunter would way up that risk before actually doing anything, they would no doubt watch him or get others to watch him. Rose looked to Stephanie every now and again while writing things down for their little plan, she knew like they all did there was a chance the group of outcasts was stronger than they currently thought, after all no one knew how strong their friendship had become.

"Wait, they have a secret hang out right?" asked Hunter, remembering being with the rest of the jocks and seeing the opposing group at the little park near the woods and the mountain like hill. "Maybe if we find where that place is we can either destroy it or take over it" added Hunter, knowing that would be the quickest way of hurting the group was to find their little hide out spot and taking over it or to completely destroy the place thrust sending a warning to those who they saw as their enemies. Stephanie nodded and quickly signalled for Rosa to write the suggestion down in her pink fluffy notebook where all the other things they had planned for the group was. She knew Hunter would no doubt give himself and the rest of the jocks the task of finding the hide out the opposing group had.

"So you guys are trying to find this hideout they have while me and the girls work on the school life and trying to split the group up here" spoke Stephanie, remembering when she had given Kaitlyn, Cameron, Rosa, Maryse and Nikki their tasks just as she her own ones to do. Like the rest of her own group and no doubt the Jocks they were hoping their plan worked, they all knew there was an even chance of it working, if it did then the misfits or whatever they liked to be called would be gone and all members going their separate ways, but if it didn't then then the group they saw as their enemy would become even stronger and more popular with the younger students. To them the Misfits had to go, there was only room for the popular girls and jocks to rule the school.

Over in England, Paige was with Allen and Tammy in the room in which was their tutor room. Which also double up as one of the IT rooms. Mr Penn had given each of those in his tutor their new organisers, along with their time tables as well as explained when the assembly would be as well as any other changes that had been made over the summer holidays. He could only nod to the trio he had spotted remembering when Tammy had put their names down for the people she wanted to be in the same tutor as last year, just as he had noticed how she was beginning to make some changes to her life and was now looking for that chance to prove she was more than what she had been and probably labelled as. Mr Penn could only hope being with Paige and Allen would give her the motivation she needed to complete the task she had sent herself and achieve all she wanted. She knew the ninth year was the most important for her as it was when they started on their path for the future.

"Yay we all have IT and Sports together" spoke Allen, he knew IT was a secondary choice for all of them due to him choosing Art as his main subject and both girls choosing sports. He could also see from looking at the timetables both girls also got Wider Key Skills, where as he had been selected to do Graphics Designs and Geography for randomly chosen subjects both Tammy and Paige had been given Citizenship and free period since they had so much active lessons, he could also see the normal Maths, English and Science had been slotted in along with the odd music lesson. He was beginning to get excited for the year to come, although he was slightly envious of the three period both girls got. "I'm kind of jealous, you two have a free period every few days" added Allen seeing both girls smile where as Tammy giggled slightly, although that soon come to an end when the three former friends of hers entered the room.

"You'll be fine, just ignore them and carry on with what yah doing" spoke Paige giving Tammy a little encourage and the confidence she needed to keep going. She knew if Tammy was going to reach her goal then she needed all the support she could get to prevent her falling back into the ways she was trying to move on from. "You got me and Allen here to help you, plus your pretty much such with me for hours five days a week" added Paige seeing the small nervous smile come to Tammy's lips again, especially when it dawned on the other girl she wasn't going to alone with the three she had previously called friends. She knew there was likely only going to be a few lessons she had with the trio, even then she would also have Paige with her so she had someone else to help her.

"At least I have reassurance if I am with them then I also have you guys there to help me out too. Plus I can't be distracted by them any more. Its time I make this change, I don't want to hurt people or be pulled down by them any more" responded Tammy seeing the three sat in front of them, Chloe all but giving the evils to Paige, to which the raven haired girl just shrugged it off and ignored her. "So tell me about the boys in the year above us. They seem so caring and pretty awesome, especially how they come and got you two from class last year" added Tammy, knowing those boys were an important part of why only a few dared to bully both Allen and Paige last year, the boys had showed they were willing to stick with the pair and give them the support and sort of protection they had clearly needed.

"You mean Liam, Jordan C, Jordan H, Michael, and Danny?" asked Allen remembering when he had been introduced to them last year and how welcoming they were to him, even going as far as helping the pair of them out with their projects by listening to their presentation or being models for the t-shirts they had made. Jordan H had even gone as far as being a photographer at one of the wrestling shows, taking pictures of Paige while she was preforming as Britini Knight, making sure to catch the pictures at certain angles to they could digitally add the tattoo's and piercing they had mentioned she had. Tammy soon nodded to the question, knowing they had mostly helped with more than being protectors. "Yeah their awesome, Paige introduced me to them last year, they are basically like big brothers in school. Willing to help with anything they can" added Allen, a smile coming to his lips at remembering how helpful they were.

"Walking us to and from classes is a common curtisy with them, helping out with anything else and making sure your smiling and happy is just an added bonus. They also like to joke about but can be serious when they want to be. And will always help achieve your career goal in anyway they can. Like with Allen they read his comics and advertise them on social media for him, and me they go to everyone of my shows and film my matches to put them on YouTube. I'm sure they would be happy to support you too" added Paige explain what the group of boys could be like and also how caring they truly were, especially when it come to looking out for those they considered their friends. "You should be able to meet them today at some point" added Paige remembering they normally meet during breaks if they're not there to escort them to the next class. It wasn't long before Mr Penn raised his voice to tell them it was time to make their way to the assembly hall, only raising his voice so he could be heard over the loud chattering happening around the classroom.

It wasn't long before the twenty odd students in the room including the new version of the twisted trio and the three newly found friends made their way down to the first sports hall where indoor badminton and tennis is played. They knew the hall would be set up with chairs for every student to sit on and the benches around the side for the tutors and other teachers. The stage no doubt set up with the microphone so the headmistress could be heard over by everyone along with the anyone else who was going to be speaking. Allen soon tapped both girls having noticed the twisted trio sneak off towards the bathrooms on that floor, a smile soon come to his lips when they ran into another IT teacher, her stern looks making them return to where they should be with haste and almost guilt that they tried to escape the inevitable.

Back at WWE High, the misfits were making their way over to their home room when they noticed others in the school pointing at Layla and Summer before whispering and occasionally laughing. AJ had also stopped in the halls when she noticed something stapled to one of the boards, quickly tearing it down especially when she knew Summer would be the one effected by it, especially since it was a secret and the real reason why she had transferred to the school in the first place. She quickly ran over to where the rest of her friends were, giving the piece of paper to Summer, seeing the pure horror come to her features at seeing what was hand written on it, and knowing near enough instantly there were copies of it all over the school and most students and probably teachers would have seen it by now.

"What the hell" spoke Summer almost shouting when she seen what the paper read. She quickly screwed the paper into a tight ball along with the others she ripped down in the hall, shoving them into the closest bin with anger at what was written on it. She knew who had done this, knowing there was only six girls besides the ones in the group she was currently apart of that knew what was now common knowledge around the school. "This has to be Stephanie's work, its her god damn hand writing" shouted Summer before storming off, Layla quickly going after knowing if Summer's biggest secret had been shared then it was only a matter of time before her own and Justin's were common knowledge too. She knew they saw them as a threat but didn't think it was that bad or they would go this far as to hurt them for no good reason.

"So boys, do tell where you little hideout is" came the voice of John Cena, like always he had on his brightly colour t-shirt on with a pair of sneakers and jeans, his ball cap on backwards. Just behind him the other students went about their normal school routine although a few side glances were sent the way of Cena and the misfits, like they were curious to know what was happening but not enough to stop and circle them. Randy looked at Dean and then to Dolph knowing one could be annoying and the other was border line psycho when he wanted to be, yet over the holiday he had showed his more kinder side to those in his group of friends.

"And why would any of us tell you that?" asked Roman, the Samoan had appeared behind Cena knowing the other members of the misfits had seen him there but remained with their guard up, he knew what he was about to do would answer the question on most people's mind when it come to him, was he a fitness nut or was he a misfit. "Our hideout isn't for you to find and destroy or take over, is for our little family, where we go to wind down and have fun together. That hideout is our own and has absolutely nothing to do with you or your friends. So you can go run back to Hunter or whomever has your balls and tell them their plan isn't going to work" added Roman, not surprised when Cena turned to face him and stood nose to nose with him, he could hear students in the corridor clapping clearly having heard what he had said.

"So you're gonna be one of us full time now?" asked Seth, like the others standing in the corridor he was kind of surprised that Roman had stood up for them and had near enough put Cena in his place. Roman soon nodded to the question revealing he had chosen to be with the misfits fully time rather than with the fitness nuts, he couldn't really handle Lacey asking him questions twenty four seven and being forced to tell her everything, he actually hated it when he was put into situations as she had forced him into on several occasions. He knew where he belonged and was happy to join those people fully time.

"You guys have never treated me in anyway but as a friend, even when you found out about Lacey. You lot are like a family, free and happy together, something I miss and actually enjoy being part of so if you don't mind having me" responded Roman, looking at each of them there, noticing AJ stern look had changed into her innocent smile, where as Justin just looked at both Randy and Dolph, even Seth and Dean just looked at each other. Punk on the other hand was content on sharing his music with Sheamus where as Adam happily danced about to the music only he could hear. All of it brought a smile to Roman's lips despite being nervous on what their answer was going to be, he had noticed both Layla and Summer were missing but also had a feeling they would appear sooner or later.

"You know their not going to say no, so welcome to the misfits as a fully time member" spoke Dolph knowing none of them there was going to say no to him, it wasn't their way, they would give anyone a chance to see if they belonged with them, Roman had also chosen to stand with them rather than his original group of friends which made each of them rather happy to see him, especially AJ who had actually taken a shine to him, for some reason she liked the nickname shorty which Roman often called her over the summer holidays. "We always give chances, plus AJ likes you and you actually make a pretty good team with Dean and Seth. Would be nice to have you around full time" added Dolph walking off shortly after, he kind of worried for the girls and what his girlfriend would be like now they were back to school.

"Is anyone else curious why Cena wanted to know the location of our hideout?" asked Dean, the thought of one of the jocks wanting to know where it was located was kind of amusing to him, especially even if they did tell him the odds on one of them finding it were incredible low, those in the misfits had put near enough unnoticeable markers around the woods to help them find their way, plus in the case of Seth and Randy they knew where to go from memory. The biggest but also mainly miss able clue to finding the wooden hideout was the tree Justin had renamed Broken Nose Tree, he had renamed it after running along the trail over the holidays, he had tripped over a fallen branch and smacked face first into the tree and breaking his nose, hence the name of the tree. One could always tell which tree it was by the subtle blood stain that resided on the bark of it.

"Probably something to do with what they put up about Summer" responded AJ, she knew what it said wasn't known by everyone in the school like it was now. Just as she knew like they all did they only people to have known about it was the popular girls since they were the only ones she told before them. "Looks like Rosa's hand writing, she pretty much made it common knowledge on why Summer transferred here from her previous high school" added AJ seeing the look of concern cross Dean's features at being shown what the piece of paper Summer had screwed up had said. He knew she preferred to keep that out of the public yet now she didn't have any choice.

"Anyone else get the feeling they are trying to break us up?" asked Randy his gut telling him something wasn't right, first Cena asking them where their little wooden hideout was located and now Summer having her biggest secret made public knowledge. He knew the Popular Girls and Jocks were working together on this one. He would also figure their intentions was to completely obliterate the group he called friends and who they apparently seen as enemies. "AJ that mean rumours could go around about you, as for Layla and Justin your secrets could end up common knowledge as well" added Randy sharing his theory on what might be happening when it come to the different things that had already happened.

"Then lets show them just how wrong they are" added Dean walking off shortly after knowing the others would follow him, after all he could hear their footsteps behind him. "Let shows them that we are united and not about to break down because of their little games. They want a war then lets give them one" added Dean, a smile coming to his lips at finally being able to use his bag of tricks on others but the fill in teachers they would no doubt have during the year. Normally in maths class. He knew Seth would have his back just as the others would stand by his sides, they would no doubt tell him to think about what he was doing and but still be there when he needed them, he knew they wouldn't turn their backs on each other any time soon and he hoped they never would.

Back in England, the assemble was currently in session, the entire ninth year was there along with each of their tutors and several of the higher members of staff such as the head mistress, the deputy head, and the other admin who had something to say to the students. They already looked bored and rather annoyed to be repeating this for the third time and probably having to do so again at least two more times, their lines having be rehearsed to make them sound as natural sounding as possible although their bored expression and uptight body language always gave of a different impression.

"Where's Paige?" whispered Tammy having noticed their friend was no longer with them as she had been when they had left the tutor room, she had also noticed Karris, Nicole and Chloe were also missing as it appeared so had Mr Penn who had whispered something to Mr Wright before the blond teacher along with his near identical twin in Mr Elton left the hall. Allen soon looked around noticing the same as Tammy and realising something was wrong, four students missing and now two teachers had gone looking for them.

"I don't know, Mr Elton and Mr Wright have just left, maybe they will find her" replied Allen, he could also remember Paige taking some pretty hard hits during the summer and her giving Mr Penn something so he wondered if maybe Mr Penn had sent her down to the medical room to get checked out and then rejoin them once the boring assemble was over. "She took some pretty hard hits in the ring over the holidays so maybe her disappearance has something to do with that" added Allen, being quiet when Mr Penn came over to them, both of which seen the concern come over his features after looking and most likely reading something on his phone. He soon passed them to whispered something to the headmistress, but soon returned to the pair and learnt down between them.

"Allen, Tammy. Come with me please" whispered Mr Penn doing all he could not to cause a scene while one of the senior members of staff were speaking, he also discreetly lead the duo out of the hall and around the corner before turning to face them, the concerned look on his features unmoved from when he had spoken to Mr Allen the headmistress of the school just seconds before hand. He could see the two were confused although that soon turned to annoyance when they seen the trio affectively known as the twisted trio appear being lead along by Mr Phillips with Mrs Brown behind them, each of the three teenage girls with smug smiles on their lips almost as if they were proud of what they had done.

"You three have nothing to be proud of" came the voice of Mrs Allen, clearly have taken her leave from the school hall shortly after they had. "Explain yourself right now, and it better be a good one. And wipe those smiles of your faces, this is not some sort of joke" almost shouted Mrs Allen raising her voice in a commanding way and watching as the girls looked at her in almost terror on what all of this was about despite knowing everything. "Mr Phillips would you mind escorting the three girls to my office while I sort these two out, and no you two are not in trouble" finished Mrs Allen giving both Tammy and Allen a little comfort in knowing them weren't in trouble.

"Just need to ask you two about any incidents in the past where one or all three of them have intentionally done something to bully or cause harm to another student. Tammy we ask you in particular due to being friends with them up until recently and Allen because you are close friends with Paige and maybe able to help us understand what caused the three girls to target her in particular" added Mr Penn revealing they were just there to give them insight on what had happened in the past that they may have missed, or something that had gone unreported. Tammy soon took her bag from her shoulder, pulling out the muddy shoulder bag and giving it to Mr Penn since Mrs Allen had left to deal with the twisted trio.

"It's Karris bag, I picked it up earlier and kept it with me, I noticed there was a note book in there with plans on who she is planning to terrorise and how she plans on doing it. Paige's name is in there so is mine and Allen's along with plans for the eighth year students and the new seventh year ones" explained Tammy revealing although she had thrown it in the mood, she had gone back and got it having realised there was probably something in there the other girl would have wanted back. "There is also another notebook with Karris's, Chloe's and Nicole's hand writing in although I have no idea what its about" added Tammy, the concern suddenly coming over her at realising her friend was still nowhere to be found and teachers were asking about things happening in the past.

"Is Paige okay?" asked Allen, soon getting his answer when both Mr Elton and Mr Wright appeared from the English corridor, Mr Wright helping Paige to walk while Mr Elton made sure there was nothing obstructing their way and going ahead to get the keys to the medical room. Both Tammy and Allen almost horrified to see the bottom of Paige's school trousers on her right leg torn with blood seeping out from the visible injuries to the knee, they could see she was replying on Mr Wright for support while attempt to put weight on the leg and walk normally although the tear streaming down her pale cheeks gave it away she was in an insufferable amount of pain from whatever had happened to her. "What happened?" added Allen, feeling her pain slightly, he knew whatever happened the twisted trio were mostly responsible for it.

"We noticed Paige missing when the rest of the class entered the hall, as well as Chloe, Nicole and Karris. Mr Elton found Chloe and Nicole at the top of the stair well leading to the IT and Maths floor, where all of you had been forbidden to go due to the broken railing. He found Karris after following her voice. She was on the stairs standing over Paige who had her knee caught in the broken railing. With the help of Mr Wright they were able to get her free but the injury looks pretty serious and the three girls haven't given any answer on how she ended up like that" responded Mr Penn answering the question and noticing the ambulance arrive. To which one of the crew of the vehicle brought a stretcher inside being incredible careful not to cause more pain to the teenage who they were their to assist. "The injury to her knee is far beyond what the school is capable of attending to. Mrs Allen has granted permission for you two go accompany Paige to the hospital, one can be in the ambulance with her where as the other will be Mr Wright's passenger. Her mother has been called" added Mr Penn revealing the two had been allowed to go with her to the hospital.

"Now would you three care to explain why you missed the assembly? and how Paige ended up caught up in the broken stairwell banister?" asked Mrs Allen, her expression suggesting she wasn't interesting in hearing their made up stories or fabricated lies on what happened, although she already knew from the security footage she had in front of her, she hoped the three girls would own up to what they had done and explain why they had done it. She knew they didn't have any reason for what happened with Paige, especially when the security footage clearly shows Paige going to the bathroom as she had asked to do then the three girls virtually attacking her without being promoted to and without reason. Mrs Allen could clearly see from the footage which one of the girls did what and how they reacted to what they had done. "Well" added Mrs Allen her voice even more stern as she attempted to keep her emotions more particularly her anger under control.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we just wanted to make sure no one was going to skip the assembly when we seen Paige we tried to get her to the hall. She put up a fight and attacked us" spoke Karris making it sound like the three girls were innocent and were the actual victims despite not having any injuries not even having a hair out of place or make up smudged. At that point Mrs Allen turned the monitor in front of her around showing the three girls the footage she had retrieved from the security camera and the rather unimpressed look plastered on her features. Her expression never once changed as she soon the girls go from smug to nervous that their little story hadn't worked and that they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have. The footage clearly showed Chloe running up to Paige and pulling her hair as well as Nicole taking of her shoulder back and using it to hit Paige in the legs with, where as Karris had completed the job by instructing both girls what to do and pushing Paige down the stairs where the broken railing was. Chloe adding insult to injury by kicking the leg which had gotten tangled up without any regard for the girl she was tormenting and hurting.

"Then why is it Paige was the one to end up with the serious injury if she attacked you? And why does the school security footage clearly show you three attacking her and causing that rather serious injury?" asked Mrs Allen, quickly picking up the phone when her assistant number flashed up, her voice going serious as her expression remained emotionless to keep the three girls from seeing just how angry she was with them and just how disappointed she was to see what the three girls could do to other students. "Mrs Knight has arrived to collect her daughters things. As well as to hear you explanation on why you intentionally injured her daughter" added Mrs Allen looking up when her assistant opened the door to allow Paige's mother to enter the room, she could see the anger on the mother of three's features just as she could see her cheeks heating up in anger and tuning as red as her hair.

"She deserved it" spoke Chloe in response, gaining the attention of both Mrs Allen and Saraya Knight, where as Karris just had her smug smile place back on her lips like everything was working out how she had originally planned it to be. "She walks around this place like she is above the rules we set, she kept secrets from me last year when we were supposed to be friends, she chose to work with some loser in class instead of me, then she has the nerve to show us up with the amount of work she and Mr Know It All put into their projects. To top it all off she gave Tammy a friend and support system when she left us, she got involved in something that didn't have anything to do with her so we taught her a lesson she wont forget" finished Chloe, giving reason she thought were valid on why the three of them had attacked and intentionally injuried another student, Saraya merely looked over to Mrs Allen before standing in front of the former friend of her daughter.

"The only thing my daughter was keeping from you was her competing in the ring every week, as talent at WAW, as for giving Tammy another friend when she walked away from you, that was Paige's way of helping someone in need. If you three were my daughter I would be ashamed of you and wouldn't let you anywhere near each other, let alone actually have the things you value so much" responded Saraya revealing what it was Paige had been hiding from the girl she had previously been friends with in Chloe. The mother and professional wrestler soon left the office after retrieving her daughter's things and making her way to the hospital.

"Your parents should be here soon. When they arrive I will be showing them the footage and also telling them your punishment for you irresponsible actions. You three can wait down the hall with Mr Rex doing the maths work you are behind on. Your phones will remain in here with me until your parents collect them" spoke Mrs Allen once she was sure Saraya Knight had left the building, she soon lead them to the room they would be hauled up in until either one or both of their parents or guardians come to collect them and hear their punishment. It was long before Mrs Allen went back to her normal duties of running the school and making sure students were kept out of as much trouble as possible, all while imagining every scenario when it come to the impending meeting with the parents of the three girls. Just as she could only hope there was good news for the teenager who had been taken to the hospital with the serious knee injury.


	12. Leaving the Past Behind

"Suspended" almost shouted Ashley Cole the mother of Chloe, she was a proud mother but also a strict one when it come to her to her daughters. Her daughters had been brought up to show kindness and respect for other people, she was fuming to her that her youngest was going to be suspended from school for something, the mother of two could only imagine what her daughter had done in order to receive such punishment although she knew the headmistress of the school wouldn't have done so without a good cause to do so. "What is it that Chloe and her friends have done?" asked Ashley, reaching into the box to take her daughter's pink glitter covered phone and put it in to her shoulder bag, being sure to keep it from her daughter depending what she had done.

"Chloe, Nicole and Karris are responsible for causing a serious injury to another student. That student is now at the hospital along with two of her friends, a teacher and at least one of her parents. They also had plans to terrorise and bully several students in the their own year, the year below and the new students. As well as written several hurtful things about other students" responded Mrs Allen seeing the way Melissa Reid, Ashley Cole and Texas Roland looked at her in reply, she could see at least two of the mothers were angry at their children for what they had done where as the other was in disbelief that her child could have done such things to others. In her own opinion she believed it had to be wrong and another student had done it with her own being confused for that student. "I have footage here of all three girls attacking the student without cause and pushing her down the stairs where a broken railing is located, when they seen she had caught her leg. Karris merely ran down the stairs and laughed as well as taunting the girl, Nicole merely stood and watched where as Chloe kicked the trapped and injured leg making it worse" added Mrs Allen making sure to look at the mother of each girl she mentioned, seeing the disappointment in the eyes of two of them to learn of the actions their daughters had taken against another.

"Do you expect me to believe my Karris did something to another without cause. Was the student Tammy Myers, I bet it was Tammy Myers, that girl has a knack for leading my girl into trouble and getting away with it, she's nothing but …..." spoke Melissa Reid stopping what she was saying when Mrs Allen held up her hand and showed the three women the footage she had, she watched as Melissa looked at the footage clearly not recognising the dark haired student that her daughter was being accused of attacking. She could also see the disappointment and anger grow in the eyes of the remaining two women. Melissa was about to speak again but was once again met with Mrs Allen holding up her hand as she reached into her drawn to pull something out, a few pieces of paper and a couple of pens for the woman to use and no doubt sign.

"Miss Myers wasn't the student attacked but she did accompany Mr Asher to the hospital. The student each of your daughters called a serious knee injury to was Paige Knight, her mother came here earlier on to collect her daughter's belongs before heading to the hospital. From the call I received earlier Miss Knight will have to go through physio and could potentially be facing surgery to correct the damage done. Not to mention she will be unable to help her parents as she has done since summer last year" responded Mrs Allen revealing the injured student to have been Chloe's former best friend, the reaction from Ashley had given it away just at it showed she was still under the impression that Chloe and Paige were still friends, she had no idea about the apparent falling out the two girls had gone through during the previous school year or about the major changer her youngest had gone through since becoming friends with the two girls. "You are aware you three girls have effectively been nicknamed the twisted trio by students of the school both older and younger than them. Karris being the ring leader with Chloe recently showing her mean streak and Nicole blindly following Karris" added Mrs Allen curious if the mothers before her knew what their children had been nicknamed, she herself was surprised but soon understood why especially after the latest acts of horrendous behaviour.

"Thank you for informing me of Chloe's behaviour, I will be sure to give her the suitable punishment for her unjustified behaviour. I will also be sure to keep her away from both Karris and Nicole in the hopes this will be prevented from happening again" replied Ashley knowing her daughter was in need of some serious punishment for what she had done to another student, especially to one that had supposedly been her best friend at one point. "How long is Chloe going to be suspended for?" asked Ashley wanting to know how long her daughter would be forbidden from being on school grounds for, she knew after seeing that footage her daughter was lucky to not be expelled. It was at that point Mrs Allen slid the paper over to each of the mothers, watching as they read over the words printed there. "Four weeks is justified for her, I will make sure she is appropriately punished for her actions at home as well and that she apologises to Paige" finished Ashley making it know her daughter would get a fitting punishment for her actions so she would learn the lesson she was obviously in need of.

"I will also make sure Nicole knows what her actions have caused and get her to apologise to Miss Knight and her family for her vile attack. As well as keep her away from both girls. Please inform me if my daughter steps out of line again when she returns to school" spoke Texas Roland, she was shocked to see what her daughter had done although slightly relieved to see Nicole had stopped after helping to push the poor girl down the broken stairs, just as she could see her own daughter was only following the instructions or orders of Karris, the one who appeared to be a ring leader. "I will make sure Nicole learns to make her own decisions in the future as well as what happens when you follow another's demands without questioning them and so blindly as she has been doing" added Texas, pushing some of her dark locks behind her pierced left ear, she knew her own daughter was in need of some serious lessons and hoped to she would see the error of her way by the time she was allowed to return to the school. Texas quickly signed the piece of paper, as did Ashley both women leaving shortly after to fetch their daughter's and make sure they knew how disappointed and furious they were.

"Mrs Allen, please can you explain to me why my daughter is being punished with a sixty day suspension when the other two girls only have a thirty day one?" asked Melissa, curious as to why Karris had received double the suspension compared to both Chloe and Nicole. Mrs Allen looked over to the posh acting mother, her hair bleach blond like that of both of her girls, just as her tight fitting clothes and face caked full of make up had been adopted by her daughters. "From where I am standing my daughter hasn't done anything that those other girls didn't do, and for all we know she could of well acted out in self defence, my Karris has told me about Miss Knight before, of how feisty and rude she can be. From where I'm standing it was fair what happened to Miss Knight was just an accident of rough play" finished Melissa seeing the way the head mistress of McKinley High looked over to her, the un-amusement on her features clear to see as was the disbelief of what she was hearing.

"Miss Knight is used to rough play Miz Reid, plus she is more than capable of defending herself. If you think your daughter is undeserving of punishment then you are more than welcome to explain why to Mrs Knight" responded Mrs Allen remaining professional despite every instinct she had telling her to scream every word at the mother sat in front of her, there had been many times when the woman had been in the school due to something on of her children had done. Each time she come in wearing skirts that were too short and tops that just barely covered her cleavage, a flirty attitude to all the male teachers and a stuck up posh girl attitude to the woman around the school, her face always covered in make up as here hair was normally full of extensions. "As for Karris receiving longer than both Chloe and Nicole, that would be from previous reports of bullying, skipping classes, skivvying off school altogether and for this" added Mrs Allen making sure to drop the notebook on the pages where it gave details on the plans she had thought of to terrorise the school and the innocent students she had listed. "Karris is lucky she's not being expelled for her actions, just as she is lucky the Knight family aren't going to sue either family for the injury caused to their daughter" finished Mrs Allen informing the single mother that the outcome could have been much worse considering all the things her daughter had done and what she had planned to do.

"This wont be the end of this. Mark my words I will have this punishment over turned" angrily responded Melissa taking the unsigned piece of paper and snatching her daughter's phone from the head mistress before storming from the office, quickly collecting her daughter although flirting with Mr Rex before leaving the school. She had every intention of getting her lawyer to look over the petty subject. She was determined to have her youngest daughter back at school in the place she needed to be as soon as possible, she didn't want her to be away from her friends although she was aware the school was meant for learning rather than a place for her daughter to run havoc and get away with it as she did at home.

Over at WWE High, it had been days since the Popular Girls and Jocks had put their plans into motion, they had released the secrets of Layla, Justin and Summer to the school with the hopes it would shake the friendship between the members of the group they seen as their rivals. Yet all it had succeeded in doing was pissing several members of the misfits off and making their bond as friends stronger. Dean had been planning something with Seth and Roman, knowing the others would no doubt be curious as to what they were up to. Punk had also been roped to helping them, something he had willingly offered to do. Guessing they would need his expertises in something plus he knew it would be fun for each of them as well.

"So what do you four have planned?" asked Justin as normal sitting on the wooden planks that made up the bench around the back of the school, Layla one side of his where as Summer was the other side, AJ was content with sitting cross legged on the table section of the bench, a small smile on her lips upon realising Justin was surrounded by the three girls of the group. Like everyone in the group she was aware Punk, Seth, Dean and Roman were up to something. The whispering and some times quiet chuckles gave it away. She could recall asking Punk many times but never got a straight answer from him, he only said she would see what they were planning, as she was sure the rest of the group and probably school would find out, she knew whatever it was, was most likely something in vengeance for what the Popular Girls and Jocks had done, the entire school new it was likely to happen sooner or later.

"Justin" called Dean, waving the south African over when he looked up, he soon jumped from his spot and ran over to where the four boys where, his curiosity really was beginning to get the better of him. "We're planning a protection unit for the girls, along with a few practical jokes on the Jocks and Popular Girls to show them we're more than happy to give them the war they have started. So each of the girls will have two protectors, Randy and Dolph are Summer's, Punk and Sheamus are AJ's, You and whomever you choose will be Layla's. Then Seth, Roman and Myself will be going around pranking them in response to them trying to tear us apart. Lets show them we are united and its gonna take a lot more than what their doing to tear us apart" finished Dean revealing they had been planning a way to get revenge and keep their girls safe.

"All the guys on protection detail will be wearing black with this symbol on the right shoulder of the t-shirt, where as us three will be wearing combats and a black shirt, as well as boots in order to draw the attention of the others to us. Together will be get revenge" added Seth, a smile on his lips as he explained the different outfits and how the girls were being kept out of it. Justin had guessed it was most likely to be sure they wouldn't be accused of doing anything or know what they had been planning. Justin could only nod knowing who he would team with in order to protect Layla. He knew the idea was to make sure the Popular Girls and Jocks knew they had met their match in the group.

"Adam, for helping me with Layla. Since Randy and Dolph are going to be protecting Summer, Sheamus and Punk are on AJ patrol. So I figured me and Adam would be keeping watch over Layla, although I have a feeling all three ladies aren't going to be too happy with the arrangement especially AJ, we all know how she likes to help and be involved in things" responded Justin explaining why he had chosen Adam and that he was sure neither of the girls were going to make the new protection detail easy for them. Although he knew it would also be amusing especially to see the reaction of their classmates and teachers to see what they had done and what the four before him had planned in terms of pranks and vengeance. "What sort of things do you have planned in terms of your pranks?" asked Justin curious what the four before him had planned, he knew like anyone did that Dean always had a bag of jokes with him from water balloons to stink bombs.

"Inching powder, talcum powder, shaving foam, water and stink bombs, hair dye shampoo. You know the normal" responded Punk a small smile coming to his lips when he seen the mischievous glint come in to the eyes of both Seth and Dean, a just as a small smirk come to the lips of Roman. "We'll start all of this next week, so we'll get all the shirts sorted for the protection detail as well as our own clothes. I will be working on the jokes stuff and planning when we will actually going to use them and on who" added Punk revealing he was the one who would be planning all of the pranks and what they were going to use, although he knew Dean, Seth and Roman would be the three pulling it off and drawing the attention to themselves rather than the rest of the group.

"You four are crazy but fair play for revenge" replied Justin, he knew this was just a fun way to get revenge for what the popular girl and jocks started, they were going to retaliate in their own way while also bringing smiles to the rest of the school. "So they started this war and we're gonna finish it right?" asked Justin, seeing some of the nods he got in response and hearing a phone gone off it what appeared to be a message tone, each of them looked to the origin seeing Seth pull his phone from his hoodie pocket, his expression turning serious upon seeing who the message was from. He quickly said something to each of them before walking away, the normal bounce in his step gone but being replaced with large fast pace strides as he aimed to get to his destination as fast as he could.

"Maria's here" spoke Dean spotting Maria's almost trade mark red hair, the way she flipped it about when she seen someone she didn't like making him roll his eyes. Punk looked over to where his former girlfriend and Dolph's current one was, noticing she was standing at the bench where all three misfit girls were. AJ being content on ignoring she was there, where Summer happily waved and returned her attention back the book she had, he feet across the bench of the picnic table the three were sat at, where Layla being her polite self said hello and started up a conversation with the other ninth year student, although it was also clear Maria was there for one of two reasons, to start an argument with AJ and Punk or to demand poor Dolph do something.

"You can't ignore me forever freak, nor can you ignore the blatent fact that you stole my boyfriend" spoke Maria, her tone similar to that of a girl who had been spoilt her entire life. AJ just continued on with what she was doing which at that time was writing something in her journal, as she did every day during the last break of the day. "No wonder no one wanted to be friends with you, your nothing but a stuck up brat" added Maria, quickly gaining the attention of both Summer and Layla as well as the boys that were near by, AJ again just ignoring her, not giving her what she had clearly gone there to do. Something she could guess was getting on Maria's nerves as most in the school knew she was used to getting everything her own way and would throw a temper tantrum when it didn't.

"Maria, honey she's not going to give in, nor is she going to respond to your pathetic attempts to start an argument. You've already made the rumours about her and Punk worse, can't you just leave it at that?" asked Summer, the annoyance in her voice clear to hear. She had learnt to block out the distraction those she called friends caused when she was reading a random book she had decided to try but couldn't block out the one that Maria was so happily causing. She knew like they all did that AJ wasn't going to give her what she wanted, just as they all knew it would niggle away at Maria until she did get a response and the argument she was content on trying to start. It wasn't long before the red head turned her attention to the blond who had spoken, noticing she had turned her attention back to the book she had in her hands, Maria simple huffed before taking a step or two to her right and focusing her attention on Summer instead.

"Says the girl who had to leave her previous school because her parents didn't want her" responded Maria, hearing the gasps for the two girls around her, she could also hear the fast pace footsteps of the boys coming over although she doubted they would get there in time to stop the argument that was about to take place. "Your own parents thought you were trash, why should any of us around her think any different. Looks like the perfect princess isn't all that perfect. Just face it no one loves you, and you're nothing, just like those little dreams you have will amount to nothing more than shattered hopes and ashes" added Maria getting close to Summer as she spoke, she had watched the blond put the book down with the marker in place, just as she had noticed AJ quickly move from the table top she had happily been sat on before. Shock soon took over Maria when she felt a sharp numbing pain on her left cheek, as well as stumbling backwards. It soon dawned on her Summer had retaliated like she had hoped but not with words, instead she had slapped her across the face with the anger burning brightly in her eyes as she stood up to stand face to face with Maria.

"No one cares for your childish behaviour Maria, just like no one care for your opinions especially when they are nothing more than a spoilt brat saying spiteful things because she can't get it her own way. The only thing you're the first lady of is being a bitch. Even Stephanie is more mature than you" responded Summer not sparing the feelings of the girl in front of her, she was beginning to see why Punk had chosen AJ over Maria especially if he had to put of with the attitude the red head had displayed. "Your right my parents did abandon me, they did send me away. But that was the best thing they could have done, I know what I mean to them just as I know I'm better off with my aunt and uncle. So if you want to spread it around the school go ahead although I think Stephanie and her lap dogs have beaten you too it" added Summer not showing her tears to the red head knowing that was what she wanted, although it hurt her to say it out loud and remember when her parents told her they were sending her away, she was also thankful for it as it meant she would no longer be ignored and be with the people who had always supported her, the people who acted more like her parents that her actual ones did.

"Just leave Maria" spoke Dolph, appearing with the girls as did Randy and Sheamus, all three being the closest since Dean, Roman and Punk were near the fence that lead on the school fields. He could see the shock on her features that he was the one to tell her to go, they were dating after all. "These are my friends, and I choose them. I will always choose them. If you don't like it then we're done. No one deserves to be treated or spoke to how you just spoke to Summer. You deserved what she did in retaliation. So just leave us be" added Dolph making it know he would choose the misfits over her, he knew from Punk's warning she would start and argument with one of them then make it out like she hadn't done anything followed by giving him an ultimatum, so he had opted to save her the hassle of wasting her breath and time and chose right then and there. She soon stomped away, no without a boyfriend to show off to the rest of her friends and with a red hand print on her cheek from where Summer had slapped her.

"Thank you" whispered Summer tears coming to her eyes at the words Maria had spoken, she tried to smile but knew she was fooling the bleach blond or any of them around her, at which point she ran over to the man she had joined the Misfits for, Dean Ambrose. H e had happily wrapped his arms around her, while whispering sweet nothings in her ear in an attempt to comfort and cheer her up. For the most part it work but Punk had truly brought a smile to his lips when he fell down a ditch in the grassy area they were stood in. He was stood with them a worried expression on his lips one minute then the next her let out a small yelp ending with him on the floor pulling his foot from the ditch and untangling the twigs of the bush from his now shoulder length hair.

Over at the other side of the school, Seth met up with Lacey after getting her text that she had to tell him something. He was curious to say the least hence why he had told his friends he would meet them in the next class, and after school for the ones he didn't share any remaining classes with. He knew once he seen them again they would ask him what he had to meet with Lacey about, as he wouldn't normally leave them unless it was really important as he knew from the text message he had received from her that it was.

"What's up" asked Seth, upon reaching the dark blond haired girl he had called his girlfriend for near enough a year now, he knew although they didn't spend much time together in school they were still strong, she had met his parents and his childhood friend in Jimmy, not to mention she had also spent sometime with the misfits over the holidays although she had also shown her insecurities when she got Roman to spy on him. He still had trouble understand what he had done for her to be so insecure. As normal he gave her a quick kiss and a small hug accompanied by the normal toothy smile, something she always happily returned although on this occasion it was rather reluctant like she was hesitating to tell him why she had called him there in the first place. It wasn't long before Lacey pulled a folded up piece of paper from her bag, giving it to Seth with an uneasy smile on her lips. "You're leaving?" asked Seth, reading over the words printed in black ink on the paper she had given him to read over.

"My parents got a new jobs in the area, because of that we have to move. ROH College is closer than here, so I will be transferring there at the end of the year. We can still spend summer holidays and break together. Try the long distance thing see if it works out for us" responded Lacey revealing her parents had gotten new jobs and had thrust gotten a new home closer to the area they would be working, that also being what was taken her from the school she had attended for so long. "It will still be a wrestling school, maybe not as good as this one but I will still continue on with my dreams of being a professional wrestler. Maybe in the future we will be in the same company together" added Lacey turning the subject to the future and the possibility of the duo working in the same company and being reunited and in the same place once more. She smiled when Seth nodded hearing the bell signalling the end of the break was over. To which the pair walked together to the next lessons. In the case of Lacey she had art where as Seth would be two floors below her in IT along with Dean, Punk, AJ and Summer.

Back over in England, Tammy and Allen were walking around the school corridors, enjoying the peacefulness that was around now the twisted trio had been suspended for a few weeks. The rest of the school went by unaware of what happened to the ninth year student who stood out so much, well most of the did, the group of tenth year student had noticed Paige was missing just as the had noticed the lack of evilness as they put it around the school. Neither of the boys were aware of the incident that had taken place or where both Tammy and Allen had disappeared to a few days before, both were aware the boys had seen them before school and also knew there was likely to be questioning coming. It wasn't long before they heard the clicking of crutches heading there way to which they both put on smiles and turned to the raven hair friend.

"So what's the verdict. You will be able to wrestle again right?" asked Allen knowing more than anyone how much wrestling meant to Paige, she hadn't just grown up in the world of professional wrestling, she was born to be a professional wrestler. He had seen first had the passion she had for it, he too now had an interesting in wrestling especially since Paige had happily explained it to him and he had gone to all her matches over the holidays to support her. "Please tell me you will be able to wrestle again, the world of professional would have lost great superstar if you can't" added Allen seeing the smile come to Paige's lips as he began to be dramatic over the small situation, even Tammy began to smile as they walked either side of her as they headed to the back of the school to meet with their other friends the year above them, the first time for Tammy.

"Yes I will be able to wrestle again. Will just take a lot of physio and time for this to heal up properly. Doctors said about nine months max before I can get back into the ring again" responded Paige giving him the news he was asking about. "For the time being I will be focusing on school work, my physio and planning for the future. As well as helping out with the music at the shows, or as a backstage interviewer" added Paige revealing what she would be doing in the months she wouldn't be able to wrestle, both of them around her smiled, with Allen going ahead and opening the metal and glass door letting both girls through to the outside where as Tammy had Paige's bag, both of them being grated permission to leave classes early to help Paige around the school, even being given an elevator key each so they didn't have to carry Paige up the stairs. It wasn't long before they were at the normal meeting point behind the school, each of the boys spotting Tammy there and Paige on crutches which only made them curious and want to ask questions.

"Hey guys, sorry about disappearing on our first day back. We were sent to the hospital with Paige and Tammy here is joining us full time. She wanted to start over so me and Paige are her new friends" spoke Allen quickly saying hello to the older boys, apologising why they had disappeared before the first break on the first day back at school as well as why Tammy was with them. Each of them nodded although the concern shone brightly in their eyes on why Paige had been sent to the hospital in the first place, as well as the realisation dawn on their face of why there was an ambulance at the school that day and why Mr Elliot had covered Mr Wrights classes that day.

"Should we ask what happened?" asked Hissy curious to know what happened, it worried him to think something had happened to the one so many of them called their princess. "Welcome to the group Tammy, if you need anything we're here to help, from a hug to driving someone up the wall" added the light blond haired boy, his hair as normally done is a messy but also a near way, there had been many times in the past where Paige had said it looked as if he had been electrocuted or had put his fingers in a plug socket. Tammy could only smile generally surprised of how welcoming they were to her, especially since she was sure they were aware of what she had done in the past, the others only waved at her, like they were welcoming her without saying a word, instead they were likely to be more interested in knowing what happened to Paige.

"Chloe, Karris and Nicole attacked me when I was coming out the bathroom near our tutor room, pushed me down the stairs where the broken railing was. Nicole stopped at that point where as Karris just laughed in my face when she realised my leg was trapped and Chloe just kept kicking the leg making the injury worse and pushing it further into the broken railings" responded Paige explaining to them what happened and that Tammy had nothing to do with it. Instead she had accompanied Paige to the hospital in the ambulance and tried her best to take her mind of the pain, as well as asking her about wrestling and what she wanted to be in the future. She had also watched a few YouTube videos with her in an attempt to do anything to take Paige's mind away from the injury and the pain in which it was giving her.

"All three have been suspended. Chloe and Nicole for four weeks and Karris for six weeks. Word if Miz Reid is trying to get the punishment reversed since she doesn't know what to do with Karris in that time" continued Tammy speaking up for the first time and explaining what punishment the three girls go. "Word is Mrs Cole and Mrs Roland are pretty annoyed at what Chloe and Nicole have done, their not allowed to go on social media in anyway and have had their phones taken from them. Their not allowed to see each other or Karris until they return to the school even then their parents have asked for a daily report on how they are doing" added Tammy revealing both girls had to entertain themselves the old fashioned way and weren't allowed to hang around like they used to. It made her wonder if that was the wake up call they were in need of, and they would finally leave Karris and focus on themselves instead of being her little lost puppies.

"Maybe Now they will focus on their own future" spoke Liam from the background pushing the fringe of his hair style out of his eyes since it was pretty long, he soon appeared in front of them high fiving Alan and giving Tammy a welcoming hug, he even gently gave Paige one, knowing she would get special attention from the teachers now and would be to their little hang out spot before the rest of them would be due to being let our of each lesson five or ten minutes before everyone else. "So we have a Best Girl now" added Liam seeing the confusion come over Tammy's features at the comment Liam had made. "Paige is our Princess since she was the first girl so that makes you our Best Girl, for being the second on and the epic turn around you did over the holidays" explained Liam seeing the smile come to the lips of the girl in question, she had never been given a nickname before or at least not one she hadn't chosen herself.

"Best Girl. I like it lets hope I can live up to it" responded Tammy, she hoped she wouldn't let any of them around her down when it come to being a good friend, they had given her a chance to prove she could be more than the person she had shown over the two previous years of being at the school. They had given her a chance to show them the real Tammy Myers something she was thankful for and something she knew not to waste. She didn't want to be known as a former member of the twisted trio, she wanted to be known as one of the girls another student could go to for help and advice when they needed it. She wanted to be more than what she had shown. "I hope I can shed the former Twisted Trio name and become the type of girl who would help someone with their homework or tutor someone falling behind in a lesson" added Tammy revealing she just wanted to help others around her and be a good person rather than the type she had shown when she was a member of the twisted trio.


	13. M'Lady

"Okay why are the three of you dressed as swot members?" asked Layla seeing the trio of Roman, Dean and Seth walk towards her and the rest of the group whom had already arrived at the school. It made her wonder especially when she had already spotted at least two guys around each of the girls in the group also dressed in black. "What are you up to?" added Layla, her English accent coming through thick although she had lived in Florida for years. Justin could only smile upon hearing her original accent shine through, he knew it was a rare occurrence but when it did it showed her beauty more, well at least it did to Justin who was happily stood at her side.

"Compete with the bullet proof vest you three must mean business" continued AJ picking up where Layla had left off, she had also noticed Roman had straightened his hair allowing it to flow freely where as Seth had his done up in a bun at the bottom of his head, Dean however had gone for the messy look, his icy eyes just visible through his fringe. Like Layla she had spotted the dog tags handing around their necks, almost like they were cosplaying some random characters from their favourite film. "This has something to do with all the whispering you guys were doing last week doesn't it?" asked AJ quickly connecting the dots and realising they had something pretty big planned considering they spent most of the weeks before whispering, evening during class to which they had been called out for by the teachers.

"The guys behind you are your protection. We three are going to finish the war little miss annoying and Mr I-All-It started by sharing the secrets others had told them around the school. Its time we show them we're not going to back down that easily" responded Roman revealing they were going to give Stephanie, her lap dogs and the Jocks exactly what they were asking for, they were just going to do it on their own terms and in their own way. They were going to have fun while doing it, something he knew would annoying the two groups to no end, especially when they realised their plan had failed and all the arguments they had seen over the course of last week were just an act to convince they their attempts had been successful. Only the Jokers knew they were still united as a group and in friendship.

"So we three dressed like this to draw the attention away from you girls. We have pranks and other things planned, as well as some more subtle things just in case you three want to have a little fun while we prove we're not going anywhere" continued Seth, seeing the way AJ looked to Summer the look and smiles to come to each of the girls could make any man fear for their well being. "Together we're gonna show them we're not going to back down and give them what they want so easily. Together we're gonna prove we The Misfits are here to stay just like all the other groups" added Seth, knowing they would understand why they had decided to do this, Justin, Summer and Layla had their secrets spread around the school by the popular girls, the two groups together had started the war against them hoping to force them to break apart and go their separate ways. Yet all it was going to end up serving was showing how strong the group really was and they were going to be here to stay.

"They wanted and started this war because they did want the rivals. So let give them the war they wanted and finish it our way. With friendship, pranking and fun" spoke Dean knowing what he was going to say next would get those he called friends to see how much they truly meant to him. They were just his friends, they were so much more than that, something he was sure both Seth and Summer had already noticed. "We're stronger than other groups who've stood trail by the popular girls and jocks, our differences are what make us unique and stronger. You guys aren't just my friends, you're my family, and family means no one is gonna be left behind" finished Dean seeing the soft smiles he got back in response, especially from Layla and AJ, in his own way he had opened up to them on how he saw all of them.

"Some day Weirdos will rule the world" responded AJ, putting her fist in the middle of the group, watching with almost shock as Dean and Seth followed suite and placed their own balled fist with hers. The others soon doing the same. After a year of being friends they had created their own little tradition, and unknown to them two of their little group slogans. "Lets go kick some ass" added AJ hearing the chuckles and seeing the nods of heads she got in response. She happily accepted the water balloon Dean offered her, noticing their appeared to be some sort of dye in it. She knew near enough instantly the balloon was intended for the popular girls, no doubt one of many.

Over in England, Paige was just walking through the school corridors with Tammy both girls talking as they headed to the lift that would take them to the art floor. Alan no doubt already up there waiting for them. Since it was break and the boys in the year above them were either in the library studying for their up coming exams and tests or in detention the three had decided to go to the top floor of the school and keep out of sight of the twisted trio since all of them were now back. Both girls were currently talking about what they were going to do during the Christmas break which was fast approaching. On this occasion Tammy had mention she was going to be moving house as her parents didn't want her to be near the three girls who they had called a bad influence.

"Oh no way. That's like four doors down from me and across the street from Alan" spoke to Paige, noticing how Tammy eyes lit up a little bit when she heard Paige mention that. It almost excited the former twisted member to learn she would be in the same area as her two new friends. Who she was certain she could call best friend since they had been so kind to her and been there to help her every step of the way, to what she had called her redemption around the school. "You know where gonna be here for you, we will help you back up when you fall down and be there when you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on" added Paige, the clicking of her crutches being the only sound to echo around the almost abandon halls of the school. It was always quiet down the section of the school, the huge double door closet at the end of it gave most the creeps, the feeling of dread was only ever made worse by how the lights had a habit of flickering or being dimmer than the rest there. The closest source of natural light in the area was from an entrance a few feet away around the corner.

"Its nice to know I have someone there for me. I thought I would have regretted walking away from Karris, Nicole and Tammy but now I look back on it, I can see they were never my friends. They never supported me or gave me a sense of belonging. The only thing I regret is you being hurt. I feel like it was my fault, if I hadn't have left then they wouldn't have attacked you" responded Tammy opening up to the only other girl of the group, expressing her happiness in leaving the two other teenage girl she had once been friends with, and finding what she had been looking for in Alan, Paige and the boys in the year above her. As well as telling the other dark haired girl how guilty she felt for the attack and injury she had endured, blaming herself for it.

"It wasn't your fault pumpkin. They would have done it whether we were friends or not. The only difference would have been you being suspended along side them rather than standing here with me now helping. I don't blame you for it. You could have stayed here at the school that day but instead you accompanied me in the ambulance, distracted me by asking about wrestling and told my mum what happened when she arrived. Your one of us now" explained Paige revealing she didn't hold any bad feeling towards Tammy, but was instead thankful, something that had appeared to surprise her. The quietness between them was broken by the sound of Karris's voice and the ding of the elevator to inform them it had finally gotten to their level.

Both girls looked around when they heard Karris's voice, she was flanked by Chloe and Nicole both of which only appeared to have gotten more fake since they had been suspended. They looked more like Barbie dolls now than normal teenage girls. The duo of Paige and Tammy just shook their heads and stepped into the elevator quickly pressing the button for the art floor and waiting for the doors to close. Both teenagers opting to stay quiet in the hopes of the three whom tormented the students wouldn't notice they were there, although they knew the chances of that were slim due to the unmissable sound of Paige's crutches and the corridor being near enough abandoned. Their hope was soon shattered when they heard Chloe voice saying they had gone into the elevator, followed by thunderous footsteps, which only signalled for the two in the metal box the girls were running to get to them before the doors closed and took them to the unknown destination.

"That was close" spoke Tammy when the doors closed just before the girls reached them, she soon let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and pushing her now mystic violet hair over her shoulder, happily braiding it as the tin can took them up three floors. They knew at the end of the break they would have to go down two floors to get to their wider key skills class but they didn't mind that too much as long as they didn't have any more close encounters with the three biggest menaces of the school. Although they knew they would have to face the three sooner or later, they shared IT with the girls along with Math, English and Science. "Suddenly I'm not looking forward to IT this afternoon" added Tammy when the silence got to much for her to bare any longer.

"What else could they possibly do. If they mess about in class then Chloe and Nicole get their Barbie asses kicked by their parents and Karris will lose everything. If they do anything outside of school then I will person kick their asses for them. With or without crutches" responded Paige, hating the feeling the elevator was giving her, the motion of the lift ascending through the shaft making her stomach feeling weird and like she was going to throw up. A relieved look passed over her features when the doors to the tin can opened and allowed the two to exit.

"You know that's the exact reason why people call you a bad-ass around here right? You don't take crap from anybody" replied Tammy offering a smile and a wave to the rather confused Alan who had only heard her words rather than the entire conversation between the two girls. "Oh Paige said there isn't anything the twisted three can do since they have already done everything, and that she would happily hand their Barbie butts to them if they tried anything" explained Tammy seeing the small smile come to the lips of Alan as he heard what Paige would do, he knew she was one tough cookie, everyone around the school knew it, hence why most made sure to keep on her good side or stay out of her way completely. He had seen her once when she had caught someone who had bullied her, god only knows what would happen if she got hold of the twisted trio.

"That's our Paige. Always willing to fight back no matter the odds stacked against her. I would generally pay to see her get hold of those three children" spoke Alan, he knew if Paige did get hold of them then most who saw would just carry one as if they hadn't see anything or stand their and watch as they got their just deserves for all the things they had done to everyone else. "I'm curious who you would be the more evil to though?" asked Alan, he always thought it would be Karris but he was slowly changing his mind on that, especially after something the three girls had done recently. "I think it maybe Chloe after this latest one" finished Alan handing Paige the flyer the three girls had been putting up all over the school, he could see from her pale features she hadn't seen or taken any notice of them before now, clearly having mistaken them for something else.

"What's wrong?" asked Tammy seeing Paige's cheeks begin to turn red as her breathing got a little harder from reading the posts. Paige soon held out the flyer to her so she could read the words printed on it. "Which one of them would have known that?" she asked looking between the two of them, noticing the dark haired girl next to her was near enough shaking in rage. She knew it had to be serious as she had never seen Paige act like that before, not even when they were enemies. Alan on the other hand quickly text someone the hope in his eyes that the person he was attempting to communicate with would respond and help.

"If she wants a god damn war then she's gonna get one. I don't care any more. Nothing is gonna stop me from ripping those hair extensions out. Nothing is going to stop me from kicking her ass all over this damn school" angrily responded Paige, giving both Tammy and Alan the indication they needed to take a few steps back from her. It wasn't long before the laughing of the three twisted girls could be heard. All three of the turning their attention to the door which lead to the main staircase, Paige pretty much shaking in anger especially when she heard the rather distinctive voice of her former best friend.

"Get lost" shouted Tammy before the three girls even stepped foot through the doors although they had opened it. She could see the confused and disgusted looks she got back from all three girls. "You step foot through those doors then you deserve what you get, especially you Chloe. I'm not going to stop her and I'm fairly sure no one else will either. You may have found your pathetic little jokes funny before, but you've taken it too far this time" added Tammy standing at Paige's side, Alan on the other hand only sighed in relief when he seen two of the boys come. Lenny and Hissy. Hissy quickly bending down before Paige and scooping her over his shoulder carefully carrying her away from the scene and down the back stairwell. Lenny doing the same with Tammy, where as Alan quickly scooped up Paige's crutches and followed the older two boys.

"Wow the knights in shining armour. Should I curtsy when you put me down?" asked Paige as they went down four flights of stairs. She soon heard the giggle of the three boys as well as the odd looks of students as they passed by, no doubt wondering how both she and Tammy ended up over the shoulders of two tenth year boys. "I'm dying to hear what you're going to tell any teachers should they ask" added the raven haired teenager, her voice dripping with sarcasm although her anger was beginning to fade slightly. She could see Liam walking behind with Tammy in a similar situation. Although the other girl wasn't protest too much, mainly because it was something different to the normal school day.

"At least we have something interesting to talk about, and we didn't have to re-enter the tin can to get back down here" responded Tammy noticing the twisted trio coming down the stairs of the main staircase seemingly still in shock the two boys had stopped what they were attempting to make happen. Their distraught expression giving it away they wanted to gain a reaction out of Paige, although they were probably going to get more than they bargained for. Most knew not to wind up Paige, mainly because there were very few people who would stand between her and the person or people she was intending to target. Plus the girl had been known to hold a grudge against someone for a while.

"They want you to fight back M'lady. That's why Chloe made those flyers. She knew by sharing that particular thing about you would get annoyed enough to want to fight back rather than ignore her" spoke Hissy putting her down in front of the bench where they would normally be during breaks and lunch. He watched as Alan returned her crutches to her. "Your better than her, both of you girls are, so don't let either of them get to you. If your gonna teach them a lesson do it when they least expect it, namely outside of school grounds" added Hissy knowing Paige wouldn't stop until she got vengeance on those who had hurt her. Most of them knew Chloe had only told the entire school about her childhood crush because she knew Paige would react to her.

"You two are the smartest girl in your year and the most bad-ass one in the school. Put your heads together and I'm sure you can come up with a wicked revenge plan. No doubt make little miss regret her decision" spoke Liam not bothering to say Chloe's name, he knew it would only set the raven haired girl off again and no doubt Tammy as she probably knew she was next on the hit list. She had been a target of theirs ever since leaving the group at the start of the year. "Smile girls, and you Alan" added Liam before leaving the Hissy and return to the library where he had been studying before hand, he knew there was a chance he would be called upon for help again sooner or later.

Back at WWE High, the small ides the boys of the Misfits had was so far working. The trio in the swot uniform had so far drawn the attention away from the girls of the group as well as those who were actually attempting to play the tricks and pranks they had in store for the two groups who wished to tear them apart. The only group whom had worked out their little plan being the Jokers, each of which had asked to join in the fun, knowing it would cause more of a distraction for the Jocks and Popular Girls on the receiving end of it.

"Don't think we will be invited to any parties any time soon" spoke Summer as she watched the Drew help Randy and Punk with the powder bombs Dean had spent hours making the weekend before hand. She could remember him taking her advice and adding a little perfume to it, as well as a food colouring to others to they would scream louder. Layla and AJ stood either side of her with small smiles on their lips, mainly due to what the boys were willing to do to show they would defend their own and send a message to say they were there to stay. "Oh great here comes the self proclaimed First Lady of WWE High" added the beautiful blond, she knew Maria would no doubt try to add to what she had tried to start the week before, the woman just didn't know when to give up.

"Well if its isn't the Bitch, Freak and Idiot" sweetly spoke Maria noticing rather quickly the three girls didn't react to her insults, instead AJ just smiled at being called a freak. Summer and Layla smiling back at her as they knew what she had done. Adding points to Maria in terms of the Lame Game they had going. They only did it for those who acted like someone owed them something, the others walking around such as Sami and Adrian they happily gave cool points to as they mostly went invisible to so called cool kids. Although that wasn't the case for the Misfits. Summer smiled when she noticed AJ attempted to hold back her thoughts, holding a hand over her mouth gave it away. Just as all three girls could see the confused and almost disgusted look pass over the features of Maria.

"Ten points to Maria in the Lame department" almost screamed AJ, her unmissable laugh following shortly after. More from how people in the corridor stopped what they were doing for a few minutes. Sami and Adrian chuckling as they went passed as did many other students. "You see we have a little game going, those who walk around like their gods gift to WWE High i.e. you we give lame points to, so your insults gain at least ten points per go unless they are nasty ones in which case you can earn up to thirty ago. Acting dumb like you normally do, getting hit in the face or acting injured during sports class and screaming about your hair and nails also add ten points. Talking about the so called hot guys and latest fashion as well as make up and scrunches also add ten points" explained AJ revealing what the Lame game they had going meant.

"Don't worry your not the leader of it yet. Although I believe your in a close third place lass" came the unmissable Irish accent. Maria turned around to see Sheamus stood there, a small smile placed upon his lips as his t-shirt appeared to be damn on something. It wasn't long before there was a loud screech come from the one of the bathrooms. "Ah that would be one of our helpers trap being successful" added Sheamus a smile on his lips when he seen both Maryse and Cameron run past dripping wet and their make up ruined. "Cameron and Stephanie in the first and second place at the moment. Surprisingly Cameron in first" finished Sheamus before standing behind the three misfit girls, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How many points do you reckon their going to get? We all know their going to be complaining about their hair, make up and probably clothes being ruined" asked AJ curious on how many points the two popular girls would be receiving. It was known fact the group of girls would be in the top charts for their little game. The Lame Game as they called it. AJ's smile only grew when she seen the work Punk had done, Miz and Heath running through covered in a white powder, one with a red tint to it where as the other was a mix of blue and green. Maria could only stand there and wonder what would happen to her. After all she was the ex-girlfriend of two misfit boys and would happily taunt one of the girls. Not to mention she had been making plans to get one of the boys back, but she knew in order to do it then she would have to tear a relationship apart.

"Oh you think those little girls and pathetically hot guys are bad. You haven't seen anything yet. I am the first lady of WWE High. I will get what I want regardless of you Blondie, or mother hen there try and stop me. When I'm done you little freak, you'll be in the corner of a room crying over you little heartbreak" spoke Maria, her voice sweet but her body language and eyes screaming it was a threat she was sending the way of AJ. The dark haired girl just smiled at her while sending the crazy eyes back at her, the smile only getting bigger as Maria began to back away almost in fear of what she had awoken or what the smaller girl had in mind.

"I think that puts Maria in second place" came the voice of Punk to which AJ's smile turned sweet as she skipped forward and jumped into his awaiting arms, paying no mind to the fact he was drenched with water or any attention to Maria's no doubt obvious jealousy. She knew Maria had the intention of breaking the pair up so she could get the only boy in the school who had left her back in her grasp again. Although her plan had so far just consisted of little ideas. She knew it would be harder than it looked, especially since she had noticed the pair were closer than herself and Punk were. She soon walked away, looking back one last time to see Punk hugging the two remaining girls, a smile on his lips as he did so.

"Sorry to interrupt this little hug fest but we might want to move before JBL gets hold of us" spoke Dean as he ran passed the group, Sheamus held a confused look on his lips before he spotted Seth running past with Jerry's crown, when he looked back to Dean he could see JBL's cowboy hat tightly in his clutches to which he couldn't help but smile, especially when he knew the pair of teachers would hit the roof when they finally realised their precious crown and hat were missing, JBL probably already realising. Punk could only laugh upon seeing the hatless JBL run past him and up the stairs where both Seth and Dean had run off to. Although he ran back down again when he seen he had missed the duo. As they had ran to the second floor of the school rather than the top and ran back down the back staircase in a quick fashion. Quickly running out the entrance leading to the school football sports fields and stands.


	14. Misfits Then Now Forever

"Yes, wrestling class starts today" spoke Seth, excitement in his voice as he walked through the black painted metal gates of the famous wrestling school with Dean to his right. He could always remember telling his parents he wanted to be a professional wrestler, how the pair of them were convinced it was just a stage he would grow out of. They soon accepted he was serious well at least his mother did, she had enrolled him in WWE High for his high school, helping to bring that dream he had true, although she still hoped he would choose something else as a career path. Like most mothers she didn't want to see her child get hurt although she knew he had a strong passion and love for the sport, he had since he was so young.

"Yeah I wonder what Booker will think of a lunatic like me, a smart ass like you and a crazy chick like AJ in the class. Although we're all there for the same reason. Our passion and love of wrestling and wanting to be a professional wrestler in the future" responded Dean, remembering when he first watch wrestling, how he was so determined one day he would become just like the legends he had watched on TV. From the Undertaker, Kane and even Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels. He admired them and watched wrestling so much it became his escape from his home life with his parents. "Can you imagine the looks on the faces of those who said we couldn't do it if we made it to WWE and brought our dreams true?" asked Dean, he could already imagine the look of his dad's face if he did it, just as he could imagine both his parents suddenly remembering they had a son.

"Would be worth it. Plus look around. We attend WWE High, the best wrestling school there is for kids like us. Legends like Stone Cold Steve Austin, Mick Foley, The Rock and The Undertaker graduated from this school and all of them are legends and future hall of famers. If they can do it then so can we" replied Seth with a cheery smile on his lips. Despite knowing by the end of the school year his girlfriend would be attending another school wrestling school and one of their current school's rivals, he still smiled as he knew she was willing to try at the long distance thing. He could remember Jimmy saying he would look after Lacey while at the school, since the pair of them would be attending the same school, ROH College.

"The future calls brother, the future calls" spoke Dean walking to where the group normally met around the back of the main school building. He knew Layla was likely to be there already, she and Justin were normally there at least ten minutes before them. "Summer wont be here today. Her aunt and uncle are taking her to see her parents and sister in Charlotte" added Dean revealing the leggy blond wouldn't be joining them that particular day due to being out of the state of Florida. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he missed her, something about her not being around didn't feel right to him. Like there was apart of him missing or she had taken apart of him with her. He wondered if this was how Punk felt when he was away from AJ or if Justin felt the same way when parted from Layla. He knew he would find out if Seth felt the same way for Lacey when the end of the holidays come, since her moving day at moved forward due to her father finding the house he thought was suitable for his princess.

"You know I stayed awake most of the night last night, wondering what would happened between me and Lacey when she moves away. If I'm honest I don't think its going to work, I know she's keeping secrets from me" spoke Seth revealing he had a feeling things weren't going to work out long distance between him and Lacey. "She thinks I'm mental by the way, for the whole marrying the one I find my way back to. She thinks its insane but hey" added Seth remembering when he told Dean and the rest of the group about that for the first time, how he had almost made a total fool out of himself when he had fallen down one of the man ghost holes. Although Summer had gone to check on him only to find him laughing while face down on the floor.

"Can't wait to meet that lucky girl. I'm sure she will drive you up the wall like Summer does with me" responded Dean before running off quickly knowing Seth would give chase against him in order to known down get payback for the sarcy comment he had made. Just as he knew the others they called friends and he was beginning to call family would wonder why Seth was chasing him and what was going on between the pair of them. Just like Seth, Dean couldn't wait for the wrestling training to begin, he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his idols and he hoped those who had joined his not so little group would be there at his side, whether that be fighting in the ring every night or being around to support him as he goes through the journey. As they are now when all of them are going through the journey of self discovery.

Over in England, Paige was finally free from the crutches she had been forced to use for months, she had been tempted to throw a little party to celebrate but thought better of it when she remembered she only had a handful of friends, most of which would be leaving school after the following year and starting out in the next part of the lives. Hence that would be leaving Tammy, Allen and herself on their own and to face the twisted trio who thought of themselves as queens rather than the sadistic bullies they actually were. At this moment in time she was sat on the back stairs since it was pouring with rain outside, just thinking what the boys would be doing when summer comes and the new year school year starts. She knew they would have exams to study for, colleges to apply to and interviews to attend, just as she was well aware their normal routine would change and thrust it would be just the three of them. Especially considering there was work experience for the group of lads to go on for the first week of school.

"What you thinking about Paigey?" asked Tammy noticing Paige had been staring out the floor to ceiling window where the stairs were for almost ten minutes without blinking or looking away. It was almost like she had been hypnotised by the rain drops and the met their untimely end against the concrete paving, brick walls and windows as well as the heads or belongs of students running around. "Paige" spoke Tammy as she tapped the raven haired girl on the shoulder watching as she jumped slightly and turned her attention to both herself and Alan, blinking a few times before she did so as if trying to remember where she was and what her friends had been talking about before she had zoned out. "What were you thinking about?" asked Tammy, a comforting smile on her lips as Paige looked down the stairs then back out the window before returning her attention to the two she had become close with.

"How different things are going to be next year. The guys will be in their final year so they will be concentrating on their classes, applying for colleges, studying for exams and all about the prom, not to mention they have work experience. Its all going to change" responded Paige answering the question in which the other girl had happily asked although the curiosity was clear to hear in her voice. Just as it was clear Paige was unsure how she felt about everything she knew suddenly changing when it come to the people who had been there to support her. She knew she would see some of them again when they left the school, as Lenny, Hissy and Michael Hancocks had all expressed their desire of becoming a wrestler even enrolling themselves into the summer camp her parents run.

"We'll be fine. Apart from the twisted trio, we're invisible to everyone else. We've survived secondary school so far, I'm sure we can make it another two years without anything major happening" replied Alan, he personally couldn't remember when the last person in their year had paid them any attention apart from Chloe, Nicole and Karris, they were just another trio of students in a sea of them that passed through the school every week. "So everyone still got the same future dreams as they did at the start of the year?" asked Allen wondering if the dreams had changed since they had been looking into it a little more, and they had careers evening, he could remember going with his father just as he could recall seeing Tammy with her mother and Paige with both of her parents.

"Same as before. I think my mum almost throttled Mr Philips though. Especially when he said professional wrestling wasn't an achievable career. You know considering both my parents are wrestlers" spoke Paige chuckling at the memory, even now she could still see her mother almost jump over the table at Mr Philips, thankful her father had stopped her and her mum had settled for asking Mr Philips why being a professional wrestler wasn't an achievable career path. "Good job dad was there, think Mr Philips would have regretted saying that if he wasn't" added Paige a smile remaining on her features as the conversation lingered on future career paths.

"Nah I'm going to change mine. As much as I would love to be an interior designer my stupidity goes against me. So I think I'm going to be a hairdresser and hopefully own my own styling studio or something" responded Tammy revealing her past decisions had made it near impossible to get her dream of being an interior designer so she had opted for something else she was interested in and hoped she would stand a better chance of being able to achieve it. She was now curious as to what Alan would do especially since he had received the news about being a comic book artist. "What about you Alan? Are you still aspiring to be a comic artists? Your work is better than any I've seen" asked Tammy offering the only male of the three a compliment at the same time, if only to reassure him both girls would be there to support him as he went on his journey much like she herself had hope the two around her would be there to help her when she needed it the most.

"I still wanna be a comic book artist but I'm also looking into digital media as a career path too, just so I have a back up plan in case I don't get to be comic writer" replied Alan a smile on his features as he thought about the future, a sadness suddenly sweeping over him especially when it dawned on him what Paige had meant earlier on. When the new year begins it would mark the beginning of the end, the older boys would be moving forward from their old ways and begin to knuckle down with their studying and focusing on bringing their hopes and dreams a reality. Although he was okay with being stuck with the two girls, especially when they understood him better than most in the school, he considered the two girls his best friends. "Can you imagine the others in a tux for their prom night?" asked Alan seeing Paige attempt to hold back her laughter as she got mental images of each of them scrubbing up in order to attend the big night. Tammy too just look on with a smile especially at having to imagine what the group of boys would be like and all the protesting to go alone with it.

Back over at WWE High, the group known as the misfits had been excited when the wrestling classes started, especially when they found out Booker T was the one taking over from Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart. Like all of the wrestling coaches Booker had experience with competing in the ring and the hectic schedule in which come with the exciting career. While he got each of them to look over the list of things they would be needing he shared some of the stories or memories he had of when he competed in the squared circle. Much to the amazement of those who were surrounding him in the small classroom they were borrowing.

"Can you believe it. Next week we start to train in the magical art of professional wrestling" excitedly expressed Dean almost bouncing from his spot near the tree. He knew Summer would be just as excited to get the paper work over and done with as he was. She was a huge wrestling fanatic and often put some of the guys to shame with her knowledge of the business. The one they had nicknamed the Lunatic soon looked around to see where the different members of the group were and what they were doing. As normal Seth was sat near the tree his back leaning against the trunk as he drew what was around him or wrote what was on his mind. Justin and Adam were in the middle of a game of squares, where as Randy, Punk, Dolph, Roman and Sheamus were all happily trying to do flips, some of them epically failing, much to the amusement of AJ who was filming them with a huge smile on her lips and the occasional laughter escaping her. Layla on the other hand was slowly creeping up on the duo of Justin and Adam with a bucket of water, while also face timing Summer to keep her in the loop.

"Cobra Alert" casually spoke Sheamus thick with his Irish accent to which most look around at the only path leading to them seeing Maria heading their way. The way she walked giving it away she was walking with intention as did the expression painted on her face, although the look of disgust to see how well Punk got on with the rest of the look was also clear to see by anyone who knew what the bossy teenager was like. Punk on the other hand didn't even bother to look to her, knowing she was there for him and no doubt to continue with whatever sadistic plan she had conjured up over the weeks she had been quiet. Just as he was sure AJ knew nothing good would come of whatever the red head had in mind, especially when she was still angry her former friend in Mickie James had left the school over night months before hand and had seemingly cut all contact with the ones she had once called friends.

"Punk, we need to talk" shouted Maria, her demanding tone crystal clear to see, Seth and Dean looked at each other with the same bored expression before returning to what they were before, in the case of Dean he had hold of Layla's phone and was happily talking to Summer while minding his own business. "Its about last week, when we sent that day together" called Maria seeing the way some of them stopped what they were doing and looked up and over to her. AJ looked around at her in confusion clearly none the wiser on what the red head was on about where as Roman looked over at Punk with the are you serious look. Punk however quickly went over to AJ seeing her confusion was slowly turning into hurt and uncertainty about what she was hearing, especially since the two had been together for a while and they never kept secrets from each other.

"It was detention Maria. Its not like I had a choice, its not like I wanted to be there with you" responded Punk revealing to those in the group the time she was referring to was just the normal detention he had gotten himself from JBL when he had continuously replied to all questions with random and sarcastic answers. "Isn't there some other poor soul you have on your radar to torment?" asked Punk knowing there had to be someone else she could be annoying with her endless excuses and jealous behaviour. He soon got his answer when she shook her head no and put her red hair back into the perfect position. "What else do you wanna hear? Do you want me to scream we're over from the rooftops? Plaster it all over the school so everyone can see whatever control you had over me is gone?" asked Punk curious what he had to do to get the girl who was showing almost stalker behaviour to see he was interested in her any more.

"I want you to see that I'm your perfect partner. I mean look at me I'm the hottest girl here not like there's much competition. I'm smart, athletic, fashionable, helpful, and I'm popular. I could do more for you than any of girl in this entire school. And I can show you exactly what a mistake you've made by joining this group of losers" replied Maria, her tone almost aggressive when she called the group losers, almost like she had been hanging around with the school Jocks and popular girls rather than her own group of the photographers in which she had called friends since the groups had been formed almost three years prior. Punk could shake his head to the words she had spoke when attempting to hold back his amusement at some of the things she had said and some of the things she had forgotten to add like her obliviousness and entitled princess behaviour. "Look at me Punk. The perfect girl is right in front of you and has been the entire time" finished Maria a smug look on her lips as she looked towards AJ.

"You're right Maria, my perfect girl is right in front of me. I was just too blind to see it" spoke Punk seeing the way his friends were looking at him, Randy with the warning look especially when he seen the almost victorious grin to come to Maria's lips. "She's smart, funny, never afraid to be herself, and an all around amazing girl. She's not even afraid to put me to shame on my comic book knowledge. My perfect girl is the one standing next to me. She's everything you're not" continued Punk seeing the smile come to AJ's lips as he listed some of the things he loved about her, he knew he loved her although he was unsure if she felt the same way about him. They hadn't even said those three words to each other yet. Both no doubt waiting for the other to say it out of fear the other would run for the hills.

"She's just gonna break your heart like she did with everyone else before you. Look at Daniel Bryan. He hasn't been the same since she got her grubby little claws into him. He ignores everyone. She's gonna break you like she did with him" almost shouted Maria in response, especially since her first plan hadn't worked to well, if anything it had the opposite effect than what she was hoping for. She's not worth it, she's not worth all the hassle and pain that comes with her, you know it as well I do. Everyone knows it. The only people who are more trashy than her in this school are Summer Rae and Stephanie McMahon" finished Maria ignoring the look Dean was sending her way and not even noticing the popular girls and jocks doing their routine walk around the school when she said that.

"Trashy" came the unmissable voice of Stephanie McMahon, the look on her features suggesting she didn't care for the insult sent her way or for the teenager who had said it. The anger burning in her eyes on the other hand was another story, it suggested she had ignored at lot of things when it come to the red head due to it being just rumours or she considered it little but that one she knew she couldn't ignore, not when she was standing behind the red haired teen when she had said it. "Honey looked around you. You're just bitter right now since Punk has clearly chosen AJ over you, and to be honest I can't blame him. If I was him I couldn't wait to get away from you and your spoilt brat attitude" spoke Stephanie for now holding back her anger but she wouldn't regret ripping into the other girl if she had to. "Summer can't defend herself against your accusations but I can. If anyone around here is trashing then its the one who goes around calling herself the First Lady of WWE. I'm the ruler of this school. I overlooked at lot of your attitude and behaviour but not any more. You wanna call me trashy then fine, but I will kick your ass all over this school and pull out your extensions if I ever hear about you mentioning someone else around here is trashy" finished Stephanie, seeing the way Maria looked at her in disgust to which Stephanie just casually walked up to her as if she was going to walk passed, stopping for a second or so if only to slap the girl across the face before walking off.

"WOW" spoke Dean, almost in shock that Stephanie McMahon of all people had stood up for his girlfriend and all but put Maria in her place. Most in the school knew she didn't mess about when she said things like she had to Maria. Dean also held the phone up so Summer could see what happened, seeing she too was just as surprised but somewhat amused what had taken place. "I'll be honest I never seen that coming although it was long over due" added Dean know he had come down from the surprise that Stephanie McMahon had actually helped them. He knew Maria was likely to ever not care what happened and carry on the way she had been since joining the school or would be walking around on egg shells for a while. He soon said goodbye to Summer before giving the phone back to its rightful owner in Layla and returning to where he had been sat before hand, recalling what Maria had been like through the few years they had been attending WWE High just as she wondered how that hadn't happened before.

"Alright what is up with you?" asked Randy looking directly to Roman who had just put his phone back in his school bag after looking at something in which had come through whether that be a message or a notification was unknown to those around him. "You haven't stopped smiling for the last week or so. And your always quick to pick up your phone when it goes off" quickly added Randy knowing Roman would try and deny it, even when he was being pretty obvious that something was different with him. Roman just looked at Randy shrugging his shoulders, he was about to walk away when he noticed the others were also looking over to him almost with suspicion and curious looks, Layla however had a knowing look where as AJ looked on with mischief like she was planning something, that alone made Roman nervous.

"Who is she?" asked Seth looking up from his notebook and asking the most obvious question seeing the horror come to Roman's eyes that one of them figured it out so quickly and one of them he seen as a best friend no less. "Its pretty obvious Roman, Justin and Punk do the same thing when they're separated from Layla and AJ during the day. They get excited about the text messages, and can't stop smiling after. Just like you" continued Seth revealing Roman had shown the same signs as both Punk and Justin, and thrust shown he was rather serious about the girl who was texting him. Even Dean smiled whenever he received at text from Summer but it was rare to see since the duo were normally together during the school day with the schedules being the same.

"Her name is Star. We met at a wrestling convention over the summer, started dating about two weeks ago. She attends TNA Academy" responded Roman not bothering to argue back with the ones who knew him so well. He could make an argument to say they knew him better than the others he was close friends with. "She's pretty by the way, dark brown hair, brown eyes, slim frame, sun kissed skin" added Roman describing the one who had captured his heart so easily, he watched as Layla looked down as herself a smile on her lips, as she realised this Star girl was almost identical in appearance to herself although she suspected there were other things Roman was missing out. Like her style, if she had any piercings. Although she like most of them found it interesting the girl in which he had fallen for was from one of the rival school and one created by a former teacher of WWE High.

"So are we going to get to meet her or do we have to go by your stories and pictures?" asked Dolph almost curious about this mystery girl who had got Roman to act like a giggling school girl, he knew if someone could do that to a tough Samoan like Roman then they must be special. He could tell just by looking at Roman he was serious about the relationship he had with his mystery Star just as he had noticed, Roman had purposely missed her last name, probably to stop them from stalking the poor girl on social media or creeping her out with the bombard of questions each of them no doubt had. After he was sure Roman would have told her about them, they were kind of hard to just miss out of a conversation when it come to friends.

"Maybe one day. She has a sister who comes to the school so you may see her when she comes to visit, if not the pictures will have to suffice until there's an event where I can bring her along to" responded Roman, politely answering the question and revealing his mystery girlfriend had a sibling whom attended the school. Roman smiled when he seen their interest peak. "Twins, they were separated when their parents divorced. Star went with her mother and one of her brothers where as her sister and other brother went with their father. She didn't say the name of her sister, but did say her sister was dating and had some huge dreams of making it in the wrestling world. Apparently the guy she's dating has like a weird punk style, but is really sensitive about things" added Roman sharing the information he knew about his girlfriends sister although he would admit he didn't know which one was the oldest of the two.

"We promise we wont stalk her on social media or scare her away" spoke AJ in response hearing some of the chuckles and outright laughter to the words she spoke. "What we wont, plus if she's half as brilliant as Roman made her out to be then she wont have much problem with us. We're crazy, almost like a little family, with hints of insanity in the case of Dean. We never leave on of our own behind, and maybe one day weirdo's like us will rule the world" continued AJ with a cheeky smile on her lips when Dean gave the excuse me look when she said he had a sprinkle of insanity thrown in, he soon chuckled and shook his head taking her words as a compliment and blow a little kiss her way, much to the amusement of the others.

"Those should be our little catchphrases. You know since we are a group and we still don't have any group sayings or anything" responded Adam, recalling they only had their little fist bump as something unique to their group, they had still yet to think of their group says. "We are family and family means no one is left behind" continued Adam putting his lollipop back in his mouth as he readjusted the bunny ears he had decided to wear that day, as cheeky smile on his lips as he did so. "And we can also use the other one you mentioned. Some day weirdos will rule to the world" finished Adam liking the things that AJ had mentioned and seeing they described them well as a group of friends who had literally nothing in common other than feeling like they didn't belong in their previous group of friends and each of them being thankful the group called the Misfits had been created in the first place.

"Might as well as Misfits. Then. Now. Forever. To it while you there. We all known from experience once a misfit always a misfit and all of us are proud to be who we are and to be friends. Lets face it neither of us are going to change who we are to to make someone else happy and we're not leaving each other any time soon. We were misfits in the past even when we didn't known it, we're misfits now, here as friends and we're gonna be misfits in the future. Expect now we have each other for support and company when we need it most. Like AJ said we're a family" added Dolph explaining what he meant when he added the finally little saying to it. Although only four words it was a powerful one and quickly got the message across about the group they made up. He watched as the others nodded to the words he had spoken and as they silently agreed to the three little sayings and catchphrases they had created for their group thrust sealing their group as a main stay. They had already spent time coming up with little rules for the group and about their initiation. All of which had passed it with flying colours.


	15. Changes

"What did I miss over the time I was away? You know other than the normal boring school work and the wrestling class beginning" asked Summer, she had actually been gone a little longer than the day which had originally been planned. She knew a few things had changed thanks to the face timing each of them had done during the week she had been gone, although she would admit she would have preferred to be their with her friends rather than visiting her parents and perfect little sister. Summer looked around at her friends, once again spotting something was going on, with Seth moping near the tree where he normally sat and Roman acting like a school girl with the mysterious texts he was receiving.

"Roman is smitten with his girlfriend Star and Seth is pretty heartbroken over the recent news about Lacey and his childhood best friend" responded Dean, he soon moved his fringe back into place since the breeze was moving it around everywhere and making it more messy than it normally was. The leggy blond soon looked back to where the now two toned teenager was sat, listening to music and blanking most people out, although he did look up on the few occasions where someone caught his attention, like AJ laughing like a maniac or Sheamus practising his finishing move and almost catching him. Summer could only look to him with sympathy knowing how much Seth had wanted the relationship to work despite how goofy he acted over the time he was dating Lacey. "He's been ignoring all the girls who's been trying to get his attention unless they are part of the group" finished Dean revealing Seth outright ignore any of the opposite gender who weren't part of the group, clearly showing his disinterest in having his heart broken once again.

"Hey sweetie" spoke Summer upon reaching the heartbroken teenager, she smiled slightly when he looked up to see who had spoken to him, to which he seen stood and gave her a friendly hug. "I like what you've done with your hair" added the blond, sensing the awkwardness between the two of them, she didn't know how to act around her close friend as he was struggling to handle his broken heart. "Come on Sweetie, tell me what happened. I don't like seeing you like this. I miss your smile and bubbly personality" added Summer, at least thankful she was back home with her aunt and uncle and returned to school where she was with her friends, the people she felt as if she truly belonged with. She was surprised when she noticed Seth wiping tears from his eyes.

"She moved to her new school, then I get a message from Jimmy saying he had been dating Lacey for the last six months. She cheated on me with someone I trusted" responded Seth his voice barely above a whisper as he told Summer the short version of what happened, he soon showed her the picture that come with the message he received. "I'm not sure who I'm more angry at, her for cheating on me with Jimmy or myself for actually believing her and falling for it" added the two toned teenager, once again wiping the tears from his eyes, he hated the way he felt. Like he couldn't trust any girl outside his group. Yet to him it was the most logical way to save himself from it happening all over again. He wondered if what he felt for Lacey was love or if it was just himself being tricked for her own entertainment.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie. You didn't cheat on her, you didn't do anything but adore her and treat her like a princess. She is the one at fault here not you. Plus its her loss. You are the kindest guy around her, always willing to get his friends to smile and there when they need you no matter what. So what if Lacey wasn't the right girl for you, just take comfort in knowing that girl will come and when she does she will turn everything upside down and she will love you as much as you love her" replied Summer, holding Seth at arms length and refusing to let go until he smile a watery smile and nodded to her words, she knew there was nothing she could do to explain Lacey's actions nor did she want to explain them but she could give him a little comfort in telling him none of what happened was his fault. He was just the one who ended up getting hurt.

"Thanks Summer" spoke Seth, putting on a fake smile and trying to force himself to forget about what happened and the girl he had ended up causing so much pain. He soon hugged her again before taking hold of the drawings he had in his sketch pad, tearing each of them apart sand putting them in the big, almost like he was determined to forget the name Lacey or she even existed. He soon deleted the pictures he had on his phone, now determined more than ever to erase anything that reminded him of something he now considered a mistake.

"You'll be alright Seth and we'll be here to get you through it" spoke Layla from across the area they currently went during breaks and lunch, she truly did feel for the other boy especially since he was one of the kindest in the school and wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. She knew like the rest of the group did Seth wore his heart of his sleeve and if he was serious about something he would put his all into it, as he had done with his relationship with Lacey. "Plus you know the right one is out there somewhere, so what if that wasn't Lacey or someone in the school. You know she'll be the one to help you up when you fall down" added Layla seeing Seth smile slightly, he soon turned his attention to Randy when he spotted him watching one of the new students from a far, the one with the dark brown curly hair and huge smile, like most of the other girls she was wearing a tank top with jeans and a jacket since the weather had started to turn slightly. He knew from the cheeky smile Dean had they were going to pull their little trick again.

Over in England, Paige was currently in her lessons happily ignoring Chloe, Karris and Nicole as most of the other students were. Like normal they were complaining they had to sit at the front of the class in front of the teachers desk. Most of the teachers had figured out they wouldn't do their work if they were out of the teachers sight and would purposely skip detention unless someone went to get them, so it was easier to put them somewhere they were forced to do their work to prevent being kept after school or their parents being called. Tammy just looked over at them and shook her head, keeping it a secret that Karris had being trying to entice her back into the group, knowing she had information on Paige that Chloe didn't have.

"They're getting on my nerves" spoke Tammy, receiving another message from Karris via her phone, like all the others it was about rejoining the group along with something about forgiveness for leaving them and all the other things she didn't regret. "Paige" whispered Tammy, sneakily showing the other dark haired teenager her phone and the texts she had been receiving, she was surprised when the other teen didn't react in a bad way. Instead she read over them carefully, like she was trying to analyse the words that had been written by the queen bully of their year and possibly school. Both girls soon went back to their work when they noticed Mr Phillips looking their way. They had the creative writing subject something they knew Alan would excel at, where as both of them had to read over the instructions a few times before filling out the basic plan and main character work sheets.

"Just ignore them. You not responding back should get the message across eventually. Either that or just block her number" responded Paige in the same whispering tone, seeing Tammy smile slightly at her response and how Paige had picked upon how she hadn't once responded back to the messages, showing she was rather serious about leaving that part of her school life behind and focusing on getting the grades she needed to move forward and bring her dreams true. Tammy soon went back to her work and coming up with a few ideas for her little story, she now knew to base her main characters of herself and two besties. Just as she knew to base the bad guys of the two she had once called friends and the one who had replaced her.

"You're stuck with us now Tams. If you ever go off course we'll be there to help you back on track" whispered Alan, reading the messages when Tammy showed him, he knew right now she need all the support she got so she wasn't tempted to go back to how she was before seeing them as friends. He knew even know Tammy was thankful for the help both of them had given and the second chance they granted to her. Other students and teachers around the school seen her in a different light now. Instead of seeing the slightly older teen as a no hoper and a bully, they seen her as a bright student with the potential to do anything she put her mind to. They seen her as a good, kind student. He too could remember seeing the turn around she had achieved over the course of the year. Where Tammy used to hang around the back of the bike sheds during lessons when the teachers weren't there and they had no cover teacher now she went to the library to study and finish work she hadn't had time to do or even help younger students with their school work.

"Okay next week we will be in the computer room to make a start on bringing these stories to life, so you need to get the plot, title, characters and the structure sorted out and finished by the end of today's lesson or you'll be sitting at the tables to finish it instead of on the computers like everyone else" spoke Mr Phillips is voice raised so to be heard over the whispers in the classroom and to gain the attention of those who were his pupils for the last period of the day. He knew they would be restless or tired, for those who had sports for most of the day it wasn't unusual so he could ignore the tired looks but for the others such as the three girls who had been in the library causing havoc and in detention for most of the day he couldn't just let their behaviour slide. "So, Chloe Cole, Nicole Roland and Karris Reid stay behind the rest of you are free to go. Have a good weekend" added Mr Phillips being kind to his students and allowing them to go home fifteen minutes early. He watched as each of the students put things away and left the classroom with an excited cheer although he was unsure if that was for the weekend or being released for the prison of school earlier than normal.

"You going to the wrestling show to support Paige?" asked Tammy looking over to Alan wondering if he was going to the show as he did every weekend to support the other teenage girl. The older boys also did as they had attended the summer camp to train and also the shows themselves either by being a fan of the wrestlers with hand made signs or helping out in the back hoping to be put in a match that night. Even when they knew how difficult the sport was to do as a career path. Alan soon looked around at the girls as they walked towards the school gates and nodded to the question in which had been asked, to him it was a bit of a daft question, after all he was there every Friday and Saturday night to support Paige and the others he knew from school.

"Of course, I've been working on my sign design for weeks now. I actually managed to finish it at long last. No way am I passing up the chance for it to be seen by my favourite wrestler" responded Alan, a cheeky smile on his lips as he walked with his two best friends, at peace for once now they didn't have the twisted trio on their tails annoying them until they parted ways. "Anyone else get the feeling the twisted trio are going to be around the event somewhere. After all everyone knows about the event happening, its been the talk of the school for days now, more because Zodiac is going to be there" added Alan pointing out there was a possibility the three bullies would be there since the school had been buzzing about it since it was revealed Paige's brother Zack would be competing again after his unsuccessful try outs for other wrestling promotions around the world. The chattering had made it sound like an unmissable event so he could guess the three girls would be there somewhere.

"Can't wait to see their disappointment when they realise its just a wrestling event instead of some party or make up thing" spoke Paige a small smile coming to her lips, although she was nervous it was about going out to the ring and competing. It was about everyone she went to school with finally realising the project from last year wasn't just some made up character based of her, it was her or at least her in ring character. She was nervous about the reactions she got when the people she went to school with realised Britini Knight and Paige Knight were the same person and she was making that impossible dream she had come true or at least she was working on it. "Do me a favour and film their reaction if you see them. I don't imagine wrestling events are really their scene" added Paige making a simple request as she seen the posters for the upcoming event on lamp posts and on the bus stops.

"See you later Paige" spoke Tammy as she and Alan walked off towards the path leading to the supermarket near the school. Paige smiled and waved to her friends, a small smile on her lips as she waited for either of her parents to pick her up. She soon pulled her phone out and plugged in her earphones, listening to random songs as she waited. She knew one would be along soon they always were. The raven haired teen soon settled for sitting on a near by bench. The possible reaction to the upcoming events going through her mind, the nerves of what her fellow students would think, after all they were only expecting her brothers to be at the show so it would be unexpected for them if she too appeared.

"So you guys going to this big event everyone has been talking about?" asked Chloe, she knew since her former best friend's family had something to do with it then Paige would be there too. Probably the centre of attention or at least her brother would be. "Its been the talk of the school all week now, we would be idiots if we miss it and it would so we're not so cool as we claim to be as the queens of the school" added Chloe, she knew the odds of guessing which day all the other cool kids were going was going to be difficult, hence she was thankful there was two days of the event. She soon looked to where Karris was pointing to see Paige playing a random game on her phone and listening to music while waiting for someone.

"Of course we're going. Only losers like her would miss an event like this. Lets face she's not cool enough to be there. They would probably kick her out" spoke Karris walking over to Paige and standing in front of her a smug look on her lips. She had always had a disliking for the raven haired teenager, mainly because the girl never once cared to change to fit the ideal look Karris herself set. Instead Paige had been herself and expressed her rebellious side by outright refusing to change and ignoring the pitiful attempts Karris and her friends had made to get her to change. "You're not going to that event are you Paige? You'll just be the loner in the corner if you do, just a sad pitiful little witch all by herself, you'll stick out like sore thumb at an event like this where no one wants you" added Karris getting up in Paige's face although she soon backed away when the other teen looked up at her with an almost distant and psychopathic look.

"The event is going to be full of surprises. Maybe it will be you who wont belong there, after all you're the only one here who's dumb enough not to know what the event is about. You're just going to make out that your popular instead of the cruel spiteful bitch you truly are" added Paige her voice almost in a monotone way, she stood to her feet and stood nose to nose with her tormentor of so many years. "I don't care if you think you're all it, or above the rules but there will be a day when everything you have done will come back to bite you in the ass and when it does I will be there to watch it. Or maybe the one who gives you that long over due ass kicking" added Paige before walking over to the car not caring or even listening when Karris said something else to her, she just got into the passenger seat of her parent's care, surprised to see Roy there a small smile on his lips clearly having seen her stand up to the other teen who had bullied her for so long.

"You ready for tonight?" asked Roy, as he drove from the spot he had stopped in. He could see his little sister was getting fed up of not being able to defend herself as she had been taught to do for so long. He could see she was on the verge of giving Karris a taste of her own medicine and like Chloe too. "You'll be able to get revenge on them one day little Paige, but for now at least try and keep in under control, those three will be in the front row tonight, as will Alan and Tammy who are also going to be there tomorrow" added Roy seeing the way she smiled evilly at him when he glanced at her, he quickly figured it was something he had said that given her some sort of idea.

"Do you think Dad would mind if I made a little statement at the show tonight?" asked Paige, the words Karris had spoken to her still echoing around in her head as was the torment she had suffered and endured because of the twisted teenager. She knew what she had in mind had no words to it, as she knew her actions would always speak louder than words. "I think its time to get just a little revenge, since the school is her domain, lets see how she likes it when she's in my one, where she can't fight back against her tormentor" finished Paige, never mentioning the name of the girl she was referring to Roy knew it was either Chloe her former best friend or it was Karris Reid the one who believed she was better than everyone else and above every rule. He knew this day would eventually come and also knew Paige would only do one little thing.

"If this statement includes showing someone the real Paige Knight then probably. Who it is aimed at anyways? Karris, Chloe or Both? I know you have near hated Chloe since she betrayed you and you pretty much despise Karris, you two can't be alone in the same room together and the school make sure you two are separated as much as possible. Look to the future Paigey, one day you'll be living your dream and will be able to tell all those who said you couldn't do that you made it. Where as both of them will be wondering what went wrong when they end up with nothing. You are worth so much more than them Paige, this weekend is your chance to shine rather than theirs. Show them who the better person is" finished Roy giving his youngest sibling a little pep talk before pulling into the drive way, a small smile on his lips as they both got out the car and was met with their mother on the door step, cheery as she normally was. They knew it would be a busy few hours.

Back in Tampa, the group known as the misfits were currently in the park near to where their little tree house was, Seth sat on top of the castle climbing frame above the slide, Dean at his side where as Roman was talking to that special girl on the phone, a big cheeky smile on his lips the entire time. Justin, Sheamus, Adam, Punk and Dolph were all surrounding and following Randy around in an attempt to get him to tell them about the girl he had been crushing over for the last couple of days. Summer giving them a little encouragement much to Randy's horror, where as AJ and Layla were playing a game of chess on the big set just outside the park. Both girls laughing when they tried to move the pieces. Seth and Dean soon got down from their pedestals and joined the others, as Roman temporarily hung up.

"I hate you guys sometimes you know that right?" asked Randy looking to his friends surrounding him all with the creepy smiles on their lips, he knew instantly what was going to happen. After all they had done it to Justin and to Roman in a sense just as they had done it to Dolph just a few weeks before hand with Kaitlyn, despite she being from a group tormenting them they still wanted their friends to be happy. The taller teenager soon shook his head and attempter to turn around to get away but was met with Seth hanging upside down from the monkey bars, his arms crossed over his chest. Although the look of his features was hard to take serious due to his shoulder length hair hanging down making it appear as if he had been electrocuted.

"We know. We love you too hence why you're stuck with us" responded Dean opting to join Seth on the monkey bars. Randy could only smirk especially considering he wasn't expecting the response he got. "So Jo-Jo" added Dean revealing they didn't have to ask questions about her as they already knew who had caught his attention, Seth soon released himself from the monkey bars, shaking his head slightly as he did, a small smile on his lips at being the right way up again. A knowing look on his lips as he could recall the many times they had done this before. Just as he had noticed Summer now being the referee for the girls game of chest, even helping them move the giant pieces.

"Come on Rosebud, tell us everything including why you Mr Confidence haven't asked her yet. Surely you're not afraid of a girl" spoke Adam the look of his features suggesting it was just a teasing way, like normal the playful manner before the encouragement and advice came. All of them were aware Randy knew it as he had played apart it all of them that came before hand. They soon watched as the taller teen looked around him with his cheeks beginning to turn a shade of red, although it was anyone's guess whether that was due to him blushing or the nippy winter air. The one who had effectively been nicknamed the Viper by AJ soon looked to where the girls were then to the three whom always had a smile when they were around. He knew they were happy and those he called friends were just trying to help him along with his own, yet they always managed to do it in the most annoying way possible. He couldn't wait until he could do it back to some of them, as a way of vengeance.

"Fine" spoke Randy, looking around at each of them to see the satisfied looks they each processed upon him giving into them so quickly, just as he could see the slight amusement in the eyes of Dean to see the other to be considered odd give into the mind game rather than battle against it as most would have expected. "We met in Art class when we were seated across the table from each other. Since we were partners in science as well we kind of got talking. Its just over the last few days where I've found myself thinking about what could happen, if she likes me back, what we would be like if we did start dating" added Randy a small soft smile coming to his own lips at the possibilities ahead of him, he didn't know if this was love but he knew he had to find out, after all to him all the ones before him had gone the same way, with the exception of Dean who had been honest with Summer after she had caught his attention, now they were inseparable.

"Go for it" came the voice of Justin, looking around at the others surrounding Randy and to the teenager himself. "What you lot were thinking the same thing, especially Punk, Dean and Roman who have all been in your position before. Maybe one day Seth bob over there will be there again with someone who sends him around the bend" added Justin watching as they all turned their attention to Seth who just looked around at them with a hint of confusion and held his hands up as if to say he surrenders to whatever they were on about. He knew they wouldn't give up until he started to socialise normally again even if he had only just started to isolate himself from others outside his little group.

"Just follow your heart fella. You'll never know how it ends if you don't" spoke Sheamus, his Irish ascent making it impossible to miss who had spoken. It was at that point Randy could only smile in thanks at his friends as they were there for him when he needed them most and when he didn't. He could understand why Dean was beginning to look upon them as his family. Even when he didn't realise he needed them, they were there to help each other on their journey to whatever and were more than happy to be the support system for each other as they tried to bring their dreams of becoming a name and legend in the wrestling business a reality. Randy could only nod to his friends watching as the all returned to what they were doing before gathering around him and trapping him in the middle of the circle.

"So you just going to ignore all the girls around the school save for Summer, Layla and AJ?" asked Dean trying to wrap his head around Seth's idea of moving on from what happened. He could understand his best friend and one of the two he had come to call brother was heartbroken over the revelation but he couldn't understand why he was attempting to ignore everyone outside the group. He knew it wasn't going to make Seth feel any better, nor would it help him to move on from the heartbreak he had suffered at the hands of two people he trusted so much. "Have they tried to contact you again?" asked the Lunatic of the group, not bothering to speak their names nor was he willing to give them the satisfaction of knowing he was going to say their names and make Seth feel even worse than he clearly already was. The other teen soon tapped away at his phone then handed it over to him, showing some of the recent message he had received from the girl he had once called his own.

"She's been sending apology messages and trying to explain her actions via text when I don't answer her" responded Seth, he knew Lacey would only blame him by saying he forced her to do that by not leaving his friends behind. Just as he was aware Jimmy had been trying to contact him but like Lacey having little success, he had outright refused to talk to either of them since he was told about the affair. Just as he had ended the relationship he had with Lacey upon discovering the truth although he did send Jimmy a thank you message, that was it. He hadn't had any contact with either of them since and was happy not talking to either of them again any time soon. He didn't see how he could trust his ex-girlfriend again or his now former childhood best friend how he once had. After all it was the actions of both of them together that lead to how he was now and his refusal to speak to any girl outside his mother and the three in the group. "Just let me be for a while, then maybe some point next year or maybe senior year I will want to speak to girls again. Who knows maybe someone will give me the slap across the chops you're tempted to do right now" finished Seth revealing he was well aware of what Dean wanted to do as he could understand, just as he wondered if someone else would do it in the place of Dean who would no doubt congratulate the one who does it.

"You had your heart broken. Your first heartbreak. So whomever does slap you. I'm hoping it will be with a wet fish. But if I have to wait to get the Seth I know back, then I will. You're my best friend so your kind of stuck me with until the end of time itself" responded Dean a small smile on his lips as he seen the way Seth looked over at him as if he was a complete maniac. "No I haven't lost it more than normal and yes I did quote a Doctor Who advert" added Dean a small cheeky smile coming to his lips especially to see he was successful in getting Seth to smile a little more and forget about the hurt he had suffered if only for a few minutes. "I bet when the right girl comes along you wont even know it" finished Dean, he knew eventually Seth would find the one he had been looking for, even if it wasn't in high school as he knew the other teenager was hoping for. Just as he hoped all of his friends would find their perfect someone out there.


	16. Together

The show was under way. Paige stood behind the curtain looking out at everyone in the school both she and Zack attended, she knew almost all of them were aware Zack would be there preforming and showing off his skills in a match, yet only two of them knew she too would be out there showing who she truly was, free from the act she had when she was in school. She could see Chloe, Nicole and Karris in the front row just a few seats down from Tammy and Alan, both of which had home made sign. Tammy having a double sided one, on one side it had the number two and on the other in had the word boo written in glittery capital letters. Where as Alan had a simple one that said lets go Britani on it, in support of one of the two girls he calls friend.

"Something tells me those three are going to be shell shocked" spoke Zack from behind his younger sister, he was personally looking forward to it since she would be his tag team partner for the night and he got to personally introduce her to the crowd. The one known as Zodiac soon stood next to the slightly younger teenager, a proud smile on his lips, especially when it dawned on him this would be the first time he and Paige actually teamed together in a match. "Its time you showed those three who Paige Saraya-Jade Knight truly is. Especially Chloe who will find out she never truly knew you" added Zack placing a hand on his sister's shoulder in an attempt to encourage her to get ready for their match. He knew their mother would be there in a match just before as would Roy, where as their father was the announcer for the evening.

"Dad said I could make a little statement as long as its nothing against another wrestler or promotion, you know since I'm only in a tag team with mum at the moment" replied Paige, revealing although she had been given the go ahead, she would have to use a small amount of words if any at all. She could hear Zack chuckle behind her before turning to head to the locker room he was using along with the other male talent. He knew although Paige had preformed some many times she had never done do in front of people she went to school with except Alan and Tammy who both went to support their friend. Paige smiled once again before heading to the women's locker room to get changed, a smile on her lips as she thought about the looks on the Twisted Trio's features when they realised what she meant hours before hand. Although nerves she looked forward to being free and showing those she attended school with, she wasn't just rebellious, she was a fighter and the true her would be revealed to them inside the squared circle.

Outside in the ring area, Karris was stood between her two friends looking at what was going on in the ring and how those in the crowd were excited to see what was going on, cheering on one or the other, she even spotted Tammy holding up her sign on a few occasions, the excitement in her eyes as she did so. Chloe on the other hand looked around and wondered where her former best friend had gotten to. She knew from the words the other rebellious teenager had spoken she would be there somewhere, in the crowd or maybe even backstage cheering those who were competing on from back there or given them a pep talk to get them ready for their matches.

"See told you, Little Miss Loner wouldn't be here. She's never going to be able to live it down" spoke Karris, looking around every so often to see if she could see the raven haired teenager she was referring to. The blond teenager was already thinking of ways she could torment the girl with it although she was unaware of what was to come in terms of the rest of the matches. Chloe and Nicole either side of her only nodding before watching what was going on in the ring and with Tammy and Alan who had some how managed to get a high five from every wrestler that was offering them. Both of them seemed happy to receiving the hand touch of the talent going past and hardly seemed to notice the other of their little group was missing.

"You shouldn't assume things Karris" responded Tammy, a smile on her lips as she watched the action in the ring, she cheered the baby face and booed the heel like most in the little arena were doing. Although she was looking forward to the main event mainly because she knew she would be cheering the heels and one of the two she called best friend, just as she knew after the show she would get to meet the remaining members of the Knight wrestling family. Something she actually looked forward to and knew Chloe never got the chance to do. "The wrestling world is full of surprises. Paige is here, but you wont see her until she's ready to show herself" added the now respected teenager, she often wondered what Paige got up to when the school day was done or even on the weekends and holidays, now she knew and was happy to support her friend just as she would with Alan, telling her family members about his amazing drawings and even buying his comic books to help him out.

It wasn't long before the main event rolled around. In the was Ricky Knight, a microphone in hand as a small proud smile come to his lips at remembering two of his own teenager kids were going to be competing in the match and showing the world how proud they were to be able to do what they loved and share it with those who attended. The music soon began for the baby face pairing, the team of Jemma Palmer and Trent Seven coming through the curtain with a bounce in their step, both going around opposite sides of the ring to high five the fans and make contact with the wrestling community. Not long after the song of the heel team began to echo around, Ricky began to try and suppress the smile that come to his lips at seeing both his youngest son walk through the curtain, not bothering to high five the fans although ignored the boos they received in reply.

"The following contest is a mixed tag team match set for one fall and is your main event of the evening. Introducing first Jemma Palmer and Trent Seven" spoke Ricky through the microphone and hearing the cheers to come from the crowd as he also watched the pair do a little pose and attempt to hype the crowd up. "And their opponent, he is Zack Zodiac" added Ricky knowing what was to happen next and hearing the crowd as they realised Zack had no partner in this match or at least she wasn't out there with him. He could almost hear the interest and curiosity as they began to question who his tag team partner was. Zack smiled as he reached for the microphone his father held having been looking forward to it the entire night.

"And now for my tag team partner" spoke Zack once he had gotten the microphone and made sure all those in attendance could hear him. "From Norwich England, my little sister. Britani Knight" added the one known as Zodiac, hearing her theme music begin and watching as she entered through the curtain, looking around the nerves she had previously felt completely gone being replaced with the adrenaline of the moment, the cheers of the crowd echoing loudly around the place, where as some confused looks could be seen at the revelation of what the rebellious teenager truly did during her free time and after school. The evil grin to grace Paige's lips making her appear more of a psychotic and twisted teenager than a good tag team partner yet there she was about to team with her older brother and show those she went to school with just what she was truly capable of when she put her mind to it.

"That's right Karris, Britani Knight is our dear Paige" spoke Tammy, a bright smile on her lips as she heard the cheers for the teenager as well as some of the sign from the paying members of the public. Tammy watches as Paige entered the ring, high fiving her older brother and waiting in their corner, the pair of them watches as their father left the ring and the referee tried to get the match underway. Paige soon stepped through the ring ropes and waited on the apron, listening to the bell as it rang signalling the start of the match. She listened as the audience cheered and booed depending on who had the upper hand all while patiently waiting for her time to come. That time came soon enough when Trent dropped kicked Zack forcing him into the corner where the referee insisted he had seen a tag despite their being none. Paige held her hands up and stepped back into the ring, facing Trent near enough staring him down as she waited for him to tag Jemma in so the match could continue.

"Tag her" shouted Paige, in her Britani persona as she pointed towards the red haired woman on the apron, her frustrations growing when Trent made no attempt to move, to which she smiled sweetly before running at the ropes behind her and dropping kicking the man in the legs, taking his legs out from beneath him. She soon walked over to where Jemma waited and watched on, pulling her into the ring so they could continue on with the match and give the people the match they had been waiting to see since it was announced. Jemma soon got the upper hand on the teenager and made sure to get the crowd involved as much as she could in terms of cheers and support. Although she also heard the boos she received in response from the supports of Britani Knight, just as she noticed not all of the crowd were interacting although they did appear to be filming it on their phones.

She soon pulled on Paige's hair to get her back to her feet, not expecting the forearm she got in response, or the primal scream that escaped from the teenage girl she was facing, she soon felt a kick to her stomach before flipped over with a swinging neck breaker. Jemma soon made her way over to her corner as fast as she could to tag Trent back in, Zack having noticed quickly got in the ring and clotheslined the other man before he got to Paige, the crowd erupting into a mix of cheers and boos in response. Paige once again returned to the ring apron holding her jaw from where she had taken a forearm to the face earlier in the match. It wasn't long before she was pulled off the ring apron by Jemma, smacking her head of the side of the ring as she went down, Jemma having realised Zack would attempt to tag her back in. When Paige made it back to her feet she noticed Tyler Bate had come to aid of his tag team partner and was standing between both her and Jemma almost like he was protecting the other woman.

The crowd once again started cheering when someone come to help Paige out. Although the teenager didn't see her client appear until he attacked Tyler, Paige soon climb back upon the apron telling her brother to continue on with the match, almost encouraging him to ignore the brawl that had broken out at ring side between Tyler Bate and Tommy End, although she was aware it was hard to ignore especially when they were flaying all over the place. The bell signalling the end of the match signalled soon after, the brawl between Tommy and Tyler being enough to distract Trent as was Paige returning the favour and pulling Jemma off the ring side, so she couldn't get involved in the match or be tagged.

"Here are your winners, Zack Zodiac and Britani Knight" called Ricky through the microphone he had hold off, he watched as the referee held up the hands of his two youngest children and how Tommy End entered the ring, accepting the hug he got from the woman who he had selected as his manager. He also accepted the thanks he had received from Zack for coming to their aid but that celebrations come to a sudden end when Zodiac attack Tommy yelling at his sister to stay out of it, although he knew she wouldn't as evident when she jumped on his back in an attempt to put a sleeper hold on him.

Elsewhere in Florida, the group known as the Misfits were all messing around at the bowling alley, after they had all agreed they would spend the weekend together, Summer, Layla and AJ talking to Jo-Jo since she had joined them for the day, although they had invited Star along to she had declined the offer explaining she had already made plans to go on a shopping trip with her sister and few friends from her own school. The had opted to get two lanes and split themselves into two teams, two of the girls on each team the boys also allowing the girls to pick which of the guys would be on their team. The losing team having to complete a dare when they returned to school after the weekend.

"You guys here Mickie James left the school?" asked Adam wondering if any of them were aware of even noticed Mickie had just disappeared from the school, leaving behind her best friends in Rosa Mendes and Maryse behind. He was surprised to hear she just hadn't turned up one day, although he had also heard Maryse mention she had probably got her scholarship at ROH College, just as he had heard the scholarship had been denied and she was now attending another school. Adam could see by the way his friends looked around at him they hadn't noticed her sudden disappearance over the last couple of days she had been gone. "Apparently she left to attend ROH College but there are rumours that she didn't get into the school. People reckon she is attending TNA Academy now. She also blocked Rosa and Maryse off all her social media accounts when they asked where she was and if everything was okay" explained Adam filling those he was at the bowling alley with in on what was happening with another student. He soon noticed how uncomfortable Layla had become suggesting she was aware about it and knew more than the rest of them did.

"She goes to TNA Academy now" responded Layla, her English ascent showing through along with her nerves on the situation at hand. "She sent an email to Linda saying she left because she was being bullied by Michelle McCool and myself. Vince hauled me into his office to question me about it and Michelle was pulled from this years wrestling team over it. Linda soon realised I had nothing to do with what happened so she sent me back to lessons and Michelle was suspended until everything is dealt with" finished Layla, finally revealing where she had gotten to during one of the lessons she had missed and also why Michelle had been absent for the last week or so. Each of them knew if Michelle and Mickie ever met again there would likely to be a few words spoken along with a fight between the two of them, since it was no secret that the two didn't like each other and often had a war of words while during school. Although nothing that anyone would class as bullying.

"How can anyone accuse you of bullying?" asked Dean his voice a little higher than normal as he tried to wrap his head over what one of the girls in his group had been accused off. "You're the nicest girl in the school, you wouldn't hurt a fly outside the ring. Plus you're normally the voice of reason for the rest of us even going as far as talking sense into the rest of us when we're tempted to go off the rails" continued the one who had become known as a lunatic over the years he had been attending the school. Layla could only smile, seeing her friends weren't going to believe what Mickie had said, especially when they knew her so well and often seen her as their voice of reason as Dean had pointed out. "We're not going to believe that Lay, we know you and know you wouldn't do what Mickie is accusing you off" finished Dean offering the English native teen a hug to show her his support despite her knowing she would never be alone.

"Isn't TNA Academy the place where the ones who don't get into ROH College or WWE High go?" asked Jo-Jo curious about the school, she soon watched the nods she got in response, curious to know why Mickie would leave to go to another school who had a history of controlling every aspect of its students lives until they leave. "Should be interesting to see if she'll make in on the wrestling team in two years time. If she does then she'll be coming back here. If not I'm sure Rosa will find her and get her questions answered that way" added Jo-Jo quickly putting in a search for the academy into the search bar, seeing pictures of the school come up along with the website, and some of the more famed students to have gone through the school. She knew it was a relatively knew school, yet had also spotted some of the comments from past students and even some of the current ones complaining about one thing or another to which she showed those she had agreed to spend the day with.

"Wait isn't that Rosa and Maryse?" spoke Summer noticing two of the girls she had previous been friends with, in one of the YouTube videos which had been posted recently. Jo-Jo seen clicked on the video and watched it with the others. Roman seemed a little surprised when he seen Star in the background with Mickie and three other unnamed girls. Mickie shouting vial things at the two she once called friends and even attacking them at one point, reducing both girls to tears to which she just walked away laughing while the person who had filmed it went to help the two teenagers. Even going as far to say she had video evidence of what had taken place. "When was the video posted?" asked Summer curious to know when the event had taken place as she had seen the two girls before the weekend and they didn't have any bruises or anything to indicate they had been in a fight then.

"Er description says in happened yesterday at the shopping mall. Person who posted it also says she posted it as evidence to show the girls from the neighbouring school to hers are nothing more than stuck up bullies" responded Jo-Jo quickly reading the description of the YouTube video and also becoming concerned with for the two girls she attended school with just as she could see the others with her were also concerned about them. Despite them being near enough at war with the group both girls were apart off. "I didn't think Mickie was like that, yet it seems she has changed for the worst or she is finally showing her true colours" added Jo-Jo noticing how both Roman and Seth had stayed quiet while the others had spoke their opinions on the other girl. Seth soon ran off somewhere coming back moments later with another of their class mates.

"Sami here as agreed to be our referee for the bowling contest" spoke Seth with a cheeky grin on his lips as he changed the subject back to what they were actually there for. He had spotted the other teen wondering around aimlessly in the arcade area and had gone over and asked him if he wanted to join them. Since he knew Sami's other friends were doing something he no doubt didn't want to take part in. the red head had agreed and taken up his seat at the desk so he could put everyone's names in, along with the team names down on the paper he had in front of him. His smile only growing when AJ placed a little referee hat in the form of a paper grown on his head. He watched as the four girls decided which of the boys were going to be on which team even how they decided on the team names once they had split. His amusement only grew when he watched Roman attempt to find the perfect bowling ball to use for the little game they had planned out.

Laughter ensued during the bowling games, on several occasions Dean had lost his footing and followed the ball down the alley, much to the amusement of the others and the staff at the alley. Sami had kept watch of the scores and spoke the name of the two who were eliminated by the end of each round, as he kept doing until only two remained for each team, the one with the highest over all would be the winner of the little competition they had going. Sami had also found out about the dare the losing team would have to do at school the following Monday and what the winning team would get, something that almost made him envious. It was just Emma, Adrian and himself along with some of the older students for his little group of friends, most of the time Emma was trying to work out if she belonged with them and Adrian was normally practising his athletic skills or putting all he had into his training, more to prove that his height didn't matter. He could see the group he was around at that particular time always made time for each other and joined in with something even if it wasn't their particular interest. He could see they weren't the mean anti-social ones the popular girls and jocks had made them out to be but a little family who knew they had each other when they needed it most.

"And your winning team is Whiz Whiz Bang Bang, with Miss Lee literally wiping the floor with the rest of you" spoke Sami revealing which team had won and watching as AJ and Summer began celebrating, just as he seen the terror to pass over the features of Randy and Justin alike. In second place was Sheamus, followed by the lovely Layla and finally ending Punk who only just pipped Dean in the last round" added the red haired boy, he was curious to know what the dare for the losing team would be and made a mental note to watch out for half the group to be doing something a little more out of the ordinary than normal for them. "That means Layla, Jo-Jo, Randy, Justin, Roman, Adam and Dolph will be dared to do something this coming Monday on school grounds" finished Sami naming the members of the losing team although he was sure that Jo-Jo would get a rain check on that due to only spending the day with the group in order to get to know the friends of the teenager she was now dating.

"Please be kind with your dare" responded Roman, almost dreading what was to come with the dare, he knew with Dean, Seth and AJ on the team who got to decide anything was possible, especially when the three were the original three members of the group, and two of them often playing silly sods with both students and teachers alike around the school. He had lost count how many times Stone Cold had stunned Dean and sent him to class when he got caught skipping class. Just as he had lost count how many time JBL had threatened detention for Seth because the teenager got bored during the lesson and found something entertaining and often disruptive to do. Roman's only response was the crazy smile from AJ as well as Summer blowing a sweet kiss his way, that alone made him uneasy about what they had in mind or already planned out.

"I for one can't wait to see what it will be" replied Jo-Jo a small smile appearing on her lips as she remembered she didn't have to complete the dare if she didn't want to, although she was still arguing with herself if she should or not due to be on the losing team. "I can already see its going to be creative in some way or another. If it something normal then I'm gonna start worrying" added the smaller dark haired teenager as she looked around each of them she had spent the day with and chuckled to herself upon realising her own boyfriend towered over her, she could also tell by the way the others on the losing team looked at her, they were near enough dreading what they had to do as part of the dare they had all agreed upon doing if they lost. "Don't worry whatever you're dared to do I will do too. Since I was on the losing team just like you guys" finished the smaller teen revealing she was going to go through the dare no matter what it was, as she had been on the losing team and had also agreed to what would happen. She also showed she had no intention of going back on what she had said earlier in the day.

"We promise we will try and be nice" responded Dean, seeing the way Summer and AJ looked at him from either side, Seth could only chuckle at the scene as the other crazy teen held his hands up as if he was surrendering to the pair of girls. "What we have to be kind in some way. We have Layla and Jo-Jo to think of her. I know their tough and all but they are still ladies after all" added Dean slowly digging himself into the hole he had put himself into. He soon realised and opted to stay quiet much to the amusement of those he had called friends and had spent the day with. "I'm gonna shut up now before you for team up on me" finished Dean making his next course of action known to the rest of them, the few bits of laughter heard after suggesting the others had found it entertaining although they would have probably done the same thing if they found themselves in the same situation.

"Well I will see you lot on Monday" spoke Jo-Jo when the awkwardness had set in, a smile on her lips as she said goodbye to those she had spent the day with. "Sami you need a lift home?" asked the small teen girl, watching as the red head nodded in response almost as if he was happy for the escape route she had offered him. The pair soon left together, watching as those they had been friends with all walked together, both of them quickly guessing they were going to their little hideout, something they were also aware was still bugging the jocks especially when its location was still unknown even when John Cena had attempted to follow them. Yet the other teen had lost them at the entrance to the woods and was unable to find them again in time. Although he and the others who wanted to destroy the Misfits now knew it was located somewhere in the woods or the other side of it. All knew they would now do whatever they could to find the little hideout and no doubt to do something to it, in an attempt to hurt the group they saw as their enemy despite it almost being a one sided war.


	17. Planning For The Future

"I can't believe this year is almost over" spoke Summer, sitting on the bench along side Layla and AJ, the boys as normal messing around while keeping a close eye on what was going on around them, especially since the Jocks and Popular Girls had teamed together to terrorise the slightly bigger group. Of course Stephanie had noticed the gaining popularity the small group had gotten over the last year and had made it known to the others she wasn't to pleased about it. Even going as far as to spread rumours about the other group as well as doing some physical things such as tripping them in the hall ways or catching them with her bag when she conveniently swung it as they were walking by. "One more year then we're seniors" added the blond teenager, wondering what the final year before they become the oldest students in the school would be like. She often wondered if anything would change for the group, or if they would ever meet Roman's mystery girlfriend who often got him to smile through her text messages.

"Its gone so fast" responded AJ, although she knew the summer holidays would bring more bonding time for the group it would also likely bring some changes too. Layla had already stated she would be working at a local fashion and accessory store through the holidays to earn a little money, where as Punk had mentioned he would be moving in with his aunt and cousin since his arguments with his parents had only gotten worse throughout the year. They had all agreed to begin working on their wrestling characters too so they could be prepared for anything the wrestling class would throw at them although they would be discovering that during the final four periods of the day since Booker T would be going over everything with them as well as a mini celebration about their win in the annual tournament. "I wonder if Seth will continue to ignore all the girls around the school or if he will actually realise others outside us three exist" added the smaller brunette, she often wondered if one she considered a best friend would begin to take notice of those around him again or if he would continue to protect his recently broken heart.

"You guys heard about Maria?" asked Layla curious to know if her friends had heard the same rumours as she had over the last few days. She had a feeling AJ had heard the whispers much like she was sure most of the guys had, after all it was Adam who informed her of the rumours during the shared catering class, although nothing had been confirmed or denied by the red head in question. "Apparently she wont be coming back next year. Her war with Stephanie and being turned down by Dolph and Punk has made her want to leave. People are also saying she's got a new boyfriend at TNA Academy so she's going to be attending their when the new school year starts" continued the dark haired teen, she often wondered what happened to Maria. She could always remember the red head being so kind and almost like a doll at one point but as time went by she turned fro a sweet and innocent person to a loud mouth and often damn right insulting teenager, who clearly cared little for the people she hurt with her words.

"Yeah, she apparently blames me and Punk for her decision. As well as Dolph because he chose us over her entitled self. Maybe she will find our missing Mickie there" replied AJ almost confused on why Maria would leave one wrestling school just to attend anther one on the other side of the state. It wasn't like it would be any different or than the obvious difference that were known between the two schools. After all everyone knew TNA Academy was created by one of the disgruntled former teachers of WWE High. Jeff Jarrett, yet the man had so far only managed to control every aspect of his students lives and often was never actually seen by them, his deputy headmistress Dixie Carter was seen by students and visitors more time that Jeff himself.

"I can't believe you three are still wearing your swot gear" spoke Summer to the three boys wearing the vests and combat trousers, she had noticed they also wore the dog tags with their names on almost as if they were purposely trying to scare anyone helping Stephanie and Hunter away. She had also noticed Seth had kept the blond in his hair, something that had made him stand out to some of the younger students and attracted a fair bit of attention from the flirting girls he often tried to avoid and normally ignored. "Are you ever going to talk to women outside this group Seth?" asked Summer curious to know if the now two toned teenager was going to even acknowledge when some of the other girls in the year above or in their year were flirting with him or if he was going to continue to act as if he didn't notice or wasn't interested as he was doing now. Seth only looked over to the leggy blond not sure how to answer her, to him none of them interested him any way, most of the dark haired ones reminded him of Lacey who he'd rather forget where as the others appeared as if they were trying to hard or only wanted something to show off.

"I was planning on the middle of Senior year" responded the two toned teenager, his voice almost dripping with sarcasm as a smile come to his lips upon seeing Summer flip him off. He shook his head shortly after knowing he couldn't really give an answer to her question. If he was honest he was afraid if he gave someone else his heart they would do as Lacey had done, something he didn't want to experience again or take a chance on just yet. He would much prefer to wait until they had left school. Especially since he was still coming to terms with the fact his former girlfriend had cheated on him with his childhood best friend, neither of which he was on talking terms with now, instead he blocked Lacey on all social media as well her number where as he generally opted to ignore Jimmy knowing it was likely Lacey pushing him to talk. "When I come to terms with what happened then maybe I will take notice but for now I'm happy with our little group" added the teenage boy, being honest this time and revealing why he had opted to ignore so many who had tried to gain his attention and all but screamed at him.

"One day brother. One day" responded Dean, he knew when his best friend was ready to date again the entire group would know, either he would be like Roman and act like a school girl with a crush or he would be like himself and do something about the person he had affection for. Or maybe he would be like AJ and play the waiting and some mind games. He was often curious about who his fellow friends would fall for, many times had he caught himself imagining Sheamus or Adam bringing one of the many girls around the school to the group with the news they were dating, just as he often wondered what Star looked like, yet he knew only time would tell with each of them. Just as he knew only time would be able to help Seth move on although he was aware AJ and Summer were planning on sending him on some blind dates, something both he and Punk had been working to convince them out of.

"Senior Prom, now there's something I'm dreading" spoke Roman remembering the huge event each of them had to face besides graduation and exams. He knew the girls looked forward to it, especially Layla and Summer who were already planning out their dresses despite it being over a year away, AJ on the other hand was just content on going on with her normal daily activities making it obvious she would cross the bridge of prom planning when the time drew nearer even when she already had her date to go with. She and Punk had already agreed to go together, just as most were sure Summer would be spending some time convincing Dean in was an unmissable event. "The girls going crazy over prom dresses and us guys having to wear tux for the night, not to mention the pictures and dancing" added Roman shaking slightly as the shiver went down his spine both Seth and Dean stood by with a small smile on their lips as Sheamus could be heard chuckling slightly.

"Ah it wont be all that bad fella. At least you get to go with yah girlfriend, us single lads have to some how find a date and go through the horror of getting one separate from the pack long enough to ask them" responded Sheamus, reminding Roman he wouldn't have to embarrass himself to find a date for the big event but had to politely ask his mystery girlfriend. "Plus as Summer pointed out, senior prom is a big part of school life, we would end up regretting not going, plus with this lot we call family around there is sure to be some memorable moments" added the Irish teenager a bright smile coming to his lips as began to imagine some of the things to take place. He could already imagine Dean messing with something and filling the place up with bubbles or someone spiking the drinks with alcohol. Maybe even a few drunk teachers trying their best dance moves on the floor. A small chuckle once again escaping him as he imagined some of the things that could happen, just as he could imagine where some of them would be in senior year, some helping around the school and others messing about on the wrestling team, proving their school was one of the best.

Over in England, Paige was returning to school after the weekend still on a high from the shows that had taken place and the big reveal to everyone she went to school with. She could still remember seeing the twisted trio's faces upon realising she wasn't going to be someone they could push around. Just as she could recall the looks they had when she sent a little message their way, using her actions, well at least Karris face. The cheers she had gotten were one thing but her satisfaction was another. She knew a lot of people around the school had been on social media about the weekend events much like she had a feeling she would be in for some questioning by several students around the school most likely from those who were unaware she was following her parents footsteps.

"I still can't believe you slapped Karris on the first show of the weekend" spoke Tammy from the other side of Allan, she often wondered what Paige had planned when she was out there and in her Britani Knight persona. She could remember the cheers of random people most blissfully unaware of who she had slapped cheering for the teenager as she smiled that psycho grin and almost stormed off backstage once she had broken up the fight between her brother in Zodiac and the man she was managing in Tommy End. "I'm pretty sure that video went viral" added Tammy spotting the three known as the Twisted Trio ahead, neither of the three looked particularly happy about being in school, Karris being the one attempting to hide under the hood of her jacket although she was failing epically, especially when so many students knew who she was from the two flanking her.

"I'd admit it, it was pretty satisfying" replied Paige, noticing how the three girls, Karris, Chloe and Nicole made their way over to the three of them, just as she had noticed some of the other students who didn't really take notice of her before were now saying hello. It was almost as if she had gone from the overlooked one to one of the more popular ones in the school. "Wicked Trio on their way over" added the raven haired teenager content on ignore the three even when she knew at least Karris would want answers and annoy her throughout the day to get them. The blond having a habit of wanting things her way or no one gets anything. The sense of self entitlement always radiating off the blond girl as did the aura of self importance even when most seen her as little more than a joke or a bully.

"Paige" called Karris upon being close enough where the other teen could hear her, she noticed how Tammy was the one to turn around and look, just as she noticed Paige appeared to be looking for something in her bag although what was a mystery. Chloe and Nicole soon caught up the leader of their little group, both with almost wicked grins on their lips, almost making it appear as if they were the badest girls in the school rather than the three who bullied other for their own entertainment. "Hey I called you" added the blond teenager, a demanding tone in her voice as their normally was when she called for one of her favourite three victims, she often wondered what Tammy was going to do now, she had lost all of her popularity over the last school year most didn't even give a second glance to her now.

"Oh I heard you, but finding something in my bag is way more important than listening to you complain about something" responded Paige revealing she had indeed heard the blond but priorities finding her missing item before turning her attention to the girl whom had called for her. "Should I ask what this is about or assume you broke a nail or something?" asked Paige knowing she would get some sort of shouted response back, when it come to speaking as adults it was something neither one of them was about to do around each other, Karris normally shouted something with a demanding tone, often winding Paige up where as Paige herself normally responded back with sarcastic comments annoying the blond in response. Most had realised by now the two would likely never get along despite having most classes together and being in the same year. That was all they appeared to have in common. Karris could only roll her eyes at the comment, although she would be talking to someone about her broken nail since had them redone over the weekend.

"The wrestling event over the weekend. I was just curious how someone as talentless as you could get one a show like that" responded Karris ignoring the chuckle to escape from Paige, although the blonds look did turn serious when she realised she had received the opposite response to what she had been aiming at. "What I'm serious, just like I'm curious who that guy who saved your ass was, everyone is talking about that show and how you teamed with your brother" added Karris noticing how Paige had returned her attention back to the task she had set herself before, rummaging through her bag to find the missing object, it wasn't long before she pulled out a black crystal like stone on some black string, a smile coming to her lips over her apparent success on finding what she had been looking for. She soon put the necklace of tightening it so it was like a chocker, as well as making sure it wasn't all that visible over her school uniform.

"Paige isn't talentless, she's doing what she said she wanted as a dream job or at least working towards it. As for what the entire school is talking about. They're talking about you getting bitch slapped by Britani Knight and not being able to do a damn thing about it" responded Tammy a bright smile coming to her lips as she found the video of the event and happily showed it to the blond, seeing her reaction much like she had noticed Paige change her leather jacket to the school blazer. "Congratulations Karris you're finally gonna be the talk of the school just like you always wanted although not for the reason you wanted" added Tammy before happily walking away with her two friends, a bright smile on her lips as she did so, heading to the Sports area while waving goodbye to Allen when it come time for him to split off and go to the Art floor. She knew today would be indoor things due to the wet and rather cold weather, no doubt badminton or indoor tennis to keep them occupied. Along with a few gym exercises to warm them up.

Upon entering the changing room both girls noticed it was unusually quiet, there were a few claps here and there from other students who had been victimised by Karris but other than that nothing was out of the ordinary, the teachers seemed a little confused as to what was going on, Miss Nolan often hearing the whispers although she also often kept up to date so she could help solve any problem should any arise. She knew for now Karris would be kept separate from her two close friends, as Nicole was in IT for the day and Chloe was in art. Both of which were doing rather well in their respective classes, although they returned their disruptive ways during the citizenship class when they were once again reunited with Karris. The chatter and sniggers soon took over upon Karris entering the room, she quickly took her spot with the popular girls of the school knowing the day would likely be one filled with chatter on what happened over the two day event.

"I wonder what we're gonna be doing to day. There's been rumours for ages we're gonna be doing dodge ball or something" randomly spoke Tammy a smile on her lips as she continue to wearily get changed, she knew some of the girls could be cruel especially the popular ones. The memory of what some of them had done to a previous student coming to mind. The poor girl had her picture taken and posted around the entire school on the notice boards. Karris of course finding it funny and making the girl's suffering worse than it already was by making snide comments and posting the picture to her social media accounts. There had been many times where some of the girls had wanted to see Karris get her comeuppance although it had yet to happen. It was long before Mrs Elliot and Miss Nolan appeared from their little office near the entrance to the toilet area, both with bright smiles on their lips and already in their sports wear. As normal the older Mrs Elliot with her sports skirt and trainers on while Miss Nolan had opted for the more comfortable jogging trousers and tank top.

"Alright girls, today we're going to be doing a bit of competitions. So it will be the work out and gym things. Bit of running, stretches, lifting some of the blocks, trying the balancing beams and gym horses as well as trampoline and skipping. You will be rotating around for the day and will always be with a partner, you can choose who you work with for the day as long as you do as your supposed to. Some of you will also be helping with the year 7 gym class as well" spoke Mrs Elliot, making her voice project across the tiled and cold room with ease, a small smile come to her lips upon realising all attention was on her. Just as she knew when it come to fitness there were several students better than others, much like she was aware some enjoyed it a lot more and integrated it with their daily routines.

"I'm so pairing with you" spoke Tammy a bright smile on her lips as she linked her arms with Paige's noticing the other girl had opted to wear a sports bra under her white gym t-shirt. Where as she noticed the ones classed as popular wore short shorts and tight fitting tops. Tammy herself had opted for a white tank top and jogging trousers, knowing she would be more comfortable that way since it could be pretty sweaty especially since they had gym most of the day. Plus she knew at some point they would also be sharing with the boys, hence she preferred to be comfy and covered rather than have everything out on display as her former friend in Karris preferred. "This is gonna be fun, I'm pretty sure everyone now knows you can take a lot more than the rest of us in terms of gym and fitness" added Tammy looking over to the dark haired girl at her side, she always wondered if she too could learn the things Paige had, especially since she had found out the girl she called best friend had technically been a professional at her chosen field for two years and she had held several championships in that time.

"Good by me" responded Paige, finishing tying the laces on her trainers, as well as putting her dark locks into a messy ponytail ready for the five periods ahead of her. She loved to do fitness just as she loved keeping herself to a strict routine mainly from where her parents had got her into it so she would stay in shape. "Makes you wonder what they actually have planned for us and when the dreaded class share will happen. Since there's a good chance they will be stuck with us for the day" added the raven haired teen, knowing eventually the boys who normally played baseball or did track would be cooped up indoors with them for the day, something she almost found laughable, especially since most of the girls especially the popular ones tried to show off in front of them, normally failing although they did serve as free entertainment for others watching them.

Back over at WWE High, those who had opted to take Wrestling Class were currently in the room next to the gym, noticing the partition wall had been removed to make it one large room, Booker T stood at the front shouting out the names for the register, quickly picking up Stephanie and the others who followed her were late again, just as he wasted little time waiting for them and continued on with the class. He knew most of them were waiting to hear what they would be doing the following year, having learnt the basics and character building during the year which had taken place. He knew some of them had taken extra time to build up their own personal style of wrestling and move set. Even going to the shows WWE held when they were in the area.

"Alright, so next year you will be working more on the individual characters, as well as team building for those who wish to be part of a tag team or stable. Other things we're gonna be working on is the unique styles, finishing moves, signature moves and submissions. I know some of you already have that all figured out so today's class is gonna be simple. You're gonna be thinking of your submission, signature and finisher as well as names for them. If you don't want a submission then two signatures and a finisher" explained Booker, seeing the looks he got in response, how each of them had smiles on their lips as well as seemed focused on what they had to do. He could see at least Daniel Bryan knew what some of his moves would be, just as he could see Brie Bella had a small smile on her lips, no doubt from where she hoped she would team with her missing twin in the future, much like Jimmy and Jey Uso had the same dreams.

"Sorry we're late Booker" spoke Stephanie half hearty as she made her way over to where she would normally sit, Maryse, Nikki, Rosa and Cameron following behind her, the girls were followed by Hunter, Batista, Heath, Miz, Jack and Cena, the other of Damien was already in class working over the sheet of paper he had been given along with everyone in the class, he hardly seemed to notice his social group were missing. The group was about to walk through the desks when they were stopped by Booker who stood before them and gestured for them to return to the hall, the older teacher not uttering a signal word as he mentally prepared himself for the barrage of excuses that would come from Stephanie on why they were late. Wade watched from his seat near the door with entertainment, only wishing he could record the entire thing so it would last forever.

"What do yah know, they do get caught" laughed Drew as he watched the group walk back out the same door they had entered through moment before hand, the Scottish native almost finding the entire thing the most entertaining part of his day, yet he knew the incident with the fill in science teacher slipping over in class was near unbeatable, especially since the man near enough had an argument with the lab coat he was wearing while attempting to make it back to his feet. The chuckles from those in the class unmissable as was Jerry Lawler's smile when he come to investigate what all the racket was about. "I wonder if they will finally get a detention or something this time" seriously added the Scotsman, he had often wondered how they got out of detentions, most of the time he assumed like many did it was because Stephanie used the headmaster's daughter card or she come up with wild and lame excuse as to why they were late.

"Probably some imaginative excuse from Stephanie again or the my daddy's the headmaster trick" responded Brie, a small smile on her lips when she noticed Jimmy playing silly sods with Naomi, namely hiding her glowing bracelet. Just as she watched as the other girl attempted to reach behind her partner in crime to retrieve what was rightfully hers. Her smile faded as little when Nikki all but stormed into the room followed by a rather quiet Maryse, both of them took seats the opposite side of the room to each other. Nikki sitting besides having been instructed what to do in terms of work when she was allowed to return to the room. Maryse in the corner near the jokers, Tamina silently handing her a pen and one of the work sheets, something the blond appeared to be grateful for even if she didn't say anything but thank you in response. Cameron followed shortly after, taking a seat next to Naomi in near tears, although she knew from before she and Naomi would be working as a tag team the following year, hence they had to work together to create their own team moves.

"So since we're gonna be a team next year as well as single competitors, what are our moves and team name gonna be?" asked Roman deciding it was worth turning to the pair he looked upon as brothers and work on their little team thing since they were there for two and a quarter hours. He knew Dean would have some crazy moves in mind, much like Seth had probably been thinking about this for some time. He himself had only recently turned his attention to the wrestling class after finally choosing the competitive sport over the field of football. Much like both his cousins in Jimmy and Jey had done. He watched as both of his best friends looked over to each other and nodded before continuing on with the work sheet before them.

"You might wanna work on your individual character first. Seth there is using his nickname of Architect as his basis and already has a finishing moving or two written down. I'm working on my Lunatic persona, debating whether or not to have a submission or stick with a few signature moves" responded Dean noticing Seth had already written the name of his finisher, clearly having put thought into over the last year or so. Much like most were aware Randy had spent years thinking over all of this, Punk on the other hand already had so many ideas, as had AJ who had stated earlier in the year she was going to be the rare crazy type, where as Summer had worked on hers and gone for the blond dancer turned wrestler for her persona. He knew the others were still working on the provided work sheets, thinking carefully about every little detail before writing anything down.

"Shield for our team name?" asked Seth turning his attention to the team work sheet, looking over the one he had completed on his individual persona, he soon turned his attention to Dean and Roman either side of him, he noticed how both of them appeared to be thinking about the words he had spoken. "The Hounds of Justice" added Seth, looking either side again only to see, Dean munching on the end of the pen where as Roman was tapping his fingers against the table in front of him, almost like he was hoping by doing so the answers would come to him. Seth was at least sure both of his future team mates and best friends had been thinking over everything when it come to the team from the ring gear they would have to their specific move, knowing Dean their tag line also being there. He knew how much the slightly older teen enjoyed anything to do with wrestling, having stated it several times the sport had saved his life.

"Believe in the Shield, or Justice isn't free for the tag lines" added Dean revealing some of the tag lines he had thought of from Seth ideas for their team name, he had so many ideas but had refused to say them out loud until they had a team name, plus he like the Shield one, it was a nod to their protective nature when it come to their group of friends, especially the girls although they didn't particularly need protecting from anything, they were more than capable of handling most situations on their own. "Our logo could be a shield with three hounds or wolves coming from it, in whatever colour scheme we choose" finished the one who had become known as an erratic lunatic by those he attended the school with, a small cheeky grin appearing on his lips as he thought of the reactions those in the jocks and popular girls would give him when he acted even more unhinged the following year.

"Our signature team move could be a triple power bomb, something that hasn't been seen before. Like our ring gear could be the swot uniform we were wearing earlier in the year, just with the logo Dean spoke of somewhere on it and dog tags" continued Roman throwing his idea's in there, quickly noticing Seth was writing it all down almost like it was just a rough idea, although he could see by the small smiles he got in response the two actually liked the idea of basing the team of themselves instead of some random people they had never met. "Our team could be about bringing justice to whatever company we're in and about our brotherhood, showing people we are united as one and the ego we have is in the team rather than individually" finished Roman, curious to know what his two closest friends would think of the idea, he knew there had been a lot of teams in the past just as he was sure there would be more in the future besides themselves, yet like Seth and Dean he wanted theirs to stand out as much as possible, do something that hadn't been done before or seen by the vast amount of wrestling fans.

"Could always be the security for one of us lot" spoke Punk chipping in his ideas for the three of them. "You three are a team and if you do it right one that could be more iconic than the Hart Foundation and Four Horseman. The idea's you have there are already pretty epic considering your basing the team of yourselves and the ideals of our little family, if your motivation is Justice and Brotherhood then being someone's security would be an awesome way for you to make your first appearance" added Punk explaining what he meant and complimenting the three teenagers on the idea they had. He had listened to all the single idea of the others yet had only heard the small discussion the three had with their team, just as he hoped it would be successful for them.


	18. Summer Times

The summer holidays had began. With the end of the school year came the small fun days Vince had allowed his students at WWE High throw if only to allow them some fun. He knew the sophomore students would be looking forward to their junior year much like he knew the junior year students would be almost dreading becoming seniors and being the leading students of the school. Just as he knew he knew the new freshman year would be either be excited about going to the school or terrified about entering high school. He was well aware the reputation of the school was one that drew at lot of attention from students and parents all over the country, just as he was proud of how well his own students attempted to keep it up, even when the graduation ceremony was almost ruined by several TNA Academy students.

Layla had started to work at Hot Topics as she had stated she was going to do the weekend the holiday's started, Justin had gone to visit her several times if only to make sure she had settled into the work routine and hours, where as AJ had helped Punk to move from his parents house to his aunts place, she had even offered to help him decorate the room he had been given. Seth on the other hand had been planning with Dean and Roman to just have random days out and talk, Dean also planning on bringing one of Summer's wishes true of meeting his parents although he was dreading it considering his home life wasn't the best. Randy had made it known to the others he would be going on vacation with his family as they did every summer, normally to one of the countries or cities they were get to tick off. Sheamus on the other hand would be going back to his home country with his parents to see some family members he hadn't seen in years, a trip he was looking forward to, much like Adam was looking forward to using the summer to go travelling around the country and doing a bit of partying, mainly so he had some stories to bring back with him and tell those in his circle of friends.

"So Roman how's your secret girlfriend doing?" asked Dean turning the attention to Roman who was on the tire swing, the Samoan looked slightly confused on how they could be talking about the upcoming year to his girlfriend, although he knew his friends could be like grasshoppers when it come to switching the conversation. Seth could only chuckle slightly almost being thankful he didn't have to be put in the spotlight like that although he knew eventually the topic would change to him once again. He was aware AJ and Summer were planning on sending him on blind dates as Layla had been kind enough to warn him, just as he wondered what those who had gone on vacation and trips were doing other than enjoying themselves. Dean could only smirk knowing everyone already knew how Summer was doing, she was away for two weeks with her aunt and uncle in Spain, upon her return or a few days later she would meeting his parents then hanging around with the girls in some girl bounding activities.

"She's out of town at the moment, spending time with her sister and dad. Its been a while since she seen either of them. She mentioned her sister used to attend our school didn't name anyone though" responded Roman, answering honestly as well as knowing there had been plenty of students who had come and gone from WWE High, some of them had left when senior year ended where as others chose to leave to attend another school. "Maybe you guys could meet her sometime, although I must warn you she's really nervous around new people. Jimmy and Jey met her once, they kind of avoid her now for some reason" continued the Samoan teenager revealing his two cousins had met the girl he had been happily dating since their sophomore year began. Since then those in the misfits had only found out a few things about her, such as little details about her appearance and knowing she lived with her mother, there was little else they knew about her besides she had a sister. "I know she's thinking of transferring from TNA Academy, she said she was fed up with the attitude of some of those she attends school with" finished Roman revealing his girlfriend went to the school considered to be the mortal enemy of their own, the Samoan could only smile and attempt to hold back his laughter when he seen how Dean stopped himself half way up the pyramid rope frame and Seth stopped swinging in the hammock swing just to look over to him.

"Sleeping with the enemy, that risky but a brilliant way to stick it to Little Miss I-Rule-The-School" spoke Seth after moments of silence before swinging once again, he soon moved some of his blond hair from his features while doing the same with the brown side when the wind blew it in his face. Dean could only chuckle at the words to escape on of his best friends, just as a mischievous look passed over his features as something dawned on him. "And no Dean I have no intention of going on those blind dates, not even if you dare me to or if you tire me up try and force me" added Seth making it knowing he had no intention of going on the blind dates, mainly because he wasn't ready to open his heart up to someone again yet. He knew his friends were only trying to get him to be happy again but they seemed to have missed the point of him being happy on his own surrounded by them no matter how irritating he found them at that point.

"Wrestling at my place?" asked Dean curious if any of them would actually come, he may not have as much as either of them but he trusted them with his life and knew they wouldn't take the mick out of him just because he didn't have something they took for granted. "Maybe watch some of the indie stuff, see what all Wade got so excited about with the English wrestling scene" added the blond teenager, a bright smile on his lips when he noticed Seth nodding, the two toned teenage often taking the chance to spend time with his friends watching something he had a strong passion for. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud he was curious about the event that had taken place in England which Wade had sent the last few weeks of the school year talking about, even going as far as to mention the matches were on YouTube. Although he never mentioned anything about them other than he couldn't wait for the next event where he was sure Britani Knight would be teaming with Tommy End to go against her brother in Zack Knight and a partner of his choosing.

"Anyone get out of him who this Britani Knight is?" asked Roman. He knew Viktor, Konnor and Drew had spent days even weeks trying to find out who Britani Knight was other than an English professional wrestler, just as they had discovered via the internet she had been in the industry for at least two years. She had won titles all over the place and made history in the process yet no clear picture of her could be found nor was her birth date listed. Something they had found interesting enough to inform the wrestling mad misfits about. It wasn't long for Seth began humming one of the wrestling songs planning around the school before they broke up for the holidays, the catchy tune for the chorus still stuck on repeat in his head, something he often sung or hummed to himself when all was quiet around him if only to make some sort of noise in the deafening silence. "Legends of Wrestling song again?" asked the Samoan with a cheeky smile spreading across his lips upon hearing it, he personally couldn't remember the words but he was sure Dean could and would likely change it to fit the generation they would be apart of, if they were lucky enough to make it in the wrestling business.

"Hogan is American made and the only real giant is still Andre. Jerry Lawler will always be the king because we are the legends, the legends of wrestling" sang Dean to the tune Seth was humming showing he did indeed remember the words, mainly because he had grown up listening to the song and often wondered if he too would be remembered like each of them in the song were. Were he and his friends going to be legends from the start or would they become household names via their sheer determination to be the best at what they had chosen to do. He knew at least some of his friends would become big names within their chosen industry, Randy especially since he would be a third generation superstar when he finally made it to the company where as he was sure AJ and Punk would do something to be remembered and loved, one could be mentally insane at times and the other was just sheer determination to see his dreams of being recognised come true.

Over in England, Paige was sitting in her room looking over the schedule she had for the summer, the would be the first year where her parents would be allowing her to travel on her own to attend and preform at wrestling events around the world. In a way she looked forward to it as it would an experience unlike any other but in another way she was also dreading it as it would mean she would be on her own if anything went wrong and she would miss her family and friends since she would be spending more time in airports and arenas this summer rather than at home doing what a normally girl her age would be doing. She knew her parents were proud of her, being able to travel the world and follow your dreams wasn't something that happened for everyone something she knew she couldn't take for granted, just as she knew when it come to her dream of being a world known superstar it was a now or never situation.

"You ready kiddo?" asked Ricky to his youngest and only daughter, he smiled at her when he seen her packing the last of her things into her suit case, he knew in around a week and a half she would be back again with stories of her wrestling matches and also a few pictures from tourist attracts she would no doubt be visiting on her way through somewhere. "Your mum and I are going to take you to the airport, see you on the flight. Remember your promise" spoke the father of three as he looked proudly at his teenage daughter, knowing she had everything she needed to follow her dreams even if there were some out there who didn't think she could do it. Paige only nodded to her father's words remember how her mum had gotten her to promise to call them every night before she went to bed. Just as she knew by the time she boarded her flight to Germany she would be in tears even when she knew she would be coming back home.

"Yeah I'm ready. Got my laptop, phone, wrestling gear and clothes. Also got my passport and plane ticket. Its time for me to go show the world who Britani Knight is" responded Paige knowing her friends would all be something different this summer, the boys in the year above her would be preparing for their senior and final year at the school, no doubt looking at colleges and what they needed to do for their own future careers, some of them returning to their summer jobs to earn a little more money and getting ready for prom. Just as she knew Tammy would be spending the summer avoiding Chloe, Karris and Nicole, as well as hanging out with her cousins and aiming big for her junior year, were as Allen would be spending his summer going to conventions all across the country some of them comic ones where as other were cosplay and other fun things he liked to do.

"That's my girl" spoke Ricky. Once Paige was close enough he wrapped her in a tight and loving embrace almost like he didn't want her to go but knew if she was to follow her dreams as he and her mother had been encouraging her to then he had to let her go and find who she was outside the wrestling family that surrounded her. "Your brothers are downstairs, waiting to give their little sister a big hug and pep talk about going out there on your own" added the father of three as he picked up her suitcase and carried it downstairs knowing she would take the carry on bag down, he also knew there would likely be a lot of pictures uploaded to social media over the week and a half she would be away. A small smile come to his lips when he seen his wife stood behind their boys all three waiting for the youngest member of the family. He could also see two waiting outside near the van with their own suitcases knowing it was something his little girl least expected but also knew it was something she would be thankful for.

"Knock them dead Paige" spoke Roy as he looked down at his younger sister with a proud smile, knowing she had the chance to show the world, she wasn't just some diva, she was a fighter. He knew she was ready for the trip she was about to take and she was more than capable of handling most situations, although he hoped she didn't find herself in any. "Take over Germany and show them who Britani Knight is. Now go fight for your dream" added the oldest of the knight children, making sure to give his little sister the encouragement she would be needing. He could remember his first trip away from home on his own, how his mum and dad dropped him at the airport and seen him on the flight just as they were doing with Paige, just as he could remember how Zack had told him he was his hero besides their father and how Paige herself had ran down the stairs just to give him a good luck hug and her favourite ring at the time, the ring he still carries whenever he goes anywhere, on a silver chain as a way of remembering his little sister.

"Time to show everyone that Britani Knight isn't a pushover despite her young age little sis. Go show them what we Knight's can do" whispered Zack as he pulled her into his arms for a hug, he knew she didn't need to be told good luck, she had the talent needed to bring her dreams true, the only thing holding her back at the moment was her age although most didn't mind since she had been granted permission from their parents. "Bring back lots of pictures and stories. Don't forget the stick of rock or some treat" added Zack a little louder and reminder of the little pact they had made where they would bring something sweet back for each other. He knew the words he wanted to speak she already knew but he still couldn't resist it just as he was sure Roy also wanted to say the same words. "Love you Paige" finished Zack before hugging his little sister one last time this time with Roy, both knowing when she come home she would have the stories they asked for and memories to last a lifetime.

"Come on sweetie, got to get you and your travel friends to the airport" spoke Saraya, seeing her daughter's confusion when she said travel friends to which Saraya point out the living room window, when Paige looked out she was surprised to see both Tammy and Allen stood there with their own cases waiting to get into the van and head to the airport on their trip. "We spoke to their parents and with some convince they agreed to let them go as long as they call every night and morning, their parents spent the last few weeks of the school year getting everything ready for them to join you. Think of it as a little vacation with two of your closest friends" added the mother of three as she waved to the two waiting outside and explained how she and her husband had spoken to the parents of each teenager in order for them to go on the trip as well. Thrust allowing them to create memories together instead of spending the summer apart and calling each other every few days to see what was going on. Both Ricky and Saraya were also aware this would likely be the final summer she spent with them, especially if the couple went through with what they had been thinking over and began planning.

"All aboard" spoke Ricky once he had put all the suitcases in the back of the van, as well as made sure the three teenagers were strapped into the back passenger seats, his wife taking the front passenger seat as he drove the large white van to the airport ready for the teenagers to catch their flight and make memories together. He soon spotted his wife looking down at the brochure for the high schools in America they would consider sending their daughter to, showing she was now rather serious in making the move to another country in order to help their three children as well as giving others a chance to learn to wrestle with their own wrestling company and summer camp. He knew they wouldn't tell their three kids until they had everything organised in terms of a place to live and a base of operations for their small wrestling business. Just as they hoped what they now planned to do would be what's best for their own children. "Next stop Birmingham Internation Airport" added Ricky as if he was talking through some sort of speaker on a train, to which he heard the chuckles of all three teenagers in the back seat, he soon put some music on and set off on the journey to the airport, knowing when his daughter returned she would be like his two boys and proud of what she had managed to do and ready for the next step in her career as well as the next show both he and her mother had been planning.

"Here's to a fun trip around Germany, seeing sites, wrestling and hanging out together" spoke Allen when all was silent, a bright smile coming to his lips at being given the opportunity to go to another country and explore the place, just as he was actually surprised to learn what the parents of one of his friends had done. He generally thought it summer would have been spent like the last one with conventions and cosplaying instead he had being given the chance to go somewhere with two of his best friends and enjoy the holiday he had with two people he hoped he would stick with after they graduated from school and went onto higher education. He wondered what would happen after each of them left school, if they would stay in contact or go their separate ways. He knew at least Tammy was already planning for senior prom, as she had told him excitedly it was fast approaching, despite their still being over a year to go.

Back over in Florida, Layla was in Hot Topics putting some of the new stock out on the racks and in the display cases, listening to the music that often played around the shop. She knew Justin was likely looking for some summer work to earn himself a little money and help save up to get his own apartment. Just as she was sure at least some of them were already planning out little designs for their ring gear. She could also recall Seth mentioning his neighbour were moving away so at some point next year the house would be empty, she knew he wondered about who was going to take the place of his noisy neighbours although he hadn't shown much interest to learn they would be leaving the neighbourhood. It was then when she looked up she seen Lacey walking into the store with a smile on her face, an unknown girl next to her as the looked around the new season clothes and some of the other t-shirts hanging on the racks, some with Harry Potter designs and other with band logos on.

"Oh we are so getting your ears pierced" spoke Lacey to the dark haired girl with her, the other girl appeared to be delighted at the opportunity of getting her ears pierced although her eyes suggested she wasn't too sure about the pain or how it would be done. "Come on Star, got to do something normal with you summer with me. Plus maybe your mystery boyfriend will love it" added the blond, a small smile on her lips as she mentioned the mysterious boyfriend Star had, as well as keeping a smile on her friends lips as she thought over the possibility. The girls soon went to look at the piercing cabinet, looking at the different options for the earrings, as well as the prices to have the ears done. "So my twin sister how are things over at your delightful school and with mum anything changed?" asked the blond teenager, looking over to her sister before turning her line of sight back to the cabinet jumping slightly when the start of the next song blasted through the speakers in each corner of the shop. She sighed to herself after remembering when Seth took her into the store, he had so much passion for the place and the things it sold.

"Ah mum's the same as normal, proud to have four kids. She often talks about you coming to visit and is actually pretty proud that you attend ROH College. She's also thinks you bonkers for wanting to wrestle but supports you dream either way" responded the mysterious dark haired woman, Layla soon walked behind the counter, mainly to pick the tagging gun up from there so she could put the tags on the items as well as the stickers to inform customers of what was on sale. "Excuse me, can I get my ears done please, with the aquamarine studs" spoke the girl noticing how her twin had gone quiet upon seeing the woman behind the counter, she noticed how the dark haired teenager smiled and nodded before ringing up the order as well as giving her a little form to fill out.

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll just got get our piercing expert and the studs. If you want to fill out the form and take a seat over there. He'll be right up" responded Layla, her English ascent coming through as she smiled at the two girls, she soon went into the back to call for her colleague making sure to lock down the till before leaving, upon informing the man doing the piercing she went to the store room to fetch the items needed to do the piercing, the gun, solution, wipes and the studs. A smile on her lips when she returned noticing Lacey no longer appeared shocked to see her working there, instead she seemed to carry on with what she was doing while only waving to her former class mate. Lacey on the other hand could only look down to her sister and remember her ex boyfriend upon seeing on of the girls in his close circle of friends. She wondered how he was doing or if he had moved on from her, just as she wanted to ask if the other dark haired teen if he was doing okay or would forgive her for what she did to hurt him, yet she pushed the thoughts running through her head to the back of her mind and continued on with what she was doing, as well as suspecting her sister would ask questions.

"What's got into you?" asked Star, looking over to her sister and then to the kind brunette teenager behind the counter, she noticed how the teenager who had served them was so polite and didn't bother them too much as others had done in the past. Instead she rung up the order and then carried on with what she had been tasked to do. "Former friend or someone you knew from your previous school?" asked Star quickly realising the teenager tagging and stickering certain things was likely from her twins previous high school, although she didn't know if the two were friends or had just been in the same year as each other. She also seen the way her twin sister hid slightly when three boys entered the store, a smile on her lips as she watched her twin hid behind a clothes rack although she did point out all three boys had seen her and didn't appear to bothered she was there.

"The two toned one is my ex boyfriend" whispered Lacey, trying to pretend to she was looking through some of the t-shirts in the sale rack, acting like she was doing something other than listening to what the three boys were on about and there for. Star could only look past the guy there to pierce her ears and to the three teenage boys seeing the one her sister was referring to. "He's put the blond in his hair since I left the school and broke with him" added Lacey in the same whispering tone, she watched as the teen she used to date walked over to the rack near her, not paying a little bit of attention to her despite the fact he was well aware she was there thanks to Dean pointing her out and Layla confirming it to him, Roman on the other hand could only wave at the dark haired sister yet not saying a single word although Lacey did pick up on the interaction. "Hey Seth" spoke Lacey when she had finally gained enough confidence to speak to her, to which the two toned teenager only looked up to her and nodded before returning his attention back to the rack he was looking through although something in the display cabinet near the counter soon caught his attention.

"Hey Layla" called Seth catching the teenager he called close friend attention. A smile on her lips as she walked over to the teenager leaving both Roman and Dean to their own devices for the time being, when she reacted the other teen she smiled once more while noticing Lacey almost appeared jealous just behind him although she was unsure if that was because he had ignored her in favour of the counter display or because he had opted to talk to someone else entirely and act as if they had never met. "How much is the little Winter Soldier key ring?" asked Seth being polite as the brunette went around to the inside of the counter and found the price lists, quickly finding the price and showing it to her friend, she knew he was a big marvel fan as were most of them in the group, yet there was something about the Winter Soldier that had attracted Seth's attention. "Can I get one please?" added the teen watching as Layla reached into one of the draws below the counter and pulled out the keyring he had asked for, even how she rang the item up with such ease, a smile on her lips as she did so.

"Have a nice day" spoke Layla after hearing Seth say thank you to her before rejoining Roman and Dean, putting the receipt to his recent purchase in his hoodie pocket while opening the small plastic packaging so he could add the keyring to his key chain a proud smile as he did so. Dean could only chuckle slightly where as Roman just shook his head wondering how some in his circle of friends could be so different yet still get along so well. "So what house are you three in?" asked Layla seeing the way Roman looked over to her as if silently asking if she was crazy to which Dean and Seth looked at each other and then to the Harry Potter t-shirts with the house logos on, both of which already knew what house they were in. Layla only smiled when one held up a Hufflepuff t-shirt and the other held up a Gryffindor one both with huge smiles on their lips as they held them out.

"God we are such nerds when we want to be" commented Dean realising how much each of them could geek out over something besides wrestling. Just as he realised Roman was yet to answer the question. "Quit trying to act cool in front of the pretty ladies over there, we all know your a secret Potter Head just like us. What do you say Seth, what house do you think Roman would be in?" added the Lunatic of the trio hearing Layla laughing at his antics and catching Roman out when he tried to be the cool guy, all unaware one of the girls was actually the teenager the Samoan was dating from another school, Seth and Dean watched as their close friend turned slightly red with embarrassment, as well as knowing his attempts to impress the two girls had likely been burnt down in flames by Dean's comments.

"I don't know but I'm gonna guess Ravenclaw" responded Seth, patting the Samoan on the shoulder as he did so. Noticing the I hate you look Roman sent Dean's way when the blond teenager had his back turned looking at some of the pop figured displayed in their boxes across one of the back walls, he often looked over each and could also remember his last trip there with Punk and AJ, just as he could recall them getting so excited about the little Harley Quinn and Joker figures. "Perhaps even Slytherin with the way he's planning revenge at this point" added Seth watching as Dean turned back around, a sly look on his features mixing wit the mischief that was always present in his eyes, although that soon disappeared when Stephanie, Hunter and their own two groups of friends entered the store, to which the three boys said goodbye to Layla and left so not to cause an argument with the arriving teenagers.

"So what now other than questioning Roman on the girl getting her ears pierced?" asked Dean in a teasing manner when he mentioned the girl with Lacey, Roman soon looked on in slight worry but soon pushed the feeling aside and put on a small smile quickly realising neither had the intention of actually questioning on the dark haired girl with Seth's ex, they were instead likely content on waiting for him to open up to them as they had each done with him. "Or maybe we could go have a little fun winding some of the other guys up, I'm sure Justin's around here somewhere and the jokers are hanging around in the children's area trying to squeeze themselves into the small rides while Tamina films them" added the Lunatic remembering when he had seen some of the other group donning funny headbands and heading for the children's play area, Tamina following behind the with a camera if only to capture the moment for the future when they wanted to look back to their high school memories and see just how crazy they were as teenagers.

"Or maybe we could take a leaf out of their book and film some of the crazy things we do. Might make for some entertainment some day. To see the videos and remember how out there we could be" responded Seth liking the idea the Jokers had, he personally would love to do something like that, even if it was something as simple as being filmed while practising some of his flips and high flying wrestling moves while on the trampoline. He knew Dean would likely do some crazy things much like both AJ and Punk would, they were the misfits after all, they were all about being different and being proud of who they were. They were a family. "Could be good for the future when we want to look back on what we were like, all the crazy things we did to get each other to smile, the pranks we pulled during school, even our passion for the wrestling business and those we love. Be like our own little family tradition but with the group" added the two toned teenager as a smile appeared on his lips to see Wade in one of the little car rides with Drew sitting on top of it, the Hardy brothers near by on the carousel, even how Viktor and Konnor appeared to be on the little see-saws, Tamina filming the entire thing while younger kids looked at them unsure what to do and some with scowls on their features at older teenagers taking the things they wanted to play on.

"They definitely live up to their group name" spoke Roman as he waved to both the Hardy's going around on the carousel acting as if they were racing each other on the vanished wooden horses. Tamina's amused laughter could be heard as she filmed Wade attempt to get out of the little car only to find he was stuck, Drew trying to help him from the car by wrapping his arms around the other teenagers torso and pulling only to hear Wade's frustrated mumbles. "Reckon we should help?" asked Roman noticing Seth and Dean were already on their way over to the little ride opting to push the teenagers legs through the window the were stuck through. Neither saying the snide comments that were passing through their heads at the point instead helping out a friend who could rival their own for the end of year pranks they often pulled normally with the Jocks being the target if only to get a little payback for the years torment. Roman soon joined his two best friends and the rest of the group trying to help Wade, opting to go around to help Drew pull while Seth and Dean pushed, a small crowd began to form upon realising there was something going on with the children's ride although only a few actually called for help.


	19. Junior Year Drawings

Junior year had finally arrived. With the fun filled summer holidays ending the school year began once again. Most students of WWE High instantly noticed the construction happening in the east side of the large parking lot, upon entering through the painted black gates. A pre-recorded announcement playing through the speaker system to inform students what was going on and about changes made to the school grounds and building. Each student made their way towards their home room ready for the first tutor of the year and to discover who their new tutor was if they had been assigned a new one. The new freshman year students all had their huge school bags on their backs as they attempted to find their lockers and their way around the huge school they would be attending for the next four years.

The group known as the Misfits had met each other at the school gates underneath the oak tree growing there, the shade it offered coming as a slight relief to those who felt the burn of the sun rays. Each of them entering the school grounds together, Dean with his arm slung around Summer's shoulders, where as AJ had convinced Punk to give her a piggy back if only for the fun of it, Layla and Justin on the other hand walked hand in hand, sending loved up looks to each other on the odd occasion along with a toothy white smile. The memories of the summer holiday still fresh in their minds especially since some of them had finally gotten answers to their questions regarding Wade and the mysterious Britani Knight and other wrestlers on the British independent circuit. They had also done other things together, Justin had finally brought his own apartment close to the school but in close distance to his parents so they could keep an eye on him and have peace of mind he was okay. He had also ask Layla to move in with him, where as Dean had finally met Summer's aunt and uncle, if only to show he was serious about dating Summer. Seth on the other hand had continued to turn down any advances, instead opting to carry on with trying to mend his broken heart and enjoy spending time with those he had called friends for some time.

"Looks like we have to find a new hang out spot" mumbled Adam as he pulled the raspberry flavour lolly out of his mouth, his bunny ears placed firmly on his head, bringing a smile to anyone who seen them. "Little newbie students stole our normal one. So any suggestions on where we go now?" asked the partier of the group, opting to shove a lolly in Dolph's mouth before he attempted to come back with a sarcastic reply or say something to scare away the freshman students. The bleach blond looking over at Adam with daggers in his eyes as the others around them chuckled or had big smiles placed on theirs lips. "Welcome to WWE High freshmen students, you'll find everything from a pin to a battleship in the stores rooms here" finished Adam seeing the confused looks in the eyes of the first year students, especially since older students who appeared mismatched were actually speaking to them.

"We could try the sports stands" uttered Seth answering Adam's question, noticing the way the freshman students before them looked over in almost admiration as did some of the sophomore students. "The bunch that went there before left last year so it should be free, unless of course the Jocks and Stephanie's lap dogs get to it first" added the two toned teenager, watching as Dean suddenly ran off, dragging Roman, Randy and Sheamus with him, the others chuckling at their antics in an attempt to claim the sports stands as their group hangout spot. "Now that's determination, I think Dean has his ammo with him in case they start anything" spoke Seth before walking where the four had ran off to, AJ opting to stand in front of him and smile sweetly, to which he allowed her to get a piggy back ride much like she had done with Punk when entering the school grounds once more.

"So everyone prepared for wrestling class this year?" asked Justin looking around those who remained, he knew they would be attending the tournament when it took place, after all they would be allowed to go to the other school this year to cheer on the senior wrestling team. The South African soon turned his attention to his girlfriend, a smile gracing her lips as they began to look to the future, homecoming would be a big thing for them later in the year. As would the fast approaching preparations for the following and final year. They would be expected to take part in more of the clubs around the school as well as to take the lead on more things going on during school hours ready for when they began seniors and the role models for the younger years. "Eh we still have Michael Cole as our tutor" mutter the dark haired teenager before opting to follow his friends to their new hang out spot if they happen to get there before the others eyes it up, he knew as they all did the Jocks and Popular girls namely Stephanie would try and get the stands for their two social groups if they found out those in the misfits were about to claim it. No doubt resulting in another war of words and profound insults from Stephanie's painted lips.

Over in England, Paige looked around the unchanged grounds of McKinley High, the gates still feeling as if she was entering a prison that forced all those who entered to forget what fun was, the grey and gloomy sky also giving a depressing feeling. The school building sticking out of the green grass and leafless trees like a saw thumb. The memories of her trip to Germany with Tammy and Allen coming back to her as if someone had pressed play to a home movie, their smiling faces etched into her mind at being able to go with her and do something different with their holiday, although sadness still lingered with her. Knowing her parents had been up to something and hiding it from her and her brothers, had been niggling at her for days. Especially when she knew from the way they kept it between themselves and mentioned schools, it was something that would be life changing for the entire family.

"Hey P" called Allen when he reached the raven haired teenager he called friend, his bright smile appearing almost out of place in the otherwise depressing sea of teenagers who attending the school, even the teachers didn't appear to enthusiastic about returning to the place where they were guaranteed a headache or migraine by the end of the day, their impatient honking of car horns at students with music playing giving it away. "Still not worked out what your parents are up to?" asked the blond teenager as he once again smiled, seeing Tammy appear the other side of Paige as they fast their second to last year at the school, they all knew things would be different for all who attended the school. Those in their final year would be gone for four weeks as they went on work experience with the hopes of finding out what a normal day at work would be like, as well as attempt to solve the problems put before them and fill out their work sheets in the packets.

"They'll tell you when they're ready to. You know if it was super serious they would have told you by now. So whatever it is, can't be that bad" spoke Tammy as she looked around the school, she still had a bounce in her step from the trip she had been on, especially when she had gotten to meet Tommy End in person and learn about the upcoming event her parents were planning. Just as she was determined not to allow the three known primary as the Twisted Trio destroy her happiness and pull her down like they attempted to do with everyone else. "Oh my god the talent show is coming up this year, I'm so going to sign up for it, show my talent of singing" spoke the now brown and blond hair teenager, she had dyed her hair blond with her normal brown hair on top of it. She knew both Allen and Paige had heard her sing and were well aware of her passion for music, she often disappeared from classes the year before so she go to her singing lessons and choir practice.

"Yeah I'm gonna skip on that, since I'm good at wrestling and fighting back but that's about it. Allen should totally sign up though, show off his epic drawing skills" replied Paige, a small smile beginning to appear on her lips as she attempted to encourage the blond boy to her left to show the entire school his remarkable talent. Allen on the other hand tried to hide his embarrassment at the suggestion by hiding inside the hood of his jacket, although it did little to hide his cheeks flushing bright red. All was forgotten when the high pitched voice of Karris could be heard, once again making those around her cringe upon hearing it. "I swear that girl could shatter glass just by talking" added Paige walking up the hill to the side of the school gates, not caring for the muddy bank or the odds of her falling and making an arse out of herself she knew going across the grass would be the fastest way to Mr Penn's IT room for tutor, as well as avoiding the twisted trio.

"I wonder if the rumours are true?" voiced Allen as he followed both Paige and Tammy up the muddy bank, grabbing onto the steel fence as he did so to prevent himself slipping back down, since the shoes he wore had little to no grip when it come to mud and other similar surfaces. He wasn't surprised to see both girls looking at him in confusion, showing neither of them really kept up with the school gossip or really cared for it. "Oh rumours have it. That Karris got arrested over the holiday for shoplifting, apparently she got banded from the store and had to pay a fine. Her mum of course claiming it was either Nicole or Chloe responsible even when neither were there" explained the blond teenager as he attempted to fill them in on what was going on with the others around the school.

"Jeez, if I did that my mum would legit kick my arse" spoke Paige, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She knew her mum refused to allow her or Zak to follow the same path as their older brother had gone, Roy serving his final few weeks of his prison sentence. "Wonder what's being said about us? Or rather what Karris as her lap dogs have spread about us" added the raven haired teen, spotting the bleach blond teenager upon mentioning her name, on the balcony between the science and art floor throwing pens and other things at random students as they passed under her location. Acting more like a toddler than a young woman she was supposed to be. She wondered how Karris was even allowed to attend the school or why nothing had been done about her behaviour other than none of the teachers wanting to deal with her mother. Most of them were relieved Karris's older sister had left the school and now aimed to survive college, although few had little hope she would actually do it.

"There's my slutty former friend" screamed Karris from the balcony, making sure as many people as possible heard her, she soon threw something at Tammy, hitting the teenager on the back of the head with a smile on her lips. "Enjoy whoring yourself out over the holiday? Since you know you had nothing better to do or any other way to get money" added the blond, as the entire school corridor went silent, some sniggering where as others just looked to Tammy with an unsure glance before continuing on and attempting like they hadn't heard that, Paige on the other hand could see the tears in Tammy's eyes much like Allen could, the blond boy quickly grabbing hold of Tammy's shoulders to hide her in the corridor where their tutor room was, where as the raven haired teen soon made her way up the stairs. Refusing to stand for the way Karris was treating her friend and likely aimed to torment others over the next year.

"Alright Queen Bitch, Tammy may just ignore you pathetic words and antics but I personally am getting fed up with the same crap that comes out of your mouth. Since I'm not Tammy I don't have a problem kicking your arse all over this school for everyone to see" voiced Paige making sure both Nicole and Chloe heard her words and knew the warning was meant for them as well. "So if you want to torment others with your vile words and childish behaviour then go ahead, but if I find out I will come and find all three of you and make sure you get a taste of your own medicine. You three wanna a frigging war, you got one with me" added the raven haired teen before leaving the three stunned almost terrified teenage girls behind, those around clapping upon hearing her words and finally seeing someone willing to stand up to the tyrant grip the three girls had over the school and students. The raven haired teenager soon returned to her friends a proud smile on her lips especially when she noticed neither of the three girls were throwing anything at other students or hurling insults.

"I'll be honest I've been seen those three look so stunned before. I kind of like it, although it also pretty weird" said Allen a curious look placed firmly on his features upon seeing what one of his closest friends had done, although he soon pulled out his phone to reveal what picture he had set as his new background, one of them taken in Germany over the summer holiday, all three smiling as they stood in front of one of the small gymnasiums Paige would be preforming in that night, each with a teddy bear, the excitement clear to see in their eyes. Mr Penn soon arrived to unlock the door to his classroom, a bright smile on his lips to learn he had the same group of students although some had been added to tweak things a little bit. Like some of the other teachers he looked forward to what the new school year was going to be bringing them, as well as how the students would react to a change in classroom arrangements.

Back over at WWE High, the group known as the misfits had gathered on the sports stands over looking the school's football team, the jocks walking the length of the field as they normally did. Almost like they were checking the field hadn't changed or if they were searching for something that had been buried there since they had last checked it before the summer holidays. Layla watched them with curiosity, wondering what they were looking for or if they were just waiting for them to move. Her silent questions were soon answered when the popular girls arrived, Stephanie leading the way as normal, Rosa, Maryse, Kaitlyn, Nikki and Alicia following behind her as if they were a string of lost sheep. Each of them being greeted by the boys in the group equal to their own.

"Hey, that's our spot" shouted John Cena, his voice almost echoing around the deathly quiet area, Hunter appear behind him, almost as if he was angry at the words to have escaped John's mouth, made even more evident when he mercilessly smacked the short haired teen upside the back of the head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" asked Cena as he quickly turned to the sixteen year old who rivalled him for being the leader of the jocks, he often wondered what the group would be like without Hunter in it but also knew that was never going to happen. Stephanie looked over to him, then to the misfits quickly realising although they were the enemy they also deserved to have a place of their own to hang out around the school, the sports stands was convenient due to them being able to keep a close watch on what they were doing and planning.

"We already have the top floor balcony, the salon room, back stair well and the music room. They just lost their normal spot to the newest freshman students. Let them have this one, better them that the freshman" responded Miz from behind Hunter, making it know to the misfits both groups on the field were well aware the larger group of friends had lost their previous hang out, thrust would have already been put out their normal school routine. Neither of them besides Cena seen any point in making it worse for them, plus the plans Kaitlyn had would be more than enough for each of those known as misfits to handle if they were able to.

"Anyone slight concerned on what they're up to?" asked Punk from his spot near the top of the stands, only Seth and Dean were behind him, neither of them paying attention since they were looking over the view the stands offered them. From the spot they could see what was happening in the small courtyard in the middle of the school building, as well as who was in it. "I don't think the jocks have been that nice to any of us since middle school" added the dark haired teenager, now rocking a short hair style since deciding to cut it over the holiday, he soon looked around to see Roman appearing to be suspicious on what the jocks were up to, much like he could see Dolph also appeared just as curious. The others appeared to be content on brushing it off as a rare act of kindness, well at least until the silent war they had going flared up once again, something that was almost guaranteed to happen at some point during the school year. It had been a almost common thing for them and something that didn't appear to stop over the holidays or show any signs of burning out any time soon.

"So everyone thought of their wrestling characters and everything to do with them?" asked Justin happy to change the subject, the smiles he got in response suggested each of them spent more time working on the task than just the time they spent in the tree house over the summer holidays. He could see the girls at least we more than happy to share their ideas with the rest of the group, Summer already having designs for her ring gear, ready for when Sandra came to collect them later on in the year. Just as the South African teenager could also see Roman, Dean and Seth were more than happy to be a team and attempt to show the wrestling world or at least the school being a team could be just as awesome as being a singles competitor and more destructive than any duo.

"Us girls have been trying to work something out, AJ planning on being her normal self, slightly psychotic with a sweet innocent smile thrown in. Where as Summer will be like the first lady of sorts, she wants to be a heel" responded Layla, the twang of her English ascent coming through, bringing a small smile to those around who could appreciate her and loved to hear the ascent she had that set her apart from so many others. "I, myself think I will go for either a dancer persona or maybe a tough girl one" continued the British teenager as she looked around, enjoying the soft breeze the groups new hang out spot offered them as well as the view from the very top of the stands, she knew the boys had spent time working on their individual styles and would no doubt do as AJ had chosen to do and use their own personalities notched up to eleven. "We've also been working on our ring gear designs, since we all know Sandra will be coming around at some point this year to collect them" finished Layla, revealing the name of the seamstress in charge of bringing the girls ring gear dreams a reality, the boys on the other hand had another to help them bringing their scribbles of drawings to a reality through asking questions and taking measurements.

"I'm going to be working in a team with Seth and Dean, The Shield. We're aiming at black combats, boots, random top and vests, maybe a hoodie then have dog tags to show we are united as a brotherhood" voice the Samoan teenager as he looked up from his phone, the smiling picture of him and his girlfriend together, her skin still so sun kissed from her last trip to her favourite beauty salon. "I believe Randy, Sheamus, Dolph, Adam, Justin and Punk are all going solo. See how far they get with the competition, but all in all I think it will be fun, got the wrestling team things to watch this year" added Roman a smile on his lips as he looked around at all the potential talent and future superstars. Curiosity getting the better of him as he began to wonder what the future would hold for each of those he called friends once they left the boundaries of the school, which attempted to help them grow into young adults rather than staying as the immature children most of them acted like.

"Here's to being a future world champion" muttered Sheamus just loud enough for those around him to understand as his thick Irish ascent made it sound like he was talking in a different language. He happily ignored Cena attempting to get them to leave, much like the other members of his social group. Most of which found his antics immature and childish. Randy soon held up his bottle of water watching as others did the same, almost as if it was a little toast, to the future that could one day be their reality. So many of them had hope it would and the sheer determination to bring their dreams true.

At McKinley High, Paige, Tammy and Allen sat quietly in their tutor room noticing some of the other girls in the class whispering and occasionally pointing over to Chloe, the said newly dyed blond teenager looked as if she had become self conscious all of a sudden, looking around the room at the slightest noise and appearing nervous. Just as she appeared to irritated by those whispering and looking towards her. Tammy kept an eye on the situation where as Allen was content on drawing, happily turning the two girls he called friend into comic book characters, as well as continue on with the Britani Knight series from the year before. He had since decided to upload them to the internet in the hopes of gaining some notary through it. Paige on the other hand was listening to her music on a low level, while messing about with her social media, quickly coming across a message board about the school. Something there catching her attention to which she showed Tammy who appeared to understand something.

"Wow one got arrested and another apparently preggers. Wonder what's going to happen to the other" whispered Tammy as she looked over to the girls, Karris attempting to ignore the looks by focusing on redoing her make up and nails, while also taking some selfies. Nicole on the other hand didn't even seem to notice what was happening around her, either that or she just didn't care. Chloe on the other hand once again looked around the room, uncertainty sparkling in her brown eyes. "Other than you kicking their arses for being their normal bitchy selves" added the two toned teenager as she fiddled with her nose piercing, as well as made sure both of her earrings were in, if only to prevent losing another pair of her favourites as she had done during the trip in Germany.

"So Chloe rumour mill has it your pregnant. Is it true?" asked Allison, a blond bombshell who always seemed to be up to date with the school gossip, sometimes even being the one to spread it around the school. She could see the look in Chloe's eyes when she asked such a question in front of their entire tutor, although Allison's wicked smile suggesting she didn't feel an announce of guilt or even regret for all but revealing the potential pregnancy in front of everyone in the tutor. Mr Penn having left to fetch someone or something for the time being. "This is yours isn't it?" asked the blond, the modified school uniform hugging her curves much like the push up bra did the trick when it come to showing off her assets. The teenager soon held out a pregnancy test, putting it on the desk in front of the now mortified teen, tears appearing in her eyes as it became common knowledge the rumours were in fact true. "You left it in the girls bathroom this morning. Just got to work out who the father is now" finished the normally sweet girl as she walked away, not bothering to look back and showing she could very well wait to get revenge on those who hurt her in the past, an evil smile passing over her lips as she seen

"So the question is now who is the father" mumbled Tammy remembering when she was in that social group, she almost pitted them now, yet in a way understood where Allison was coming from, the helpful blond had ended up having her heart broken when she was shown the video of the three terrorising teens and the three boys who often helped them with their handy work. "Chloe's boyfriend Evan who I still can't believe their still dating, Rhys or Devon?" asked Tammy as she looked around the suddenly buzzing room, she would say she felt for Chloe but she was also well aware the girl most likely deserved the on coming torment after everything she had done to everyone else that wasn't up to her standard. After all her reckless actions had finally caught up to her much like most patiently waited for them to catch up to Karris although they suspected her mother who get her out of any situation or at least attempt to.

"Guess everyone will find out soon, although I doubt its Evan. The guys transferred to another school over the summer. Broke with Chloe in favour of the one he's been seeing behind her back for almost a year" commented Allen revealing Evan and Chloe were no longer an item and the teenage boy had been cheating on the unsuspecting girl for some time without her noticing it. "Looks like the trio of idiots is now the duo or morons" added the comic book fan as he looked over to Tammy in an attempt to capture her features perfectly in the detailed drawing he was doing of her, something Paige had gotten used to due to the project the year before. He soon reacted into his bag for his art supplies so he could add a little colour to his drawings, suddenly noticing all attention was him. Although he was more than happy to ignore it and continue on with his art, suspecting it was the said drawings that had attracted the sudden unwanted attention.


	20. Changing Tides

"Is it mine?" asked Devon when he finally caught up with the teenager who had been the centre of all attention lately, he was well aware she had been rather promiscuous over the holidays and even towards the end of the previous school year. Just as the blond was aware there was a fifty fifty chance he could be the father although he was unsure if the now pregnant teenager had been messing about with others. "Chloe! Is the kid mine or someone else's?" repeated the blond teenager as it began to hit him if he was the father then his life would dramatically change, as was Chloe's. It didn't particularly help the entire school knew of the situation, with someone going up to her every few minutes and asking some dumb question or making comments about the entire thing, as if it was the first time they had met or knew someone who had fallen pregnant.

"I don't know who the dad is. All I know is I'm keeping it and my parents are pissed beyond measure" responded Chloe as she flicked some of her hair over her shoulder and returned the arm back around her stomach as if guarding her unborn child from the name calling and behaviour of others around her. She had also made a point out of avoiding Karris as she could see the girl was almost jealous of the attention being on someone else besides her, Nicole on the other hand was the only one who didn't care for the spotlight and had actively tried to change her attitude and school life, in the hopes of being able to go on to college and get better grades than what she was predicted to get at the moment. "If you don't mind I would like to get back to my reality with as little drama as possible. If you wanna be there and act like a father then fine if not then leave me be" harshly finished the teenager before she blended in with the sea of students going down the maths corridor, all she wanted was to be alone so she could deal with everything, yet she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon, she was the newest popular subject at school after all.

"Poor girl" spoke Tammy, already figuring this year was going to be tough on her. Being a teenage mother or any mother was difficult, yet it appears those in the student body would only make the situation all that more harder for her. The rumours around her disappearance would probably be surrounded in more fiction than fact, no doubt her future absence will be from going to doctors appointments and scans to find out how everything was going. "Who would have thought when we all started here, Chloe would be the one to miss senior year from something like this. Then again who thought Karris would still be here at the school" added the two toned girl as she looked to where Devon stood almost in shell shock over the words the mother to be spoke to him, almost as if she had rejected him or given him the taste of reality he and many others around the school needed.

"We all know there is only one possible reason why Karris is still here" commented Allen making his disdain for the dramatic and evil teenager known, he still questioned how she could get away with the modified school uniform she wore. Considering her school shirt was leaving little to the imagination as her skirt could only be describe as a belt or non existent. "Oh come on, everyone here thinks it, her sister was the same way. Its a bloody miracle Karris hasn't followed in their footsteps" added the blond teenager as he looked to Tammy and Paige either side of him, both girls with almost an amused look on their features, especially when they knew what he was referring to. Practically the whole school was waiting for the bleach blond to follow in her mother and sister's footsteps and have two kids by the time she left school, as well as come close to getting expelled in the vicious cycle her family had all but been trapped in.

"Hey Tammy, can I speak to you for a sec?" asked Nicole, her hair no longer having any sign of blond in it, she had instead decided to dye her hair a dark purple and change her girly style completely, almost as if she had gone on a soul searching mission and attempted to discover who she truly was. The two toned girl stood there shocked for a few seconds before nodding and following the girl she had once been close friends with and attempted to sway to leave the Twisted pair behind, it hadn't worked then but Tammy wondered if something she had said had sparked the sudden change in Nicole now, over a year later. "I wanted to ask for your help. With changing the way people perceive me. You walked away from Karris and became this beautiful role model. I had a wake up call over the summer and want to do whatever I can to become more independent" explained the now dark haired teen, a small smile on her painted lips as Tammy looked her over to review the changes she had made. No more inappropriately short school wear, in its place was the stand school uniform, where the designer handbag for school supplies was now resided a normal cross body bag decorate with random badges of bands and films, her blond hair was now purple and the caked on make up had been dramatically toned down to natural looking make up with bold eyes.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" asked Tammy as she looked over to her former close friend, seeing her nod and knew she needed guidance and a second chance like she herself had been granted by the majority of the students who attended the school. Even the teachers no longer looked upon her as a failure but as someone who could leave the school in a positive light and with the grades she needed to move on to college and eventually university as she once hoped to do. "When I left Karris, I went to the only person I knew couldn't care less what she said or did. Paige. She offered me a second chance to prove people wrong as did Allen. Both of them together gave me the support and guidance I needed not to fall back into my old ways. Instead they taught me to ignore the negative and embrace being different from others. That's what you need to, someone who is willing to give you that chance and support you when you need it, so you don't fall back into Karris' corruption" continued the two toned girl as she looked over to Nicole again, picking up on how different she was, almost like she was finally being her real self, the one she had to bury under all the fakery and designer things to please Karris. "You look good like this by the way. I prefer this version to the last one" finished Tammy before hugging Nicole almost as if to silently tell her, she would be there when she needed someone and to help in her time of need.

Over in Florida, Stephanie and her group of popular girls sat in their normal hiding spot on the top floor of the school, their feet spread in front of them as they waited for the jocks to arrive, the first few days of school so far being uneventful, her father had been working around the clock to organise the prom committee for the senior year as well as one for home coming. He had also been working on the transport to get the school's wrestling team to the locations of each round of the upcoming tournament. She also knew he had been up to something regarding new students joining as well as a some what of an open evening in the future, much like she was well aware he had asked her mother to shake the parent-teacher conference up a little bit so it didn't appear as boring to the students and they could show their parents or legal guardian what they had been up during school hours.

"So what clubs are we going to be taking part in this year? Since you dad is urging everyone in junior year to start participating ready for senior year" asked Kaitlyn as she looked over to the glam teenager across the hall from her, Maryse and Nikki either side of her. Stephanie as normal making sure her nails were perfect, the nail file in hand just in case she had to even one out a little more. The dark haired self professed queen of the school soon looked up to her friend, knowing they could do anything they wanted to, apart from the yearbook photos and committee due to the photographers already laying claim to that, they were the best at it and all had a similar interest when it come to organising and taking the best shot possible when it come to capturing each student in the best light, as proved the year before with the display they had put together of the leaving seniors.

"Why don't we make up our own. The Salon has no one to run it, some of the girls around here could clearly do with a make over" mutter Stephanie seemingly having no interest in the conversation, she wasn't one for doing normal school activities or attending classes in general. Instead she enjoyed walking around the place like it was her palace, making out with Hunter when she got the chance and putting other students in their place. Anything she could all while using the fact she was the head master's daughter as a get out of jail free card, knowing not many would do anything knowing her dad was the headmaster and her mother was the deputy head. She smiled over the prospect of having the teachers wrapped around her little finger and no one to stop her now that Shane had officially left the school and had no plans of returning as a teacher or in any form in the near future. She was hoping by the time he returned she would have graduated and changed what it meant to be a McMahon in the school. She wanted everyone to remember her, even if she had to face the truth of the Misfits gaining more popularity than her.

Thanks to Swagger pointing it out, she had noticed the freshman and sophomore students had began to look at the ever growing group of students as role models. Some of the younger years even going to them the year prior to get them to sign their yearbook or even to get a photo with them. Yet when it come to the jocks and popular girls themselves, most of the younger year avoided them in the hopes of escaping any temper tantrums and going unnoticed for as long as they could. She would have said it hurt her feels but she knew it would be a lie. The aspect of others fearing her was something that actually brought a smile and proud feeling to her, knowing she could rule the school and mould it to her liking without an uprising against her.

"I suppose we could join the Homecoming Committee" muttered Nikki as she seen her identical twin walking her way, hand in hand with the boy who had been nicknamed Troll. Daniel Bryan of course happily ignore the insulting names the jocks and popular girls were content on calling him, much like Brie had done a good job at ignoring her sister when she was around her friends, knowing Nikki's attitude sucked when she was around Stephanie and the other lapdogs. The other members of the group effectively known as the campaigners following close behind Daniel and Brie, almost like they were a security force or loyal followers to some cause. Stephanie could only look around and smile at the idea, knowing if she and her girls were apart of it then they could over rule any decision making and put the event to their personal liking, the rest of the class having the accepting it.

"Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Troll" commented Maryse as she seen the pair walking over, her smirk soon faded when Daniel continued to ignore her where as Brie flipped her off much to the amusement of others, as they continued to walk on, Cameron such her foot out a little more watching as Brie tripped over with an amused smile although she soon regretted her action when Brie turned to face her with hatred burning in her eyes, she soon got out of Daniel's grip and walked over to where Cameron sat laughing to herself over what she seen as an achievement. The younger Bella twin on the other hand yanked the other teen to her feet and all put dragged the now shocked teenager to the balcony for all to see what she was going to do next, at which point she slapped Cameron, then Kaitlyn and Maryse with as much hatred and irritation as she could muster before leaving as if nothing happened.

"Wow who knew Brie could do that" proudly announced Nikki as she strived to hold back her laughter, she knew both Cameron and Kaitlyn had been heading for that for sometime as had Maryse, yet she never once expected it to actually happen least of all from her normally calm and much nicer identical twin, although she made a mental note to congratulate Brie on that later. Cameron and Kaitlyn on the other hand held a hand over the cheek that now harboured a red hand print, as well as retreated from the sight of everyone who had seen the small showdown, the embarrassment clear in the eyes as was the tears that someone had stood up to them without saying a single word, their time only got worse when Maryse pointed out Tamina had filmed the entire thing on her phone, thrust she had video evidence preventing the girls from spinning some wildly imaginative story.

"Maybe that will teach you two not to mess with people and expect them to bow down and take it" responded Stephanie, showing she wasn't about to go all Princess and help them out or make Brie suffer for what she had done. "You two kind of should have known better. Nikki here isn't afraid to stand up to you, so its not surprising Brie wouldn't be either. Plus the entire school just seen you two get humiliated by what was it you said Mrs Troll" continued Stephanie looking over to Maryse, the blond French/Canadian knew she was lucky not to have been humiliated like both Kaitlyn and Cameron were, the par still had tears as if they were about to cry although from what was the question, either the pain of the slap or the embarrassment that it happened near enough in front of the entire school.

"I'll be honest I'm surprised AJ didn't get to Kaitlyn" mumbled Rosa as she continued on with her make up, seemingly not bothered by the events that had happened to her friends, like Stephanie and Nikki, seeing they deserved it although she was surprised to see the normally mature Maryse also get it from Brie. "We all know Kaitlyn and AJ used to be best friends in middle school, since coming here AJ has just been a victim of cruel pranks and nonsense" continued Rosa almost as if she was explaining what she had meant although she knew there was a strong chance the only person she would have to explain it to would have been Kaitlyn, she seemed to be oblivious to how cruel and unfair her antics against the Misfit girl were, or even that they were border line sadistic and could easily count as bullying, although the smaller dark haired girl was more than happy to smile and skip away like nothing Kaitlyn had done or even could do was effecting her. Although most still expected one day AJ would do something, maybe as the Senior Year prank or even after they leave the school.

Back at McKinley Tammy had kept to her word and had began to help Nicole in her efforts to distant herself from Karris, the bleach blond, already making her distaste for Chloe's pregnancy known, more than likely because she wasn't centre of attention. The arguments between Chloe and Karris had become the gossip of the school, especially when Devon had stepped into help Chloe and revealed Karris to was expecting, just as he showed Chloe he was willing to be there for her when she needed him or someone else there. An act that brought a kind and thankful smile to the expecting mother, just as it appeared to have brought some relief to her, knowing she wouldn't be going through everything on her own.

"There's something none of us are surprised to learn" uttered Nicole as she stood at Tammy's side near the bottom of the stairs leading to the science floor, break was almost over so it was time for the couple hundred students to make their way to their next lesson on their time tables. Paige and Allen followed behind the pair still a little weary of the purple haired girl as they weren't entirely convinced she was telling them everything, both having the gut feeling she was up to something, with that something involving Karris somehow. Maybe another of her wicked schemes where Nicole was blackmailed or tricked into helping. It wasn't long before Karris came stomping down the stairs to get to the same floor, a rare occasion besides IT where most shared a lesson. The bleach blond appearing almost proud she was once again in the spotlight for attention, although she soon realised it wasn't a good thing, especially when Devon had come to stand by Chloe even when he knew he could possibly not be the father, yet she knew the father of her own would be horrified and refused to be there. Thrust she would be following in her mother and sister's footsteps. Her pride soon faded upon realising no one was surprised as she had originally hoped for, not even the teachers in the corridors seemed all that surprised, after all to them she was just another Reid girl to have a child or two before leaving school.

"Who knew this year was going to be so entertaining. Guess our buddies in Senior Year really are missing out on all the good stuff while their on work experience" remarked Allen as he nudged Paige slightly, the raven haired girl not seeming to take any notice of what was going on with the two teenage girls or even care about it. "Then again should be interesting on what their both like in our last year, can almost see a rivalry of sorts between Chloe and Karris to see who's baby is cuter and what not" mumbled the teenager much to the amusement of Nicole who could only nod knowing that was something Karris would do if only to make sure she was the talking point of the school, the purple haired girl soon smiled before walking into the middle of the corridor knowing what she was about to do would hopefully show she was truly determined to put distance between herself and Karris as well as end any association she had with the bleach blond mother to be.

"Hey everyone listen up" yelled Nicole as she moved her purple hair out of her face and looked around to make sure she had gained the attention of everyone on the floor, she knew most of the students there were ones she had hurt while being friends with Karris. "I want to apologise for all my past actions that hurt any of you. I was blind and stupid. I thought Karris was my friend but now I know I was more like her slave than her friend" calmly spoke the former member of the twisted trio as she explained she had woken up and seen the truth over the holiday. "There is no excuse for what I have done, and I would understand if you choose not to forgive me or give me a chance to show you the real Nicole Roland, not the bitchy Twisted Trio member, but the semi Gothic, mental music loving, and complete nerdy one. Its time I make a change to my life, starting with being the real me. Rather than the blind bitch I was before" explained Nicole gobsmacked when some of the students began to clap for her little speech, she would have thought most would have ignored her rather than listen yet they had heard her out and most likely spotted the dramatic changes she had made to show her own freedom.

Tammy soon looked over to both Allen and Paige seeing they both looked almost shocked to hear the words Nicole had used, even how she described herself. It wasn't long before they both looked towards each other before Allen returned to munching on his candy bar where as Paige shook her head to get rid of her disbelief and return back to reality. The raven haired girl still weary but knew it was understandable considering what had happened between herself and Nicole the year before. Karris on the other hand sat on the floor with her legs out in front of her, wondering what she was going to do now, she had lost her loyal servant and was at odds with the other, Tammy had no interest in being her friend or even acknowledging they had once been friends or at least her version of friends. It was only at that point Karris was realising she was likely to be alone unless she made up with some of those she had lost. Her anger once again boiled over when she seen Devon with Chloe, talking about the appointments and just generally being there for the expecting mother throughout the pregnancy and even when the child was born. Karris could only hope someone was there for her like that, if only to prevent herself from going down the same path as her older sister and mother.

"Hows your comic book going?" asked Paige deciding not to think about the sudden changes going on with Nicole, she knew the girl would eventually ask for a second chance, something she wasn't sure she could give after everything that had happened, although she knew Nicole had only been following Karris's orders. Allen soon looked at her, before smiling slightly and retrieving his sketch book containing all the comic ideas, there he flipped through the many drawings until he found the one he had kept going for over a year, a proud smile as he thought in a way he was immortalising one of his best friends in a comic for all to see. Paige only smiled to see what Britani Knight had gone on to do in the upcoming issue, just as both could hear Tammy attempt to explain to Nicole what Allen had been doing in his spare time.

"Britani Knight and Tommy End are going back to the Indies to show the world they haven't lost their touch despite making it to the big time and becoming top champions. They're giving back to their fans. Maybe just maybe I will introduce Britani's love interest in this issue" explained Allen, seeing her smile more upon hearing his ideas. She had kept up to date with the comic, seeing how the comic wrestler had gone from the indie circuit to making it to the company she had dreamed of getting to and even working with others she had seen as role models. "One day the Britani Knight in here will be you, a world renowned wrestler, a superstar and one who always remembers where she comes from" added the blond teenager as he flipped through the pages until he found the other comic he was working on, one where he and his friends were heroes, where they went on adventures and saved a universe from war and other threats. "In this new one we are supernatural heroes. So Tammy there can control ice being able to freeze anything just by touching it. The Ice Princess. You Paige are the Banshee Knight, being able to defeat any enemy just by screaming. Where as I am the Black Knight, a human who ended up in the same realm as you two girls. We go on adventures and attempt to save the world" added Allen seeing the way Nicole looked over to Tammy clearly being able to imagine her newly reunited friend as the Ice Princess he had mentioned her as, just as she could see Paige as being the banshee knight he had drew her as complete with her own signature armour and kingdom.

"Banshee Knight. I can see that. A powerful Ali just as the actual person she's based off would be to anyone" spoke Nicole as she looked to Paige, showing she was sincere about everything she had said. "I hope we can start over Paige, if its not too late. If it is I understand and wont bother you although if its okay I would like to help you when needed. Same with you Allen" whispered the purple haired teenager as she looked down to her hands and feet, knowing after everything she had done there was a good chance they would turn her request to be friends down, Allen soon looked to the raven haired teenager before quickly beginning to roughly sketch something, looking to Nicole every now and again despite being in Science class, making sure he got everything just right. Once it was done he passed it to Paige almost like he was after her approval but soon signalled for her to sign the bottom of it. A smile on his lips when she did as he had silently asked, upon which he carefully passed it over to Tammy so Nicole could get it.

"I think this is for you" whispered Tammy as she handed the neatly folded paper to Nicole, noticing the teenager was writing notes down so she could study and catch up with everything she had missed in previous years. Showing she was willing to do whatever it took to show she was serious about her change. Nicole soon unfolded the paper to see a roughly drawn picture of herself, dressed in armour and even baring a sword of her own. Above it in block bubbled writing was Warrior Princess just as below it had the name of the team and Ali of the heroes. A small smile coming to the teenager's lips to see Tammy, Allen and Paige had signed the bottom almost as if the picture was a peace treaty and they were allowing her to join them if only to prevent her falling back to the where she had come from and returning to the person she was before.

"Oh my god Mrs Ryan this is like so boring. Could you not like teach us something like more interesting like oh I don't know make up and beauty stuff" commented Karris from the back of the classroom, no lab partner in sight since Chloe was near the middle and the opposite side of the room. Around Karris was her closed text book and work leaflet, and make up ranging from the normal clear nail polish to the fake eyelashes, all around her like she was in some beauty salon waiting for a make up artist to cake everything on to her face. Mrs Ryan on the other hand, looked up from her desk where she was marking some worksheets from her previous class, an unamused look placed firmly on her features, although she had a witty response to the teenager as she did with all her students who chose to be disruptive to others and not care about their future.

"I believe biology would be your best bet, hair and make up rejected you and sex education is clearly far too late to help you" responded Mrs Ryan as she returned to what she was doing ignoring the way the teenager glared at her almost as if she was silently demanding the lesson plan to change to keep her entertained. "School is not your own personal entertainment zone Miss Reid its a place for education and learning. Something I would expect you know by now. You may be treated like a princess at home but no one is going to pamper you here. You want something then earn it like everyone else" continued the Science teacher as she looked around the room, noticing the giggles and sniggers to go around the room of studying students, she knew most of them had likely been waiting for the day to come.

"I'm sooo telling my mum about this, she'll come down here and demand you do what I want" screamed Karris turning the situation into one filled with drama, she was however annoyed further when others in the class just jumped slightly at her sudden outburst and then continued on with what they were doing before hand without paying her the slightest bit of attention, Chloe only shook her head before returning to her studies with Devon where as Nicole only released a breath she was holding and returned to the text book she was working from with thanks to Tammy who had whispered for her not to pay any attention. Mrs Ryan on the other hand merely wrote Karris's name under the detention list, along with month written in brackets clearly having gotten fed up with the teenagers constant threats and behaviour if something didn't go her way. "What! That so pathetic, I can't have anything my own way now is that it. So stupid your stupid Mrs Ryan, actually your pathetic and useless. Your gonna be sad and lonely for the rest of your life" shouted Karris knowing she had an excuse for her behaviour now the entire school knew her secret. Karris however was unaware of the headmistress coming up the stairs at the time and hearing her rants and insults.

"Miss Reid with me now" angrily shouted Mrs Allen as she burst through the door with authority, making the students in the room jump and some of the loose paper fly from their spot in the scrap paper box. Karris looking shock and almost fearful walked towards the much older and taller woman who had burst into the room so suddenly, although she made sure to disturb others more than she already had, hitting one innocent boy and purposely yanking Nicole's text book from her and throwing it across the room while acting like it was an accident. "You will go and get that book and return it to its own, all while apologising to Amber for hitting her and to Mrs Ryan for your outrageous behaviour in her class" demanded Mrs Allen as she watched the teenager walk across the room as if she was a child who had her favourite toys taken from her. The headmistress on the other hand went to collect, all of Karris's belongings, knowing the girls wouldn't be returning to classes, instead the teenager would be spending her time somewhere else and getting anything but her own way. "I apologise students, please return to your work with relief that Karris will not be in any of the scheduled lessons for the rest of the year" informed Mrs Allen as she looked to the students trying to do the task they had been set by the supervising teacher, just as she knew the best cause of action was to remove Karris and get her to do her work in some other place where her work would be accepted but her behaviour wouldn't be.

"Where are you taking me, detention oh I bet its detention with all those ugly brats you call students" whined the bleach blond as she was lead from the classroom and down the stairs leading to the maths and IT floor, just as she was lead through the corridor without a single question being answered. "Oh what you gonna ignore me now? You know I don't have to do a single thing you say right? I'm the queen of this pathetic outdated dump so you have to do everything I demand, everything little thing I want or my mum will come in and make sure you lose your job and everyone is put in there place" continued Karris as she was lead down the corridor and past the second set of stairs leading to the English floor. It was at that point Karris knew where she was going, a sense of dread taking over her from the pit of her stomach. She knew there was little she could do to get out of it, no amount of complaining or even mouthing off would get her the freedom she would eventually desire above all else.

"Right Miss Reid, this will be your own personal room for the rest of the year. All your work will be brought to you and I expect you complete it all. If not then you stay after school until it is complete. Understand?" spoke Mrs Allen with authority as she watched the teenager nod in almost fear over what she had gotten herself into, not even her older sister had gotten herself into anything like this, after realising how important school was she had settled down and began to work to get into college, although while in the next part of her education she had to retake her exams to get the necessary grades to move on. "I will return in a few minutes with all the work for today's lessons, while I'm gone you can think over why you are here and begin to think of some rules that are acceptable. I will also be calling your mother to inform her of everything" finished the headmistress before leaving the room and making sure her assistant kept a close watch on the door to ensure Karris wouldn't just walk out as she had with previous forms of detention. Mrs Allen soon made her way to the science class and other lessons she was aware Karris should be in, as well as making a mental note to write an email to all her teachers to inform them she would no longer be in classes but would be completing the work elsewhere. The only thing normal would be her morning and afternoon tutor as well as the breaks even then she would arrange for someone to retrieve the teenager to make sure she was where she was supposed to be. The same with Chloe whom she would be keeping an eye on due to the delicate situation.


	21. Uprooting News

"Me and your mum want to tell you three something" spoke Ricky as the family sat around the dinning table, the normal family dinner being loud with silence, the only sound being cutlery clinking off plates. The odd sound of someone drinking from their glass or cup. The father of three soon looked around the table, the sight of his only daughter staring back at him, along with his oldest son with the knowing look. Zak on the other hand with a curious look, wonder clear to see in his eyes as waited to hear what his parents had to tell them. "We've made the decision to move to Florida, the wrestling camp would do a lot better over there, your uncle Johnny will be running things from this end" finished the father of three as he once again looked around the table this time his gaze landing on his wife, the concern in her eyes on how her teenagers were going to respond to such a life changing move. Roy had taken to it, after some convincing but he had pointed out both Zak and Paige were still in education and would have to uproot everything they knew.

"We've been thinking about it for sometime" added Saraya, she knew for sometime her only daughter had suspected something, yet they had refused to tell her. She almost felt guilt when she watched as Paige stood and walked from the room, shaking her head as she did so. Zack looking as if he was unsure how to take the news, especially when he was in his first year of college and would have to leave his girlfriend in Gemma behind. "I'll go talk to her" added the mother of three, she was at least thankful two of those she called her children had stayed to hear their father out, yet both she and Ricky knew it would be the hardest on their youngest, she was after all just finding a small group of friends outside the group of boys who accepted her for who she was. "Paige" called the red head as she bung on the teenager's bedroom door, she soon entered to see the raven haired girl lying on the bed with her back to the door, clearly not wanting to talk. Saraya soon got hold of the leaflets for both schools both she and Ricky had come to the decision would be good for their daughter, although the disagreed on which would be best for her.

"We'll be moving once the school year is over" spoke Ricky downstairs revealing to his two sons, the family of five would be moving during the summer holidays, so Zak would be starting his second year in college at his chosen one in Florida much like Paige would be starting an entirely news school for her senior year. "From this time until then we'll be getting ready to go. Paige will be reviewing two potential schools and will have to choose by the time we go. Zak you will have to choose a college or university you want to attend to finish your course. Roy will be helping me and your mum with setting everything up and moving everything over" explained the patriarch of the small family, he knew his three kids wanted to following in his and Saraya's footsteps, by becoming professional wrestlers, he knew moving to the heart of it would be their best chance of that happening. Just as he knew Paige would struggle the most, senior year was always the toughest yet both he and her mother were asking her to move to an entirely different school and country, making it all that more harder for her.

Over at in Florida, the group known as the misfits were hiding in their tree house, the sound of Cena's voice clear to hear as he hunted for the place they went to hang out together besides the little park near by. Of course he had called the rest of the so called jocks in order to help him find it. Punk had pulled up the ladder to the wooden hideaway, watching as the group of teenage boys come stomping past as if they searching for a hidden storm shelter door amongst the fallen leaves and twigs. Layla, Summer and AJ, watching as the group of six appeared from the trees, looking around them. Dean carefully taking hold of a water balloon he had prepared earlier one, water and glitter with a bit of food colouring. He soon passed one over to Seth and another to Punk, Roman and Randy, Justin almost guarding the girls with the help of Adam and Sheamus. Randy soon began to silently count down from three with his fingers. Once he had reached zero, each of the four boys took aim at those who were amongst the Jocks hunting for them.

"What the Fuck!" shouted Hunter, as he was doused in cold water with a tinge of purple food colouring in, the glitter already sticking in his hair and clothes as if they had already been there before. He soon heard the shouts of Cena, Miz and Batista as they too were hit and drenched with similar things. The only difference being the colour of the water used, Cena appeared significantly more red than he had before with his white top now a pale red and glittery from the balloon hitting him, just as Miz appeared to be wiping away some blue water and Batista doing the same with the green he had been hit with. Both Swagger and Sandow laughing at the sight until they too were hit with the balloons, Cena getting hit again from those who were throwing them.

"Anyone else get the feeling the Misfits just don't like Cena?" questioned Miz noticing how the teenager who always fought for leadership of the small group had been hit with three different colour water bombs where as the rest only got one each. The pink and yellow showing through far more than the red was now. "Maybe they just want revenge for all the tormenting he's done on them this year alone. I would if I was them" added the man who had proclaimed himself as a future A-lister before walking away, having spotted where the group considered to be rivals were but said nothing, if only to show them he wasn't personally interested in any war with them. Batista on the other hand could only chuckle to himself as he watched Cena once again be hit with several balloons, giving his once white t-shirt a glittery rainbow effect.

"There they are" shouted Swagger as he looked up to see Punk holding another balloon ready to launch it at his next chosen target. Cena and Hunter soon looked up where as Batista and Sandow opted to follow Miz and leave the area. Hunter too soon decided to do the same, almost as if he was silently offering peace or given his permission for those hidden in the wooden box to continue throwing the water bombs they had been armed with. "Just wait until we get up there you little brats" continued the tall blond as he looked around the tree for something to climb up, seeing only the tire swing, Cena too soon began to look for some way to get inside the wooden hideout, only to come up empty handed, the ladder had clearly been pulled up and the closest tree would require some balancing and little weight to get to it.

"We don't come raid your back alley parking lot, so why hunt us?" asked Summer her voice filled with annoyance although the two boys couldn't actually see her. Dean on the other hand looked back to the girl he had called girlfriend for two years, seeing the mischief in her eyes suggesting she was up to something. Justin soon climbed from the tree house without the use of the ladder, catching the water bombs as they were gently dropped down although few burst. Something he wasn't sure if intentional or not due to Layla being the ones who dropped those who burst. The African native teen soon looked around at the much bigger and muscular teenagers, almost fearless as he stood before them, refusing to move and allow them to destroy what they seen as something against their cause. He almost found amusement in it, how two of the so called toughest boys in the school could feel so scared of something that couldn't do anything physically to them.

"Its just a tree house. Made of wood. I promise its not going to hurt you" uttered Justin as he tossed a water bomb over to Jack, watching as the teenager easily dodged it, although he did pick up a twig from the now wet, muddy and slightly glittery leaf covered ground. Almost as he was prepared to bat any future water bombs away. The menacing look almost glowing on his features suggested he was intended to pursue revenge for the many balloons thrown at him, as Cena was also likely to do. No doubt in a way that would humiliate those he chose as his targets in front of as many people as possible. School hours being the best bet.

Back over in England, Saraya entered her daughter's bedroom, the leaflets for the two schools in hand, seeing the teenager hadn't moved an inch and still had her back towards the door and head buried in the cushions. Her favourite white teddy bear in her arms for comfort. The mother of three soon climbed onto her daughters bed, laying down behind her and placing an arm around her as she had once done when Paige was a small child. She felt for her only daughter but also knew it was for the best, as it would allow her and both her sons to follow their dreams of becoming well known professional wrestlers. The red haired woman soon held out the leaflets for her daughter to look at, watching as she slowly took hold of them, scanning over them and taking noticing of the different styles and layouts used for each. Both with bold letters at the top with the name of the school they were advertising and informing the reader about. TNA Academy and WWE High.

"I don't want to go" whispered Paige not bothering to turn around and face her mother, instead she stared straight at the wall in front of her, holding the bear she had named Holly as a child in her arms a little tighter, as if it was going to disappear too. "I don't want to leave my friends behind plus its senior year soon" she continued, the same monotone whispering tone as her mother stroked her silky black hair in an attempt to comfort her from the bombshell both she and her father had dropped. "Can't I stay with uncle Ricky until I finish school then join you?" asked the raven haired teenager as she turned to face the red head behind her, the hope in her eyes suggesting she was serious about the question asked. Saraya on the other hand felt her heart sink upon hearing the question and knew her response wasn't going to help the situation, she could see her daughter felt as if she was being torn away from everything she knew and as if she didn't have control of her own life. Hence why both Ricky and herself had decided to allow their only daughter to choose the school she would be attending. Saraya could only shake her head in response of the teenagers question.

"Its either WWE High or TNA Academy" responded Saraya as she once again picked up the leaflets to give to her daughter to look through properly. "Your choice but we are moving to America" continued the mother of three as she placed as soft kiss on her daughter's temple and left the room, allowing her to sulk for the time being before she would have to be serious about the situation. Paige soon picked up her phone, sending the group of boys who had befriended her and almost protected her in a way a message along with Tammy, Allen and Nicole asking them to meet her in their normal spot at school the following day as she had some major news for them. She knew it would likely be heartbreaking for Allen as he had called her his best friend on several occasions, much like she knew it would be a similar situation for Tammy although she suspected Karris would rejoice about hearing she would be leaving after the school year ended.

The next day at WWE High, Vince McMahon sat in his office planning some trips and the normal senior year trip for the students. He knew the wrestling team were keeping their guard up when it come to the ongoing tournament, especially when TNA Academy were hot on their heels for wins and were showing they were real contenders for winning. He was soon alerted to a new email when a jingle from his computer sounded, the headmaster of the school looked up to see it was from Mrs Knight, the woman he had been in conversation with for the previous months about sending her teenager daughter there for her final year. A small grin come to his lips upon seeing the attached photo of the teenager who could be a potential student, especially when he knew which group would likely befriend her, just as he could already see her as a member of the following years wrestling team.

"Linda" called Vince, his deputy head being his wife, something he had decided when they set the school up decades before hand. The woman he had married so many years prior come in with a smile on her lips, as she always did. No doubt proud of something one of the many students had achieved, she was the mother of the school as the students called her. "Would you show Miss Knight around the school when she comes for a tour next week?" asked Vince turning the screen around to show his wife and deputy head the picture of the teenager in question, he knew she could teach a fair few students wrestling moves, just as his previous emails informed him, the teenager in question was already classed as a professional wrestler under the name Britani Knight.

"Of course" responded Linda, leaving the room after kissing her husband on the cheek. Quickly returning to her own office next door, knowing Vince would send the information on the teenager over so she could create the necessary file and plan for the tour. She like Vince could see the teenage girl was going to throw a spanner in the works for several students, including her own daughter in Stephanie. She also began to make preparations in case the teenager did choose to attend the school, the announcement her husband would make and the small advertisements on the electronic screens around the building. She knew the other schools the raven hair teenager would be visiting would also be preparing for the day, in an attempt to sway her to attend their school instead of another.

With the Misfits, they sat happily in the sports stands watching as Cena circled the area sending furious looks their way every now and again along with a few scowls. His t-shirt still stained with the rainbow colours and glitter although Nikki Bella had turned it into a dress, one she proudly wore around the school, paired with a light jacket and heeled shoes. For the most part the Misfits were content on ignoring the teenager circling around waiting for his opportunity to once again make them suffer in an attempt to satisfy his need for vengeance while over looking they had done as they did in retaliation for his tormenting throughout the year.

"Are you going to keep going around or actually do something?" asked Sheamus as he looked over to the teenager who proclaimed he was the best wrestler in the school, something that had ticked off several senior year students and teachers. Cena soon stopped in his tracks a little unsure as he had assumed none of them were paying attention to what he was doing, yet they had proven otherwise or at least the Irish native had. He soon noticed Stephanie storming his way, shortly followed by the line of Popular Girls and scattered Jocks, Stephanie looking as if she was in a rush as she stormed towards him and the misfits as she looked over to them while trying to avoid the heel of her sandals sinking into the grass of the pitch.

"We have to be on our best behaviour next month" called Stephanie making sure her friends could hear her and that her voice echoed so the group at the bleachers could hear her too. "Dad said there is a potential new student coming to visit and look around" continued the high class teenager as she turned on her heels and walked away, all but dragging Cena along by the collar so he couldn't cause any more trouble with those who sat talking amongst themselves on the bleachers. Although she didn't see eye to eye with them and felt as if there was a rivalry there, she also knew they were just as important to the school as other groups were. Plus she wouldn't admit it aloud but she did kind of envy them for the popularity they had with the younger years and their almost fearless group persona.

"Wonder what this one will be like?" questioned Roman to no one in-particular, his amusement only grew when he realised the previous two transfer students had been been blond females. Emma and Summer. "Maybe this one will carry on the trend and be a blond female" continued the Samoan as he looked around seeing the way the others looked at him in a questioning way, although Justin appeared to have realised what he was referring to, as evident by his grin and the chuckle to escape him. Dean soon looked to Emma walking past with Sami and Adrian then to his own girlfriend, a smile coming to his lips as he let the sigh escape him, he wondered why so many of the transfers were girls although he didn't mind all that much as he liked the idea of them being serious about the sport as so many guys were. To him it was a nice change and breath of fresh air.

"Doesn't matter, male or female. They'll be an individual all we can do is make the transition a little better, be the helping hand if they need it" responded Layla, her English ascent once again making itself known to those around her. Although she wondered like everyone else did, she also knew the likelihood of them actually getting to see the mysterious student on the day they come to visit would be low. If they chose to attend the school then they would meet them when they returned following the summer holidays. "Plus the odds of us actually seeing this person on the tour day is likely to be zilch. Just after hope whomever it is chooses to attend here instead of one of the other schools" continued the teenager, showing she was mature for her age, yet her smile suggested she could still have fun when she wanted to.

Over in England, Paige looked at the approaching school gates with dread. The announcement her parents had told her and her brothers the night before playing on repeat in her mind. She wondered what those she called friends react like when she told them the big news. Would they think she was joking? Would they take it seriously? She hoped they would understand she didn't have a choice in the matter, much like she knew her mum had likely informed the school she wouldn't be returning for senior year. Paige smiled sadly as she walked through the black peeling painted gates, the hood of her jacket up despite it being a sunny day and her earphones into help drown out the gossip and uninteresting conversations about make up and the latest boy band crushes.

"Hey P" called Lenny as he seen her walking towards them, his voice filled with concern on what she had to tell them, although he could see whatever it was, was bothering her. Despite her being a few feet away. Hissy soon jogged over to her when the raven haired teenager suddenly stopped, the tears in her eyes worrying him as the last time he had seen her like this was when Chloe made her secrets public knowledge. The blond soon linked arms with her, acting like a gentlemen he rarely showed as he attempted to cheer her up with jokes and other silly antics on the short walk to the group. Although she noticed only the group of senior boys were there, Allen, Tammy and Nicole yet to arrive at the school.

"Don't tell me your sad because we're leaving this year" commented Michael Hancox as he looked over to raven haired girl he had known for so long, the memory of when Aiden first introduced them to her coming to mind. He had know her since junior school and had often attended the classes her parents ran as all of them had gone on to do. Yet none of them seen a future with such a sport although they enjoyed going to the classes and shows put on by the teenagers family. Like the others he spotted within seconds something was bothering her, the seriousness of the situation taking over as he looked to the other around, noticing Danny look on concerned as he seen the younger teenage girl as a sister rather than a friend.

"I will be too" mumbled Paige as she moved some of her raven locks from her face, seeing the confusion on the features of those who surrounded her. "Mum and Dad said we'll be moving to Florida during the holidays. I'll be attending another school for senior year" explained the teenager, revealing what was bothering her and what she had meant by her previous remark. "One of these two" she added retrieving the leaflets her mum had given her the night before from her school bag, seeing the way the group of boys looked at them and then to her, yet it wasn't in sadness as at least one of them had noticed what one of the schools was.

"P. You do realise these are schools that specialise in wrestling right?" asked Lenny, as he looked closely at the WWE High one, quickly pulling out his phone to put a search in for the school. He knew her parents would do what was best for her, just as he knew how much she wanted to become a WWE Superstar. "WWE High is in the top ten best wrestling schools in the world" continued the dark haired teenager as he showed the raven haired girl the list of schools he found and where one of the schools her parents had chosen resided on the list. He wondered which one she would pick and how she was going to break the news to the remaining three, something he figured he would find out soon considering the trio were just walking around the corner from the staff car park.

"We're throwing you a going away party" casually spoke Danny as he looked from the leaflet to WWE High, seeing the confusion of Allen when the missing three finally reached the group. Tammy and Nicole on the other hand looked at each other with the same unmoved smile, clearly excited to have each other back despite the bitterness that was once between them. "Give you the send off you deserved, especially if we're not going to get to see you as often as we want to. Although we will be stalking your social media to keep up to date on what's going on" commented Danny as he continued on as if the trio of Allen, Tammy and Nicole knew what he was referring to, almost as if he was ignoring Nicole and Tammy's confused look.

"Wait what's going on?" asked Nicole as she watched Allen be greeted by the group of boys as if he was a brother return to them from a long trip away. The bro hugs and cheeky comments making feel as if they were family rather than a group of friends. Paige in the middle as if she was a precious jewel they were protecting. Tammy looked over to Lenny and Hissy silently wishing one of them would answer the question. Although she could see something was bothering Paige too, her smile not quite reaching her eyes as it would normally do and wasn't lighting up the day of one of them around her. Instead it appeared as if the raven haired teenager was pretending to be happy, like she was silently suffering but didn't want to tell anyone else about it.

"Our Warrior Princess is leaving at the end of the year" responded Jordan C, answering the question asked, the sadness in his tone suggesting he wasn't playing a prank on them. Just as Paige nodding to confirm only brought the reality of it to the trio. Nicole and Tammy once again looked at each other, knowing if Karris found out she would all but celebrate the teenager she seen as her mortal enemy was leaving and not likely to be coming back. Celebrating that she had finally won although unlikely to realise the raven haired girl was likely to have won considering she would have finally escaped the endless torment.

"Mum and dad told us last night. Its what they had been hiding" whispered Paige as it hit her, she was unlikely to see those around her in a person again for a long time. She hoped if she was ever lucky enough to be reunited with them, they would have grown as people and finally found who they truly were, as well as found their dreams. "Promise we'll all stay in contact" she spoke, the emotions she felt clear to see in her eyes, as it dawned on the Allen and Tammy they wouldn't just be losing the group of boys when summer came around but Paige too. Nicole on the other hand appeared unsure how to feel, for so long she had been at odds with the raven haired girl, is she was told the same news last year she would have rejoiced and celebrated, now she felt unsure, sad even.

"We'll be stalking your social media and sending you fan mail" replied Hissy with a cheeky grin, watching as a small smile appeared on Paige's lips and a chuckle escaped her. He quickly changed the conversation when Karris rounded the corner, Chloe nowhere in sight neither was any of the boys who had once followed her every step. Instead she appeared as if she was looking for what was now lost to her. She already knew there was a high chance she would be alone throughout the remaining few months of the school year.

"Nicole" called Karris when she spotted the now confident teenager, the same one who used to be her loyal and almost mindless slave. The purple haired teen only turning her head to face the controlling and sadistic blond, an unamused expression placed firmly on her features shortly replaced with a disinterested one. "We have work to do. You don't belong with those losers" continued the bleach blond as she stormed over to the group, a little fearful upon noticing one of the senior year boys begin to move between her and the teenager she was making a b-line for. "Just come back already. We have a lot of work to be getting on with" finished the bleach blond when she finally realised the older teenager wasn't going to move nor was she going to get past him.

"We have nothing to do" replied Nicole as she turned her entire body to look at the girl she had been a slave to since they became friends. "I'm done being your puppet, I'm done with this stupid friendship, I'm done denying who I am to make you happy and most of all. I'm done with you" she continued as she waved goodbye at the end and turned back around to face those around her, yet still unable to shake the feeling of sadness that hit her when she seen the raven haired girl, almost like it would be the last time she would ever see her again. Yet she knew they still had a few months before the end of school and Paige was taken away from them along with the group of protective yet humorous boys.

 **A/N – Hey Pumpkin's sorry for my absence on here as of late. Started a new job and was trying to adjust to it, as well as trying to get over my writers block. With luck will be back to normal soon. Thank you for baring with me.**


	22. Potential Student

Today was the day. Paige had travelled to Florida with her mother and brother Zak, both with the intention of looking around potential school and college campus's. While both were going through the tours and asking questions, Saraya herself would be looking around the houses she had seen listed and called about viewing, knowing her husband and step son would be doing all they could to arrange everything on their side, from making sure all the preparations were made to move the majority of the business to Tampa to making sure their home was listed as a for sale property. The dyed red haired woman had already seen her son into the cab for the trip to the first college campus, with instructions to look around carefully and get as much information needed to make an informed decision as well as look around the area the college was located.

"Come on Paige time to go sweetie" spoke Saraya, banging on the door to her daughter's hotel room, the memory of when her little girl competed in her first wrestling match suddenly playing on her memory, even how excited one of the schools were to learn the teenager was already classed as a wrestler, informing the mother of some potential plans that would in place for her if she should choose their school for her senior year, that also being the one both Ricky and Saraya herself were hoping their princess would choose to attend even when it was clear she didn't want to leave her school friends behind even when those said friends were happy for her and the opportunity placed before her with the upcoming move. The raven haired teenager soon appeared, her leather jacket over the crop top she wore, black ripped skinny jeans on paired with her converse, her normal owl necklace on, her ID in the pocket of her leather jacket along with her room key and phone.

"TNA Academy is my first one then WWE High" uttered Paige clearly not interested in viewing either school but also knowing she didn't have much of a choice in the matter, if she didn't got for the tour and look around then her parents would decide for her and she would lose what little control she had over the situation at hand. "Supposed to be met by Scott D'Moore and then the headmistress Dixie Carter at TNA Academy" continued the teenager, showing she had read the emails her mother had forwarded on to her, the two soon entered the elevator Paige hoping the Academy she was going to visit was better than the picture she had imagined from reading the reviews of the school and from the pictures she had actually seen of the students. The ride down to the lobby filled with silence as neither spoke a word, Paige wondering what the school she was currently attending would do now they were aware she wasn't returning after the holidays, much like she knew there was going to be an announcement made during an assembly. She already knew Karris would be celebrating where as others would likely wonder who she was since she had mainly gone unnoticed by those in the student body.

"You let me know how it goes and it one you like best from the tours okay baby" spoke Saraya breaking the silence as they entered the Uber, Saraya of course had plans to meet her little girl outside the school to take her to the next one and then back to the hotel, while also planning on viewing houses during the time and a few more after she had dropped her little girl back at the hotel. Paige could only nod to the question from the back seat, her mother knowing more than anyone had reluctant she was to move from the place she had been born and raised, but also knew the teenager was well aware she didn't have much choice. The car ride like the elevator trip was filled with silence, the only sound coming from the radio the driver had put on, almost as if he could sense the tense atmosphere between mother and daughter and just wanted to break it up a little.

"Not much of a sight" mumbled Paige upon the Uber stopping just out the school gates, Saraya too seemed unimpressed by the sight before her. Considering the headmistress had made it sound like one of the best schools in the area. The raven haired teenager soon exited the car, waving to her mum as it left, suddenly feeling nervous about it although she didn't know why, no students were around no doubt in lessons if they weren't skiving. Upon entering through the silver gates, she noticed the fibreglass dome like bike sheds, the gates to which were locked with a padlock almost as if they had been confiscated until the end of the day. Her first impression of the school wasn't made any better upon seeing dead flowers in the flowerbed that was meant to spell out the name of the school much like the bike tire tracks though what remained of the flowers suggesting their was little control or care for the school property. Upon reaching the school building, the teenage girl looked around the outside, more unkept flowers the occasional broken window and a few bits of graffiti, even old torn posters still stuck to the wall and notice boards like nobody could be bothered to correctly take something down before plastering another on top of it. She soon sighed before entering the reception area, the woman there seemed like she didn't want to be there as Paige spoke her name and showed her ID as well as said why she was there, to which point she was told to wait in the waiting area across from the reception and under the stairs near some sculptures made by previous senior year students.

Paige soon began to look around, noticing the odd student looking at her weirdly like they had never seen another teenage girl before, just as she took notice of what was around her, how the waiting area was dark and felt cramped due to the low head area thanks the stairs above her. The lighting didn't seem all that great either so it made it difficult to read the leaflets about school activities and magazines scattered across the table as if they had been thrown there rather than place with care. Even the halls seemed dark, the orange walls only appearing to such all light from the long corridors, the lightest place she could see appeared to be the reception and what she could guess was the student bathroom although she couldn't tell what gender it was supposed to be fore due to the sign on the door being either faded or covered by something. Just as she noticed sweet wrappers and other pieces of rubbish on the floor.

"Miss Knight, I presume" spoke a voice bringing Paige out of her almost horrified trans, she soon looked to the deep voice that had brought her back to reality, to which she seen a man appear to be in his early to mid thirties, a team Canada t-shirt on paired with smart black trousers and dress shoes, a smile on his lips, although what appeared to be either a snack or lunch appeared to be staining his top. "I'm Scott D'Moore. I'll be giving you the tour of the school before taking you to Dixie who will answer any questions you may have" continued Scott at least trying to be polite to the girl and he quickly knew Dixie would want the teenager before him to change, the mould the headmistress had was far from what the raven haired girl before him was. He soon shook her hand before leading her down the corridor mentioning it was the Maths and Science floor, as well as mentioning the changing rooms and hair and make up were on the furthest side, where the corridor some how seemed more dark despite the bright light above.

He continued on up a set of stairs, mentioning the lift near the changing rooms in a passing comment, as well as pointing to a few displays and explaining the during and after school clubs that often took place. Upon reaching the first floor he spoke of how it was the art, catering and English floor, showing Paige one of the art rooms, how bright it was compared to other places she had seen although she noticed how it appeared to be dusty with little to no supplies almost like the students had to bring their own things in. once again going up to the next floor, Paige noticed students clearly skiving yet no one doing a thing about it, it didn't help the group appeared to be smoking and not caring if they set off the fire alarms, if they even worked. Upon reaching the final floor, she was informed it was for IT and graphics, the library also being there although it appeared to be closed off to students and incredibly small, just like the computers appeared out of date or not working. She was soon lead back down to the English floor where she was lead to the lightest part, there Scott pointed out where the school gymnasium and sport hall was as well as mentioning the swimming pool was around the corner much like the football pitch was.

She was soon instructed to take a seat in a more light and airy waiting area, a large glass window showing the would have been beautiful flower bed and battered grass and trees. It was there Paige noticed how the fence surrounding the school are and separating it from another school appeared to be dented like a car had crashed into it a some speed. The pictures in the waiting area seemed to be showing the headmistress or some teacher with the same student in different places, and with different groups of students. The large white glossed door to her left soon opened, revealing an averaged height woman dressed in a skirt suit and heels an expensive looking necklace handing from her neck. The woman appeared professional with her neutral make up and neatly curled hair. She soon looked Paige over almost as if she was comparing the photo she had no doubt received to the actual teenager in front of her. She none the less gestured for the raven haired girl to follow her, giving off the impression she wasn't impressed with what she had seen of the teenager.

"Its nice to meet you Miss Knight. I'm Dixie Carter the headmistress" finally uttered the middle aged woman as she lead her potential student into her rather large office, the new equipment giving a better impression than the rest of the academy did. "Your mother has mentioned in recent emails you are currently wrestling in the indie circuit under the name of Britani Knight. I have already informed her you won't be given the chance at our senior wrestling team, other girls would see it as favouritism and feel as if their chance was taken from them" continued the older woman almost as if she had rehearsed the lines over and over again. "So Scott has given you the tour, now I will inform you of the things that will happen before you begin attending after the summer" the headmistress acting as if Paige had already decided she wanted to attended the school, clearly believing she had the better school and no doubt already aware the other she would be visiting was her biggest rival in WWE High. She soon passed a piece of paper over to the teenager specifying everything she would need to change and what the school decided.

"Excuse me but I don't understand why I would have to change pretty much everything about myself just to attended here" spoke Paige for the first time since meeting several people around the school and leaving the reception. She could see the annoyance on Dixie's features almost like she was offended by the teenagers confusion. "Is there a reason why I have to change my style and dye my hair a lighter colour? Why do you have to choose my ring gear? You've already stated I wont have anything to do with the wrestling team, its not like you're gonna control my life outside the academy" questioned Paige, noticing how Dixie's annoyance turned to almost frustration about being questioned, although the headmistress could tell she would have to come up with an answer since the English teen appeared serious about her questions.

"Everyone has a specific style here Miss Knight. Your particular one will draw too much attention, tank tops and no ripped clothes, skirts for the girls with a sandal in the summer and winter boot in the autumn and winter. No leather jackets or band t-shirts. Girls tend to have blond or brown hair" explained Dixie basically saying the teenager before her was too dark and everyone had to fit into her prefect mould if they were going to attended her so called prize school. Paige merely continued reading over the list looking over what was banded, noticing silly things such as studded jackets and rock music was although she wasn't going to question it much like she had already made her mind up about the school. "As for your ring gear, you will be representing this school as a former student, so your ring gear will reflect the school, you will also be given a five year deal with our wrestling company upon graduating. Hence why the ring gear is chosen for you" finished Dixie noticing how the teenager once again only nodded with a blank look on her features, a small relaxed smile soon come over her lips as she believed she had successfully swayed over the dark haired teenager before her.

"Well thank you for your time and allowing me to look around. But I don't think I will be cancelling my tour of WWE High this afternoon" kindly spoke Paige, her voice soft as her headphones rested around her neck waiting to be used again. She soon shook Dixie's hand before walking from the office in an attempt to find the reception, sending a message to her mum to inform her she was ready to be picked up. As she made her way down the stairs, she noticed how a light brown haired girl and a taller dark haired boy stood at the bottom, the girl pointing up to her before whispering to the boy and chuckling. "If you have something to say Pumpkin, just say to my face instead of whispering to the statue beside you" commented Paige as she walked past them, not bothering to stick around to hear the girl's pathetic bitching. She soon signed out and walked from the building, leaving the teenager in disgust and the boy still as the frozen statue, both acting like no one had stood up to them before. Paige soon shook her head, almost disheartened to see the other school she would be touring, although she had faith it would be as bad as the one she had just been around.

Over in England, Ricky was looking over his too do list, his brother Johnny and oldest son in Roy both there to give him a helping hand, both knowing most of it had to be done before the family of five make their life changing move from England to America over the upcoming summer holidays. So far he had began preparations to move the majority of the wrestling school he ran with his brother and wife over along with the small wrestling business they started together. A smile on his lips as a family photo caught his attention from the corner of the room red papered living room, pride taking over him as he walked over to it, his two boys and princess together in the middle of a WAW ring. All in causal ware but smiling none the less, Paige with Zak in a head lock while Roy appeared to be acting like a referee to the teenagers pretend match.

"Outside photos and most inside ones taken dad" spoke Roy almost as if he didn't want to break up the trip down memory lane his father had taken in the middle of the room, he knew why the photos had to be taken yet didn't understand why they needed one of every room in the house. The proud father of three could only look around and nod to his oldest son, knowing the next step was to list the knight family home on purple bricks with the photos taken. Roy soon held the camera out for his father to take, knowing he would be needed for the big move, with getting the furniture over there although he highly suspected his father and step mother would be buying new pieces of furniture to go with their new lives. Only taking the sentimental value and other personal things for the trip across the pound. He also knew if that was the case then it would mean someone staying behind so the removal people could take out all the old furniture and so they could redecorate with neutral colours so to attract a buyer faster.

"She'll be fine Ricky" spoke Johnny when he walked into the family room only to see his brother with the picture once sitting on the side board in his hands, the one of his niece smiling with Alan and Tammy either side of her, not doubt take during the previous summer holidays. Her smile in the picture suggested she was long past the nervous of travelling abroad without either of her parents or older siblings for the first time and she was actually enjoying the trip and the friendly bounding that came with it. Clearly the three in the photo had made lasting memories together. "She's knows she has to go, at least be thankful she's going on the visits to the potential schools while Saraya views the houses and Zak goes college hunting" explained the slightly older man, as he walked over to his brother, showing he too was aware about the teenager's slight reluctances about leaving everything she knew behind, although he could also see the raven haired teenager mostly line see the opportunity that could be in her future.

"I know, I just worry about all three of them" responded Ricky revealing he was concerned for all three of his kids, especially when he knew when the summer holiday came the worst part of the move would come with it. "All three of them have to say goodbye to their friends" continued the father of three, knowing Paige would be leaving three behind to fight for themselves and the group of senior year boys who had looked out for her all this time. Where as Zak and Roy would both be leaving loved ones behind in the form of their girlfriends and others they had been close with. All of them would be saying goodbye to the students they had helped train and kept off the streets, leaving them in the safe hands of Johnny and others who stayed behind to keep the UK side of the company going. The father of three knew his youngest two would be looking around schools and colleges, the pair accepting what little control they had, just as he had his hopes on which ones they would choose to attended. For Paige he personally hoped she would go to WWE High, where she would have freedom to be herself, as for Zak he hoped for his younger son to attended the University of Florida. Yet he knew he had little say it where they chose to attend much like he knew he had little say in whether his oldest son actually stays in Florida with them or returns home.

Back over in Florida, Paige had just arrived at WWE High. A small smile on her lips to see the school grounds. The clear name of the school next to the freshly painted black gates and just above the seven foot fences. The lawns recently cut with the flowerbed thriving in the weather, the grounds keeper watering them and placing a sign to say it was done by students of the school. The little house at the bottom of a hill serving as a place students could go for advice or for a little extra help on school work and other projects. The school building itself appeared well kept, not a single broken window or piece of graffiti even the bike sheds looked brand new, almost as if the heads of the school had realised they needed replacement and spared no expense to do it. She soon walked up the quirky crazy paving path to the main entrance a smile on her lips at seeing another sign with the schools name of it and another flower bed below it with the name of the students who had taken the time and care to build it.

"Welcome Miss Knight. I'm Linda the deputy head" spoke Linda upon seeing the teenage she had been waiting for, a generous smile on her lips as she shook hands with the raven haired girl, opening the reception doors to allow her inside the bright school. "Vince apologises for not coming to greet you in person but hopes all your questions will be answered and your visit helps with any decision making" added the older woman as she happily beginning the tour, opting to take the lift to the top floor and work down from their knowing each of the students would be in class or doing something productive around the school. She soon showed the teenager the art and music floor, a supply closet as well as a small staff room for teachers, there was either a few smaller rooms in the music section for students to practise without being disturbed. The art supplies and instruments all be kept in prime condition with art work students had done proudly displayed in protected boards around the floor.

The floor below being as light and airy as the rest of the academy. The large wall window allowing the area to feel more open and give the teenagers who attended the school and sense of peacefulness as they could look out onto the near by lake and fields. The same neutral colours running throughout the entire school. Like with the art and music floor, the science floor had fully equipped labs and safety measures were in place. Warning posters had been scattered around the floor to inform students and teachers alike, even a medical room was located there in case any injuries happened from the experiments taking place. The floor down houses the hair and beauty studios, catering rooms, a generous sized library, IT classrooms, Graphic designs and maths, wood work also hidden in the corner opposite the catering. The rooms with computer equipment had the latest technology and programming to help students as best they could, like with the previous two floors there were display boards and notice boards around as well as electronic displays for upcoming events such as the wrestling tournament finals and senior prom. The tour ended with the English and sports floor, another little common area for students along with the changing room through double glass door to allow maximum light into the area where it split into two areas. The door to the gym and Drama room further down as the sports hall lay opposite the cafeteria across the quad.

"A new large wrestling arena is being built at the moment, and our football pitch is on the school field along with the track, tennis court and baseball pitch. And our swimming pool is in the glass building to the side of the school" informed Linda as she walked at Paige's side towards the offices, noticing some of the students pressing their faces to the windows in order to get a look at the teenage girl. It was like they were in second grade again and she was the shiny new toy. Before ascending the stairs to the offices, the two were met by another of the many assistances around the school. A smile on his lips as he was dressed smartly as if to set an example for the many teenagers who flooded through the school on a daily basis.

"The Junior year students wanted to give this to their potential classmate" spoke Drake Maverick, holding out a small card for the teenager to take, seeing the shock appear in her brown eyes that the students even knew she was coming let along show how hopeful they were she would choose their school to attended following the summer holidays. "They seem pretty excited for this day, even when they knew the chances of actually seeing you" added the assistant before turning on his heels and walking back down the corridor, leaving Linda with a sense of pride and Paige with a smile on her lips. The raven haired teen soon continued to follow her tour guide, stopping at an office where she was gestured to take a seat in front of the desk. There the smartly dressed woman handed over a small file with a genuine smile on her lips.

"You're kind of like a celebrity amongst our students Miss Knight. Most have heard and watch Britani Knight's matches. Our wrestling coaches in Booker T and Sting have already looked over some of your matches and would strongly consider you for our senior year wrestling team" casually spoke Linda informing the teenage girl she was already know to the students of the school even if the said students weren't aware she was the possible transfer student. "There is no dress code here, only not to dress appropriately, we encourage our students to be themselves and help them work towards their dream jobs. Your mother mentioned you were quiet the wrestling enthusiast. Something that would most definitely be welcome here" continued the older woman as she looked to all the photos of each senior year on her wall, one for each year since she had become the deputy head. She could proudly say she knew where each of them were now and what they were doing. It brought a smile to her lips to know another teenage transfer student was interested in the school she helped to run, just as it did knowing this particular one could help a few other students along the way.

"What sort of social groups are there here?" asked Paige curious about the different groups around the school, her focus returning to Linda, as she smiled upon seeing all the little messages in the card for her, the sense of belonging already hitting her despite none of them knowing her and vice versa. "The last school I visited didn't appear to have much of a social scene, it was more everyone fits in the same mould, likes the same things" continued the raven haired girl upon seeing the confused look Linda sent her way, she was more than happy to explain since TNA Academy had given her a sense of less control than she already had. Like the students didn't know how to be individuals apart from the one or two who dared break the cookie cutter mould their headmistress had put in place. It kind of went with the rest of the school, almost disappointing and a let down of expectations considering the emails her mother had shown her made it should like the best place to attend if you wanted to be someone in wrestling.

"There are several groups in the year you'll be attending" replied Linda, noticing how Paige looked around the room with a little more confidence, as if she had just realised something. "There's jocks, popular girls, campaigners, misfits and photographers. Although I strongly suspect the Misfits would be interested by you more than the others would be" continued the well dressed older woman, it being obvious she cared as much for the school as she would her own children. Just as she could see the confused look the young woman before her sent her way, clearly not understanding why that particular group would find an interest in her. "Your not afraid to be yourself Miss Knight, that is something that will attract their attention quickly" finished Linda. The two continued the conversation a little longer, before the older woman stood to escort the younger teenager from the premises, shaking her hand as she did so and making sure someone was there to watch the teenager until she was picked up.

Over at McKinley High, Alan sat with the two girls he was spending the week with almost being overwhelmed by the feeling of something missing. A feeling he knew he would eventually have to get used to considering he would be losing the girl he would happily call best friend when the holidays came. Just as he knew both Tammy and Nicole were likely to be feeling a little lost without the raven haired girl there to help them stay on the right path and stand up to those who wanted to hurt them. The blond teenager had also noticed Chloe had once again joined Karris, both expecting teenagers noticed Paige was missing and had quietly been questioning it, especially since they had also spotted the teachers didn't appear to worried for her disappearance. To Alan it was almost like Karris missed tormenting Paige and thinking she could get away with it unaware that the teenager would eventually do more than speak her mind.

"Mr Penn" called Chloe looking around the tutor again only to see her former best friend wasn't there, Nicole and Tammy were either side of Alan as if they were comforting him and trying to come to terms with something together. "Where's Paige? She hasn't been in school or week. Nobody's questioned it either" asked the now almost natural blond teenager, it had been slowly getting lighter of the months. Although most suspected it would soon revert to the sandy brown it originally was before she became friends with Karris and betrayed the one person who had been there for her when nobody else was. The older man soon looked up from what he was doing at the front of the classroom, quickly turning his line of sight to the two girls, almost as if he had been waiting for either of them to ask that all week. He soon looked to where Tammy, Nicole and Alan were fully aware they were likely to be the only three to know where the missing teenager was besides the teachers who taught her, Mrs Allen and the boys in the year above.

"Where Paige is, is none of your concern" replied Mr Penn, making it clear he wasn't going to tell either of them where the raven haired teen had disappeared to. "She'll be back on Monday, that all you need to know" continued the older man as he returned his attention back to planning the classes for the senior year next week, as well as arranging for them to help with younger students and sending off a reference of sorts to the colleges some students had asked him to do. Soon heard as two chairs scratched across the carpeted floor, the sound of stomping following although that was soon replaced by someone smacking their hands on the table. The tutor could only roll his eyes as he knew it was Chloe and Karris attempting to get answers from the three close to Paige, no doubt having figured they already knew why she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" came the squeaky voice of Karris, almost tearing Alan's drawing from his grip with a sadistic smile on her glossy lips. The way she held it suggested she was threatening to tear it up if she didn't get what she wanted although she soon stopped when she noticed it was a picture of the missing teenager, to which her curiosity got more intriguing as she knew the project he had used Paige as a model for was long over. "We know she told where she was going and why so tell us" demanded the bleach blond although her hair was getting darker, yet her face full of make up only appeared to be more caked on that normal, as if she was trying to hide something other than her natural beauty. Chloe at her side with a menacing look on her features as if she too would take something one of them greatly care about or worse.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Tammy her voice filled with annoyance although she had an uninterested look plastered on her features. "Its not like you care about her, all you two care about is which guy you can cruel onto next" added the former friend of both, she wondered now how she could have been so mean to so many innocent kids around the school and how she could even call the two in front of her friend when all they did was torment and hurt others, pulling them down for their own twisted form of entertainment. She often wondered how the two could live with themselves when she had regretted her time as part of the twisted trio much like she was sure Nicole did. "If Paige wanted you to know where she was going then she would have told you before she left. Considering one of you has spent the last three years tormenting her and the other turned on her while stabbing her in the back. I can't blame her for not telling you. Plus its not like you have the right to know everything she does" finished the smart teenager, a soft smile coming to her lips, especially when she knew no one would tell them until Paige returned it which she knew there would be an announcement although she was curious if it would be the week she returned or the final month of school before they broke up for the summer holidays. Either way she dreaded the holidays, much like she knew Alan did.

"Everything that happens in this school is our business" muttered Chloe as if she was trying to prevent Mr Penn from hearing her, the only response she got from the three calmly sat behind the desk in front of her were the three rolling their eyes and shaking their head. As if they were already bored of the immature behaviour the two were displaying again. "After all we run this school" confidently added the once sandy brown haired teenager, yet the response she got in response was Alan pulling out his sketch pad to continue on with a personal project he had going where as Tammy and Nicole returned to talk about what they were planning to do that weekend. Completely ignoring and most likely forgetting the two childish girls were there demanding to know what didn't concern them. Chloe soon got frustrated, once again slamming her hands on the table and yanking at Tammy's hair, almost taking pleasure in the other girls yelp of pain from the sudden pull on her longish hair.

"For god sakes grow up the pair of you" almost shouted Nicole, her raised voice catching the attention of those in the quiet room. The shock of which forced Chloe to let go of Tammy's hair. "You two are about to become teenagers mothers. So for the sake of the child your carrying act like your a mature mother to be rather than a bratty five year old who can't get there own way. Hair pulling and bitching isn't gonna be a good example for your child and neither is Karris' fakery and family traditions" continued the purple haired young woman as she stood to face the pair she had seen as friends not to long ago. She wondered how they could still act like they were in second grade when they were both expecting mothers. Neither of which appearing to know who their father of their child is. "If Mrs Allen wanted to you to know where Paige is and what's she's doing then she would have told you and everyone else during the weekly assembly but she didn't. So just get over it and accept it like everyone else has" finished Nicole a harsh tone in her voice as she spoke the truths no one else was willing to say, as well as feeling proud she had finally done something to stand up for herself and her friends even if one of them wasn't there to see it.

"Was that you channelling your inner Paige?" randomly asked Alan, showing he recognised when someone acted as the raven haired teen would have. He knew if Paige was there then she wouldn't have spared either of the twisted duo, instead she would have told them straight as she had done in the past. No doubt refusing to give them what they wanted in the process. "It suits you. She would be proud if she was here to see that" added the aspiring artist, content on going back to the small set of pictures he planned on giving the raven haired girl before she left. He hoped he would see her again, just as he hoped for other things including Chloe and Karris seeing the error of their ways before it was too late to change them and they ended up doing something they seriously regretted, he mostly hoped for Chloe to change if only for the sake of the friend she had once been to Paige when everyone else seen Paige as a weird goth freak.

"Those for Paige?" asked Nicole when she sent a small smile Alan's way, noticing the drawing he was doing as well as the two of the four together. A small sigh escaped her when she seen want the page split into four had. Tammy surrounded by furniture catalogues and interior plans, Alan himself at a drawing station with the marvel logo in the background and several pictures painted behind him. Nicole appeared to be in a hair salon, a customer in front of her as it appeared the picture was de-pitched through a mirror. The final quarter was of Paige, in a wrestling ring with her hand be held up in victory, fan made signs in the background and a championship belt raised in her free hand, a proud smile on her lips that she had finally won the championship. Alan could only nod to the question, once again ignoring the two teenagers stood in front of the desk.

"De-pitching where we hope to be in the future" replied Alan, showing he had listened to each of them as they spoke about their dream jobs, even heard how hopefully they were about it. Yet he knew for sure Paige would one day be doing as he had drew her although he was unsure what company it would be in, much like he would hope to see both girls in the area he had drawn for them too. Being proud of what they had accomplished over the years. "The other one is what she already is to the wrestling world. The Princess of the Empire" uttered Alan not really caring if Chloe or Karris heard, they already knew she was a wrestler, they had seen her compete that evening when they had attended a wrestling show believing it was some massive party. Just as they had seen her brother and his girlfriend as well as Tommy End that night too.

"I wonder what Tommy is going to do without Paige there?" spoke Tammy the questioning tone in her voice suggested she was generally curious to know what the older wrestler would do without the teenager there to help him along, although she strongly suspected he would be more than capable of getting by without her at his side, as he had proven several times in the past. "Or if they will ever be reunited" quickly added the teenager, making it sound like the two were dating although she knew the older wrestler mostly like seen Paige as a younger sister, since her young age most likely brought out the protective nature. A smirk come to her lips upon seeing how Karris and Chloe looked to each other clearly under the impression Paige and this Tommy guy were dating, much to her amusement and those she was actually talking to. Alan too must have noticed as the smirk to appear on his lips suggested he could see the cogs turn in the twisted duo's heads.

"I think they will be. If not now then some time in the future" commented Alan, continuing on with the conversation while waiting for tutor to end. Although he only wished the remaining few months of school would go slower so he didn't have to say goodbye to his best friend just yet. "Can just imagine them tearing up to indie scene together again, or even in WWE. Tommy and his extreme ways flanked by Paige as back up and a manager maybe even tag team partner. No one would stand a chance" continued the blond, his smirk turning to a genuine smile as he thought about it and what could happen. He personally had no doubts that Paige would be reunited with Tommy one day after their final match together before she leaves for America. Just as he had no doubts the man would be just fine on his own much like he knew Paige could handle things without anyone's help as she had proven so many times in the past. Once she had her mind set on something no one could stop her from doing all in her will and power to achieve it.


	23. Announcements

Everything was set, the school and college had been chosen and notified for the up coming transfer students. The house had been brought with modifications being arranged, all that was really left to do was finish of the educational year, say goodbye to friends and other family members and make the big move from one country to another. Paige entered the gates of the school she had called a prison for almost five years, almost dreading that days assembly as she knew Mrs Allen would be informing the school of several things including the raven haired teen leaving at the end of the year. She knew for sure Karris and probably Chloe would be ecstatic to hear the news where as others would no doubt question who she even was.

Just like every other day the raven haired girl met up with those she called friends in the boys in the year above her, as well as Alan, Tammy and Nicole. Each of them welcoming her as if it was the last time they were ever get to do so. Paige knew deep down it was there was of making the most of the time they had left together, since everything would change for their final year of high school. The boys would be going on to college or other forms of education and Paige herself would be attending an entirely different school for her senior year, where she knew no one and would once again be the weirdo and outcast. She knew the task of making friends and getting to know the area she would be calling home would be what awaited her, yet still she felt as if she didn't belong going over to Florida. The groups soon made their way to tutor, like every school day the register was taken with Mr Penn informing each student of the assembly, a sympatric look in his eyes as he looked over to Paige, almost silently telling her Mrs Allen or one of the teachers to speak would be informing the school she was leaving.

"So pathetic" muttered Karris from her seat, her jealously taking over as she watched Devon place his hand on Chloe's growing stomach, the due date for both girls fast approaching. Yet only Chloe really seemed prepared for it, having accepted Devon's help once he convinced her he wanted to be part of the little boy's life regardless whether he was the actual father. Karris on the other hand knew her baby daddy didn't want anything to do with their child's life, instead she would end up as a single mum, her own mother and sister would be her helpers since they had gone through the situation before. The bleach blond also couldn't stand the sight of Nicole, completely changed and laughing with Paige, Alan and Tammy, even when the raven haired girl didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything going on around her. Mr Penn soon took the teenager from the room, which only caught the attention of other students in the classroom, yet the message he past on to her only served to bring a mischeivous grin to her lips.

"Oh this is going to be fun" whispered Paige when she rejoined her small group of friends, if she was honest she was gobsmacked Mrs Allen would allow such a thing on school grounds, but then again she could probably guess the older woman was being lenient when it come to her, almost as if it was her way of allowing her some freedom with her final few months attending the school. "Mrs Allen has allowed Tommy, Zack and Jemma to do a little fight of sorts to advertise the next show" continued the raven haired teen with the same whispering tone so no one else in the tutor besides Mr Penn would know what was to come. She knew that would mean Tommy no doubt coming to find her as he had once suggested he do. Something she would personally find amusing if it ever happened, just as she knew the others in the school who often attended the wrestling shows would be in awe to see two wrestlers all but brawl with each other on the school grounds.

"This is going to be crazy" replied Alan, the memory of when he had last seen Zak Zodiac get into a brawl for a wrestling show. Just as he could remember when the feud between Zak and Tommy End had began, they had, had several matches since then but it always ended when someone got involved to help one or the other. Jemma often helping Zak where as Paige had always been at ring side with the man she was the manager to. "I'm looking forward to seeing Britani Knight kick her older brother's arse and help Tommy lol" continued the blond teenager as he looked around to see the others weren't really paying attention despite him speaking at normal voice level. The others in class just muttering and chattering amongst themselves where as Karris seemed happy to be staring daggers at everyone while wondering how she ended up being on her own, despite considering herself to be the most popular girl in the year.

The entire school was soon gathered together in the main hall of the school, Mrs Allen opting to do the assembly once to get it over and done with and allow students and teachers alike to return to their normal schedules, apart from the upcoming planned disruption she had allowed to happen. If only to give her students something to talk about for a little while. Like always the stage was set up, as was the microphone and the couple of hundred chairs for the students. Speakers were in place so everyone could hear her even those who were in the back rows. She had also made it clear the first year students would be at the front much like the last years ones would be relegated to the back, as she trusted they would listen. The teachers who would be speaking in that weeks assembly already seated on the chairs provided for them either on or next to the stage.

"Welcome everyone. I'm sure you're wondering why I called for the assembly" spoke Mr Rex his voice almost demanding attention, although the man's demeanour was relaxed and professional, he could only offer the students a smile or two when those who were nervous looked his way. "As you know following the holidays, there will be a lot of changes, those willed in senior year will be starting out on work experience, our current senior year will be going on to college, there will also be changes made to the school grounds and building" continued the older deputy head as he hurried to inform students what was happening although it was obvious they knew that wasn't the reason why they were called there. Mr Rex soon stood aside, more than happy to take a seat behind where Mrs Allen was about to stand, dressed smartly as she normally was although she often jazzed it up a little bit and also dressed down on non school uniform days as her students did.

"We will also be saying goodbye to our very own Paige Knight at the end of the school year. Following the summer holidays, Miss Knight, known to fans of wrestling as Britani Knight will be attending WWE High in Florida. So make the most it when she's here" added Mrs Allen revealing to the entire school the raven haired wrestling teen would be leaving to end another school following the end of the school year. She could only smile, especially when a picture of Paige appeared on the screen behind her. The picture appeared to be of her hugging a post of some sort wit a small grin on her lips. "Oh before I forget, there have been reports of fighting on school grounds. I would like to remind students its against the school rules to be involved or start fights on school grounds. Anyone caught doing so will be given detention and parents will be called" continued the headmistress even when she knew what was to come later on in the day. A smile on her lips as she knew only a few would know what she was truly referring to. After all she knew Zak from when he attended the school and Paige's mother had kindly sent a picture of Tommy so she knew who he was before he come to the school for the scheduled "Fight".

Over at WWE High, Michael Cole was sat in his classroom, the students he had all but watched grow up over the last three years in front of him, or at least most of them were. Stephanie and her group of lost sheep once again late, no doubt doing their make up in the bathroom or thinking of some other way to torment Daniel and some of the Misfits. The email he had received from Linda with the announcement he had to make to his tutor group up on his laptop screen as he marked those who were in attendance and those were either not their or late. He wondered how long it would take for those he had watched over for the past few years to make a fuss out of the news he was about to get, although he doubted it some would. New students especially transfer ones wasn't anything new to that particular year group.

"Alright listen up. Linda would like me to inform all of you of something" spoke Michael, his voice raised as he turned to the door when he spotted the missing bunch out of the corner of his eye, to which he opened the door and directed them in the room to their seats with the comforting words of you've got detention. His unchanged expression as he watched them take a seat before he continued on with the announcement he had to give to the teenagers. "At the beginning of next year, a new transfer student will be joining the year. All I know is she's female and from England. Apparently already well versed in wrestling" finished Michael before allowing them to go back to what they were doing before while he changed the register and put those who were late down for detention, if they didn't already have one. Just as he noticed how the topic of conversation had changed from some random thing to the new girl starting at the beginning of senior year.

"Wonder what this one is going to be like" spoke Sami from his spot in the middle of the classroom, Emma and Adrian with him. He knew Adrian, Layla and Wade were the only English transfer students to attend the school so thought it would be a nice change considering most of the others were America wit the odd one or two being from somewhere else. Just as he knew others in the year would be curious about the teenager who would be joining them, most no doubt imaging what she would be like over the weekend they were about to be released from their educational prison for. When he looked around the room, he was surprised to see the popular girls talking with the jocks no doubt wondering like everyone else if this was the student who had come a few weeks prior for the tour. Where as others were likely imagining what she looked like or what her personality and passions were.

A few hours later seen the misfits in the little park near their wooden hide out. Summer and Layla both recalling when they had transferred to the school. Summer during Sophomore year and Layla midway through Freshman year. Both could remember how awkward it was with other students wanting to know everything and not living up to the expectations they had randomly conjured, yet both now resided with the misfits, the group who accepted people for who they were, the family like unit being what they loved the most. Adam and Justin were attempting to run up the slide again, often times falling and sliding off the bottom again, with Randy on top of the castle with Dean, Roman and Seth. Dolph and Sheamus were more than happy to once again challenge each other to another match on the oversized chest pieces, or race each other up the rope pyramid.

"So what do you think the new girl is going to be like?" asked Roman, looking around to the three girls in the group. How AJ and Punk were once again giving each other the googly loved up eyes, while Summer and Layla were just talking amongst themselves, clearly opting to allow the others to do as they pleased for the time being. An amused smile coming to his lips upon remembering the previous two transfer students were also female and both blond. "I think she's going to be a blond girly girl like both Emma and Summer" commented the Samoan happy to throw his opinion in there, believing the status quo wasn't going to change with this one despite her being English. He soon heard Dean and Seth chuckle along with a rather confused Randy.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with Roman" spoke Randy, regretting his words almost instantly as he seen the way both Seth and Dean looked at him and the victorious smile Roman know had plastered on his features, having another of their friends agree with him. "He makes a point, both previous transfer students to our year, have been blond, girly girls who love wrestling, I doubt this one is going to be any different, unless Vince wants to throw a teenage sized spanner in the works" finished Randy, explaining his reasoning for agree with the Samoan. Just as he knew Vince wasn't above throwing a spanner into the status quo he doubted he would do it now when it was their final year in the school.

"I'm gonna guess the opposite of what we're expecting" uttered Dean noticing his best friend in Seth wasn't taking any notice of what they were talking about, his heart so obviously closed off still after the Lacey incident. "Who knows maybe she's the teenager sized spanner Vince has up his sleeve and the one who brings our old idiotic Seth back" added the lunatic of the group, flashing his sheepish innocent smile when Seth began to pay attention when his name was mentioned. "We were trying to guess what the new girl will be like" explained Dean seeing Seth confusion on why his name was mentioned to curiosity, it soon dawned on his to which he happily flipped off his best friend knowing it would be seen as a joke in the eyes of the shaggy haired teen who had mentioned him and the transfer student in the same sentence.

"I'll be honest, I don't really care what she's like as long as she doesn't do what Lacey did" responded Seth revealing he didn't have much interest in the English transfer student, even when all of them had been told she was already amerced in the world of professional wrestling. Wade of course already having suggestions and ideas on who it might be, close to going fan boy if it turned out their new girl was the person he was thinking of. "If Wade's theory is correct, I doubt she want anything to do with us. More like the popular girls or the photographers" added the teenager, his hair still two toned after having it redone a few weeks before hand. He actually wondered how Wade had come up with the theory, other than he was near enough obsessed with the English wrestler who had taken the indie scene by storm over the last year or so. Everyone who watch the English indie wrestling new of Britani Knight and her on going feud with her older brother Zodiac.

"Hey maybe she'll surprise us all" replied Dean, at least knowing if Wade was right then both Randy and Roman would be wrong, he could remember Wade saying she was more gothic than girly. "Especially if Wade's right, then she's going to be the opposite of girly" finished Dean before sliding off the roof of the castle climbing frame, landing just behind Summer and getting her to jump, just managing to move out of the way of the elbow she sent back. The memory of when he scared her once before coming back to him and how she had inadvertently given him a black eye when she turned around and punched him, believing he was an attacker of some sort. "I really should have learnt my lesson about creeping up behind you" spoke Dean to the blond he had wrapped his arms around, noticing the smile that appeared on her lips and watched as it turned to a wickedly mischeivous one, one that could easily rival his own when he was up to something. Normally in retaliation of what the Jocks or Popular girls had done before hand.

"You learn a lesson so quickly" sarcastically responded Summer, a bright smile on her lips as she grabbed hold of Dean's arm before pulling him over her shoulder, quickly placing an arm bar on him while he was still stunned about what had just occurred. "They day you learn a lesson so fast will be the day the popular girls realise the world isn't all about them" added the blond before allowing her boyfriend free and trotting off with a bounce in her step, the chuckles of the boys above so clear to hear as was the amusement of others clear to see. Dean on the other hand soon got to his feet, opting to once again hang upside down on the monkey bars, trying to work out how Seth did that without feeling dizzy when he returned to the normal upright position.

Back in England, the school day had gone by rather quietly. Karris had made it her point to near enough shout her happiness from the rooftops that her rival was leaving the school when the summer holidays came around. Where as those who knew about the upcoming wrestling fight between Tommy End and Zodiac were patiently waiting to see how it would start and whether Britani Knight herself would get involved, although they knew that depended on Jemma more than the boys themselves. Alan had been excited about since Paige had told the three of them earlier in the day what was to come and even found how Mrs Allen herself had prewarned students about it by encouraging student not to fight on school grounds.

The door to Mr Penn's classroom soon opened although most suspected it was another teacher entering the room to talk to the head of the department. Not many looking up instead continued on with their work. Nicole soon looked around to see who had entered when she didn't hear any chattering between the two teachers or Mr Penn announce he would be back in a few minutes, instead when she turned she was met with the sight of an older man dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, stood directly behind Paige and almost playing with her hair in an attempt to coax her into turning around. Nicole could only tap the teenager to her side, watching as Tammy silently asked her what was wrong, to which she pointed the other teen to where Tommy End stood, happily ignoring the rest of the class apart from Alan whom he occasionally messed with the hair to see who's attention he would get first.

"What the .." muttered Alan as he turned to see who was ruffling up his hair and distracting him from completing his work although he wasn't all that interested in it. He soon turned around only to see one of the wrestlers he had been expecting to pop up stood there, a serious look on his features although he did offer a nod. The blond teen could only remove his earphones and nod back. Opting to tap his best friend a few times since she was doing a good job at ignoring Tommy messing about with her hair, almost like she already knew who it was. "Er Paige there someone here for you" whispered Alan watching as Paige turned and caught a glimpse of who had been playing with her hair. She could only smirk as could the three to her left, knowing what was to come would only serve as entertainment to the students who didn't know what was to come or who hadn't been to any of the recent wrestling shows.

"Come on Miss Princess of the Empire" spoke Tommy before pulling the teenager to her feet, after allowing her to save her work and log off the computer she had been using. Upon her getting to her feet he soon leant down and scooped her over his shoulder, turning around to see a bunch of students almost in shock at what they were seeing. "Time to go antagonise Zodiac" continued the older wrestler as he walked towards the classroom door, knowing Zak would be around somewhere as they had planned. He soon nodded in thanks to Mr Penn for opening the door, clearly already aware of what was about to happen. Upon leaving the classroom, the older wrestler followed the instructions of the teenager over his shoulder, noticing how she didn't appear to look around instead she knew the halls off by heart and could direct someone around easily.

"So where's this so called fight Mrs Allen agreed to host taking place?" asked Paige while directing the man who chose her as his manager out the school building the odd teacher and student looking on as if it was either something they seen every day or something that was part of the performing arts class. "Wait have you got a new tattoo?" asked the raven haired girl, knowing her long hair was most likely tickling him as he walked around the building towards the six form area. The older wrestler could go chuckle and smirk to himself at how quickly she had changed the subject to the collections of tattoos he had scattered across his body. Just as he figured it wouldn't be long before the fight of sorts started. "Is someone filming this?" quickly added the teenager as the man carrying her took a right where the path split and carefully began to walk down the stairs there.

"The grassy area in front of the school building where the fence is" replied Tommy as he walked past the PE changing rooms and underneath the area where the library was, the canteen doors locked as normal, yet the smell of burnt toast was radiating from the kitchen area of it. "And yes someone will be filming it. Got to make one of the last appearances of Britani Knight and Zodiac a memorable one. As for the tattoo … maybe" continued the older wrestler as he got to the point where the fight would take place, the Zak already there with Jemma, looking up at the school building until they seen the two they had been waiting for.

"Now just to get the attention of students and teachers alike" uttered Zak, a bright smile on his lips when the memories of his time at the school come back to him, all the times where he had pulled a prank or two using old school methods such as sink bombs and whoopy cushions. He soon looked over to Jemma who could only shrug her shoulders, unable to present an idea of how to gain the attention needed, at which the older of the Knight siblings turned to his younger sister and the man stood to her side.

"On it" responded Paige, quickly taking out her phone from the bag she held, her school blazer now being replaced with her almost iconic leather studded jacket. At which she texted those she knew could make some noise when it counted most, often times had she spotted Lenny and Hissy gaining peoples attention by some wacky means or another. Even going as far as standing on the art floor and using a megaphone, that being how they had ended up being in detention since Mr Banks didn't enjoy the racket they made and wanted to show them how appreciative he was of his peaceful sanctuary being disturbed. The raven haired teen could only wonder what they got up to this time, or if they would spend their last few weeks as students in detention.

"Should we ask?" asked Jemma, almost comparing the differences between the school she had attended compared to one she was on the grounds of now. Noticing both were the standard community school with different layouts and standards. She soon jumped slightly when a loud screeching sound came from the speaker system around the school, shortly followed by the voices of a few students almost as if they were unaware the system they were attempting to hijack was on so everyone could hear their dispute. The older woman could only chuckle to herself wondering if they were everyone could hear them even if neither of them said the others name. She was sure the teachers around the school would recognise who the voices belonged to.

"Oh shit" spoke Lenny when he realised the microphone was active, while Hissy poked his head out the window to signal to the raven haired teenager close by it was both of them who had taken over the system in a rather unceremonious way. "Hey students Lenny of the senior year speaking here, I got Hissy from the same year too and boy do we have an announcement for you" calmly added the dark haired teenager, his voice almost echoing the smile stretched across his lips, more for the fact Mrs Allen had allowed them to do when she realised what they were up to, although he knew detention was likely in his future for swearing. Although not in her office he knew she was around the school somewhere listening.

"On the front lawn right now are feuding wrestlers Tommy End with Britani Knight herself and Zodiac with his love interest Jemma. Its on the verge of breaking down out there" chirpy added Hissy as he walked from the room, shouting hurry as he did. Lenny quickly turning off the sound system before following his blond friend, a bright smile on his lips when he seen the four already in character. Zak and Tommy acting as if they were in the middle of a heated argument with Jemma near by just watching, Paige on the other side doing the same thing where as the camera man using a mobile phone so he didn't look too out of place. It wasn't long before students began to appear, curiosity getting the better of them to know what was going on between the two wrestlers and why a student had been carried from her classroom without anyone stopping the person to retrieve her.

Just as Alan, Tammy and Nicole got there the fight began, almost as if they were the signal to begin. Tommy nodded to Zak before tackling him to the grass below, the pair throwing punches and rolling around before returning to their feet. Zak throwing his foot out and catching Tommy in the mid section. The two happily recreating the fight they had planned out earlier on. Paige and Jemma soon tried to break the fight up, with Jemma shouting for the fight to stop and Paige attempting to yank the two wrestlers apart, succeeding to an extent. Although she soon pushed Tommy back a bit and flipped her brother off before attempting to keep the peace, not that it worked as Jemma took that as her cue and attacked Paige, allowing the boys to fight again. Just as planned Ricky and Saraya appeared. The woman known as Sweet Saraya soon yanked the girls apart, keeping them both at arms length giving them the warning look, almost daring them to try again, where as Ricky wasted little time tearing the boys from each other, pushing one over to Jemma and the other over to his princess, smiling inside to see how well it had worked.

"You lot want to fight fine" shouted Ricky, the pride in his voice masked by the anger he had put on for the entire situation. "At Final Destination it will be an extreme rules mix tag match. Zodiac and Jemma vs Tommy End and Britani Knight" finished Ricky before apologising to the headmistress of the school although aware she already knew and pulling the four wrestlers away. Making sure to hook the arm of his youngest daughter knowing Tommy would follow, trying to resist the urge to congratulate all four on their success of gaining attention to the last planned event before the Knight family made the big move half way across the world. He knew via YouTube the video of the fight would go viral and news of the match would spread.


	24. Final Weeks

"Did you guys see the fight between Zodiac and Tommy End?" asked Wade, the rare occasion where the Misfits and Jokers were together in order to plan their end of year prank. He knew the group were just as wrestling mad as his own so hoped they would have heard about the brawl that had broken out on some random school grounds, although he highly suspected it was Britani's school due to the clothes she wore beneath her leather jacket. "Last Friday, a brawl broke out between Zodiac and Tommy End, Jemma and Britani got into it as well. It took Sweet Saraya and Ricky Knight to break it up" explained the English native, quickly opening YouTube on his phone in order to find the video that had been all the rage for the English indie scene. He would admit he was surprised when he seen it but that was soon replaced with excitement of what was to come at that next wrestling event the wrestling family put on. Wade soon found the video and showed it to the group, noticing the sudden interest of Sheamus as well as Dean when he noticed the girls suddenly get into their own fight.

"Final Destination huh?" muttered Dean as if he was asking if he heard the event right, although he wondered why that particular name. He could remember when his curiosity got the better of him over the summer when Wade had mentioned the Britani Knight, hence he had found some matches on YouTube, noticing how she was about the same age as them yet taking the wrestling world over there by storm, even gaining the name Princess of the Empire. "Britani Knight, quite the feisty one isn't she" commented the one known as the lunatic showing he was well aware who the dark haired teenager was, as well as silently informing Wade he had indeed watched the videos recommended. "Well if she is the new transfer student the god help anyone who pisses her off" finished the shaggy haired teen happily telling his group the raven haired teenager was who Wade believed was going to be the student joining the year when senior year started after the holidays.

"What makes you so certain its her?" asked Roman, his voice booming around the quiet area, just as the popular ladies and jocks stepped onto the pitch near them. Roman almost regretted his words as he knew the jocks would believe he was referring to one of the girls they hung around with in a bad way. Unaware he was actually speaking of Wade's prediction for the soon to be transfer student.. "It could be anyone else, why are you so certain its Britani Knight joining us for senior year?" added the Samoan so to prevent the inevitable argument that would break out, he could already see the girls understanding his question was as usual nothing about them, but instead on a theory a member of the jokers had. Wade on the other had could only smile, more than happy to give his reasoning for believing it was the raven haired teen shown in the video.

"Did you want me to list the reasons?" responded Wade with his own question, seeing how the Samoan looked either side of himself to Dean and Seth, almost as if he was hoping they had the answer he was looking for, before nodding to the question the English teen had asked. "The obvious she's a teenager about to go into her senior year and she's well and truly apart of the wrestling world. Two, Final Destination will be the last event her family hold before they move over here. And finally three, I have the gut instinct telling me its her. There's just something about the timing" explained the English teen, giving his reasons for believing Britani Knight was the teenager joining them, as well as revealing Final Destination was the final event to be held before the family move across the pound.

"Try not to scare her away with your super fan boy mode" muttered Tamina, before smiling innocently and hear in her friends in Drew, Viktor and Konnor begin to chuckle at her words, clearly they had seen the funny side in her comment. Or knew what she was referring to, much like Randy appeared to pick up on what she meant when he began to choke on his drink. Wade on the other hand looked down to the stands in an attempt to hide his cheeks heating up in embarrassment, making a mental note to pay Tamina back for the comment she had made. "We all know you like her, maybe its her dark sense of style or the possibility you could actually meet her in reality and attend the same school as her" continued the Samoan girl, a smile on her lips as she teased on of her friends without mercy, although he knew she was only joking. The smirk to appear on his lips at the idea of her attending WWE High, giving it away he was considering how cool the idea would be. Although he also knew there was just as good chance the transfer student would be someone else entirely, from another wrestling school in the country.

"Would makes things around here more interesting" muttered Punk, noticing how everything just seemed like the same old boring routine as of late. He soon noticed how some of the others looked around to him to see what he had meant. "Its the same thing, the Jocks and Popular Girls rule the place and everyone has to fall in line, the Photographers run around like headless chickens to make all the displays for our year and arrange everything for the events, the Campaigners never shut up and normally make the most racket, Jokers as normally the ones who do something memorable during the year and we Misfits stand out because we're different than the normal status quo. Normally our actions speak louder than our words" explained the teen who had been working on his wrestling character and practising what he called pipe bombs. Using that particular moment to deliver one to those he called friends. "Maybe Britani Knight attending WWE High is exactly the spanner in the works the school needs" finished the teenager, knowing his girlfriend would probably help as she could easily imagine what the Gothic teen could do given the chance.

"Oh yeah, that would certainly put a massive kink in Stephanie and her lap dogs designer clothes" mumbled AJ, her signature giggle following behind her comment. "Can just imagine them trying to demand her to do something, much like I can see the jocks having trouble getting her to fall in line. Hell they would even get rivalry for popularity" continued the smallest teenager, her psychotic smile gracing her lips shortly after. Summer soon catching on to what AJ was referring to soon started to laugh at the thought much like Layla and Justin did upon realising if the teenager known as the Princess of the Empire was going to be their latest transfer student then their moaning and threats would likely have little effects on the already trained and experienced wrestler.

Across the pound at McKinley High, Paige was walking around the school building with Tammy, Alan and Nicole, no particular destination in mind, just enjoying what time they had together before the summer holidays. The fight that had broken out on school grounds the week before still the talk of the school as was Chloe and Devon supposedly being engaged, the teenage boy serious about being a father to the unborn son Chloe was carrying. Yet that hadn't seemed to have stopped her from helping the other expecting mother of the year in Karris from planning way to torment Paige for the remained of her time as a student at the school.

"Look who's finally arrived everyone. The Princess of the Empire" shouted Karris from the area above the stairwell leading to the science floor, her normal place to torment people in the hopes she could get away after tormenting someone before they got to her with the intention of vengeance. Paige merely looked up, not particularly caring for what the bleach blond had to say nor did she really understand why Chloe would even help her other than the further distance herself from those who truly cared. "I guess I finally won. I guess McKinley High really is my kingdom to rule as I see fit. You maybe the pathetic princess of an empire no cares for but I'm the queen of everything that matter and I always will be" announced Karris as if she was the most important girl in the school and her child would be the heir to the kingdom she supposedly had.

The raven haired teen on the other hand just looked around to her friends, knowing they were likely to be thinking the same thing as her. Much like she wasn't surprised when both Karris and Chloe started acting like a five year old and throwing things off the area they were in an attempt to hit one of the four. Surprise taking over them when Lenny appeared out of nowhere and caught the item that would have hit Paige, a smile on his lips as he did so. Knowing all to well the girls in his own year were beyond the limit they could take with the two girls who believed they were the centre of everyone's attention.

"Well if it isn't the loyal pack of dogs" uttered Chloe in disgust upon seeing Lenny, Danny, Hissy, Jordan H and Michael all appear. Surrounding the four 10th year students as if they were knights protecting some sort of royalty. "You know your attempts to get it on with those three girls is the most obvious thing in the school right?" asked the blond streaked girl, her swollen stomach plain to see much like she protected it with every fibre she had much like she helped torment those she hated for some reason. Yet nobody knew what had caused Chloe's hatred towards the senior boys or Paige, especially when it was well known that she had once been besties with the raven haired teen. "You girls might wanna take your shot, we all know they're all you're gonna get, nobody else is dumb enough to try it on with you when they can have this" finished Chloe with a laugh just as evil as Karris's could be if not more so. It was moments like these when Paige really did question if she ever truly knew Chloe or asked herself what happened to the girl she would have done anything for.

"Not that any girl with a brain would touch those dogs with a barge poll" commented Karris noticing the way Paige stopped Jordan H from going up the stairs in an attempt at saying something to their girls face to face. The raven haired teen merely shaking her head when he looked to her before walking off, tearing one of the many flyers the expecting mothers had tapped up off the sickly orange and yellow walls. Tearing the flyer to pieces before dumping it in the trash can when she walked past it. Not even bothering to say a word as she knew it would only give the two girls more ammo to use to torment her more than they already were. Hissy and Lenny soon following, motioning for the others to follow so not to be tormented for the amusement of the two twisted teenagers on the balcony area above them, displaying just how horrible and vile they could be to the rest of the school that happened to be in the area as well.

"I hate them" muttered Paige when she had reacted the area she was storming towards. She knew the others were following her by the thundering footsteps as they ran to keep sight of where she was going rumbled behind her. "If there was one thing I would love to do before I leave its make them feel how they force everyone else to. To let them feel all the pent up rage and hatred I have towards them. Then we would see who was laughing at the end of it" ranted the raven haired girl as tears began to leave tracks down her cheeks, the overwhelming emotions she was feeling finally getting to much for her to handle. Her last few weeks before the summer holidays were supposed to be fun and memorable, instead she had been tormented and forced to suffer at the hands of Chloe and Karris, the two people she couldn't fight back against due to them being expecting mothers. Although she knew the day would come where someone gave them a taste of their own medicine.

"Your better than that Paige, we're all better than that" responded Alan, looking towards Tammy and Nicole when he spoke his words. Noticing he had gained the attention of the senior year boys as well as the girls he called friends. "If they want to show how low they can be and how sad they truly are then let them. They forget they have to return to the school after the holidays, they have to return to everyone they tormented and forced to suffer during the time they were pregnant. Where as you will be free from all of this. One day when they're older, they realise all they have managed to achieve is annihilating themselves from everyone and having unfulfilled dreams. Where as you and us will be out there, proud of what we got from our hard work and living our dream lives with people we love" spoke the intelligent teenager, a smile on his lips as he did so, almost repeating the words Danny had spoken to him just after they had become friends.

"Life's a bitch. Those two are gonna find that out the hard way considering neither have a plan for when they leave education" uttered Lenny, he knew each of those surrounding him had plans for the future, none more so than Paige and Alan, who had had been dreaming of that future since they found their goals in life. Alan wanted to be a comic book artist, working for Marvel or have his own line where as Paige aimed to become a legend in her chosen industry, something none of them had doubts she could do. She was talented, passionate and dedicated to the idea of becoming a world known WWE Superstar.

"I kinda look forward to seeing them when they realise they have to work to get what they want" commented Nicole, knowing when they were thrust into the working life they would have a major wake up call. She was well aware each of her friends already knew what it was like. The senior year boys had been through work experience for the school project and even had their own part time jobs, where as Nicole had gone out of her own way to get a job to show her parents she was serious about the changes she was making to her life. Tammy and Alan both worked at the local cinema where as Paige had been working to her ultimate goal since she was able to step into the squared circle for the first time. Already having her own little fan base.

"Someone send me a picture of those two when reality hits them please?" asked Paige, sarcasm dripping from her words, she knew eventually it would hit them, tormenting people wasn't something they could do for a living, nor was _I'm better than everyone_ attitude both often had towards everyone around them, including the teachers who attempted to teach them so valuable things for the future, not that it ever got through their caked on make up. Alan soon began to chuckle, knowing Paige only meant that as a joke but like most people in the school she was serious about hating the pair of teenager girls. He watched as she angrily ripped another of the flies they had made and tapped around the school off the wall near her. Clearly nothing was going to calm her down easily this time.

"Aw it looks like the Princess if getting angry" came the echoing and high pitched voice of Karris from above them. Paige merely looked up, the anger and hatred she felt towards both girls for their constant bullying and uncalled for behaviour just one of the things she wanted to kick their arses without mercy for, yet she had been taught so much more respect by her parents. "Is the little princess going to cry, or maybe she's going to throw a massive tantrum because no one is gonna miss her when she leaves" mocked Karris as she pretended to cry to get her point across. Chloe once again at her side chuckling at something only she and Karris found funny, although she soon stopped when she seen the look Paige was sending her way, all the resentment, anger and hatred she had held back glistering in her eyes.

"The only ones around here who are going to be crying is you two when you realise the sad and pitiful lies you tell yourself every night get you nowhere. When you lose everything because of how much of a bitch you both are" muttered Tammy as she looked up to the two girls, noticing Paige was being rather tame considering how pissed off she was at the pair, she was well aware the raven haired teen could make her tormentors lives a living hell without touching them if she wanted to, yet had so far managed to resist the urge to do. "Can't wait to see the day when you fall from your high horses and join the rest of us on planet earth" uttered Tammy loud enough for the two girls at the top of the stairwell to hear her, she could just about make out the confused looks both girls sent down the stairwell, clearly none the wiser of what she was referring to, that alone made her smile to see how dense someone could be.

"It will be so much better when Paige isn't here any more. No more goth trash" muttered Karris, a wicked grin appearing on her lips, almost as if she believed she was victorious, much like she had convinced herself she and Chloe were the reasons why Paige was leaving the school. Both girls suddenly stopped with their laughter when the same man from before reappeared, the same serious look in his eyes, as well as the stern expression that had made both teenagers uncomfortable before when he went into the IT class to retrieve Paige before. "Unless your a teacher or a student you don't belong here" added Karris with shaky confidence. Noticing how the tattooed man didn't move. Instead he just looked up at them, staring, only smiling at the last minute, with an eerily creepy smile.

"Unless your someone who knows how to give respect. I don't care" quickly responded Tommy, he knew the school day would be over in just over an hour, much like he was aware why he was sent there in the first place. Yet he could see neither of the four knew why he was there. "Ricky said you four needed someone for a school project. I kinda drew the short straw" explained the older wrestler seeing as it dawned on the 10th year students why he was there, much like the five senior boys appeared to understand why he was there.

"Well you and us together then" replied Lenny. Wondering why they would be needed since he couldn't recall needing anyone during last years IT classes with Mr Penn. Yet still he could see Paige's confusion. "And still our Princess is totally confused, a rarity" commented the senior year student, a genuine smile on his lips as he did, much like it soon dawned on him the project was likely to be something for the raven haired teenager in front of him. "Oh" finished Lenny as he looked towards Hissy, the other blond teen clearly already knowing what was going on since it was only two weeks until the school was out for summer and Paige would be leaving for a new life across the pound. It wasn't long before the teenager in question turned to face those who were in the year above her, clearly having figured they knew more of this project than they were letting on.

"We are doing the project. Its something for Paige so she remembers each of us when she leaves" explained Hissy, only giving vague details on what they were up to and who it was. As well as informing the teenager and some of the others that the project had nothing to do with any of the lesson in the school curriculum. Much like he seen the small smile to appear on the raven haired teens lips as well as both of the girls either side of her, clearly both would be happy to do something for their friend whom would be leaving for another country when the holidays came. Much like they wanted to throw a little goodbye party for her but soon realised it would be emotional for the teenage in question.

 _ **A/N –** Hello fellow readers. Only a few more chapters in this story before the end of it. This will be the final story in the WWE High Series but the One Shots will continue, so if you have any ideas for that please let me know. Thank you for reading. _


End file.
